


Better When I'm Dancing

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Ballroom Dancing, Competition-Set Fic, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Hate to Love, Partners to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 164,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Once Upon a Time meets Dancing With the Stars. After an injury ends the career of her partner, ballroom champion Regina Mills is convinced to join popular reality show Dancing With the Stars. Her first partner is Robin Locksley, the so-called Outlaw of Pop returning to the spotlight after mysteriously leaving his red hot career a couple years earlier.  Now spending several hours together day in and day out, will Regina kill Robin...or fall in love? [Outlaw Queen AU]





	1. Before the Show

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot and it took on a life of its own. So my new goal is to post a new chapter with every week the current Dancing With the Stars season is on. Of course, I probably should've started two weeks ago, but oh well. I hope everyone enjoys this more lighthearted AU!
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters of Once Upon a Time nor the premise of Dancing With the Stars.

### Before the Show

Regina Mills stood in the rehearsal room, taking everything in. It was a large room and felt like a proper competitive dancefloor. She could choreography to the proper size rather than having to adjust between venues. Mirrors, a bar and stairs to mimic the ones on the stage also were in the room as well as a few chairs and a table.

And, of course, the camera crew that was going to film their every move and record their every word while they were in that room. Editors would then cut and splice the footage together, packaging them to the millions of viewers who watched Dancing With the Stars every week. Those people would then judge her and her celebrity partner based not only on her choreography and his ability to pick up the dance moves, but also how they came across in those videos.

No pressure.

Regina stood there, cursing out her agent anyway for talking her into this, though.

_"You know I wouldn't steer you wrong," Mal had insisted. "I really do believe this is best for your career. The pros who have competed in the past get national attention, a bigger fanbase and many new opportunities. Besides, it'll be a steady paycheck for almost three months. Even if you get knocked out early, they still use the dancers in other routines. And it'll keep you grounded in LA. That's what you want for Henry, right? Stability?"_

_Regina had hesitated. "Yes, but I meant working at a dance studio. Maybe owning one."_

_"This can help with that. People will want to study under someone they know from TV. Trust me."_

_After talking it over with Henry and Emma, her best friend and the person who helped her raise her son for six years, Regina agreed to do it. It was a three-month commitment that would allow her to keep dancing and even start teaching. Then she was free to do more teaching, maybe with more students than she would've had if she just went straight to teaching. And Henry would have stability at last._

_"Besides, it'll be cool to have my mom on TV!" Henry had declared, hazel eyes sparkling. She had smiled, chasing away her doubts about taking the job._

Regina shook away the memory, focusing on the present as a PA interviewed her about waiting for her partner. The producers had told her a few days ago but informed her who it was and that he wouldn't know until he opened the door so the film crew could get his genuine reactions to meeting her. She, along with the other pros, were told in advance so they could do some research on their star, if it was needed.

Regina had some knowledge of her partner-Robin Locksley, the so-called Outlaw of Pop. She knew he was British but had been living in America since his career took off several years prior. He had several hits, including one that she and Graham had done a routine to a few years back, and won several awards. He was red-hot for a few years and then took a break, retreating from the public eye. Now he was coming back and clearly was using Dancing With the Stars to relaunch his career.

It was a good plan, according to Henry and Emma. " _Aurora Rose got her starring role after she lost her season," Henry said. "And then she won an Emmy!"_

_"And Jefferson Hatter was able to launch his world tour after being eliminated in his season. It sold out in minutes," Emma added._

So Robin Locksley's career could benefit from this. What remained to be seen as far as Regina was concerned was how he handled the show. Was he going to be serious about competing and winning, willing to put in the long hours and hard work to learn each dance? Or was he just going to show up, put in the minimal effort and maybe hang around long enough to get his name back in the public's mind? She didn't think she could handle a partner who did the latter.

The door opened and she held her breath as Robin stepped in. He stopped, looking her over. His blue eyes were unreadable, so she didn't know if he was happy to see her or disappointed he didn't have one of the more established pros. She had overheard the producers talking about how some of the stars had requested certain partners. Had Robin been one of them?

As she waited for his response, she studied him. He didn't look much different from the pictures taken shortly before he stepped away from the spotlight-his blond hair was gelled in the same tousled look, though she did notice some gray at his temples. He had the same stubble, though maybe had a bit more of a mustache now. Robin was a few inches taller than her, which would help with their lines and make choreographing for them easier. And he was fit, so she didn't have to worry about him struggling to keep up. She also noticed that he was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, dressed for hard work rather than to look good in front of the cameras.

Good.

(Though he still looked good for the cameras, she had to admit).

Robin smiled, closing the door as he stepped closer to her. "Are you really my partner or did I accidentally end up on The Bachelorette?"

So he was one of those people-a jokester. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she put on her brightest smile. "I'm Regina Mills. I'm a world ballroom champion and a Latin champion, both on the junior and adult circuits. Do you need more?"

"No, no," he said, tilting his head as if trying to decipher a riddle. "You new?"

"This is my first season, yes," she replied, feeling self-conscious. "I'm sure you wanted one of the more established pros."

He shook his head. "I'm honored to be your first partner.

"And where are my manners?" He held out his hand, his smile revealing dimples that were going to bring in several thousand votes alone. "I'm Robin Locksley. Pleased to meet you."

Regina shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Right." Robin clapped his hands, rubbing them together. "Where do we start?"

"The quickstep. Are you familiar with it?" She walked toward the stereo to turn on the music the producers had selected for them.

"I am. I do watch the show you know."

Her lips twitched as she resisted the urge to smile at the thought of the "Outlaw of Pop" watching this reality show. "Oh?"

"Yes. Mum was a big fan of Strictly Come Dancing and when she moved here, she insisted we all watch the American version. It's appointment television in my house now," he explained. So the Outlaw of Pop was a Mama's boy.

Who knew?

Regina turned to face him. "Well, let's see what you've picked up then."

* * *

Robin wasn't too bad. He had a sense of rhythm and musicality that helped him with the movements. And he was dedicated to learning the steps, listening to her every word and following her lead. Regina felt more and more confident that not only would he not look foolish at the first show, but they could get decent scores for their routine.

From her research of him and the show, she knew that Robin's "outlaw" reputation—someone who lived on the edge, who didn't play by the rules, the bad boy bucking the establishment—would be hanging over them. So Regina decided to play that up as well as her old reputation as "Evil Queen" of the dance floor, choreographing a routine where he was an outlaw trying to steal from the queen when she catches him and they end up "fighting" through dance.

It also required them to look attracted to each other, which Regina found a bit difficult. She wasn't an actress but she was usually good at portraying emotions. However, she found she wanted to kill her partner more than romance him.

Robin was serious about the competition, she could tell that. He showed up on time and put in a great deal of effort to perfect the routine. He was interested in learning the dances and paid close attention to her. But he also loved to joke and seemed incapable of letting a moment go by without some inane comment.

"Maybe one week we can do Willy Wonka and I can get them to ramp up the spray tan in order to play an Oompa Loompa," he said one day, eating some Chinese food.

She rolled her eyes. "If you don't like the spray tans, just say something. And you should really eat something healthier than that."

"You mean like that rabbit food you're eating?" He motioned to her salad with his chopsticks.

"Can't come up with something more original than 'rabbit food'? Pity." She speared the tomato in her lunch, taking out her anger on the poor thing.

He shook his head. "I'm burning it off, both here and at the gym."

"Doesn't matter," she said. "You should focus on nutrition."

"I do."

She shook her head, muttering "doubtful" as she continued eating her salad. When she glanced back over at him, she noticed he was scowling…but still eating his Chinese food.

* * *

By the time they got to the week before the show, Regina found herself cursing her lack of patience. Robin was a hard worker and easily picked up the dance moves she taught him, but she just wished she could tape his mouth shut.

It didn't help that Robin had befriended Killian Jones, one of the male pros on the show, and that the two tended to be obnoxious whenever they were together. And she doubted it was a coincidence that Killian and his partner Ariel happened to take their breaks whenever Regina and Robin did. Which meant that every time she walked into the breakroom, she heard the two laughing and joking the entire time.

One day, close to the first show, she overheard them talking about her as she approached to heat up her lunch. "Does Regina ever crack a smile? We're all wondering," Killian said.

"She does," Robin replied. "Whenever she figures out a new part of our routine, she'll smile. And she smiles a lot at her phone when she's texting."

"She has a lover somewhere? Really?"

There was pause. "We don't really talk about our personal lives. She's all business. Why do you care? Interested?"

"Regina's not really my type," Killian replied. "What about you? We've had cases of partners falling at least in lust."

"She does have a great arse. And I'll admit watching her move, I can't but help how she would be in bed…" Regina let out a snort. Men. But then Robin continued: "However, I know not to mix pleasure with business. My goal is to win this thing. So I need to keep my focus where it needs to be. On the mirrorball, not my partner's arse."

For a moment, Regina was impressed and proud of her partner. Then he cracked a crass joke and it faded. She stormed into the lunch room, approaching the microwave without acknowledging the two.

"Hello, Regina," Killian said, loudly. "It's nice to see you."

"I'll be out of your hair in a few minutes. Then you can go back to your macho conversations," she said, watching her meal spin around in the microwave.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Robin lean back in his chair. "You're welcome to join us."

"No, thank you," she said. "I prefer to spend my time with people who have quality conversations."

Killian shook his head. "Then I guess that's why you always eat alone? No one rises to your standards for quality?"

The microwave beeped and she took out her meal, slamming the door shut for good measure. She stormed out of the room without another word and returned to the rehearsal room, eating alone.

Robin followed her. "Come on, Regina, you know Killian didn't mean anything by it. He was just having a go."

"I know," she replied, trying to sound like she didn't care. "I would just rather eat alone right now."

He sighed. "You have to let people in eventually, Regina. It's lonely without friends."

"I have plenty of friends."

"Okay," he replied. "But if you change your mind, we'll be down the hall in the breakroom."

With that he was gone and Regina had to push down the biting feeling of loneliness. She had friends and knew she didn't have to lower herself to be liked. She and Ursula had danced against each other before and she was willing to help Regina navigate her new world. Tink, one of the younger dancers, also befriended her quickly. So Regina spent most of her time with them whenever they had the group rehearsals.

Killian, though, seemed determined to annoy her. It didn't help that they were paired together for the opening number. "Looks like Robin's getting my sloppy seconds," he said, grinning.

"I am nobody's sloppy anything," she replied, poking him in the chest for extra measure. "Got it?"

He backed off, wincing as he rubbed where she had poked. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

"Don't let him get to you," Ursula told her. "He thinks he's all that because he's a five-time champion."

"The audience thinks I'm all that," Killian shot back. "So do the producers."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe it's time for someone else to share the spotlight."

Tink and a few other dancers clapped, one even hooting. Killian scowled and took his mark wordlessly. Regina took hers with a smug smile and held it throughout the practice for the opening routine.

* * *

"How did the photoshoot go?" Emma asked as Regina threw down her bag in the front hall.

"Not too bad, though I'm glad I never went into modeling. I don't think the photographer knew how difficult it was to hold the dance positions he wanted me to hold," Regina replied. "And Killian Jones was long gone before I got there, so small blessings. Robin was halfway decent today."

"That sounds good. I can't wait to see them," she said. "What do you want for dinner?"

Regina paused. "I think I'll make it. It's been awhile."

"You've been busy," Emma allowed. "Henry and I understand. We're both excited for you."

"That's lovely, but I have time now and I'm going to cook for you. It's been too long since we had lasagna, don't you think?" she asked, scrunching her nose for emphasis.

"YES!" Henry shouted from upstairs, causing both women to chuckle.

Regina rolled up her sleeves. "I'll get dinner started and you rest. How's that?"

Emma held up her hands. "You're going to get no complaints from me. Be my guest."

"Wait!" Henry stormed down the stairs, jumping to skip the last two. He stopped in front of his mother, smiling. "Can I help?"

Regina grinned, tucking her fingers under his chin. "Of course. We can have some mother-son time. It's been a while."

"That's okay, Mom," Henry said, following her into the kitchen. "I know why you've been so busy and I understand. I'm proud of you."

She paused, putting her hand on her hip. "Because I'm going to be on TV?"

"Kinda," he admitted. "But mostly because you get to do what you love. I hope I can have that when I'm older."

"I'm sure you will. You can have whatever you want, Henry. And no matter what, you'll always have my support." Regina smiled at him.

He hugged her. "Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome." She pulled away. "Now, let's get this lasagna started."

"Will you tell me more about the show? Like about the other dancers?" Henry asked, washing his hands.

She tilted her head. "Who do you want to know about?"

"Killian Jones," he said, making her stomach drop at the prospect her son looked up to that cad. "Is he as arrogant as he seems on TV?"

Regina smiled, relieved. "He's probably even worse."

"I thought so. What about Ruby Lucas? She's really pretty on TV."

"Oh?" She studied her son, watching as his cheeks started to turn pink and how he suddenly avoided her eyes. Her little boy was growing up and had a crush. It was bittersweet.

She leaned forward. "Yes, she is as pretty in real life as she is on TV. Maybe one day you'll get to meet her."

His eyes lit up. "Really, Mom?"

"I can bring people backstage if I want," she told him. "So I can bring you and Emma. Besides it would be nice to have someone cheering for me in the audience."

"I'm sure once you start everyone is going to love you and cheer for you," he said, confident.

She chuckled as she started to prepare the noodles. "Well, you'll always be my number one cheerleader, right?"

"Of course, Mom." He then paused before saying: "But I'm also going to cheer for Ruby, too. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. Just as long as you vote for me and Robin." She tickled his side and his laughter echoed around the room, making her heart feel light.

* * *

Sunday was the dress rehearsal. They'd be able to block with the cameras and make sure everything was perfect. Crew members also rehearsed what they would need to do in between dances and they all met the hosts.

August Booth was the main host, a TV personality who made his career emceeing different shows. He had the right amount of charisma and humor to entertain the viewers as well as interview the dancers. Regina noted he was also a writer and she saw him jotting things down on his notepad as he sat on an amp. She wasn't too sure how much of him was an act and how much was genuine, but she didn't have a reason to dislike him.

She found Belle French, his cohost, to be more genuine. Belle was an internet personality who had gotten famous due to her book reviews on YouTube. It hadn't made much sense to Regina, but she knew Henry loved her series and found that Belle was just like she was in her videos—warm, open, smart and quick-witted. She was going to do be handling most of the interviews and promised to make it relatively painless for the contestants and their partners.

"I can't promise the same of the producers, though," she told them. "I do have an earpiece and if they want me to ask a certain question, they'll scream it into my ear. I've had to learn how not to wince when that happens."

"Don't worry, the producers are more interested in the stars than us," Tink said, sitting down next to Regina while her partner, John Darling, talked with Belle.

Regina nodded. "We're just here to make the star look good, right?"

"Pretty much," she replied.

"Robin? Regina? You two are up for blocking," a crew member said, holding a clipboard.

Tink patted Regina's hand. "Break a leg."

"It's just rehearsal." Regina stood, stretching a bit. "I doubt I need luck."

"Oh, Regina, there's so much for you to learn." Tink smirked, worrying Regina a bit.

Brushing it off, she met Robin out on the dance floor. "Okay, you think you can handle this?" she asked him.

"Of course," he replied, too overly sure for her liking. "We've only been doing this every day for two weeks."

She pressed her lips together and hummed as the music started. "Okay, then I'll count us in. One, two, three, four…"

Robin missed the first step.

Regina loved it.

"Now that you've been taken down a peg," she said, "can we dance it right?"

He scowled, growing serious. "Yes, sure."

"Good. Now one, two, three, four…" Regina counted them in and this time, Robin hit the first step at the right time.

Their dance wasn't as smoothed as it had been hours earlier in the rehearsal studio, with both of them adjusting to the ballroom and to the cameras set up to capture every moment of their dance. Robin cursed as soon as the music ended, rubbing the back of his neck. "I had it earlier. What went wrong?"

She wanted to lay into him, to tell him that his own cockiness did him in. But he looked so upset with himself that she relented. She laid a hand on his arm. "Nerves. Adjusting to the new space and cameras. Even I goofed up, remember?"

"Small comfort," he mumbled. Louder he said: "I'm serious about winning, Regina. I can't make mistakes like that."

"Everyone makes mistakes, mate. It's the first week. The judges don't want to see perfection, they want to see potential," Killian said, clapping Robin on the shoulder. "And from what I can tell, you have it in spades."

For the first time, Regina was glad Killian had befriended Robin. As a longtime pro, he was able to provide comfort she wasn't able to just yet. She nodded. "I think you should listen to him."

Killian grabbed his chest and staggered back. "Did Regina 'The Evil Queen' Mills just agree with me?"

"Shut up," she snapped, rolling her eyes. Regina then turned to Robin. "You just need to get out of your head, okay? Don't let this hold you back tomorrow."

He nodded as August called them over. "You two can have your pep talk later," he said. "We need to get through this rehearsal first."

Robin placed his hand on her back, guiding her over to the judges' table so they could practice the banter between them and August as well as the judges' critique. Then they would head upstairs, practice with Belle and then Robin would be free to go. Regina would have to stay to block and rehearse the group numbers with the other pros.

It was becoming very real and she found she had butterflies in her stomach for the first time in a long time. This silly dance show suddenly meant a lot to her and she vowed to do her best, just like it was a real competition.


	2. Week One--The Premiere

### Week One—The Premiere

"So, Mom, are we going to the opening show tomorrow night?" Henry asked. He was sitting at the table in his pajamas, munching on apple slices before bed.

Regina sat next to him, eating the dinner Emma had saved for her. She shook her head. "You have a math test on Tuesday," she said, "so you're going to have to study and get plenty of rest. You need to focus on the test if you want to pass it."

His face fell. "But Mom…"

"No 'buts'," she said. "School comes first. You know that."

He scowled. "But what if this is your only week?"

"Robin is pretty good, so I doubt that will happen. Besides, no one gets eliminated this week. That happens next week."

"So can I go next week?" He perked up a bit, giving her puppy dog eyes for added measure.

She sighed. "We'll see, okay? And look at it this way—because of time delays, you might get to watch the show with me."

Henry bit another apple, considering his mother's words. "It wouldn't be the same…but it would be nice."

"Great." She kissed his forehead as she took his empty plate. "Go brush your teeth and I'll be up to tuck you in."

"Okay, Mom." He stood and headed upstairs, wishing Emma a goodnight as they passed outside the kitchen.

Emma strolled in, taking Henry's empty chair. "So, I guess I'm not taking the kid to the studio tomorrow?"

Regina shook her head. "We had a discussion and I made it clear that school comes first. Especially where math is concerned."

"Of course," her friend agreed. "Besides, knowing you, I'm sure you and the Outlaw will be around for a few more weeks, especially since you seem to be pleased with his natural talent."

"I agree that we'll probably be safe as long as Robin doesn't get too cocky. He has talent and he has the drive," Regina replied. "He just needs to watch his attitude."

"Is it that bad?"

Shrugging, Regina said: "Not yet. If I can keep him away from Killian Jones, it should be easier."

Emma wrinkled her nose. "Henry says you said Killian is really as bad he seems on TV."

"Yep," Regina replied. She took a bite of her pasta as her friend shuddered. "I can't wait for someone to take him down a peg."

"I hope it's you. I hope at the end of all of this, you and Robin are standing there with the trophy and he's off scowling on the sidelines. End his winning streak, please," Emma pleaded, looking exasperated.

Regina chuckled. "I'll do my best. It's also going to be up to Robin, the judges and the viewing audience."

Her friend groaned. "And they fucking love him. Fuck."

"Language," Regina chided. "Henry isn't in bed yet. I'm going to tuck him in. You can stew."

As Emma's sarcastic laughter echoed behind her, Regina left the kitchen and climbed the stairs to tuck her not-so-little boy into bed.

* * *

Regina and Robin had one more practice before the show. It was flawless and he pumped his fist when it was done. "Now I just have to do that tonight," he said.

"That would be wonderful," she replied, patting herself down with a towel. "But remember the judges aren't looking for perfection. Neither is the audience."

He nodded, sucking down water from a bottle. "I know, I know. This is…This is my second chance, you know? With the dance you've choreographed, I'm shedding the Outlaw of Rock persona and emerging as Robin Locksley, as me. That's nerve wrecking in and of itself."

She paused for a moment. With everything she needed to do to prepare them for this competition, she often forgot how much Robin truly had at stake. This was a second chance for them both, she realized.

"I understand," she said. "This is a new direction for my career, a way to keep dancing after my partner's career-ending injury."

"So we're both getting a second chance, then?" he asked, plopping down in a chair.

She shrugged. "I guess so."

He grinned up at her, taking her hand. "Then I am honored to be sharing this second chance with you."

"I think you need something to eat," she said, rolling her eyes. "You're acting weird."

Regina pulled her hand away as she turned around, hearing Robin chuckle behind her. She would later deny that her heart had fluttered in that moment. Perhaps she needed something to eat as well.

* * *

The clock ticked down to the start of the first live show. Regina paced outside wardrobe, dressed in the sequined red dress she was to wear for the opening number. Inside wardrobe, Robin was getting his final fitting and she was nervous to see what the outcome would be.

"Relax," Tink said, approaching her. "Wardrobe isn't going to let us go out there looking like idiots. Usually."

"That's not very reassuring, actually," Regina replied. "I mean, my costume looks fine. But still…"

Tink nodded. "I get it. Just relax. If you don't, you'll be too focused on other things instead of dancing. You don't want that, right?"

"Right, right." Regina gave her a rare smile. "Thank you so much for keeping me sane during this."

"No problem," she said, smiling.

The door opened and Robin stepped out, dressed all in black—silk shirt, stretchy pants to allow movement, and black shoes. She raised her eyebrow but nodded. "You look like an outlaw."

"You don't look like a queen," he said, eyeing her outfit. "You look like one misstep away from a wardrobe malfunction. What's holding that up?"

She rolled her eyes. "Tape. And this is for the opening number, remember? In fact, I think they're grateful your costume can double for it. The others all have to change."

He nodded. "I guess that's a small blessing."

"One less thing to worry about," she assured him. "Now, go to hair and makeup. I'm sure they'll complete the look."

"The things I do for my mum," he muttered as he passed her. For another moment, he almost seemed charming.

It passed.

* * *

"Places! We go live in two minutes!" a production assistant yelled. The crowd outside the studio went crazy, cheering as the pros took to the street. Several waved at them but Regina held back, knowing no one was cheering for her.

Killian approached her. "You ready for your primetime debut, Your Majesty?"

"How did I end up paired with you?" she hissed, trying to keep smiling for the crowd.

"Height and talent level, luv. We're the perfect pairing, according to the choreographer." He winked at her and she resisted the urge to push him.

"Alright, cue August and Belle in five…four…three…two…" The production assistant pointed to the hosts, standing on the very top of the stands set up for the fans. Both were dressed up for the show, with August in a black suit and Belle in a green strapless gown.

Smiling at the camera, August opened the show: "I'm August Booth."

"I'm Belle French," his cohost chimed in.

"And this is the season premiere of Dancing with the Stars, coming to you live from Storybrooke Studios in sunny California," August continued. "We have a whole new batch of stars to introduce you to, so let's get this party started!"

The crowd roared but Regina blocked them out, focusing on the music being pumped over her earpiece and counting. In unison, she and the other dancers began the routine and she felt back in her element. Killian took her hand, spinning her into a dip before pulling her back up. The fringes on her costume swished with every move of her leg and Regina hadn't felt so alive since she stepped off the ballroom floor for the last time as a competitor.

Cameras and other equipment moved around them as they started to move inside the studio. The troupe members took the lead as the pros went to meet up with their celebrity partners. Killian let go of Regina's hand as he drifted off to find his partner, soap starlet Ariel Tritoni, while she sought out Robin. He emerged from the shadows, taking her hand. "You ready?" she asked and he nodded.

Lights shone on them and Robin held her hand as she danced around him, ending up clutching him as they smiled at the camera. It quickly moved on and Regina pulled away, tugging on Robin's hand. "We need to get the dancefloor. Now."

They raced over, hitting their marks as the others joined them. As the crowd inside the studio cheered, the judges—David Nolan, Edgar Gold and Cru DeVil—made their grand entrance. The three waved before heading over to the judges table as the professional dancers finished the routine on the dance floor.

Regina was breathing heavily and already had a sheen of sweat coating her skin. She wasn't sure if she was going to make it through two hours of these bright lights. "Don't worry, love," Killian whispered. "They crank up the air conditioning off set. We'll be able to cool down shortly."

She nodded, following the PA's cues for the dancers to clear the ballroom while August bantered with the judges. Regina hurried to wardrobe in order to change into her costume for her dance with Robin, Tink right behind her.

"And we're off," she said, chuckling. "How are you doing, Regina?"

"It's certainly different from what I'm used to," Regina replied, sliding off her gown in order to step into her queen costume.

Ruby Lucas, her son's favorite pro dancer, blew in. "Well, I guess you can definitely teach an old dog new tricks."

"Did you just call me old?" Regina asked, frowning at the young brunette.

She waved Regina off. "You know what I meant. You're established. This isn't what you're used to and you're adjusting well."

"So you were complimenting me?"

"Yes," Ruby replied.

Regina sighed, wanting to not be so combative. To not be the Evil Queen. "Then thank you."

"Have your girl power bonding session later," one of the costumers snapped. "We need to make sure you're in costume and out there in time. Come on."

She dragged Regina off to the side, making all the adjustments. Regina's costume was comprised of a black corset with purple silk sleeves and a matching purple skirt with black beading sewn in as decoration. The costumer nodded. "Perfect. Off to hair and makeup with you."

"I'll go with you," Tink offered, emerging in a slinky green gown. She carried white gloves in one hand as she hiked up the skirt with the other so she didn't trip over it.

Regina placed a hand on her friend's arm, steadying her as they headed to hair and makeup. "When are you supposed to dance again?" Regina asked.

"John and I are third," Tink replied. "You and Robin?"

"Seventh. I think we kick off the second hour."

Tink nodded. "There are definitely pros and cons to going later rather than earlier."

"I'm guessing the cons are nerves and watching everyone else perform," Regina replied. "So what's the pro?"

"The judges tend to score harsher in the beginning, unsure what they are going to encounter. The later you go and the better you already are, the more likely you are of getting a higher score," Tink told her.

It made sense to Regina. "Well, I hope Robin and I don't have the same problems we did yesterday during dress rehearsal."

"I'm sure you won't," Tink assured her. "Besides, you know what they always say—bad dress rehearsal…"

"That's a theater saying," Regina reminded her. "The rest of it is about a great opening night."

Tink waved her off. "It's technically our opening night, right? So it applies."

Chuckling, Regina said: "Fine. It applies."

"Keep reminding yourself of that and that you and Robin are going to be fine when you get up there. John and I'll cheer you on from the sidelines." Tink winked at her before climbing into her chair to get her make up done.

Regina climbed into her own chair, ready to get made up for her dance with Robin later.

* * *

"Ahh, Your Majesty!" Killian made a show of bowing to her elaborately as she entered the skybox. Regina just rolled her eyes and walked past him, seeking out Robin.

She found him on the other side of skybox, leaning against the railing as he watched the other dancers. Tink and John Darling were up, performing a Viennese waltz as she slid up to Robin. "How are you?"

"Nervous. You?"

"The same," she admitted. "Tink though calmed me down a bit."

He nodded, swallowing. "Anything you wish to share right now?"

"Just the old theater adage that a bad dress rehearsal usually means a good opening night."

"I guess that applies," he replied, leaning against the railing.

Regina did the same. "She also said the judges start to score higher the more the show goes on and they get a feel of the competition."

"They do." At her surprised look, he chuckled. "I watch the show with my mum, remember? I've noticed these things."

"Right," she replied, clapping as Tink and John ended their routine. "How were the first two?"

He sighed. "Scott MacIntosh is pretty good but Clorinda Tremaine had a few stumbles in her routine. I think it was nerves so we'll have to see how she does next week."

Surprise filled Regina. She had never expected to actually be able to talk strategy with her celebrity partner. Instead, she imagined she would just choreograph a dance for him, teach him how to do and then let him look pretty for the camera. Guilt tugged at her for falling into "celebrities are pretty but dumb" way of thinking. He may have been an ass, but she definitely wouldn't call Robin Locksley dumb.

"John also seems to be a major contender as well," he added, listening as the judges' praised the man's dance.

"Yes," she agreed. "Tink is a rising star in ballroom. He's lucky to be paired with her."

He nodded. "I think the producers all paired us well."

"So you're saying you like me as your partner?" she asked, not sure why it mattered to her. It just did.

"Of course," he replied. "Especially with that arse."

Any warm and fuzzy feelings Regina may have thought she was feeling died then and she scowled. "Oh, grow up!" she snapped.

His laughter followed her as she stalked away from him, fuming.

* * *

Tink slid up to her a couple dancers later. "Hey, your partner is looking really nervous. You might want to talk him down."

"What?" Regina glanced over to find Robin once again, leaning against the railing of the skybox. He seemed pale and his knuckles were white. She thanked Tink and headed over to him.

She stepped up next to him, gripping the railing as well. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah," he lied.

"Sorry, wrong answer," she replied. "Try again."

He sighed. "Fine. It's just…it's getting real. I'm going to be standing in front of the judges in only a few minutes."

"They aren't that bad," she assured. "At least, not as bad as I'll be if you screw up. Honestly, I think the worst you have to worry about is that Cru will leap over that table and ravage you."

"I'm more worried about Gold." Robin didn't even take the chance to take a swipe at her and that concerned her.

She bit her lip, looking over the older man as he scowled at something Ruby Lucas had added to her routine with Victor Whale he hadn't liked. Regina turned back to Robin. "Don't worry about him. If anything, he'll direct his critique at me rather than you."

"He's still pretty mean…"

"Don't worry," she assured him, patting his hand. "I'm a big girl."

He didn't say anything, watching as Ruby and Victor headed back up to the skybox to be interviewed by Belle. Meanwhile, Killian and Ariel took their spots to prepare for their performance. "How do you think they'll do?" he asked, changing the topic.

She shrugged. "From what I understand, Killian is good and he's popular. If Ariel is even halfway decent, then they'll get good scores."

"He said she's good," Robin replied. "He's very proud of her."

"Proud?" That surprised Regina. She'd imagine Killian would be boasting about his partner's prowess and his own abilities.

Robin gave her a look out of the corner of his eyes. "Believe or not, yes. He does care about his partners."

"I'll chose not to believe it, thank you very much," Regina said, scowling as Killian and Ariel's performance began.

Robin crossed his arms. "Look, I know he can be abrasive, but he's still a good person. If you take your blinders off, you'll see that."

"I can see very clearly," she shot back. "I am an excellent judge of character."

He snorted. "And you think Killian has an overinflated ego."

"Well, you would know."

"Robin, Regina, you're next," a crew member said, interrupting them. "We need you in position in the wings for the outro shot and then you can get into position during the commercial break."

Regina nodded before turning to her partner. "You ready?"

"I hope so," he said, following her down from the skybox.

She glanced over her shoulder. "You need to be more confident than that, Locksley. Especially if you want to win. Where's that overinflated ego?"

"Right, right." He almost rubbed his face but thought better because of the makeup. "I'll get my head in the game."

As they waited in the wings, the judges announced Killian and Ariel's scores. They each awarded them seven points for a total score of 21. It was one of the higher ones of the night and Regina pressed her lips together, cursing the fact that Killian was as good as he thought.

The crew was signaled for August to speak. "We're halfway through our first hour of our live premiere," he announced. "When we come back, the Outlaw of Pop dances with the Queen of the Ballroom, so stay tuned!"

Robin made an elaborate show of bowing to Regina and she rolled her eyes as the camera focused on them before the show went to commercial break. The lights died down and he straightened up, still looking nervous.

"Head's not in the game yet, Locksley," she said. "You're still all nerves."

"I can't…I told you, this is a big deal," he snapped.

She swallowed down her angry retort, knowing a fight was not what they needed now. However, Regina was never good at calming someone down and getting them into the right state of mind. That had been Daniel and then Marco, her and Graham's coach. She was going to have to channel them now.

Regina grabbed Robin's face, his scruff tickling her palms. "Look at me," she said, firm but not demanding.

His blue eyes focused on her and she almost drowned in them. As something fluttered in her stomach, she forced herself to stay in the game. "You need to get out of your head. You're a musician, right?"

"Regina…"

"Answer the question. We don't have much time."

He sighed. "Yes, I'm a musician."

"Good," she said. "When you're playing, are you in your head?"

"No. I usually get lost in the music, in how it makes me feel," he replied.

She nodded. "You need to do that now. Get lost in the music, in the emotions and in the movements. Don't focus on the audience or the camera or your second chance. Got it?"

Resolute look filled his eyes and he nodded as the crew counted them back in, members of the troupe dancing the quickstep to show it off to the audience at home. The music ended and Regina heard August again.

"Our next contestant was burning up the charts with hit song after hit song when he disappeared. He's back now and is dancing with our newest pro, Regina Mills. What does she and Robin Locksley have to offer?" he said, throwing to their package.

"Okay, this is it," Regina said. "Time to take our places."

She settled on the throne made for their routine, which was set up next to a table with a mirrorball trophy replica. Robin stood behind her, waiting for the music cue so they could begin the routine.

It started easily enough. Regina pretended to be a bored queen while Robin crept up to try to steal the mirrorball trophy. She caught him and then they got into the proper quickstep, letting the dance mimic a fight between the two. Though Regina was calling out the steps as their routine went on, she found that Robin really didn't need it. He remembered the steps, kept up with the music and with her. While she kept her face schooled into a stern expression, his usual smirk worked well for the Outlaw persona.

They had a misstep at the end. Robin lost his footing and almost tripped over himself. Though he was heavier and taller than her, Regina was able to hold him up until he could right himself. However, he was half a beat behind and she knew the judges knew it too.

The audience, though, didn't and their applause filled the studio as Robin hugged Regina. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I screwed up. I'm so sorry."

"You did fine. Don't beat yourself up. For an amateur, that was amazing," she whispered back.

He still seemed hesitant as they approached August, who was beaming at them. "That was quite the routine, you two!" he said.

"I messed up the ending," Robin admitted right off the bat.

She rolled her eyes. "I told him no one expected perfection the first week, but he's still beating himself up over it."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Gold quipped, looking right at her. She glared back, not caring that he was a judge. He had been her coach and had known her for years. She was not going to suck up to him.

August chuckled. "Well, then, Gold, it's your turn to go first, I believe."

"Right," he said, straightening up. "For a first dance, that was excellent. I commend you, Regina, on a marvelous quickstep and for teaching it so well to Robin. And Robin, for learning a routine. You have some natural talent and I can't wait to see what this partnership brings in the upcoming weeks."

"Cru?" August asked, turning to the only female judge on the panel.

She leaned forward, looking ready to eat Robin. "You can steal from me any time, you handsome devil. And I agree with Gold, you have some natural talent. Paired with your sexy looks, I think the phone lines will be blowing up for you."

Regina felt Robin shift uncomfortably behind her as he thanked Cru. Maybe the judge would launch herself over the table and ravish Robin after all. Thankfully, David jumped in and gave them something else to focus on.

"I think you might be our breakout star," David praised. "You're off to a great start. Yes, you did mess up at the end and were half a beat off. But you still finished and delivered a great routine. So be proud of what you did and work harder. I predict we'll be seeing a lot more from you."

"Well, I'm sensing some pretty good scores coming up," August said, turning back to them. "How about you two?"

Regina looked up at Robin, who shrugged. "I think the judges were very encouraging," he replied.

"Me too," she agreed.

August nodded. "Well, head up to the skybox and we'll see what your scores are."

Robin's hand settled on her back and he kept there as they climbed back up to the skybox, where the others clapped. Killian slapped Robin's back as they passed and Belle greeted them with a big smile. "That was amazing, you two!"

"Even with the mess up?" Robin asked and Regina had to bite back her groan.

Belle nodded. "Trust me, everyone messes up during a routine. Especially the first week. But I doubt anyone at home really noticed it. I also don't think it will affect your scores that much, but let's see what the judges have to say."

Tense music filled the ballroom as all focus turned to the judges. "David Nolan," the announcer's voice boomed over the speakers.

"Eight," David said, holding up the corresponding paddle. Regina's knees went weak and she grabbed onto Robin's arm to steady herself. She knew the routine was good and Robin was talented, but she didn't think they would get such a high score for it—especially with the missteps at the end.

The announcer continued: "Edgar Gold."

"Seven," Gold announced as he held up his panel. That wasn't very surprising. He was tough but fair. They would've had to really fuck it up to get a lower score.

"Cru DeVil," the announcer finished.

The posh blonde brandished her paddle. "Seven."

"Two sevens and an eight, which brings you to a total of twenty-two," Belle said, turning back to them. "Congrats, I think you now have the highest score of the night."

"I'm…I'm floored," Robin said. "I really thought I had done us in."

"Well, maybe now you can stop harping on it," Regina quipped. He chuckled in response. Belle chuckled as well. "Well, our producers have been monitoring social media and it seems the fans have already dubbed you Team Outlaw Queen. What do you say to that?"

Robin chuckled. "Team Outlaw Queen. I like that."

"Me too," Regina agreed before giving her biggest smile to the camera, just like Henry and Emma had made her practice. "Vote for Team Outlaw Queen!"

Belle nodded. "You heard them. Vote if you want to see them continue on in the competition!"

The cameras shifted away from them and Belle nodded. "We're clear. And really, Robin, don't let the mistakes get the best of you. You're going to do great."

"Thank you," he replied, hugging her.

Regina crossed her arms. "Why do you believe her over me?"

"She was a contestant once too," he said, guiding Regina away from Belle. "I feel like we can connect better."

Hurt stabbed at Regina but she brushed it away. It was silly to think she and Robin should have a connection so soon. Especially when he spent most of his time with her being annoying.

"Well, whatever you need to do. I need you focused tomorrow. We're doing the jive to whatever your jam is," she said.

Robin's eyes lit up. "Next week is My Jam Week?"

"I keep forgetting you're a fan," she replied before nodding. "Let me guess. We're dancing to one of your songs."

He shook his head. "I'm sure we'll be assigned one eventually. But my jam is 'Happy' by Pharrell."

"Really?" she asked, surprised. She wouldn't have pegged that song for him and he seemed sheepish, as if expecting her to ask the logical question about why he chose it.

She didn't care. All she needed to know was that it was his jam and that they were doing the jive. Everything else was up to her.

* * *

It was later than she thought by the time they were able to leave the studio after the show. The producers gave them notes and spoke to them about the plans for the next week. After that, they were released to return their costumes to wardrobe and to wash off their makeup.

Regina and Tink left their trailers at the same time. "Walk you to your car?" Regina offered.

"Sure," she replied, smiling. "I'd love the company. Though what about your partner?"

"I'm sure he's off with Killian being asses together."

Tink sighed. "They're not that bad, Regina."

"Robin isn't," she allowed. "Killian brings it out in him, though. He's the worst."

"He's not the worst," Tink started. A wolf whistle interrupted them and Regina turned to find Killian standing by Robin's trailer. The two men were laughing and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Killian gave an exaggerated bow. "Your Majesty. Thank you for gracing us with your presence."

Tink raised an eyebrow. "Okay, he's not the worst but he's still an ass."

"Love you too, Pixie."

"Never mind," she replied, gritting her teeth. "He is the worst. A complete and utter ass."

Robin stepped down from his trailer. "Ignore him. Can I escort you ladies to your cars?"

"We can get to our cars without a man to help us. This is the twenty-first century after all," Regina snapped, taking Tink's arm. "Right, Tink?"

"Please don't drag me into your partner drama," Tink replied, pulling away. "Goodnight you two."

"What about me?" Killian called after her as Tink walked away. She didn't look back, instead just holding up her right middle finger.

Regina felt like applauding and was surprised when Robin chuckled. He turned to Hook. "Maybe back off a bit, mate?"

Killian shook his head. "Tink and I have an interesting relationship. She flips me off constantly and I tease her mercilessly. It works for us. Anyway, night, you two."

As he walked off, Robin turned to Regina. "So, it looks like it's just us."

"I still don't need a man to escort me to my car," she shot back.

"Okay," he replied. "How about we walk to our cars together? Do you have any problems with that?"

She scowled, knowing he had her there. "Fine. I guess I can't object to that."

"I thought not." He grinned, a bounce in his step as they walked to where their cars were. "Tonight was nerve-wracking but fun. Next week should be easier since we'll know what to expect."

"Next week is the first elimination," she pointed out.

He was silent for a moment before his shoulders sagged. "Right. There is that."

"Well, no matter what, we need to practice and dance this jive with everything we got. So go home and get plenty of rest," Regina told him, unlocking her car.

Robin unlocked his own car. "You do the same. I need you on the top of your game. We're a team, right?"

"Right," she allowed before adding: "A team of professionals. Don't forget that."

"I won't," he replied, his voice sounding strained. He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Good night, Regina."

She grinned at him, trying to be pleasant. "Good night, Robin. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

He climbed into his car and she then got into hers. As she pulled out of the parking lot, she wondered what the rest of the season would bring and how long she would have to put up with the Outlaw of Pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Robin and Regina have survived their first show together, but things aren't necessarily going to get easier for them. Especially with them sniping at each other…
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has liked, favorited, reviewed, commented, whatever. The response to this story was overwhelming! I didn't know so many other people out there wanted a Dancing With the Stars AU as well!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Tune in next week to see how Robin and Regina's jive goes!
> 
> -Mac


	3. Week Two--My Jam Week

### Week Two—My Jam Week

"Mom, you were great!" Henry attacked her with a bear hug the moment she entered the house. She barely had time to adjust her balance to account for his weight.

Regina hugged him back. "So you watched?"

"We found a way to stream the East Coast live feed," Emma explained, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen with her arms crossed. "We couldn't wait."

"Your costume was amazing! So was Robin's! And it looks like he's really good already. I'm sure you'll go far," Henry continued, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Regina laughed. "Well, I hope so too. Belle did say we were...I think blowing up?..social media."

"Look at that, Henry. Being on this show might bring your mother into the twenty-first century at last," Emma teased.

Henry's smile grew bigger. "Yeah, Team Outlaw Queen. I saw some of the comments. The audience really likes you two."

"They really, really like you," Emma whispered. "I had to censor some of the more R and X rated ones."

Regina nodded before whispering: "Thanks."

"Emma and I used all our votes for you two," Henry said. "That's twenty-four votes right there."

"Well, thank you." Regina kissed his head. "Why don't you head upstairs and get your pajamas on? I'll be right up to read with you."

He nodded before bounding up the stairs. Once they were sure he was in his bedroom, Emma turned to Regina. "You hungry? I can heat something up for you."

"Thanks but I grabbed something at craft services after the show. I forgot how hungry performing made me," Regina replied. "All I want to do is read with my son, tuck him in and then take a nice hot bath before I turn in for the night."

"Okay. Just checking." Emma paused, tilting her head. "So, I wasn't too sure. Was the queen going to kill the outlaw or fuck him?"

"Kill him," Regina replied, starting to climb the stairs. "Definitely."

* * *

Regina reported back to the rehearsal studio Tuesday morning. Robin was only a few minutes behind her, carrying two cups of coffee. "I believe I figured out how you like it," he said, handing her one.

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yep," he said, sounding proud. "A latte with skim milk and caramel topping."

"Oh." That was her preferred order and when she took a sip, it was made just to her liking. "How did you know?"

Robin grinned. "I checked your coffee a few times when you left the room until I could figure out your order."

That was pretty... sweet. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what his true motives were. "Why? Trying to butter me up for something?"

"No," he insisted, his grin fading a bit. "I was just trying to be nice. Because that's what decent people do."

She sighed, not sure if he meant to insult her or not. "You're right. Thank you, Robin."

"You're welcome , Regina." He set his coffee down before clapping his hands. "So, the jive."

"Yes." She set down her coffee as well. "To Pharrell's 'Happy.'"

He tilted his head. "I sense some judgment in that tone."

"It's just not the usual choice," she replied, keeping the cameras and their mic packs in mind.

"I know. But it's stuck in my head and it has been for a long time. I find myself singing it and dancing along at the oddest times. So might as well dance to it on a dancefloor, eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he grinned at her.

She gave him a small smile. "Okay. Let's start with some basics. Once you've mastered those, we can work on the more complicated steps. Depending how you do, we might be able to incorporate some more advanced moves."

Robin clapped his hands together before rubbing them. "Great! We need to pull ahead of the pack if we want to win."

"Someone's competitive," she teased.

"I like to win. Don't you?"

She bit her lip, knowing everyone who ever worked with her would be shouting in agreement. "I guess I do."

"So where do we begin?" he asked.

* * *

Robin picked up the jive as easily as he had the quickstep. By Thursday, they had most of the routine down. The only sticking point seemed to be the hatchback lean, which required Robin to support her as they stood back to back, him leaning forward. During rehearsal, they ended up on the floor more often than not.

She groaned as she sat up, rubbing her arm. "I think makeup is going to have to hide a bruise this week."

"Sorry," Robin groaned, sitting up. "If it makes you feel better, I have a few new bruises as well."

"It does," she replied, eyeing them. "Though I don't see them."

He smirked at her. "I'd be happy to show them to you but I doubt the camera crew nor the network censors would appreciate me dropping trou."

She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't appreciate that as well."

"Your loss," he said, picking himself up with another groan. "I am going to need a nice hot bath tonight."

"You and me both." She held out her hand, hoping he would help her to her feet.

He took her hand, pulling her up until their chests were pressed together. "We could always arrange to take that bath together." he whispered in her ear.

"Ugh," she said, pushing away from him. "In your dreams, Locksley."

Robin only chuckled. "You turn a lovely shade of pink when you're flustered."

"You're an ass, you know that?" She took a gulp of water from her bottle as she tried to calm herself down.

He sighed. "I'm just trying to have some fun with you, Regina. You do like to have fun, right?"

She slammed the water bottle down. "I do. But not at the expense of others. I don't make people the butt of my jokes."

"Oh, come now. It's just a little teasing," he argued.

"So you just like mocking people? Just because you're some rock god?"

He frowned. "I don't mock people."

"Oh really? So you don't call me the Evil Queen behind my back? Joke about it with Killian and the other dancers? I'm sure they told you all about how ruthless I was during competitions." She crossed her arms, daring him to contradict her.

"They've all spoken about how much they admired you and looked up to you. How you were a consummate professional who worked hard and earned every medal, trophy and accolade given you. How you rose from tragedy to start over with a new partner and adapted well. They may not call you their friend, but they all admire you," he said.

She dropped her arms, genuinely surprised. "Really?"

"Yes." The anger seeping out of her was now filling him as he rounded on her. "You would know that if you actually gave them a moment of your time, if you actually sat down and talked to them. I get that we're in competition, but that doesn't mean you have to wall yourself away from the others. It's okay to be nice to them, Regina."

"I am nice to them," she argued. "Just because I don't eat with them or joke with them or whatever doesn't mean I'm not nice."

"Okay. Then you can be more friendly."

She frowned. "I'm friendly enough."

"A quick wave when you walk in and another one when you walk out is not my definition of friendly," he said, crossing his arms.

"You don't know anything. Killian is…well, he's a dick, for lack of a better term. That's why I don't like to associate with him. I am friends with Ursula, Tink and I'm friendly with Ruby. I do more than just wave to them when I come in and when I leave. We just don't talk much while I'm rehearsing. I'm focused on you. That's how I am. You'd know that if you knew me," she snapped.

He held open his arms. "Then let me in so I can get to know you, Regina. We're partners."

"Right. Partners," she stressed. "It doesn't mean I have to be your friend. We're professionals working together. I didn't come here to make friends, so that's all it's ever going to be."

Robin scowled, walking away. He then seemed to think of something and turned back to her. "You know I watch this show. And season after season, I've seen how close the partners become. When I signed up, I thought I would also get a chance at a friendship like that."

"Well, I'm sorry. You got the Evil Queen instead. Deal with it." She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

He shook his head. "You're giving me the Evil Queen but that's not who you really are. I think we could be friends if you just let me in."

"I told you. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to dance."

"Fine," Robin said, heading for the door. "I just need a moment, though. Can we take a break?"

He didn't give her time to respond before storming out, slamming the door behind him. Regina sank onto the steps, rubbing her face. She looked up at the cameraman in the room and he raised his eyebrows at her before looking away.

This was turning into a disaster.

* * *

"You okay? You seem off," Emma said, placing a plate of warmed chicken and vegetables in front of Regina.

She sighed, pushing her food around. "Robin and I had a go at each other in rehearsal today. He accused me of not being friendly enough and I called him out on his asshole behavior."

"Sounds like a tough day," she replied, sitting down. "And I'm sure the cameras got all of that?"

"Most likely. We can't escape them." Regina stabbed a piece of broccoli. "Which I'm sure they'll play on Monday, right?"

Emma shrugged. "Depends on what kind of narrative they want to show or how dramatic they want to be."

"Could it make or break us?"

"Possibly. You guys are good, but if the audience thinks you two aren't getting along or one of you is obnoxious, they may not vote. And that can cost you the mirrorball trophy," she replied.

Regina groaned. "Great. And then if the audience turns against me, this could be my only season of Dancing With the Stars."

"I thought you hate being on this reality show." Emma took a sip of her beer, studying Regina with smiling eyes.

She sighed. "I don't quite hate it. It's a good way to keep dancing and earn a steady paycheck. If the other benefits come through as well, then even better. So I'll put up with it for as long as I need to."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mal can get you back on if you get yourself kicked off and put on the producers' shit list."

"What if Robin gets me on the shit list?" Regina asked. "Why would you assume it's my fault?"

Emma sighed, pushing her bottle away. "Because they're not going to take out a celebrity's diva antics on the pro. It's kinda expected."

"But a pro's diva antics aren't," Regina concluded. "I'm not a diva. At least, I try not to be."

"No, you're not. But you're also not the easiest person to get to know. Trust me, I know," Emma said. "You don't let anyone in easily. And the reason becomes clear once someone gets to know you, but until then…"

"I come off like a bitch." Regina sighed, reaching for Emma's beer and taking a pull.

Emma frowned. "Why don't you just let Robin in? Because it seems to me he's trying to figure out how to connect with you."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch," she replied. "But from what you've told me, it sounds like at first he was very jokey and now he's serious. He's trying to see what you respond to so he can figure out how to engage you. And you probably just keep shutting him down."

Regina grew silent, taking another swig of beer. She hated to admit it but Emma was right. After years of being her friend, the blonde had come to understand and accept Regina and all her quirks. Could Regina let someone she was only going to know for a few weeks in the same way? Or was she only going to get hurt?

Maybe she wasn't a good fit for the show after all.

"What should I do?" she asked Emma softly.

Emma sighed, taking her beer back. "Maybe you should try to give Robin a chance. He might surprise you."

Regina nodded. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Honestly, what's the worst that can happen?" Emma asked before standing. "Good night, Regina."

She left Regina alone to wonder the answer to that question.

* * *

Regina didn't have much time to talk to Robin after that. He ended up having a charity fundraiser and had to miss their last day of rehearsals, leaving Regina to just practice the group numbers before heading home to spend some time with Henry.

The next day was the dress rehearsal. Robin showed up, serious and ready to work. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the event earlier," he said. "I forgot about it until Tuck reminded me."

Regina nodded, remembering her promise to herself to be nicer to Robin. "Well, maybe we should sit down with Tuck each week to make sure there are no more conflicts."

"That sounds like a good idea," he conceded. "I'm going to get warmed up. When are we slotted to perform?"

"Last," she replied. "So we're going to rehearse last."

He nodded. "Great. If you need me, I'll be around."

Before Regina could respond, he disappeared down the hall. Tink approached her, frowning. "Trouble in the partnership?"

"I guess you can say that,' Regina replied. "Robin and I are still trying to figure out our relationship."

Tink nodded. "That can happen. Some couples click right away, some take time and some never click."

"What happens to the ones who never click?" Regina asked, fearing the answer.

"They usually get low scores and get voted off quickly," Tink replied. She patted Regina's arm. "Don't worry. You and Robin will find your groove. You two have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so." Regina didn't voice her other concern-that she was going to be the one who kept them from clicking.

She retreated from the dancefloor as Leroy Grump and his partner, Astrid Nova, took their spots for rehearsal. They had the first performance slot for the next night, which had to be nerve wracking, especially since they were already at the bottom of the leaderboard. Regina sat in one of the seats set up for the audience and watched their cha-cha. It was jerky and Leroy was still not moving smoothly, but it was better than their dance last week. She figured that had to count for something.

Regina tried to keep herself busy until she and Robin were called up to rehearse. He came from the opposite side of the studio, still looking serious. "You're supposed to look happy," she said, trying to break the tension.

"It's rehearsal," he said.

She nodded. "But they told me that if God forbid something happens to us, the producers use the rehearsals footage for the judges to score. So you need to smile and be happy like it's the day of the show."

"Right, right." He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths before smiling. "How's this?"

"It's an improvement," she said, feeling he looked more like he was being tortured than that he was happy. She gave him a squeeze she hoped was encouraging but just seemed to confuse him. However, it did relax him and as the music started, his smile was more genuine while they went through their routine.

They only had a few hiccups that Regina was certain she could iron out in their final practice the next day. She and Robin practiced getting their scores and then getting interviewed by Belle before being released. "You did good today, Robin. We just need to work on your flicks but I think we're in good shape for tomorrow."

"Thank you, Regina," he said, shouldering his bag. "Have a good night."

He then left, heading to his car alone. She sighed and headed toward hers, hoping things were better in the morning.

* * *

Things had still been tense between Robin and Regina during their final rehearsal. Neither really spoke as she made him practice his flicks until his toes were pointed just the right way and he had picked up speed while doing them. She complimented him but he only gave her a tight smile in return.

She soon found herself in wardrobe for her final fitting. Her costume this week was a yellow gown with loose and flowy material. She quite liked this one, even if it was really, really bright.

"I look like a banana," she heard Robin say.

"You look fine," the costumer snapped back. "Now hold still so I can finish faster."

Regina wandered over to where her partner stood on a raised platform in front of a mirror. He glowered at his reflection, donned in a white sequined shirt and a pair of yellow pants. She had to admit-he really did look like a banana.

He caught sight of her in the mirror and sighed. "Go ahead. Tease me."

"Everyone has to wear an unflattering costume at least once," she said. "Even me. But it goes with the song. So do what I did. Suck it up and smile like you're wearing your favorite outfit."

Sighing, Robin nodded. "Fine. I'll smile so bright, people will be double blinded by my smile and our bright ass yellow outfits."

Regina and Robin changed back into their street clothes, their costumes waiting for that night's performance. She waited for him, falling into step with him as he left the wardrobe department. "You shouldn't make enemies with the people who make your costumes," she said.

"Speaking from experience there?"

"Unfortunately. So if you want your costumes to get better, stay on their good side. I'm sure some of that charm you seem to ooze will do the trick."

He stopped and when he spoke, Regina could hear his smirk. "You think I'm charming?"

"No," she replied, turning to face him. "I said you ooze charm. You can make people think you're charming."

"So you don't think I'm charming?"

She tilted her head. "I don't know what to think. I don't know if I've gotten to know the real you at all."

"I could say the same thing for you," he replied. "I'm an open book, though, Regina. You're just refusing to read me."

"Maybe I've already determined I won't like what I'll see," she shot back.

He frowned. "Then those are your own prejudices and it's your loss."

Before Regina could respond, Robin pushed past her and left the facility. She watched his retreating form, frowning. He was not Mr. Darcy and she was not Elizabeth Bennet. Regina believed she knew everything she needed to know about Robin Locksley.

* * *

Everyone Regina spoke to said going first was the hardest on this show because the couple was thrown right into it and would be the ones who set the tone for the rest of the show. However, Regina was now convinced it was worst to go last. If they had gone first, they would have the rest of the show to relax before the elimination. Instead, they had to watch everyone else go before them and then would have to go straight into the results.

After almost two hours, she finally stood on the dancefloor with Robin as August introduced their package. This was the hour of reckoning-America was going to see how dysfunctional her partnership was with Robin. She just didn't know who was going to come off worse-her or him.

The lights in the ballroom went down as the screen flickered to life. Robin's face filled the screen as he explained what his jam was and then it cut to them in rehearsal as Regina gave him an introduction to the jive. The package was then filled with images of them practicing. " _I like the fast dances_ ," Robin said on the screen. " _Though they do leave me breathless._ "

" _Robin has a good amount of talent and thankfully plenty of stamina. His energy is perfect for the jive. I just now have to make sure he doesn't drop me._ " Regina watched herself cringe on screen. It then cut to her and Robin falling during the hatchback lean before ending.

Surprise and relief filled Regina. They decided not to show their fight, decided to portray them both positively. Regina sent a silent prayer of thanks to the editors and producers before taking her mark on the dance floor to begin their jive.

It started off well. Robin hit every step on the beat and kept his energy level up. She matched him, feeling more and more confident as the routine went on. His flicks were excellent and she already felt smug as she imagined the praise Gold would give her for that.

She may have gotten too cocky, though, the very thing she chided Robin for. As they went into the hatchback lean, she fell off beat and landed on the wrong foot. Regina rolled off Robin's back and onto the floor, the audience gasping. He looked a bit shocked for a beat before pulling her back up and trying to get her back into the dance. She was off for the last few measures and her spirits plummeted as she chided herself for being so foolish.

The song ended and the audience applauded. Robin rubbed her arms. "Are you okay?" he shouted over the din.

"I'm not hurt," she yelled back. "Just humiliated."

He shook his head but said nothing else as August motioned for them to come over. "What happened?" he asked.

She winced. "I fell off beat and despite Robin trying to help me, never could recover it. I apologize to him. I let him down."

August nodded, turning to the judges. "David?"

"The dance started off really well," David said. "And Robin, you continued to perform well. I commend you for helping your partner and for taking the lead when she needed your help. Your flicks were excellent and I'm sure we'll see you next week. I can't wait."

"Gold?" August prompted.

Regina held her breath, knowing she was in for tongue lashing from her former coach. Gold frowned. "Regina, you know better than to get cocky. That's why you fell off beat."

"I know," she said.

"You choreographed a great number to the song, you taught Robin all the moves, he has some of the best flicks I've seen in this competition and then you cocked it all up," he continued.

Robin tensed up beside her, though she wasn't sure why. She was the one being raked over the coals, not him.

"While I commend Robin for trying, it highlighted what I think your weakness as a team is," Gold continued. "You're not as connected as the others, you two haven't really bonded the way they have and so there isn't that level of trust and support there. If you two want to continue on, you'll need to work on that."

She swallowed, wondering if he knew about their arguments and their bickering. Even if he didn't, it was clear their dysfunction was now affecting the dance and she couldn't allow that to happen. Regina was going to have to swallow her pride and apologize to the goddamn Outlaw.

"Cru?" August prompted.

"Well, I wish you had done a sexier number and that Regina hadn't had her misstep, but otherwise, I thought it was well done. You're really shaping up to be the gold star of this season." She winked at Robin.

"Any reactions to those comments?" August turned the microphone back to her and Robin.

She was ready to just thank the judges but Robin beat her to the microphone. "I just want to say that I don't think Regina cocked it all up. Did she make a mistake? Yes. But as I was reminded last week, no one is perfect. She did an amazing job as far as I'm concerned."

Her cheeks burned and she knew her eyes were wide as she studied her partner. Despite all their problems, he was still _defending_ her? She never thought it would happen and she felt some gratitude toward him.

"Well, let's see what the scores are," August replied, turning back to the judges. The announcer quickly read off their names and they revealed their scores-7, 6 and 7 for 20. It was two points lower than they had gotten the week before and dropped them toward the middle of the pack. But with her mistake, Regina knew they were deserved.

Belle hurried onto the dancefloor as August instructed Regina and Robin to join the other couples on the stairs. They took their spot as he turned to the camera. "Well, folks, we've come to the first elimination of the season."

"Unfortunately, we will be saying goodbye to one of our couples," Belle said. "We will now tell our couples if they are safe or if they are in jeopardy."

The lights turned red in the ballroom and the band began playing music that reminded Regina of a beating heart. Robin took her hand, lacing their fingers together. "We'll be fine," he whispered.

Her stomach was still twisted up in knots.

"The first couple in jeopardy is…" August let a few tense seconds pass before he finished: "Leroy and Astrid."

Regina glanced down at the older man with the permanent scowl. His nervous looking partner patted his shoulder, whispering something to him. She was sure it was supposed to be encouraging but Leroy's expression never changed.

Belle then jumped in. "Also in jeopardy are...Nemo and Ursula."

As the audience gasped, Regina glanced over at her friend. Like Astrid, Ursula spoke to her partner, who nodded. He held his head high, arm wrapped around Ursula as they waited for the rest of the results.

"Everyone else," August said, "is safe and will dance again next week."

Relief flooded Regina and she sagged against Robin. He wrapped his arm around her, thanking her as Leroy and Astrid were eliminated first. They watched as the couple took their final bows and Belle went over the phone numbers the viewers could call to vote.

August said good night and the band played until the lights went down. The second live show was over and she had escaped elimination with her partner. Now, she just had to deal with how she had screwed up their routine while trying to make amends with Robin.

"Come on," he said, tugging her hand. "Let's get out of these costumes. I'm done feeling like a banana."

They walked across the ballroom, following the directions of the crew as they headed toward wardrobe. Regina bit her lip before saying: "Thank you, for defending me. You didn't have to. I deserved Gold's critique."

"No, you really didn't," he said. "You work hard all week long and then he tears into you for a few seconds?"

"A few seconds can change a routine, as you saw."

He shrugged. "Doesn't mean you should be chewed up for it."

"Well, he was right about a few things," she said. "Including us."

Robin stopped, nodding as he turned to her. "Right. Look, Regina, I'm sorry. My comment last week was inappropriate. I'm really glad they didn't show it or else I'd probably be hearing from people, Mum chief among them."

His apology surprised her and she needed a moment to recover. "You're forgiven. And I'm sorry that I've been so cold to you. I...I don't bond very well."

"I don't believe that," he said, studying her in concern. "I think others have made you believe that so you just act like it."

"So you dabble in psychology as well as play the guitar?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "I just call them as I see them. I like to think I'm a good judge of character."

She let out a little incredulous laugh before nodding. "Okay, okay. Can we start over? See if we can try to at least be friendly and see what happens next?"

"I think I can do that." He held out his hand. "I'm Robin Locksley."

"Regina Mills," she said, shaking his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

He nodded before motioning for her to lead the way. "Shall we finally get to wardrobe now?"

"Yes, let's," she agreed, wanting out of her yellow dress and back into her regular clothes so she could go home to Henry.

She felt lighter as she and Robin approached the wardrobe and she did feel she hit a turning point with him.

* * *

Robin and Regina parted ways by the trailers after their meeting with the producers to prepare for next week. She headed toward her car but stopped when she heard Gold call her name. He limped toward her as he leaned heavily on the cane needed since a dancing injury ended his ballroom career.

"Dearie," he said, smiling. "I was hoping we could have a little chat."

She sighed. "What about?"

"My criticism," he replied.

"What's there to explain? I did get cocky, I did fall out of sync with Robin and I ended up behind. And we need to work on our partnership. We're doing that."

Gold nodded. "Good because you don't have much time."

"I know." She frowned. "But it's not going to be that easy for me. You know that."

He paused, his brown eyes boring into her. "When I heard you had retired from competitive dancing following Graham's injury, I started to push the producers to try to get you. These younger dancers are good but they aren't strictly ballroom dancers. I wanted someone more traditional once again in the ballroom. This is where you belong, so you need to get over your issues."

Regina crossed her arms. "Oh, yes, I'm supposed to get over everything in twenty-four hours. Look, Robin and I are going to try to get along better. Okay?"

"Not okay. You can't just try now. You have to do it." Gold replied. "You and Robin have the Viennese Waltz for Memorable Year week. This is when all the stars really bear their souls to the audience-and their partners. So listen to Robin's story and see if you can start to really bond with him. Or your scores will start to suffer. There's only so much even Cru's lust and David's positive attitude will forgive. You don't want to be a failure, now, do you?"

She wanted to kick his cane out and let him fall to the ground. Instead, though, she held her head higher. "I never fail."

"We'll see, dearie," he said, giving her a disarming smile. "We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I spent the weekend in Virginia and got back late on Monday. So I didn't get to start editing until yesterday. But here's the new chapter! Looks like Regina and Robin have decided to start over with their relationship. Will it go better this time?
> 
> Next week is Most Memorable Year! Will Robin reveal why he left the spotlight? Does a certain dimpled hobbit have something to do with it? Find out!
> 
> -Mac


	4. Week Three--Most Memorable Year

### Week Three-Most Memorable Year

Regina toed off her shoes, leaving them by the door, before heading to the kitchen. She found her son and her best friend sitting at the table in their pajamas. "Did you two see the show?" she asked.

"We did," Emma confirmed, holding out a carton of ice cream. "We took this out for you."

"I can't afford to drown my sorrows in Chunky Monkey," Regina replied, giving the two a look.

Henry shook his head. "You'll always work it off, Mom. I think you deserve some ice cream."

Regina's resolve melted and she pulled out a chair between the two. "Hand me a spoon."

Emma gave her one while Henry pushed the ice cream toward her. He then frowned. "Did you get hurt? When you fell?"

"I have a bruise on my leg," Regina replied, "but I'm fine. No need to worry."

"Gold really gave it to you." Emma placed a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Regina shrugged. "I've gotten worse from him. And I was expecting it."

"I'm glad Robin stood up for you," Henry said, taking another mouthful of ice cream. "He seems pretty cool."

"He can be," she replied. "So, tell me more about Most Memorable Year Week."

Emma groaned. "It's always a tearjerker and David usually ends up crying at some point. Each star picks a year that has a special meaning to them. Could be the year they faced a struggle, overcame something, found success, found love, lost somebody...Either way, it's very personal, very sentimental."

"What do you think Robin is going to pick?" Henry asked.

Regina shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Perhaps the year he first hit it big?"

"People are hoping his choice explains why he disappeared for a few years," Emma said. "Has he mentioned anything about it to you?"

"You heard Gold-he and I haven't bonded like that. But I do know his mother lives with him. He's never mentioned a father," Regina replied.

Henry looked thoughtful. "Maybe he had to help his mother after his father died."

"Maybe," she agreed. "I guess I'll find out tomorrow. For now, you have to put down the spoon and go to bed. "

He groaned but did as she said, kissing Emma goodnight before turning back to her. "You'll be up to read with me, right?"

Regina smiled. "Of course. Go brush your teeth and I'll be up in a few minutes."

"I'll put the ice cream away," Emma offered, taking another spoonful.

"Uh huh. Try to leave some for the rest of us, okay?" Regina gave her friend a knowing look.

Emma shrugged. "No promises."

Rolling her eyes, Regina headed upstairs to put her fall and the upcoming Most Memorable Year Week out of her mind. She was just going to focus on Henry and the next chapter in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.

* * *

After putting Henry on the bus, Regina climbed into her car and drove toward the studio. She stopped at a coffee shop not far from it, recognizing it as the place where Robin got his coffee from. Regina figured that it would be nice to bring him coffee as part of their fresh start. Perhaps it could be their thing.

She opened the door as a bell twinkled overhead and took in the small cafe. Its walls were painted a light brown color and the furniture was all a dark brown or black. It was as if the owner had used their own coffees as the color palette. The aroma of coffee wafted around the establishment, mixing with the sweet scents of various pastries. Regina could see them on display behind the glass counter as the coffee machines loomed behind it. Overhead were several chalkboards that showed all the coffee and tea choices as well as the pastries and sandwiches available for purchase. Written underneath was: _Don't forget to vote for Ruby Lucas and Victor Whale as well as Team Outlaw Queen on Dancing With the Stars!_

"Can I help you?" An older woman with curly gray hair and silver glasses stepped out of the kitchen. She stopped, looking Regina over before smiling. "Wait, I recognize you. You're Regina Mills."

"Guilty as charged," she replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I can see you're a big Dancing With the Stars fan."

The woman chuckled. "You can say that. Ruby Lucas is my granddaughter."

Surprise filled Regina. "Oh! She's my son's favorite dancer."

"After you, I'm sure," she replied.

Regina chuckled. "Yes. I guess so. Though I'm surprised you also have Robin and me up there."

"Robin has been a loyal customer for a few years now. Comes in every weekday morning and orders his coffee and a pastry. Lately, he's been skipping the pastry."

"Has he been by today?" Regina asked, ignoring the niggling guilt over her condemnation of Robin's eating habits.

The woman shook her head. "In fact, he's late."

"Well, I'll buy his coffee. And a pastry."

"To share or do you want one for yourself?" She motioned to the display.

Regina's stomach growled, not satisfied with the yogurt she had had that morning. She thought of the ice cream she had eaten the night before and of her diet. It wouldn't do to keep cheating unless she wanted to blow up like Great Aunt Esther had…

That sounded too much like her mother. Banishing that voice, she nodded. "Two pastries then. Do you have anything with apple?"

"I know just what you'll like," the woman said. "Just tell me how you like your coffee...or are you the latte with skim milk and caramel topping?"

"That would be me. Thank you…?" Regina trailed off.

The woman laughed. "You can call me Granny. Everyone does."

"Then thank you, Granny." Regina smiled at her, relaxing as she watched her prepare the order. She noted Robin liked French roast with creamer and sugar. Granny then took out a bear claw as well as an apple turnover. Regina committed that order to memory for any future visits to Granny's.

* * *

Regina approached their rehearsal room, surprised to hear music already coming from it. She balanced the beverage carrier and bag from Granny's in one hand while opening the door with the other.

She watched as Robin danced around the room, holding the hands of a young boy. He was no more than four, she figured, with dark curls and brown eyes that went well with his more olive complexion. The boy wore a white polo shirt and khakis, which appeared to be a uniform. He laughed as Robin tossed him into the air and caught him again, kissing his cheek.

An older woman, with graying blonde hair and bright blue eyes, spotted Regina and walked over. She held out her hand. "I'm Claire Locksley, Robin's mother. You must be Regina, his partner."

"Yes, I am." Regina placed the carrier down to shake the woman's hand. "It's so nice to meet you. Robin has spoken of you often."

Claire smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I trust my son has been behaving himself?"

"For the most part," she replied, deciding that Claire didn't need to know about their fights so far. Both of them played roles in those and had been adult enough to realize it. They were trying to move on and tattling to Robin's mother didn't seem like the best way to do that.

His mother nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. I'm also glad he agreed to do this show. I love watching him dance every week, especially with you. You two are just...magic...together. Even when either of you stumble."

Regina's cheeks felt like they were on fire, though more from Claire's compliment rather than her reminder of Regina's mistake the night before. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. And don't listen to that mean judge. I think you two get a long perfectly well," Claire replied.

"I'm afraid Gold is right in that respect," Regina allowed. "Robin and I aren't as close as we could be. But we're working on it."

His mother nodded. "Well, if he gives you any problems, let me know. I'll deal with him myself."

Regina smiled as the boy wiggled out of Robin's arms and hurried over to her. He bowed, his curls brushing the floor. "Majesty."

He straightened up and Regina studied him. His smile and the dimples formed by it were mirrors of Robin's and so Regina was certain of one thing:

He was Robin's son.

She must've looked as confused as she felt about his address for her since Claire leaned over to whisper: "After your first dance with Robin, he believes you really are a queen."

"And who are you, good sir?" Regina asked, playing along with him now that she understood.

"I'm Roland Locksley!" He beamed up at her as he held out his hand. "At your service!"

She grinned down at him, shaking his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Robin jogged over after turning off the music, scooping his son up. "I see you've met my boy. I wanted to introduce him to you because Monday is a really big day for him. Why don't you tell her why, Roland?"

"It's my birthday! I'm going to be this many!" Roland held up four little fingers as he grinned at Regina.

"That many? You're so old!" She crinkled her nose in mock disgust and he laughed, holding onto his father.

"Papa says I'm old enough now to go to the show," Roland said. "Nana and I are going to be here on my birthday."

Claire nodded. "I can't wait to actually see them film this show live."

"I told her it's probably better at home," Robin replied, chuckling. He then turned to Roland. "Now, someone has to get to preschool before he's really late."

Roland chuckled again before pressing a loud wet kiss against his cheek. When Robin set him down, he raced over to Regina and threw his arms around her waist. "Nice to meet you, Majesty."

"It was nice to meet you too, Roland," she said, running her fingers through his curls. She then held out her hand to Claire, who shook it. "And you."

"We'll see you soon." Claire said goodbye to Robin before taking her grandson's hand and leading him from the rehearsal room.

Once the door closed, Regina picked up the beverage carrier. "I got you some coffee. And a bear claw. Granny says they're your favorite."

"You went to Granny's?" His eyes lit up as he smiled.

She nodded, handing over his cup. "You're not the only one who notices things."

"Well, thank you. She makes some of the best coffee I've ever had. I discovered her on my morning run and then I ended up sending Roland to preschool nearby. When I learned she was Ruby's grandmother, we started discussing the show every Tuesday. She was the second person I told I was doing the show, right after Mum," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. He closed his eyes as he relished the taste.

Regina sipped at her own coffee as she pulled out her apple turnover. "So, is your Most Memorable Year 2013? When Roland was born?"

He paused, bear claw halfway to his mouth, and frowned. "No. My Most Memorable Year is 2015...when my wife died and I became a single father to Roland."

"I'm sorry," she replied, laying a hand on his arm. She knew the pain he went through, the pain he still went through as he struggled to raise his son without his partner. Regina tilted her head. "That's why you left the public eye. To raise him."

Robin nodded, motioning for her to join him on the stairs. The camera crew adjusted their positions. It seemed intrusive to Regina but she knew he would have to put his story on film anyway. She hoped he wouldn't have to repeat it too often if they got most of it now while he talked to her.

Once they were seated, Robin took out his phone and pulled up a picture on it. He stood with a beautiful woman close in height with him, with long black hair and deep brown eyes. She had darker skin than Roland, but it was clear he had inherited his coloring from her. He rested on her hip as Robin wrapped his arm around the two of them, the other arm raised to take the picture of the three of them. Robin stroked his wife's image. "Her name was Marian."

"That's a really pretty name," Regina said. "And a really beautiful woman."

He nodded. "I met Marian several years ago, just as my band and I were skyrocketing up the charts. She ran a charitable organization that helped children and she was working a booth at a fundraiser I attended. I was a bit cocky and since everyone was giving me free stuff, I thought the candied apples at her booth were also free."

"Let me guess, you took a couple?" Regina chuckled as he nodded. "And she wasn't happy about that."

Robin laughed wryly. "Not at all. Lectured me right in the middle of the fundraiser about how all us celebrities were alike, didn't care if we were stealing money from hardworking people because we were so rich it didn't matter to us and that we should stop being greedy. I fell head over heels for her right then and there."

"You're a masochist, aren't you?"

"I think so," he replied, chuckling. "Anyway, I felt so bad I arranged for a large anonymous donation to her organization. I didn't want her to think I was trying to pay her off or anything."

Regina nodded. "But she found out anyway?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "My last manager started to regret selling me as some bad boy musician because people really, really started to believe the hype. They believed I was out partying in clubs all night, spending vast fortunes on myself, breaking hearts left and right, destroying hotel rooms and fighting with everyone behind the scenes."

"I can't see you doing that at all," she said, shaking her head. "Even when you were younger. I imagine your mother raised a proper gentleman."

"She did," he replied with a soft smile. He then pointed to the cameras. "To be honest, if a camera crew had followed me around back then, they would've seen me being absolutely boring. I didn't cause any scenes, I was overly polite, and I generally just had one glass of whiskey before turning in for the night-leaving the hotel room more or less intact. I'll admit I'm not the neatest person but I never trashed a room.

"But people believed my image, so my manager was left scrambling to fix his mess," Robin continued. "He ignored my wishes and made sure my name was attached to the money. Even arranged for a big event where I handed over the check to Marian in front of the press without telling me."

Regina frowned, understanding why this person was no longer Robin's manager. "He tricked you into coming, I presume?"

He nodded. "I was livid when I found out what I was really there for. It was the only time I really laid into somebody. And Marian happened upon that scene."

"You know, I'm failing to see how she fell in love with you given the way this story is going," she replied, stretching out her legs.

Robin let out such a belly laugh, it almost made her laugh as well. She watched as the crinkles grew around his eyes as he hunched over, trying to get his laughter under control. Something seemed lifted from him and Regina realized how much he truly carried. His humor was just a defense mechanism, something to help him deal with everything he had been through. She certainly could understand that.

"Thankfully, Marian realized that I wasn't the bad boy I was portrayed as and decided to give us a fresh start," he answered once he got his breath back. "She agreed to go out to dinner with me, I agreed to be her organization's celebrity spokesman and over time, we fell in love. We decided to keep it secret, not see it played out in the tabloids. About a year later, we invited our family and friends over for a party that was actually the cover for our wedding. We discovered she was pregnant shortly after that."

She smiled before remembering the sad ending this story had. "How long after Roland was born did she get sick?"

"A year. She hadn't been feeling well so I convinced her to go to the doctor. We thought maybe she was pregnant again...How wrong we were."

Robin stood now, starting to pace. "Everyone talks about how the rich can buy anything and while I could afford the best for Marian, all my money could not stop the cancer from spreading. It was too aggressive and she faded fast. I could only sit by and watch, powerless."

She wished she could understand but Daniel's death had been quick. The police had tried to comfort her by assuring her that he most likely hadn't felt anything, that it had all ended in a blink of an eye. It hadn't been much of a comfort then but seeing the anguish in Robin's eyes, perhaps she was lucky she didn't have to watch Daniel slowly slip away. She didn't think she'd have been strong enough to do it.

As Robin stared at her, eyes growing red-rimmed as he fought back tears, Regina wanted to tell him that she understood some of his pain. That while her husband had been taken from her quickly, he was still taken from her. And that she had to navigate raising a young son alone as well. That they really weren't much different.

Yet she couldn't.

Not yet, she told herself. And not with the cameras around. She would let him have his week and then after Monday's show, she would find a place without cameras and tell him about her past.

For now, she would focus on their waltz.

She stood and approached Robin, stopping his pacing. Taking his hands in hers, she smiled up at him. "I promise you that I will choreograph a beautiful waltz that honors Marian."

"Thank you," he said, squeezing her hands. "Do you mind if I go freshen up first?"

Regina shook her head and once he left, a crew member handed her a tissue. She stared at it in shock, only then registering her own wet cheeks. Thanking him, she dabbed her eyes.

The crew member grinned. "The audience is going to eat that story up. You two will have so many votes from fans also crying over the widowed single father."

"I hope they also vote because of his talent and my choreography," she said, glaring at the man. He nodded, retreating. As she tossed her tissue, she grew more resolved not to even mention Henry or Daniel on camera until this week was over. Her son and their tragedy weren't going to be exploited for ratings or votes.

* * *

Wednesday, after dinner, Regina sat down with Henry. "I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Oh no," he said, wincing. "That usually leads to a super serious talk. You're not about to tell me about sex, are you?"

"No, we're not having that talk yet, but we will soon," she replied, giving him a stern look. "I want you to come to Monday's show."

His mouth fell open and his eyes lit up in a way that reminded her of Daniel. She pushed that pain back down as Henry bounced in his seat. "Really? I can come to the show?"

She nodded. "I checked your schedule and there are no tests for next Tuesday, so you should be all clear. You'll still need to do your homework, though."

"I will. Will I get to meet everyone?" he asked.

"I can't promise you'll meet everyone, but you'll get to meet a lot of people. I'm pretty sure I can arrange for you to meet Ruby," she said, smiling at him.

His cheeks started to turn pink but he continued to smile. "Thanks, Mom. And I'll get to meet Robin?"

"That I definitely guarantee." She kissed his cheek. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, Mom." He hugged her before pulling away. "Can I tell my friends? Now?"

She gave him a look. "Which friends?"

"Paige, Nicholas, Ava and Violet," he rattled off, clasping his hands as if begging her.

"Okay," she relented. "You can text those four friends and only them. And just to tell them you're going to the show. You all can talk tomorrow in person."

He nodded, thanking her again before leaving. Regina heard him tell Emma the good news and she chuckled, waiting for her friend to enter the room.

Emma grinned as she took a seat at the table. "You've really made his day. He wants to see the set and scope out Robin in person."

"He does?" That surprised Regina. She didn't know Henry was so keen to meet her partner in order to make sure he was worthy of her.

Her friend nodded. "You know that no matter how many times we tell him not to, Henry thinks of himself as the man of the house. And your job is not normal, Regina. You spend many hours with one or two people, in the past, Graham and Marco. He got to know them, so of course he wants to know Robin. And he wants to make sure Robin won't hurt you. Defending you last week put him on Henry's good side, but he still wants to get to know your partner."

"I hadn't thought about how this would all affect Henry," Regina replied, toying with her lip. "He doesn't have to defend me."

"Of course not. But you're his mother and he loves you, so naturally, he is," Emma answered.

Regina nodded. "Well, then he and Robin will have that to share. Robin is really close with his mother. Especially since she's helping him with Roland."

"Will we meet the Outlaw of Pop's son? Does he look like his father?"

"Favors his late mother. But he does have Robin's smile, including those dimples."

Emma almost collapsed onto the table. "He's probably so cute."

"He is," Regina agreed. "He calls me Majesty because he thinks I'm a real queen."

This time, Emma placed her head down on the table as she groaned. "I thought Preschooler Henry was too cute. This kid sounds like he can give him a run for his money."

Regina laughed. "Probably."

"What does Robin think?" Emma lifted her head, looking at Regina. She grinned. "I mean, of course he'll think his own kid is cuter, but…"

No doubt noticing the way Regina's smile fell, Emma trailed off and she frowned. "He does know about Henry, right?"

"No, not yet," Regina answered softly.

"Why not? He's a pretty big part of your life, Regina. And Gold wanted you two to bond. You agreed you needed a better connection. What better way than as single parents who lost their spouse tragically? The producers really nailed it when they paired you two together," Emma said, crossing her arms.

Regina sighed. "Because there are cameras everywhere. I tell Robin about Henry and then about Daniel, then it stops being about Robin and Marian's story and it becomes about the two widowed single parents. I don't want to steal his spotlight.

"I also don't want Henry and Daniel to be turned into a gimmick, for the producers to harp on our losses and struggles rather than Robin's actual talent or my choreography. My boys mean too much to me to be reduced to just a tragic backstory."

Emma dropped her arms, looking chastened. "You're right, Regina. You and Robin deserve better. So do Daniel and Marian. I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Regina said. "But I get your point too. I plan on telling Robin about Henry after our dance on Monday. The producers are more willing to turn our mics off for a bit after we've performed. So then I can tell him about Henry and introduce the two."

"That sounds good," Emma replied. She then smirked. "What do you think will happen if I sucker punch Killian Jones?"

Regina let out a laugh. "I think most people will cheer you on, but security would probably drag you out and ban you from the studios. And I need you to be able to take Henry there."

Emma sighed, heading out of the kitchen. "Fine. But he'd have it coming."

"Oh believe me, I know," Regina replied, following her. "I would let you have free reign at the studio after that if it were up to me."

* * *

Rehearsals proceeded smoothly for the rest of the week, though Robin did struggle a bit with the waltz. It was slower than his last two dances and he had some difficulty reigning in his energy. So she started to do guided meditations with him before each rehearsal in order to calm himself down and channel his energy where it was needed.

"I didn't take you as someone who meditated," he said, sitting cross-legged next to her.

She shrugged. "My father taught me. It helped whenever I got too stressed over a competition."

"Sounds like something a good, loving father would do," Robin replied.

"He was all of that," she said, feeling a lump form in her throat. "Now, be quiet and try to clear your mind."

She tried to focus on her breathing rather than her late father, her biggest cheerleader until his death a few years earlier. Regina had told Robin about him, though she was vague about the fact he was no longer living since the cameras were still around them. He picked up on her clues, though, since once they were free of the crew, he had offered her his condolences. His warm words had touched her and she had also appreciated the comforting squeeze he had given her arm before climbing into his car.

In between dancing, they had shared stories of their childhoods. She had pointedly refrained from ever mentioning her mother and he never spoke of his father. It seemed another thing they had in common, which was starting to unnerve Regina. It was almost as if the producers had forgotten they weren't on the Bachelor and were trying to make a love match.

Not that she was interested in Robin romantically. They were only just in a place where she felt good calling him a friend. She lowered her walls a bit, gave him a chance and he stopped trying to be anything but himself-a kind-hearted gentleman. He could still be an ass from time to time-especially around Killian-but she grew to tolerate those moments.

Regina was bolstered by their progress as they went into dress rehearsals. He was more comfortable with the Viennese Waltz and they were stronger now as a couple. She just hoped he could stay focused on what promised to be an emotional night.

* * *

On Monday afternoon, Regina loaded a large vanilla cake into her car and set off for the studios. She had approached the producers earlier about having a little party for Roland after the show. They had agreed and offered to get everything needed but she had insisted on making the cake herself. It was going to be her gift to him.

Robin pulled up at the same time she did. When he saw the cake, his eyes widened. "You didn't have to do this."

"Little boys deserve cake on their birthdays," she said. "Besides, I like to bake."

"Wait, you _made_ this? You didn't buy it?" He rubbed his face. "Regina...this is really too much."

She shook her head. "Nonsense. Besides, I wanted to do this."

"Will you at least let me help you carry it?" Robin leaned toward her backseat, arm brushing against hers.

Ignoring how her skin tingled, Regina nodded. "Start pulling it out and I'll grab the other end."

Together, they carried the cake to the studio door. Crew members met them and took the cake. "We have the room all set up," one said. "We'll put this there. Everything should be ready for after the show."

"Thank you," she said, relieved that the cake was in good hands.

Robin turned to her. "What is he talking about? What exactly is going on after the show?"

"Roland's birthday party," she replied, before tugging on his shirt. "Come on. We need to report to wardrobe."

He fell into step with her, taking her arm. "You arranged a birthday party for my son?"

"Yes. I mean, I'm sure you've planned proper parties, but how cool is it to celebrate with a bunch of celebrities?"

"Wait." Robin stopped, forcing her to stop as well. "You invited everyone else?"

Regina nodded. "They're all really excited."

Such a peculiar look come over Robin, she feared she had overstepped in planning the party. An apology was on the tip of her tongue as he stepped closer. He then smiled. "I told you you weren't really the Evil Queen."

He kissed her cheek, the smell of his pine-scented cologne washing over her. She tried to keep breathing normally as his stubble brushed against her cheek. His whispered "thank you" sent chills down her spine as her heart sped up.

Robin then stepped away, heading down to wardrobe. After calming her heart, Regina followed. She wasn't sure why she had reacted that way to a simple kiss on the cheek and was too scared to consider the reasons. Instead, she focused on getting ready for the show and her dance with Robin.

* * *

Robin and Regina danced at the bottom of the first hour. They watched reality star Ashley Boyd together as she danced a Viennese Waltz in honor of her deceased parents. Regina's guilty pleasure was the reality show documenting her stepsister and fellow competitor Clorinda's life as a model, ruled by a strict momager who overworked Ashley as her personal assistant. Seeing her now on this show, Regina was certain it was because Eleanor Tremaine knew her stepdaughter could easily eclipse Clorinda if given the chance. Ashley was personable and kind, showing some real aptitude for dancing. Regina had also heard her singing to herself a few times and reminded herself to see if Robin thought Ashley had any chance in the music business.

"Her waltz is really, really good," Robin said now, knuckles turning white as he gripped the bar.

Regina covered one of his hands with her own. "It's not much of a Viennese Waltz. They haven't been in hold for most of it. Gold is going to lay into Thomas for that."

"The audience is going to love it," he argued.

She nodded. "They're going to love ours as well. Don't psych yourself out. Do you need to meditate?"

"Do we have time?" Glancing up, he frowned. "Guess not."

Turning her head, Regina saw a PA motioning for them to follow her. She took Robin's offered arm, holding her white chiffon skirt up in order to hurry down the steps as Ashley's scores (8, 6, 7) were broadcast through the ballroom. "Wait here," the PA told them before hurrying off.

Robin peered out at the audience, no doubt searching for Roland. She slid up to him, looking as well. "Do you see him?"

"Yes," he replied. "He's with Mum and my bandmates by the judges' table."

Once he sat that, Regina could see the curly-haired boy sitting on Claire's lap as they watched Clorinda talk about her big break. She could also see Henry and Emma sitting behind them and knowing it wasn't an accident, though she doubted anyone in Robin's party knew her family was there with them.

"He looks like he's having a good time," Robin mused. "So does Mum."

Regina nodded. "They do. But you can't worry about them now. I need you focused on your dance."

"Right, right." He rubbed his face with his hand. "Can I have a moment by myself? Please?"

"Of course. Just don't take too long." She gave him a reassuring squeeze before stepping away for a little bit, watching Clorinda's judging.

Jacob, Clorinda's partner, led her upstairs to be interviewed by Belle. The judges waited to pull out their paddles and Regina took her spot for the outro, waiting for Robin to join her. Her eyes found Emma and Henry again, both who gave her thumbs' up. She returned it as the judges announced Clorinda's scores (8, 7, 7).

Robin appeared by her side as August threw the show into a commercial break, the two smiling at the camera. The break flew by and the next thing Regina knew, they were on the dancefloor as August welcomed everyone back to the show. "Two years ago, our next contestant left the spotlight," he said. "Now, Robin tells the world why he did that."

The room darkened and Regina looked up as their package began to play. Robin told his and Marian's story, edited together from an interview conducted by the producers and from the footage of when he told her in the rehearsal room. The editors also included pictures Robin no doubt provided as well as footage from when Regina had met Roland.

" _Naturally, everyone gave me time to grieve and my management rescheduled all my gigs following Marian's death_ ," Robin said on screen. " _But as it grew closer for me to get back on the road, all I could do was look at my son. He still didn't understand where his mama had gone and I knew it wouldn't do for his papa to be gone for so long. So I called a meeting with my bandmates and our management, sharing my concerns with them. Thankfully they understood that my son needed to come first, even though I didn't know how long I would be putting our careers on hold. I'm really grateful for them._

" _I hope my fans understand why I left and that I've had no regrets. Being there for my son has been the greatest joy of my life_ ," he said, finishing the package.

Regina squeezed Robin's hands. "Keep focused on the music and everything will be fine. Okay?"

"Yes," he replied, squeezing her hands back. "Thank you."

She took a deep breath, taking a few steps away from him. Regina hoped Gold didn't ding them too much for starting out of hold, but it was the best way she could symbolize Robin's and Marian's rocky start. Once the music started, they passed each other for a turn before coming together in hold. It was brief but still something Gold could penalize them for.

Regina had choreographed a few natural turns before a closed change back for reverse turns as she and Robin acted like they were falling in love with each other. Sweeping arms and extensions were second nature to her and almost to him as he kept his eyes focused on her, an intensity in them that made her stomach twist in familiar knots.

As the music reached its crescendo, she spun around him so that their positions changed. She was now behind him as he held his arms as if cradling a baby-Marian leaving Robin to care for Roland by himself. The lights faded down and the crowd roared as the music died away.

Robin spun around and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

"That was all you," she whispered back. "No matter what the judges say, you should be proud."

He nodded as the lights came on, August beckoning them to come over for judging. She took Robin's hand and they joined him. Before August could make a comment, a little blur came out of the audience and nearly collided with Robin. Roland was wrapped around his father's legs, staring up at him adoringly.

Robin looked up at August with wide eyes as he picked up his son. "I can bring him back to his grandmother real quick."

"No, that's okay," August assured him. "Besides, a little birdy told me it's this little guy's birthday."

"Yes, it is," Robin replied, smiling proudly.

Regina rose up on her tiptoes, kissing Roland's cheek. "Happy birthday, Roland."

"Thank you, Majesty," he said, which was picked up by August's microphone. The entire audience "aww"ed in response.

August chuckled before turning to the judges. "Cru, it's your turn to start us off."

"Right," she said. "While your story was touching, it did little to erase my absolute hatred of the Viennese Waltz. It's too sweet for my taste and Regina choreographed it even sweeter. Is it too much to ask for a little fire? Technically you also need to work on your frame. No one wants to dance with a hunchback, darling."

Regina frowned, surprised at the change in Cru's tone toward Robin. She guessed it was just the dance and decided to shake it off as they turned to David, who was crying as Emma predicted.

"That was beautiful," he said. "The emotion you exhibited in that dance...it was heartrending. Dance can be so expressive and you proved that. I felt the love and pain you felt over Marian in every move. Also, I'm sure your fans will understand that your son had to come first. I'm about to be a father and I know I would already put my child over everything."

"Thank you. And if you need any advice, I'll be happy to share what little I've been able to learn," Robin offered, chuckling.

August then turned to the middle judge. "Gold?"

"Well, I agree with Cru that your frame needs work and I agree with David that you brought out the emotion in the dance," Gold said. "I can even forgive the moments out of hold for it was part of the story."

Regina breathed out in relief. It sounded like he wouldn't lower their score for the beginning and she was grateful.

"I'm also glad you took my advice and worked on your relationship. You two felt more connected, which helped the dance," he continued. "While there were a few missteps, I must say that for the most part, you looked like a pro out there, Robin. You reminded me of Daniel Colter. Regina can explain why that's a compliment. Well done."

At the mention of Daniel, Regina's heart stopped and her blood froze. She wasn't sure if Gold was truly complimenting Robin or setting her up to have to talk about her late husband. Panic filled her as Robin pressed his hand against her back, guiding her upstairs to the skybox while still carrying Roland.

"Happy birthday, Roland!" everyone in the skybox chorused. He held onto Robin tightly and everyone awwed. Regina hoped they kept their attention on him so Belle didn't ask her about Daniel. She wasn't going to do this on air.

Belle beamed. "Aww, he's shy?"

"He's four," Robin replied, chuckling as if it explained everything. In some ways, it did, Regina figured.

"Good point." Belle laughed before growing serious. "I must say it's admirable raising him alone after losing your wife."

He grew sheepish. "Well, I haven't been alone. My mother has been a great help and so have my bandmates. I definitely want to thank them again for all the love and support they have given me since the moment I told them I needed to take a break. They also all stepped up and have been willing to lend a hand whenever I need help with Roland. You guys are family too."

"Another sweet tribute," she said. "Well, let's get your scores!"

"David Nolan," the announcer said.

David grinned as he held up one of his paddles. "Nine!" he proclaimed.

Robin pumped the air and while Regina smiled, she knew it was nothing to really celebrate just yet. David tended to judge leniently and was more likely to award higher scores. They really needed to see Gold's and Cru's scores to determine how they really did.

"Edgar Gold," the announcer droned on.

"Eight," he said as he held up the corresponding paddle.

Now Regina pumped the air, glad they finally had raised their score with him. And though Cru gave them a seven, she was vibrating with joy. They were moving up and Robin's extraordinary work was being recognized.

"That's twenty-four out of thirty! But remember that Team Outlaw Queen needs your votes to make it through each week, so please vote. Their numbers are on the screen." Belle then turned back to them. "While we flash those numbers, Regina, maybe you could explain who Daniel Colter is and why it's a compliment for Gold to compare Robin to him?"

Regina's stomach plummeted and she knew she was going to have to answer Belle's question. Cursing Gold out, she took a deep breath and decided to just stick to the facts. "Daniel Colter was my first partner. He and I were paired up as children and rose up through the junior circuit before transitioning to the adult circuit together. Daniel was one of the best dancers I have ever seen and he deserved every award he was given. He...He…"

Her voice cracked as she considered her next words. He was the love of her life, her husband, the father of her child, the kindest man she had ever known. He was taken from her and Henry far too soon.

She let out a sob and Robin's hand flew to her back, rubbing soft circles against it. Yet the next voice she heard was unexpected. Henry clearly yelled "Mom!" before he barreled into her, hugging her tightly.

Belle didn't appear to be fazed as she turned to Henry. "And you are?"

"Henry Colter," he replied. "Daniel Colter was my dad. He died when I was really young, so I don't have a lot of memories of him. But my mom has told me lots about him. I know that he loved her and me a lot and that he died a hero. We both miss him every day."

Regina didn't hear what Belle said after that. All she could focus on was trying not to cry on camera while hugging her son tightly. She felt Robin give her a gentle push forward and she started to walk. Around her, people were calling for the producers to kill her mic-Killian's and Ursula's voices chief amongst them. Gratitude briefly flared up inside her.

She didn't stop until Robin's hand fell away. Blinking, she realized they were in a quiet room not far from the skybox. It was private and there appeared to be no cameras.

"They turned off our mics so we can all talk in private," he said, holding out a tissue box to her with the hand not holding Roland.

"Thank you," she said, before turning to Henry. "What were you doing in the skybox?"

"A producer came and got us. Said it would be nice for Henry to be there when you and Robin were done. Henry ran out before I could stop him, though," Emma explained, leaning against the wall.

Henry frowned. "You were upset, Mom. I didn't think it was fair that they made you talk about Dad and made you cry."

"Well, Gold gave them the opening to talk about Dad," Regina replied, dabbing at her eyes with the tissue. "The producers took it and ran with it."

"That SOB set this up. I saw him talking with the same producer who got me and Henry. Probably pointed us out." Emma shook her head. "I never liked him."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm a bit lost here. Can someone please fill me in?"

Feeling guilty, Regina nodded. "I'm sorry. Robin, this is my son, Henry, and my best friend, Emma Swan. She helps me take care of Henry."

"Nice to meet you," Henry said, holding out his hand.

Robin shook it, smiling. "Likewise. You too, Ms. Swan."

"Emma's fine," she replied with a wave of her hand.

Regina nodded. "Also, I probably should've mentioned that Gold used to be my coach. I fired him as my coach due to...issues."

"Understatement of the year," Emma muttered under breath.

Robin nodded, looking like he was trying to figure out something. Or perhaps he was trying to size up all this new information thrown at him. She knew she would be reeling by this point.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door before a PA stuck his head in. "I'm sorry, but Mrs. Locksley is here to get Roland. And we're going to have to ask Henry and Ms. Swan to return to their seats until after the show."

"Mom," Henry pleaded, looking concerned. He clung to her like Roland was doing to Robin.

She kissed the top of her son's head. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'll be fine here with Robin. You go enjoy the show, okay?"

"Yeah, kid," Emma said, reaching out for him. "We'll see your mom soon."

Reluctantly, Henry pulled away from Regina and let Emma wrap her arms around his shoulder. They left the room as Robin handed Roland to Claire, who gave Regina a sympathetic look before the door closed again.

Silence filled the room as Robin turned from the door, rubbing his face. "That was...unexpected."

"I know," she replied, her stomach clenching.

"So, when were you going to tell me you were also a widowed single parent with a son?" he asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door.

She sighed. "Tonight. That's why Henry's here. I just...I just wanted to do it away from the cameras. I wanted to keep tonight about Marian and you, not about me and my loss. Besides, I didn't want us to suddenly become the couple to pity. _Oh, poor them, they both lost spouses and have to raise children on their own._ _Let's vote for them_. I want us to stand on our own merits."

Robin studied her some more, making her squirm, before nodding. "Well, I think we are standing on our own merits and will continue to do so. But I understand. Though I do wish I had known about Gold before the premiere."

"Yeah, probably," she admitted, "but I knew he wasn't going to show us any favoritism. Even if I hadn't fired him, that's never been his style."

"So, what do we unpack first? Your late husband or your issues with Gold?" he asked, pushing away from the door.

She sank down in a nearby chair. "I'm already too emotionally drained to rehash the ancient history with Gold. Though I will tell you part of it had to do with Daniel's death. He was pushing me to return to dancing sooner than I wanted and didn't appreciate when I pushed back. Let's leave it at that for now."

Robin nodded, sitting down next to her. "Fair enough. So why don't you tell me about Daniel?"

"I pretty much told you and America everything," she said, shrugging. "He was my partner from the age of ten and as we grew up together, we fell in love. Daniel first proposed when were sixteen but our parents and Gold told us we were too young. They were probably right. We also took their advice to date other people once we got to college but it was clear we were meant to be. So we compromised with our parents and got married right after college. Henry came along a couple years later.

"We stopped dancing competitively for a while so we could raise Henry and moved to a suburb of Las Vegas. I taught dance classes part time while Daniel worked in the casinos, either as a dancer or choreographing shows. He was working on one when a light fixture broke and fell to the stage. Most of the dancers saw it and got out of the way but one young woman was frozen to the spot. Daniel pushed her out of the way but couldn't escape it himself."

She paused, recalling the call from the Las Vegas police department informing her of the accident. Then she saw the casino management and the director of the show, waiting for her in the lobby with sorrow and pity in their eyes before they shattered her whole world. She took a shuddering breath, tearing the tissue apart. "Everyone assured me it was quick and that he would've felt no pain. But mine has been lasting."

"I know," Robin said softly, pulling her into a hug. "I know. And I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Coming from him, it wasn't some trite saying she felt everyone believed they had to say. He really meant it. "Thank you," she whispered.

He pulled away, rubbing her back still. "So you think Gold purposefully compared me to Daniel?"

"Oh, yes," she said. "I mean, you are very talented but Gold doesn't really compliment like that."

"True. I've never heard him compare a star to another professional dancer before. So what is his game?"

"With Gold? Anything," she replied, scowling. Her former coach was a master manipulator. It was another reason she had fired him.

He rubbed his chin. "You think it was to help us bond better? To let us connect on that level-two people who have experienced similar losses and are both parents?" he suggested.

"He's been manipulating most of my life. Why would he stop now?" Regina let out a dry laugh.

"It seems like he's trying to help you. Because I have a whole new understanding of you and I'm sure that's going to affect our relationship."

She smiled before shaking her head. "He never does anything that won't ultimately help himself. I just don't know what he gets out of this. But I'll figure it out."

"We'll figure it out," Robin insisted. "You've got yourself a partner."

"Yeah, I guess I do." She smiled at him before standing. "I guess we should head back out there. The producers can't be too happy we've disappeared for so long."

He nodded, standing as well. "Shall we head back out to the skybox?"

"I'll meet you there. First, I need to hit makeup," she replied, pointing to her tear stained face. He nodded again and they left together, parting just outside the door. As she walked down the hallway to the makeup station, she felt lighter than she had in a long time.

* * *

Nemo and Ursula were eliminated that night.

Eliminations were starting to get bittersweet, now that the group was bonding more and more. Nemo had always been gentlemanly toward her, so Regina had given him a hug as August and Belle wrapped up the show. She had then turned to Ursula, who held her tight. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be around in case you need some help kicking Gold's ass."

Regina laughed. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Wardrobe insisted that if everyone was going to Roland's party, they would have to do it in their regular clothes as no cake was going near any of their costumes. So everyone returned to their trailers to change before heading to the room the producers had set up for Roland's party.

She was pleased when she walked in, finding several tables covered in Marvel-themed tablecloths with matching plates and napkins. Balloons floated overhead and a large banner reading "Happy Birthday" hung over the table where her cake was. Nearby was a smaller table with presents the cast and crew had brought for Roland.

Robin carried Roland into the room, his band and mother not too far behind. She could also spot Emma and Henry with them as well. Giving her son a reassuring wink (or at least what counted as a wink for her), she then turned to Robin. His mouth hung open as he took in the room. "They did all of this for Roland?"

"It's his special day," Belle explained, entering the room. She had also changed out of the evening gown she had been wearing, back in a regular t-shirt and jeans. "We're like a family here, so we celebrate like one."

Roland pointed to the cake, clearly excited to see it. "Can we have cake?"

"Soon," Robin said. "First, we need to make sure everyone is here to sing you happy birthday. And you should thank Ms. Regina. She made the cake for you."

Gasping, Roland turned to her with wide brown eyes. "Thank you, Majesty!"

She laughed before saying: "You're very welcome, Roland."

Once they confirmed they had everyone in the room, Robin and his band led everyone in singing "Happy Birthday" to Roland. The boy enthusiastically blew out his candles before declaring he wanted the largest slice. As Roland and his father debated on exactly how big this slice was, Regina drifted over to Henry. She slung her arm around his shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. "Thank you, Henry. For earlier."

"Of course, Mom." He scanned the room, hazel eyes narrowed. "Is Mr. Gold here?"

"No, he's not one for parties. And I guess Cru isn't one for children parties," Ruby said, sliding up to them. She pointed to where the third judge stood, talking with Robin's bassist, Mulan. "David's here, though."

Henry turned pink, curling closer to his amused mother. Regina rubbed his arm. "Ruby, this is my son, Henry. You're his favorite dancer."

"After you, of course," Ruby replied before smiling at Henry. "Nice to meet you."

He muttered something that sounded like "nice to meet you too" before the two women chuckled. Ruby moved on to get some cake, promising to talk to Henry some more later. He buried his face against his mother. "That was embarrassing."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Soon, you'll see her as just another person in your life," Regina replied.

"Doubt it," he said with a frown. She tried not to chuckle again as she guided Henry toward the table to get some cake.

They got in line with Emma, who was busy talking with Ashley and Ariel. Killian approached the line, full of his usual swagger and smirking. He gave a bow to Emma. "And you are…?"

"Not interested," she replied, barely looking at him. "Move on."

He staggered back a bit, as if she had slapped him, and his smirk turned into a frown. Confused, he wandered toward the back of the line as Tink leaned forward. "I think that's the first time anyone's ever turned him down flat."

"About time," Regina replied. "Emma's not a fan."

"I can tell." Tink grinned as she leaned back, pleased as punch.

Everyone got cake and soon milled about the room. Regina glanced around, spotting dancers and stars talking together. Emma joined David's and Mulan's conversation while Killian brooded in a corner, eating his cake as he watched the blonde woman. Regina figured he needed to lick his wounds before moving on, though she worried he might fixate on Emma since she didn't fawn over him. She decided to keep an eye on him.

Roland sat at a table with his grandmother and Robin's other bandmates, guitarist Will Scarlet and the drummer she only ever heard referred to as Little John (clearly a joke for the man was both tall and on the rotund side). He happily ate his cake, swinging his little legs. Regina was surprised, though, to find Henry sitting with Robin at the end of the table. The two were engrossed in conversation. She recalled Emma's words about Henry wanting to know more about the man she was now spending all her time with and was touched that Robin was giving him his undivided attention.

Deciding to let them talk in private, Regina joined Tink, Ruby and Ursula at another table. They shared some jokes at Killian's expense and Regina's emotional night felt like a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far since I crammed a lot of backstory into it. And there's still more to come. Why did Regina fire Gold? What happened with her and Cora? What about Robin's father?
> 
> Robin and Regina have reached a turning point in their relationship. Now that they see each other in new lights, what will happen?
> 
> Find out!
> 
> Also, I want to thank GlindaLovesShoes for her help with this story. I've forgotten to thank her the past few chapters and didn't want to do the same now. So thank you!
> 
> -Mac


	5. Week 4--Spring Fever

### Week 4-Spring Fever

Regina sat with her laptop, scrolling through all the comments on Twitter thanks to Emma. She had signed into her account and shown Regina how to find all the posts marked with the hashtag TeamOutlawQueen. Many of the posts were directed at her and Robin, offering both condolences and praises for their dance as well as their strength to go on after such tragedy. "They really do love you," Emma said, sitting next to her and reading over her shoulder.

"I thought they might think I was trying to steal his spotlight," Regina said, "but a lot of them are angry that I was forced to talk about it."

"People tend to hate emotional manipulation like that." Emma stretched. "You good? Or do you want to read more?"

Regina toyed her lower lip with her teeth. "I think I want to read a little more. If that's okay?"

"Sure. Just log out when you're done." Emma stood, smiling. "Good night, Regina. Get some rest. You're going to need it."

"Thank you," Regina told her. She knew her friend understood all the levels she meant those two words on.

Once Emma was gone, Regina leaned back against the couch and continued reading all the comments about her and Robin.

* * *

"How are you?" Robin asked her the next morning. They had ended up arriving at the same time and he had waited for her by his car as she parked hers.

Regina smiled at him. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Pretty good," he said, placing his hand on her back to guide her through the parking lot and toward the studio. "Did you read the comments online? We have a lot of support out there and not just because people feel sorry for us."

"I know. Emma showed them to me. They…They were really heartening to read," she admitted.

He nodded before asking: "How's Henry?"

"He's good," she replied. "You passed his test and he's okay with you being my partner, not that he had much say in the matter."

"He's protective of his mother. I certainly can respect and understand that," Robin said, holding the door open for her.

She thanked him as she stepped inside. "I figured you two would bond over that. I know how close you are with your mother."

"We're similar to you and Henry," he admitted. "It's was Mum and me for a long time. We took care of each other."

Regina paused, wondering if it was an opening for her to ask him about his father. Yet she decided not to take it and wait for him to bring it up himself. Instead, she asked: "How's Roland?"

He laughed. "He's good. You're his favorite person now. All this morning as I got him ready for preschool, he just kept going on about you."

"He's a sweetheart," she said, opening the door to their rehearsal space. "I'm glad he enjoyed his birthday."

"That he did. Thank you again, for all of that. You went over and beyond for him," he said.

She smiled, shrugging. "I'm a mom. What can I say?"

Robin laughed, nodding as he set down his bag. He picked up an envelope on the table, handing it to her. "I'm guessing that's our song for Spring Fever week?"

"Yes, it is," she said, pulling out a CD. "April in Paris, Jazz."

"That's a classic," he replied.

She nodded, her mind already working. Jazz was not one of the ten standard dances used in competitive ballroom dancing and so she had not continued her jazz lessons once she had decided to focus on ballroom. Daniel, though, had liked jazz and continued to take lessons in addition to their practices. It had helped when he started to dance at the casinos in Vegas and she recalled watching him practice his routines. She wondered though if she had picked up enough to choreograph one of her own.

"Regina? Is something wrong?" Robin sat down next to her.

"I'm just not very fluent in Jazz," she replied. "So we're both going to be learning this week."

He grinned at her. "I'm happy to learn with you."

"Well, here's what I do know about Jazz...It's very character-driven. So we'll definitely have to come up with a story for it," she said, playing with the CD.

"We've been creating stories for the entire competition so far," Robin pointed out. "This should be easy. The song is about lost love."

"The producers are fucking with us, aren't they?" She glared at the CD now.

A cough from the cameraman reminded her that she was being filmed and that she needed to watch her language. She sighed, heading over to the CD player to listen to the song. "I guess I should give this a play."

To her surprise, though, Robin started to sing. She paused, taking it in. Emma had insisted on playing some of his songs for her before the season started, but to hear him singing jazz and in person was a different experience together. His voice washed over her, sending good chills through her as he finished the song.

"I didn't expect a pop star to sing jazz," she said, turning around. She ignored the way her stomach was flip-flopping around.

He shrugged. "I'm a man of many talents. At least musically."

"Well, since you're so familiar with the song, why don't you help me put together a story?" She walked back over to him, sitting down on the steps again. "We are a team, right?"

"Right," he said, smirking.

Together, they came up with the story of a man remembering a spring spent in Paris, where he fell in love with a beautiful French girl. Regina started to do some choreography, though she spent most of her time the first day watching old videos of Daniel's jazz routines as well as a few past routines from the show. They weren't as painful to watch as they once were and rather than making her cry, she smiled as she watched Daniel dance.

Robin watched with her sometimes, though he usually stayed away when she was watching videos of Daniel. She frowned, approaching him. "You don't have to give me space," she told him, holding out her phone. "I'm okay with sharing Daniel with you."

"Thank you," he replied, taking the phone to watch the video. He smiled. "He's very good."

She nodded, leaning over his shoulder. "He always told me I was the star of our team, but I knew he was always the more talented one."

"It seems to me you're both equally talented, though maybe in different ways," Robin told her.

Regina turned away, hiding her blush.

* * *

By Thursday, Regina felt a bit more confident in her jazz skills. She wasn't sure if muscle memory was kicking in or if Daniel's spirit was guiding her, but she was pleased with the routine she came up with. Robin continued to learn the moves easily and she felt confident that he would be able to lead the routine on Monday night.

Then they started to practice all the lifts she had choreographed in the routine. Robin had the upper body strength to help her pull them off, but was still learning where to place his hands to support her. Which meant that he ended up dropping her a fair bit.

"Do we have mats we can throw down?" he asked, helping her up after dropping her again. "I hate to hurt you. And I doubt Henry will continue to like me if I send his mother home all bruised up."

"He knows it's part of the job," she replied, rubbing her leg. "Graham dropped me too and I came home just as bruised. He never held it against him."

Robin nodded but still looked uncertain. "I promise to get better."

She smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I know you will. Let me review where you should put your hands again and we'll try it from the top."

"I know the song is supposed to be slow, I know the song," he said, a bit unnecessarily. Memories of him singing to her floated through her mind as he continued: "But is there a way they can speed it up a bit? Maybe that will help with the lifts?"

"I don't think me coming at you faster will help you get a better grip on me. You just need to hold me properly." She faced him, finger hovering over the play button. "You ready?"

He still hesitated and she dropped her arm to her side, knowing there was something more going on. They needed to get to the bottom of it before Robin could make any progress. "What's really wrong?"

Sighing, Robin rubbed his neck. "It's where I have to put my hands. It's...very intimate, don't you think?"

It all made sense to Regina and she mentally kicked herself for not seeing it before. "Yes, you have to hold me in places that are...private...but I'm a big girl who has been dancing for years. I'm used to it, Robin. Think nothing of it."

"I just feel like...I'm pawing at you or something," he said, looking pained.

"You're hardly doing that," she assured him. "You're keeping me from getting another bruise. Think of it that way. Okay?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, fine. Let's do this."

She nodded, pressing play. The song picked up from just before the lift and Regina climbed onto the row of chairs simulating their fountain proper, approaching him and leaping into his arms. He caught her, holding her up with his hands in the right spots. She felt more supported and though his arm shook a bit, he didn't drop her. Instead, he helped her slide into her next position. She was pressed against his side, his arm around her waist as they spun around slowly. Her eyes met his and she was struck by how blue they were. For a moment, the music faded away and so did the cameracrew. It was just the two of them, so close together and getting closer…

A shriek and a sickening thud shattered their moment. They jumped apart, eyes wide as they stared at the door. "What was that?" Robin asked, breathless.

"I don't know," she replied, heading for the door. She threw it open and stepped into the hallway. Tink and Killian were hurrying down from their rehearsal rooms, looking concerned.

"It's Ashley and Thomas' room," Anna Arendelle said, standing in the doorway of her own rehearsal space. She pointed at the door across from hers. "It didn't sound good."

"No, it didn't," Killian agreed, opening the door. Tink and Regina followed inside, ready to see what had happened.

Ashley was lying on the floor, writhing in pain as Thomas held her head still. He looked absolutely sick and was apologizing to her over and over as Killian knelt next to him. "What happened, mate?" he asked.

"We were practicing a lift and I thought I had a good hold on her but she shifted and...and I dropped her. She fell and landed hard," Thomas replied, near tears. "I think they're calling the paramedics."

"It hurts," Ashley cried, tears soaking her cheeks. Regina took her hand, trying to soothe her like she did when Henry was hurt or sick.

By now, there was a crowd gathered in the doorway. The other professionals stepped in, understanding how dangerous the injury could be. Meanwhile, the stars hovered in the doorway as they watched their competitor and friend lying on the floor in pain.

"Ashley!" Clorinda broke through the crowd, rushing to her stepsister's side. She fell to her knees, near tears. "Oh my god, Ashley!"

"It hurts, Clory," Ashley cried, taking her stepsister's hand.

Clorinda nodded. "I know. But the paramedics are coming and they'll give you something for the pain."

"I'm scared," Ashley whispered.

Her sister nodded. "I know. But I'm going to be by your side the entire time. I promise."

Ashley whimpered as the stars scattered, letting the paramedics into the room. Regina backed away, letting them tend to the young starlet. She watched as Clorinda stayed close to her stepsister, surprised. It appeared they had a closer relationship than their show suggested and she hated that the producers didn't show this side of the two.

"We should go," Killian told her and Tink. "There isn't much else we can do but take care of our own partners."

Tink nodded, taking Regina's arm. "He's right. And I'm sure everyone's partners are shaken."

"I just got Robin to trust himself lifting me," Regina murmured, fearing this was going to set their progress back.

All the dancers returned to the hallway, each heading straight to their respective partners to usher them back to their rooms. Regina found Robin and he placed his hand on her back as they headed to their room. She wondered if it was to comfort her or himself.

Once they were alone, she faced him. "Are you okay?"

"Someone seems to get injured every year," he said. "But I don't think it's ever looked that bad."

She nodded. "Do you think you can continue or do you want me to call it a day?"

He looked conflicted and uncertain as he asked her: "What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should run through the routine again at least once," she replied. "I don't really want to send you home where you can then worry yourself that you're going to do that to me and then hesitate when we approach the lifts. You're not going to drop me and everything is going to go well."

"Okay," he said. "We'll do it again."

She nodded before squeezing his shoulder. "I mean it, Robin. You're good and I trust you."

He relaxed under her hand and he gave her a soft smile. "Thank you. Now, please start the music."

* * *

Emma handed her a glass of wine that night before sitting down on the couch. "So, do you think Ashley will be back?"

"Probably not," Regina replied. "The producers sent us an update. There was no serious injury to the neck but she will have to wear a brace for a few weeks. We were so focused on the neck and worried about her back, we didn't notice her broken leg."

"Ouch." Emma winced.

Regina nodded. "So I'm guessing she'll have to pull out of the competition."

"Of course she does. If she can't dance, it's an automatic elimination. Those are the rules. It's one thing for a pro to be injured, another thing for a star. After all, they're really the ones being judged," Emma pointed out.

"And we pros are more or less interchangeable." Regina sighed, nodding.

Emma shrugged. "That's pretty much how the rules treat it. But I have a feeling if we were to ask Robin if you were interchangeable, he wouldn't agree."

Regina ducked her head, trying to hide her blush as she got her butterflies under control. "So what will happen with elimination if Ashley is out?"

Emma shrugged. "Sometimes they decide to go through with it anyway, sometimes they don't since someone left anyway. I think it depends on how the season is scheduled to go and if they need a double elimination or not."

"Well, I guess we'll worry about that later. For now, I just need to make sure this hasn't shaken Robin up too much. We're doing lifts in our routine and I can't have him freezing up on me. I have enough bruises." Regina rubbed her leg to prove her point.

As Emma nodded, Regina's phone began to ring. She picked it up, surprised to see Robin's picture on her screen. He must've sensed we were talking about him. "Hello?" she asked, picking up the phone.

"Regina? Am I interrupting?" he asked, sounding concerned.

She leaned back. "No, not at all. I'm just relaxing on the couch. Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering if you heard anything about Ashley. I can't stop thinking about her," he admitted.

"Understandable." Regina told him everything she knew and when she finished, he let out a low whistle. "Emma says she'll have to withdraw or be automatically eliminated."

"Yeah. It's happened before. Hopefully they let Ashley withdraw. It's a bit more dignified, if you ask me."

Emma motioned that she would give Regina some privacy before leaving the living room. Regina took advantage, stretching out on the couch. "I'm sure they will. It's the least they can do. But all I care about right now is you. How are you?"

He sighed. "I am a bit shaken up. Ashley is younger and probably fitter than me and this happened. What if I get injured? Do you worry about these things?"

"Of course I do," she replied. "I make my living using my body. All dancers fear that injury they can't bounce back from."

"What would you do?" Robin asked. "If you couldn't dance again, I mean?"

She was reminded of a play her father had taken her too years ago and she smiled as she replied: "Kiss today goodbye and point me toward tomorrow."

He was quiet for a few seconds before asking: "Did you just quote 'What I Did For Love'?"

"You're a pop star who sings jazz and knows musical theater?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're a man of surprises."

"Aretha Franklin and Grace Jones both covered the song. But I'm serious, Regina."

She softened and nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "I graduated with a degree in business management. I always planned to open a school once I had to retire."

"I think you would have one of the best dance schools in the country," he said. "You are teaching me to dance."

"That's not as hard as you think it is," she argued, rolling onto her side.

He chuckled. "I guess not. By the way, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For insisting we run through the routine again," he replied. "You were right. If I hadn't done it, I would've convinced myself not to do the lifts ever again for fear of really hurting you. So thank you."

"You're welcome. And Robin? I trust you," she repeated, stressing every word.

He was quiet again before replying: "Thank you, Regina. I trust you too."

"Is your mind at ease now?" she asked, pressing the phone closer to her ear.

"Yes," he answered. "So now, there's just one last thing to do. Would you, Henry and Emma like to join Mum, Roland and me for dinner on Saturday? Say after rehearsals?"

Warmth spread through her and her smile widened. "I'll talk it over with them, but I think we'd love to. Where?"

"I figure my house. Otherwise the cameras may want to come with us and I'd like this to be without a cameraman present."

She chuckled. "That sounds great. Henry and I like to go to a farmer's market on Saturdays. We can pick some things up."

"That sounds great. We'll see you then. And I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Regina."

"Good night," she replied before hanging up the phone. She hadn't planned on becoming such good friends with her partner but now, she was glad Gold had pushed her into it.

Not that she was going to tell him that.

* * *

Regina stretched out as she waited for group rehearsals to start with the other pros. Tink and Ursula stretched with her while Ruby was practicing on the barre nearby. "So it sounds like Ashley is definitely out," she said.

"How's Thomas taking it?" Tink asked.

Ruby sighed. "Not well. He's never had a partner get anything worse than a charley horse before. He's shaken up and blaming himself. I heard he got sent to Archie."

"Archie?" Regina asked.

Ursula nodded. "He's the therapist on staff. Usually he plays peacemaker but is a real-life saver when the tension starts to get to either you or your partner. I'm surprised he didn't come see you after your breakdown last week."

"I didn't breakdown," she replied, though she frowned. Ursula did have a point. Crying on national TV should've brought out the staff therapist. "Maybe he just didn't think I needed him?"

Before anyone could respond, Greg Mendell sauntered in. He held a piece of paper as he smirked at everyone. "I have the rankings of the couples by how likely the audience thinks they are to fuck this season."

The others groaned and Ursula rolled her eyes. She leaned closer to Regina. "He does it every season. Killian and his partner usually top it," she explained.

"Not this season," Greg said. "He's not even in the Top Five."

"Of course not. My partner is blowing up all her social media accounts talking about how much she loves her fiancé and all her wedding preparations. Her most memorable year was dedicated to him. Not even our audience would think I'm going to sleep with her," Killian pointed out.

Ursula leaned back. "You look smug, Greg. You and your partner in the top five?"

"Why yes, we are," he replied, smirking. "Tamara and I are number five. Thomas and Ashley are number four, since the audience doesn't know they're out yet. Clorinda and Jacob are number three while Ruby, you and Victor are number two since the audience doesn't know you're more likely to sleep with Walsh's partner than your own."

Ruby crossed her arms as she glared at Greg. "I don't appreciate that tone."

"Whatever," he said, turning back to his list. "And in first place, Robin and Regina."

"What?" Regina exclaimed, surprised. The audience thought the two of them were likely to fuck?

Tink nodded. "I can see it. Yeah, your second dance wasn't so great but the other two had such an electricity between you, it was mesmerizing."

" _Was the queen going to kill the outlaw or fuck him?"_ Emma's question after their first dance echoed in Regina's head. Maybe her answer would change now…

"Wait, Greg, let's clarify something," Ursula said. "Does the audience think they're going to fuck or going to fall in love? Because there's a big difference."

Greg folded up the list. "I'm aware of that. Honestly, the audience is split. Half think they're going to at least fuck, the other half can already hear wedding bells."

"Has that ever happened on the show before?" Regina asked.

Ursula chuckled as Tink's and Ruby's mouths fell open. "You don't know?" the younger brunette asked.

"Regina hasn't watched the show," Ursula explained to Ruby. She then turned to Regina. "David Nolan was one of the first pros on the show. He became a judge a few seasons ago when Merlin left to do his Vegas show. When he was still a pro, though, David fell in love with one of his partners and married her."

"She's the one having his baby," Regina realized. "So it has happened before."

Ursula nodded before hesitating. "I guess I should tell you so you're not blindsided. He's married to Mary Margaret Blanchard."

Regina's heart stopped for a moment before she put on an air of nonchalance. "That's a side of my life I've long cut out. But Mary Margaret always seemed like a sweet girl and I can tell David is a good man. I'm happy for her."

Tink looked at her, scrunching her nose. "What's going on here?"

"Something in the past," Regina replied. "And I would like it to stay in the past, please."

"Understood," Tink said. From her spot, Ruby nodded in agreement as well.

Everyone gathered together, ready to start rehearsals for their group routine. Regina tried to put thoughts of Greg's stupid list out of her mind, but she couldn't help but wonder if the audience saw something between her and Robin they weren't ready to acknowledge just yet.

* * *

Regina entered the studio late Saturday morning with an extra bounce in her step. She and Henry had gone to the farmer's market and picked up some vegetables and herbs for dinner that night. He was excited to visit Robin's house and spend more time with the musician as well as his son, which surprised Regina. She didn't think he would want to spend time with a boy so much younger than him.

" _Roland's pretty cool," Henry had said, shrugging. "Besides, I get to be the cool big kid. That's pretty awesome."_

So she was pretty sure a good night was ahead of her and she looked forward to seeing Robin in his natural habitat. Perhaps she would learn more about him and wondered if she should host dinner at her house the following week.

Her jovial mood took a nosedive when she saw Isaac Heller, one of the producers, coming toward her. Isaac smiled and it put her on edge, knowing he was the producer who brought Henry backstage and prompted Belle to follow up on Gold's comment about Daniel. Regina did not trust him at all.

"Regina, I was just coming to have a word with you and Robin," he said.

Robin leaned out of the rehearsal room, frowning. "What about?"

"I'm aware that Greg Mendell has released his list of couples the audience thinks is most likely to fuck and you two are at the top," Isaac said. "I'm talking to all the couples, but I definitely want to talk to you. Can we go inside?"

Regina headed into the room, unable to meet Robin's eyes now that he knew the audience thought they wanted to have sex. Instead, she focused on Isaac. "Okay, what's up?"

"Relax, I don't think you two are actually fucking. It's just time for the friendly reminder that couples are forbidden from being intimate with each other while they are in the competition. After that, we don't care what happens. We also don't care if you're sleeping with anyone not associated with the show. But while you're on the show, cast and crew are off limits. Got it?" Isaac asked.

They nodded and he smiled. "Good. Now, don't be afraid to play up the will they, won't they factor. It keeps audiences intrigued and voting."

"We'll get our votes by how well we dance," Robin said, "thank you very much."

Isaac held up his hands. "Whatever you say. Just remember that's always an option.

"Oh, and Regina? We've noticed you're not on social media. At all," he continued. "We'd appreciate it if you at least got a Twitter or an Instagram. Something the fans can use to connect with you. Thanks!"

He walked out and Regina groaned, covering her face with her hands. Robin wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. His woodsy scent washed over her and she felt her head start spinning.

Or maybe that was from Isaac.

She pulled away, composing herself. "Thank you. I just hate being dictated to."

"Join the club," he said, crossing his arms. He gave her a soft smile. "I can help you set up that account. You don't have to use it a lot. Just have it to make them happy."

"That seems like caving."

He nodded. "It might. But I prefer to consider choosing your battles. Setting up a Twitter account or Instagram account is a small battle you can give them. That way you can win the big battles. Surely you've had to have figured this out already."

"Well…" She paused before shrugging. "I tend to fight them all."

"And I bet you usually win." He grinned at her, head tilted as his bright eyes bore into her.

She smiled back. "In fact, I do."

"Why am I not surprised?" He then clapped his hands together. "Okay, shall we run through this routine again? I want to be able to do it in my sleep."

Pride filled her and she nodded. "That's the attitude I like. Come on, I'll start the music."

* * *

"Is that Robin's house?" Emma pointed ahead to the spacious white mansion with wide windows overlooking the Pacific Ocean.

Regina navigated the curving road leading up to it, blowing out. "It's the only house on this road, so I'm going to say yes."

"I wonder if he can dive from his deck into the ocean? That would be cool," Henry said, leaning forward from the backseat.

Before he could continue to entertain the thought, both Emma and Regina said: "Not going to happen."

He groaned, leaning back as he crossed his arms. "You two say no to everything fun."

"No," Regina replied. "We say no to everything that's fun and dangerous."

"There's a difference," Emma agreed.

Regina pulled up to the large gates at the end of the road, pressing the button on an intercom next to them. It crackled to life before she heard Robin's voice. "Regina, is that you?"

"No, it's the Avon Lady," Emma shouted out, grinning.

He paused for a moment before replying: "Sorry. Mum's strictly a Mary Kay person."

As Emma laughed, Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's us. Can you let us in, please?"

"Of course. See you in a few seconds." Something buzzed and Regina watched as the gate swung in, letting her drive the rest way up Robin's driveway.

Spotting Robin's familiar SUV up ahead, Regina drove toward it and parked next to it. Emma leaned forward, eyes widening. "Robin looks like he's just stepped off one of his album covers. How does he do it?"

Confused, Regina frowned until she glanced out her window. Warmth pooled in her stomach as she watched Robin approach. He was wearing a blue shirt that was only buttoned in the middle, showing off the white tee he wore underneath. His blue jeans were snug around his hips with a black belt wrapped around his waist. Blond hair was tousled in a way that seemed natural but that she had suspected had been perfected in front of the mirror. He grinned as he opened her door. "Hello, there."

"Hi," she replied, feeling a bit stupid. She was glad she had changed into a nice green sleeveless shirt with ruffles over her shoulders and a pair of skinny jeans tucked into black high heeled boots. Her hair was pinned back since she had been unable to straighten it before leaving the house.

Robin held out his hand to her and she took it, letting him help her out of her car. "You have no trouble finding the place?" he asked.

"We were fine," she assured him. "Thanks for asking."

Henry slid up next to her, grinning. "Hey, Robin!"

"Henry, nice to see you again." Robin balled his fist, bumping it against Henry's. When he did that, Regina realized they had still been holding hands until that point. She brushed her hands on her jeans before turning back to her car, trying to look busy.

Emma, though, gave her a knowing smile as she held up the canvas bag they used whenever they went to the farmer's market. "So, what are we making with all of this?"

"I was thinking a stir fry. We might be able to trick Roland into eating his vegetables," Robin said, crossing his arms as he grinned at the two women.

Regina grinned, nodding. "I remember those days well."

"Hey!" Henry protested. "I was good about eating my vegetables."

Emma let out a large guffaw at that. "You? Please. Your mother and I used to have to bribe you just to even look at anything green."

He crossed his arms, frowning. "I wasn't that bad."

"No, sweetheart, you really were. Thankfully, you got better," Regina said, holding out her arm so he could step closer to her. She squeezed his shoulder as he pressed himself against her side.

Robin smiled. "So there's hope?"

"Yes," Regina assured him. "There's hope."

"Are we having dinner out here or are you going to invite them in, Robin?" Claire asked, stepping out of the house.

Roland was right behind her and his eyes widened when he saw Regina. He raced past his grandmother, jumping off a step and ran toward her with wide arms. "Majesty!"

"Hello, Roland," she said, laughing as his small arms wrapped around her legs. He leaned against her, smiling up at her. She returned it. "I'm happy to see you."

"Me too! Are you having dinner with us?" he asked.

She nodded. "As is my friend Emma as well as my son, Henry. Do you remember them?"

Roland gasped, letting go of her to run over to Henry, shouting his name. Henry gave him a high five. "Nice to see you again, Roland," he said.

"Are you going to play with me?" Roland asked, almost jumping up and down at the thought.

Robin laughed. "Henry can play with you after dinner. We're all going to make it together."

"Oh," he replied, looking less than thrilled with the prospect.

Henry squeezed his shoulder. "Cooking is fun. Especially with Mom."

Roland looked between the older boy and Regina. "Really?"

"Oh, yes," he said. "Mom's the greatest."

"Majesty is the best," Roland said, making Regina melt. He then nodded. "Okay. We cook, we eat, then we play."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Claire stepped closer, hugging Regina. "It's so good to see you again, dear."

Regina hugged her back. "You too."

Scooping up his son, Robin gave his tummy a tickle. The boy squealed with laughter, playfully swatting at his father. "Come on," Robin said, "let's go inside and get dinner started."

* * *

It should've felt odd or even awkward to be working in Robin's kitchen. She wasn't familiar with the space and it wasn't her own, where she would've been expected to be the dominant person in the room. Yet, everything about her situation felt normal. Robin's kitchen was spacious with lots of drawers and cabinet space, all of which he and Claire helped her navigate with ease. They also happily let her take the lead, despite her being in their territory.

In fact, it almost felt like it was her territory too.

She ignored that feeling, instead focusing on helping Roland with the pepper he was cutting up. Every so often, she would encourage him to try a bite and he seemed to like the sweet red bell pepper. Regina felt like she was helping Robin in his quest to get his son to eat healthier foods.

Robin was helping Henry dice up an onion while Emma worked on the mushrooms and Claire grated some ginger. The two women chatted about different topics and Regina's attention wandered away from them, back to her son and her partner.

"So, Henry," she heard Robin say. "How was your history test?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought. You were right that I was just making myself nervous," Henry replied.

Surprise filled Regina. Henry had apparently confided some worries about his history test to Robin without her knowing. She guessed it had been during Roland's birthday party and was pleased the two were bonding already.

Then she grew a bit worried. What if they bonded too much and Robin was gone from their lives once the show was over? It was a possibility, even though several dancers appeared to have good friendships with their past competitors even seasons later. Was she setting her son up for disappointment?

What of Roland? She glanced down at the boy who had stolen her heart the moment he called her "Majesty." Did Robin have any concerns about introducing her into his life given the strong possibility it would only be short-term? Or did he believe their friendship would survive the end of the show?

"I used to do it to myself all the time," Robin continued, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Once I almost made myself physically sick."

Claire chimed in. "He did. I found him dry heaving in the bathroom and crying that he was going to fail his maths exams. So I hauled him to the table, gave him a cuppa and reviewed the material with him until he realized he knew it frontwards and backwards."

"Sounds like something my mom would do." Henry flashed her a smile and she gave him one back.

"Of course," Claire continued. "She's a mom. It's what we do. Right, Regina?"

"Right," she agreed.

Robin chuckled before turning back to Henry. "If you ever need any help, though, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be happy to help you with anything."

"Thanks!" Henry's smile morphed into one Regina knew well, the one when he got when he was being sly. "Do you think you could help me learn the guitar?"

"I would love to help you," Robin replied, clapping his shoulder. "But we can't do anything until after we eat. So keep chopping."

Henry nodded, focusing on the onions as Robin helped him. Regina turned back to Roland, smiling at his pile of peppers. "Very good," she praised.

"Thanks," he replied, grinning at her. "Can I chop something else?"

She glanced around and smiled, pulling something out of her bag. "How about helping me with this carrot?"

"Okay!" He eagerly started on the carrot, letting Regina help him chop it. She smiled behind his dark curls, enjoying every moment of this experience.

* * *

Their stir fry was a success and Robin beamed when Roland asked for seconds. Once they were done, Henry let Roland take him to his playroom so the adults could clean up. "I don't know how I'm going to move after this," Emma moaned, plopping down on her chair.

"I feel the same. But do you think you can make it out to the patio?" Claire asked, motioning to the sliding glass door. "Robin has some amazing views out there."

Emma perked up. "I think I can make it. Robin, Regina, you joining us?"

"In a bit," Robin replied. "There's something I want to show Regina first."

Turning her head, Regina gave him a look as Emma and Claire headed out to the deck. She approached him. "What do you want to show me?"

"It's a surprise," he said, holding out his hand to her. She took it, letting him lead her from the kitchen.

He guided her down a long hallway, past what appeared to be his living room and under the staircase that led upstairs to where the bedrooms had to be. They approached the back of the house, most of which appeared to be a recording studio. His albums lined the wall, next to enlarged and framed copies of their respective covers. She spotted a few guitars resting in stands and some papers scattered over a desk, unfinished songs from what she could see. They must've been for the comeback he had planned for after his appearance on Dancing With the Stars.

Robin stopped in front of a door. He placed his hand on the gold handle, smiling at her before opening the door. "Ta da!"

Before her was a dance studio-wooden floor, wall of mirrors and a nice sound system in the corner. Regina stepped in, amazed at the room. "Did you have this put in because of the show?" she asked, trying to figure out why he had such a room in his house and wishing she had one in hers.

"No," he said, laughing. "Fans nowadays expect their pop stars to dance, not just stand around playing the guitar and singing. So I would practice the simple routines for my concerts here, letting the backup dancers handle the more advanced moves."

She nodded, glancing around again. "It's really nice."

"Yes," he said. "And I thought that if you ever wanted to rehearse away from the cameras, we could always come here. You can bring Henry and Emma, we can have dinner together, and then practice. Or if you want to dance something that isn't our routine, feel free to use it as well."

Tears pricked her eyes at his offer and she took several deep, calming breaths. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you're my friend," he replied, "and I believe we're kindred spirits. And not just because we're widowed single parents. Because we're artists."

She smiled, nodding. "Yes, I guess we are. Thank you, Robin. I wish there was something I could do for you."

"Oh no. I am not having one of those friendships. You don't have to feel obligated to do something nice for me. Okay?" He raised his eyebrow, something she recognized as a nonverbal challenge.

She didn't rise to it. Instead, she nodded. "Okay."

"So, you ready join the others?" he asked, motioning to the door.

"Can I just have a moment?" Regina felt reluctant to leave such a studio, even if she had permission to return to it whenever she wanted.

She closed her eyes, hearing music in her mind. Regina let her body move to it, nothing too advanced since she was in jeans and a nice shirt. Leaps and other moves could wait for another day.

Music filled the room and she opened her eyes to find Robin by the stereo system. He approached her, holding out his hand. "May I cut in?"

"Why not?" She took his hand again and let him pull her close. He clasped his hand around her and wrapped his other arm around her waist. They started some bastardized version of the rumba and Regina found he knew some of the basic moves, no doubt from watching the show.

For a moment, she tried to imagine she was dancing with Daniel. That this had been her life all along, spending evenings dancing with him while Henry played in the den. Yet it only lasted a moment. All she saw after that was Robin, his bright blue eyes and soft smile as he twirled her around the dance floor.

She spun into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He just swayed with her now, fingers toying with the clasp holding her curls back. Its pressure disappeared before her curls tumbled down around her shoulders.

"Is your hair naturally curly?" he asked, voice low and husky in her ear.

"Yes," she replied. "It's usually a pain to manage so I straighten it. I didn't have the chance tonight."

He hummed. "They're beautiful."

She paused. Not even Daniel had ever said that about her curls, even though he had often played with them. A smile bloomed on her face. "Thank you."

He didn't respond and she was glad. They were playing a dangerous game, one she knew well. Feelings were developing and a showmance was brewing. Very few of those ended well from Regina's experience and she wasn't going to blow so many lives apart. So she tamped down on her feelings and prayed Robin did the same too.

They could not fall in love.

* * *

The next couple of days kept them busy, allowing Regina to focus on something other than her blossoming and dangerous feelings for Robin. Until she found herself sitting very close to him on Monday, the two staring at her laptop as he helped her set up her Twitter. Her only saving grace was that Tink and Ursula had invited themselves to help as well and were crowded behind them. Definitely not romantic at all.

"You should use one of the promotional shots," Ursula suggested as Regina debated her profile picture choice. "They're great and you pretty much are only using it for the show."

Robin rubbed his chin, frowning. "Did they send you screen shots from our first dance? I think you should use one of the shots of you dressed up as the Evil Queen."

"YES!" Tink and Ursula exclaimed together, making her jump. Regina sighed, finding the pictures emailed to her and she uploaded a close-up shot of her when she was sitting on the throne.

With that, Regina completed her profile and joined the Twitterverse. She leaned back. "Now what?"

Robin pulled out his phone. "We'll show you how to get verified, but for now I'm going to tweet that you're on Twitter so people know it's really you and not someone pretending to be you."

"Do people do that?" she asked, feeling so lost in the world of social media.

Tink nodded. "Unfortunately. I spent two seasons trying to convince fans that my account was real while a so-called fan tried to do the same with her account."

"Getting verified will help," Robin said, setting down his phone as something popped up on Regina's screen. "And there's your notification that I've tweeted about you."

"I've got a few notifications." She clicked on the icon and saw a few messages, including Robin's tweet welcoming her to Twitter. He had also followed her as had several other dancers and Emma. "This is pretty easy. I think. Can I reply to your tweet, Robin?"

He nodded, helping her compose her reply. She also sent her first tweet, encouraging everyone to watch the show that night and vote for Team Outlaw Queen. "And you just used your first hashtag," he told her, proud.

She grinned. "Maybe this won't be too bad after all."

* * *

Twitter was forgotten as show time neared. Ashley was wheeled into the studio, a brace around her neck and her leg in a hard cast. She insisted that everyone sign it, which they did happily. Ashley then hung out in the wings as they took their places for the opening number, knowing her absence would be noted during each couple's entrance.

After the opening, the couples had been instructed to take their spots on the stairs as if they were facing an elimination. The cameras turned on August and Belle, standing in the center of the ballroom. "As you can see, Ashley is not up there with Thomas tonight," she said.

"That's right," August picked up. "There was a scary moment this week for Thomas and Ashley. Take a look."

The studio lights dimmed as the screen came to life, reliving Ashley's injury. She wheeled herself out, meeting Thomas and the hosts in the middle of the ballroom as her medical hell was documented for the audience. As the lights came up, the audience applauded upon seeing her.

Belle gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know this might seem like a silly question, but how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Ashley said. "Of course, I'm on a lot of painkillers so that might just be the medicine talking."

The audience chuckled before August took over. "So, I'm sure this is also a silly question, but are you cleared to dance?"

Ashley shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I'm out here to formally withdraw from the competition. I want to thank all the fans who have voted for me so far, I want to wish this amazing cast the best of luck as they continue on, and I want to thank Thomas for all his support. You've been an amazing partner."

She clasped his hand as the audience "awwed," once again clapping for her. August and Belle had her take a final bow before Thomas wheeled her back into the wings.

"Since Ashley has withdrawn from the competition, we can now reveal to our remaining couples that they are all safe," August announced. "There will not be an elimination at the end of the show and everyone on the stairs behind us will be dancing in our beloved Disney Week."

Relief coursed through Regina as Robin hugged her. "Not that I thought we were in danger," he whispered, "but this is good to know."

She nodded. "We still have to dance like our asses are on the line, though. Because they are next week."

"I know," he said as the show went to commercial. "Don't worry."

"Okay, Killian and Ariel you are up first, so please get into positions. Regina and Robin, we are going to need you on the sidelines, ready to go right after them," a PA said. "Everyone else, please head up to the skybox, thank you."

Robin took her hand, helping her down the stairs. He was dressed in a white shirt and pants with a lavender sweater over the shirt, matching the color of the 1920s inspired dress she wore. Little glass beads swished around her legs every time she walked and she had a feathered fascinator pinned to her dark hair. Robin, meanwhile, wore a white newsboy cap that was too good looking on him to be legal.

They stood close together, watching as Killian and Ariel executed a very good jive. Regina spotted a few errors from the redheaded starlet but it should be nothing Killian could fix, if he was as good as everyone said he was. She held her breath as they were awarded their scores (9, 8, 9-damn, that was good) and then released it.

"Showtime," Robin whispered, watching as the crew brought in the fake fountain set piece as well as a few benches to give the illusion they were in a Parisian park. He sat on one of the benches as their package played, Regina watching the moment before Ashley fell, when they got lost in their own little world doing the twirl.

No wonder half the audience was already picking out their wedding invitation patterns. If she were honest, they almost looked like a couple. She knew where her feelings were heading but were Robin's heading the same way?

She gave her head a little shake. Now was not the time for such thoughts. There was never going to be a time for such thoughts. She and Robin were here to dance. All they could be was friends at best.

The music started up and Robin started his short dance solo. Pride swelled in her at how well he pulled off the little hops and kicks, keeping in time to the music. She then remembered their jive and pushed it down, focusing on their routine as she joined him. Despite her concerns, the routine seemed flawless and they pulled off every trick she choreographed, though their foreheads were practically touching during the twirl. She hadn't meant for them to be that close, but it was how she had ended up sliding into his arms after leaping off the fountain.

Applause thundered in the studio as Robin hugged her, panting. "I think that's my favorite routine so far," he told her.

"Let's see if it's the judges," she replied, taking his hand as they approached August and the judges' table.

"So, wait, Regina, you really choreographed all of that by watching videos of your husband's routines?" August asked, amazed. She had almost forgotten that part had been included in the package.

Regina nodded. "And I think he might have been my guardian angel while choreographing."

"Well, I'm glad for the heavenly assist," Robin said, smiling at her.

August chuckled, turning to the judges. "Cru, we start with you."

The woman slammed both hands on the table and gave them an exasperated look. "Another sweet routine, Regina? Really? You have one of the sexiest male competitors this season and you're playing it all cutesy. He has the moves. Let's see some spice. Sex it up!"

"Cru, as I remind you ever season, we're on ABC," August said, giving her a look.

"So? I'm sure they can find some way to make it hot while appealing to our Mouse overlord," she sneered back.

Sighing, August moved onto David. He, as always, was more upbeat. "I know Cru hates sweet but I love it. I love that you trusted Robin to start off the routine alone, Regina, and that you made sure to let him shine. You keep getting better each week, Robin, and I can't wait to see what you two do next week."

"Thank you," Robin said as Regina held her breath, waiting to hear what Gold would have to say.

Her former coach had been writing something but he put down the pen, staring right at her. "I would like to make the audience aware that jazz is not one of the ten dances usually featured in ballroom competition and so Regina, being a traditional ballroom dancer, is not really trained in it. I say this so that you all understand how much credit she should get for being able to choreograph a Broadway worthy routine like that."

"Yes," Robin agreed, stepping aside and clapping. The audience followed suit and Regina felt her cheeks start to burn.

"Of course, Robin, we're here to judge you. You were able to execute Regina's routine almost flawlessly. There were a few issues here or there-landed on the wrong foot, moved your arm at the wrong time-but otherwise, it was a great routine. Well done, you two." Gold nodded at them, almost as if he were dismissing them when it was really August's job.

"Well, most of those critiques sound promising," August said. "Why don't you two head up to the skybox and speak with Belle?"

Robin took Regina's hand again and they ran over to the stairs, quickly climbing it. Cameras followed their every movements until they stopped in front of a beaming Belle. "I loved that routine," she praised. "I would love to see it again. I think I'm just going to keep watching it tonight on Youtube."

"Well, I think we lucked out with our song choice," Robin said. "April in Paris is a beautiful jazz standard."

"And I think it's a shame that the package did not feature when we first got the song because Robin actually sang it to me," Regina added, deciding to embarrass her partner a bit. "The audience missed a real treat."

Belle's eyes widen and she nodded. "I'll say. Maybe we can convince the producers to dig that footage up. But first, your scores."

Their scores ended up being the same as the week before-9, 8, 7- and Regina felt a tad disappointed. She knew why Cru had scored way lower but she wasn't sure why Gold hadn't given them a point higher after his glowing remarks. The man was such a mystery and she was tired of trying to puzzle him out.

"It's not bad," Robin said, handing her some water. "I would've liked it higher, but I'm sure we can win Cru back over."

"Not next week. There's no way we're going to be sexy enough for her on Disney Night," Regina pointed out.

He sighed, nodding. "Too true. Maybe the producers will talk to her. She can't keep judging us so harshly just because we're not dancing sexily enough for her tastes."

Regina shrugged. "Whatever. We'll just keep dancing and pray David and Gold can balance her out."

"What was up with Gold's score? I thought it would be higher," he mused, taking a sip of his own water.

"Gold hates non-traditional ballroom dances. The highest he ever gives them is an eight," Tink explained, leaning against a column. "It's nothing personal, just Gold's ongoing fight with the producers. They want to make it more modern, more appealing to a wider audience…"

"And Gold wants to keep it more traditional," Regina finished, remembering his words about wanting her on the show because she was so traditional. She wondered now if she was a pawn in his little war.

Knowing him, she probably was.

* * *

"They played it. They actually played me singing April in Paris to you a cappella." Robin shook his head as they exited the studio after the show.

Regina rolled her eyes. "They showed a singer singing a song! How terrible."

"The audience will probably expect me to sing every week now," he replied. "I'm here to dance."

"I'm sure the audience knows that. But I couldn't let such a performance go by unrecognized. You want to be more than the Outlaw of Pop? Then maybe a video of you singing jazz isn't a bad way to change that," she pointed out.

He stopped, rubbing his chin. "I never thought of it that way."

She smirked. "I have my moments. And I am definitely tweeting that video. I can do that right?"

"Yeah," he said. "Take out your phone and we'll download the app. I'll show it to you."

They stood in the parking lot, huddled under one of the lights, as Regina downloaded the Twitter app onto her phone. She got into her account and was startled at how many notifications she had. "Holy shit, what happened?"

"Looks like you got a bunch of new followers and a lot of mentions," Robin said. "The same usually happens to me. There's a way to manage all of that and we can work on that later."

Regina glanced through some of the tweets, blushing. "I didn't realize I was fuckable," she said. "It seems everyone on the internet wants to have sex with me, when they don't want me having sex with you."

He cleared his throat, blushing. "Yeah. I used to get a lot of those two. Once again, we can manage those."

"Let's just get that video posted and I can worry about my apparently X-rated notification tab tomorrow," Regina said.

It took them only a few minutes before she had sent out a tweet encouraging all her followers (one thousand and counting) to watch the video of Robin singing before she dropped her phone back in her bag. Knowing it was dangerous, she still rose on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome," he said, hugging her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded before sighing. "And then we'll be surrounded by happy endings and true love."

He shrugged. "Not bad things to be surrounded by."

Regina watched as he walked over to his car, her heart clenching in her chest. They weren't bad things to be surrounded by...unless they were things one couldn't have.

Then it was a nightmare, not a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being MIA last week. I had thought I would be able to post before I flew out to California for a work conference but I just wasn't ready.
> 
> Next week is Disney Week! I know what song they'll be dancing to but I'm going to be interested in hearing some of your suggestions! And I went to Disneyland while I was in California, so I'm definitely inspired. We might see a little Hood-Mills family outing there next chapter.
> 
> Sunday is the musical episode. Looks like we'll get to see everyone's dancing abilities for real then.
> 
> -Mac


	6. Week 5--Disney Night (Part 1)

### Week 5—Disney Night (Part I)

"You have to let me go to Disney Night," Henry said, lying on the couch. He placed his head in Regina's lap.

She looked down at him, raising her eyebrow. "Oh, I have to?"

He grew sheepish. "Sorry. But it's Disney Night. It's like…made for kids. Please?"

"Fine," she relented, knowing she needed to cherish these moments where Henry still wanted to be a kid. "Besides, Robin is letting Roland go as well."

"Cool," Henry said, sitting up to hug her. "And thanks, Mom. You're the best."

She chuckled, hugging him back. "I know."

He jumped up, leaving the room as Emma entered. "I'm guessing Disney Night is go?" she asked, sitting down next to Regina.

"Yes," she replied. "You think you can handle all that magic and happily ever after for a few hours?"

Emma gave an exaggerated sigh. "I think I can. For Henry's sake."

"Thank you." Regina hugged her. "I promise I'll find some way to make it up to you."

"Oh, I'm going to hold you to that," she replied, pulling away. She gave Regina an evil smirk before leaving the room.

Regina feared she was going to regret those words.

Robin bounced on his feet as Regina opened the envelope the producers left for them. "What are we doing?" he asked.

"I See the Light," she read before looking up. "That's from Tangled, right?"

He nodded. "It's when both Rapunzel and Flynn realize that they have feelings for each other."

"Of course." She pressed her lips together, cursing Isaac Heller to hell and back. This had to be his idea, to play into the idea that audience thought they were halfway to falling in love already. She doubted they would be assigned the rumba, a sensual Latin dance, to a romantic duet by pure coincidence.

"I think you're right," he said, lowering his voice. "The producers are definitely fucking with us."

The cameraman coughed and Robin rolled his eyes. "Is it the cursing or the fact we're talking about the producers?" he asked the man.

"The cursing," the cameraman replied, though he didn't sound very convincing.

She and Robin sighed before she threw the envelope on the table. "Okay. So I guess I'm Rapunzel and you're Flynn?"

"Unless you want to flip the script," Robin replied, sitting in a nearby chair. "I think you would make a lovely little thief."

"I think I'll leave that to you," she shot back, running a hand over her hair with sigh. "I guess I'll have to don a blonde wig."

He nodded, biting his lip as his blue eyes sparkled. "I don't know. I think you can pull off being a blonde."

"Whatever. Let's focus on the dance before costumes." She stood, walking over to the CD player. The dance had her especially nervous, though it was a Latin dance. Latin was her specialty and it was where she first earned her crown as queen. Yet it was a highly sensual dance that would require her to be close to Robin and almost bearing her soul to him as well as America. With her feelings for him so new and raw, she wasn't sure she could handle this dance just yet with him.

"Regina?" he asked, sounding really close to her. "What are we dancing?"

She took a deep breath. "The rumba."

He was silent for a moment. "Is it hard?"

"Depends," she admitted, finally turning around to find him standing right behind her. She leaned against the table. "You seem to have some idea of the basic moves, so that's a plus. I'm just going to have to see how well you can move your hips. Those are everything when it comes to Latin."

Robin blushed a bit, nodding. "Of course. Well, hips are everything in pop music dancing too. Thank you, Elvis."

She laughed. "I think Elvis and Latin have different ideas of hip action, but it should be a start. Let me just listen to the song so I can figure out which parts we want to use since we can't dance to the entire song."

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Of course. We're a team. And you're a musician, so you'll probably be better at this then me," she said, setting up the sound system.

He chuckled. "You know, I'm surprised you know Tangled. It doesn't seem Henry's cup of tea."

She shrugged. "He was young when it came out and loved anything brightly colored and that had music. He was transfixed by the movie. Now that he can follow the plot, not so much-though I do think he likes Flynn."

"Flynn has his good points," Robin agreed. "Roland's not a fan though. He absolutely loves Frozen."

She smirked. "How sick of the songs are you?"

"Very, very sick," he replied, gritting his teeth. She laughed in return, which made him frown and cross his arms. "I'm so pleased my misery makes you so happy."

She tried to get her laughter under control but a few snickers got out. "I'm sorry. But all us parents go through it. Henry loved the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. I hate the Hot Dog Song."

Robin relaxed, chuckling. "Sounds bad."

"It's grating," she replied, pressing play. "Hopefully this isn't."

The song filled the room and Regina noted right off that the tempo was right for rumba, so they wouldn't have to worry about slowing down the song. She heard the lyrics and all she could think about were her feelings for Robin. Once more she found herself wondering if he felt the same.

It wasn't a question she was going to voice though.

"I think we can figure out a way to shorten that," Robin said. "Maybe keep a few of Rapunzel's lines, a few of Flynn's and then just their entire duet."

She nodded. "That could work. I'll talk with the music director to see if we can get a good cut for it then."

"So, shall we start with the moves, then?" he asked, stepping away.

Regina swallowed but nodded. "We shall."

* * *

His hips definitely need work.

It had been clear to Regina the moment she started to teaching him even just the basic moves every rumba was built on. He tended to swing his hips too fast and a bit too wide for the dance. Like he had predicted, he was more Elvis than Latin.

"Alright," she said, patting her hair down. "We need to have a hip boot camp tomorrow. You can't go on until you get those hips right because they are everything."

He nodded, panting slightly as he rested his hands on his knees. "Whatever it takes. You know that."

"Good. Go home and get some rest. We have a lot of hard work ahead of us." She walked over to her bag, Robin following.

"Actually, I was wondering if you want to grab something to eat," he said, hovering behind her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Regina saw the camera crew perk up at the thought of going on a supposedly intimate dinner with them. She wasn't going to let that happen and shook her head. Motioning to them with her head, she said: "I think it's best if we don't. Maybe another time."

"Of course," he said, picking up on what she meant. "Well, you have a good night, Regina."

"You too," she replied, squeezing his shoulder. "Get plenty of rest."

"Same to you. You deserve it." He leaned forward, kissing her cheek.

Time stopped and Regina swore she forgot how to breathe, feeling his warm and soft lips against her skin. His scruff tickled her cheek but she didn't mind. She liked it, actually, and wanted the moment to last forever.

He pulled back though, smiling. "Come on. I'll walk you out."

Regina shouldered her bag and walked out with him, trying to ignore how her stomach did flip flops with every step.

She was in deep .

Very deep.

* * *

"Emma, can we talk?" Regina leaned against the doorway to her friend's bedroom, already dressed for bed.

Emma set aside her laptop, frowning as she pushed back the covers for Regina. "Yeah. What's up?"

"I have a little problem," Regina admitted as she climbed in next to Emma.

"Oh? And what's that?"

Regina sighed. "I think I'm falling in love with Robin."

Her blonde friend smirked. "I knew it."

"What?" Regina sat up straighter, frowning. "What do you mean by that?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I watched the two of you on Saturday when we went over to Robin's house. You haven't smiled that widely ever and he kept sneaking looks at you. You two looked like a couple."

"He was watching me?" Regina's heart fluttered at that. "How?"

"Like you hung the moon. And the stars. And the sun. And maybe the universe," Emma replied.

Regina groaned. "This is bad."

"Bad? That a kind, compassionate, funny, intelligent and downright sexy man likes you? Oh, yes, that's terrible."

"I'm serious, Emma."

"Me too," she replied. "I don't see how this is a bad thing."

Regina sighed. "Besides the fact that it's kinda banned by the producers while we're on the show?"

"Well, that does seem like a stumbling block."

"And I've also seen a lot of showmances crash and burn spectacularly. Graham and I were almost one of those until Marco stepped in," Regina said, thinking of her ill-fated and thankfully short-lived fling with her partner.

Emma nodded. "I remember. And so you're afraid that will happen with Robin?"

"Of course. Do you blame me?"

"No," she admitted, "I'm not."

Regina laid down, throwing an arm over her eyes. "What should I do?"

She felt Emma lay down on her side and could tell she was looking at her. "I think you should talk to Robin. Tell him how you feel."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"I told you. He was looking at you like you were a goddess come to earth. I think he feels the same and is probably battling the same questions and doubts you are."

Regina moved her arm, frowning as she looked at Emma. "What good is talking about it going to do? I told you, we really can't act on our feelings."

"It'll at least be out in the open. You two won't suddenly get awkward around each other because you're trying to avoid letting the other know about feelings. That's not the dance you two need to worry about."

"Oh very funny, Emma." Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma puffed out her chest. "Thanks. I am quite proud of that one. But I do mean it. Talk to him and then you two can decide what you do next. Just...don't be scared of what could happen, okay? Because it could be amazing. You deserve amazing, Regina."

Regina smiled softly. "Thanks, Emma. I'll think about it."

"I guess that's the best I can hope for," Emma replied with a sigh. "So, are you sleeping in here or you going to go to your own bed?"

"I get it, I get it. You're kicking me out. Good night, Emma," Regina said, climbing back out of her bed.

"Good night, Regina. And remember, the producers can't do anything if all you do is dream about fucking Robin." Emma laughed as Regina threw a pillow at her before closing the door.

* * *

Regina tried to put all thoughts of her feelings about Robin out of her mind the next morning, even as she began her "hip boot camp." She broke out all her old Latin CDs and found all the songs closest to the rumba's tempo to play, placing her hands on his hips and helping him swivel them in time to the rhythm.

Being so close to him was difficult. His woodsy scent filled her nostrils and her mind often wandered, wondering if it was his soap or cologne. She could also feel how toned he was, her fingers grazing his abs on occasion. His warmth engulfed the both of them, making her run a bit hot.

At least, she prayed it was that.

Her heart beat in time to the tempos as she swung Robin's hips for him, counting out loud. As the boot camp went on, his own hands found their way to her own hips, which were also moving in time to the music. They were warm against her thin leggings and she could almost feel his callouses.

"How am I doing?" he asked, breathless.

"Getting better," she said, deciding they needed a break. She pulled her hands away and moved to the CD player, turning off the music. "We'll try the basic steps again in about fifteen minutes. See how your hips are. How's that?"

He nodded. "Sounds good. I'm just going to grab a snack. Do you want something?"

She shook her head, watching as he stepped out of the room. The cameraman descended upon her, grinning. "So, how does it feel to be touching Robin so intimately like that?"

"It's part of my job," she replied, giving him an annoyed look. "I'm his teacher and if I need to hold onto hips to get him to understand the movements, then so be it."

The cameraman gave her thumbs up and she realized she had just given them the perfect soundbite to use in their quest to play with the audience's curiosity over just exactly what kind of relationship she and Robin had. She pressed her lips together and walked away, resisting the urge to kill him.

She decided to head down to the breakroom, just to get out of the rehearsal room for a moment. As she approached, she heard Robin and Killian talking. She suppressed a groan and was about to turn around when Robin spoke.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" Killian responded, sounding as confused as Regina felt.

"How do you not...respond to your partner?"

She was even more confused and judging by his tone, so was Killian. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more specific on that."

Robin sighed. "How do you stop your body's...natural reactions to your partner?"

"My body's...oh. OH!" Realization colored Killian's voice as Regina felt her eyes widen. Her cheeks heated up and she figured she should stop listening but she wanted to hear Killian's answer.

"What dance do you and Regina have? Tango? Rumba?"

"The last one."

There was a moment of silence before Killian spoke again. "Aye, it's probably going to be difficult to stop your body's natural response. Unless you think of the least sexy thing possible but that could affect your face. You don't want that."

"So I'm screwed?"

"Relax, mate. Regina is a professional. She's not going to be horrified if Little Robin gives her a poke every so often." Regina rolled her eyes but she had to admit that Killian was right. So she would let it drop for now.

Robin sighed. "I just...I just don't want her to think I'm only after sex."

"And now I'm lost again." There was a pause before he asked: "Wait, do you _like_ Regina?"

Regina held her breath, waiting for Robin's answer. It came as an anxious cry, though. "Keep your voice down! I don't want the producers to hear."

"Is that a yes, then?"

"Yes," Robin hissed. "I like her. But I don't want the producers exploiting that for ratings."

"Understood, mate. Have you told her?"

"No," Robin replied. "I really only just accepted it myself when I had her over for dinner on Saturday."

"So you two have already had a date?"

"It wasn't a date. It was a family get-together. But then I showed her my dance studio, she started dancing, I joined in and I realized I really, really wanted to kiss her."

As Killian let out a low whistle, Regina knew she should walk away-this was a private conversation not meant for her ears. She should return to the rehearsal room and wait for him. Yet she remained rooted to her spot, eavesdropping on her partner and Killian Jones.

"So why haven't you kissed her away from the camera yet?" Killian asked him.

Robin sighed. "I don't know if she likes me that way. It could make everything awkward again and I think it would kill me to have Regina push me away and build up her walls again."

It took all of Regina's will power not to gasp. Even though Emma had told her about Robin's true feelings, she hadn't expected him to have the same fears as her. It made her heart skip a beat and butterflies flew around her stomach.

"I think you need to talk to her, mate, and square everything away. Lay your feelings out on the table and go from there. You and Regina are adults who won't let this come between you, so you're better off just talking."

"I guess so," Robin agreed. "Just away from the cameras."

"Of course." She heard them push back the chairs and her heart sped up as Killian said: "Well, I should get back to my partner."

"Me too. Thanks for the help, Killian."

Regina didn't hear his response. Instead, she raced back to their rehearsal space in order not to be caught. She managed not to look like she had made a mad dash down the hall as Robin opened the door. He gave her a soft smile and she returned it. "You ready?"

"Yep," he said, swiveling his hips. "Let's see what these babies can do."

Laughing, she started up the music and ran through the basic steps with him once more as she put the conversation they were going to have to have on the backburner once more.

* * *

Regina had had every intention of asking Robin to join her for dinner so they could talk about their growing feelings. No matter how many disbelieving looks Emma gave her, it was the truth. It was just that before she could invite him, Claire had called to tell him Roland had come home from preschool with a tummyache and was crying for his papa. Regina ended their rehearsals for the day, sending the frantic father to his ailing son.

Now she lay in her bed, working up the courage to call him. Her thumb hovered over his contact and she took a deep breath before pressing it. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hi," she said, hoping her voice didn't sound shaky to him. "How's Roland?"

"I think he's feeling better. Turns out there was a party in school today and he ate one too many sweets," Robin explained. "Mum and I gave him bland foods, he and I cuddled while watching movies and now he's sound asleep. I predict he'll be healthy again in the morning."

"I'm glad," she said, smiling.

He hummed. "He'll be very happy to know his Majesty was worried about him."

"I'm sure." She shifted in bed, taking a deep breath. "I also wanted to apologize over how harsh I was yesterday when you invited me out for dinner."

"No apologies. I actually forgot about the cameras so you were right to nix it."

Regina toyed with her lower lip. "Well, I still want to make it up to you. How about we grab something after rehearsals tomorrow?"

"I'd love to," he replied, his voice warming her down to her toes. "Maybe Granny's? She has some delicious sandwiches. And she'll be sure to give us some privacy."

"Granny's sounds great. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Regina. Pleasant dreams." Robin ended the call and she plugged her phone in for the night.

Regina rolled over, clutching her pillow close. Emma was right-the producers couldn't keep her from dreaming about her partner wearing absolutely nothing while they danced around an empty ballroom.

* * *

Regina added more complex steps to their routine, which helped keep her nerves in check. She focused on guiding Robin through the next steps, ensuring he had them down. Next, they worked on making the dance smooth rather than looking like randomly connected steps.

"New York," she called out, rolling her eyes as Robin dissolved into laughter rather than hitting his mark.

She let go of his hand, crossing her arms. "You can't keep laughing like that."

"I'm sorry," he wheezed. "But who names a dance step 'New York'?"

"The people who invented the rumba. Now come on, we need to continue working. I want to work in some more advanced moves before we call it a night."

He nodded, getting his laughter under control. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's just...you just calling out the names of some of these moves...They're just so random."

"I know, but you need to be serious now. Got it?" She gave him a look similar to ones she gave Henry when he was misbehaving.

It worked and Robin sobered up. He took her hands. "Where from?"

"Let's start from the side steps into the New York, which will then lead into the hockey stick. Got it?" she asked, walking back to their starting point.

He nodded, following her. "On your count?"

"Always," she replied, before tapping on his shoulders. "Relax these. You're too tense. The judges will notice that."

"This is just awkward. The hold, I mean," he said.

She nodded. "I know. But you can't let it show. So relax."

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as she felt his muscles relax under her fingers. Regina smiled. "Good. Now, one, two, three, four. One…"

Robin's hips were still a bit too jerky for her tastes, but he slid easily from the side steps into the New York, where their hands were clasped but they were turned away from each other with their free hands in the air. She then crossed in front of him, Robin guiding her right arm over her head until it was across her chest, their clasped hands resting against her left shoulder. She then spun to face him again, allowing them to move into the Cuban rock before transitioning to the natural top. It brought their upper bodies close together until they were almost touching and Regina could once again smell his cologne.

"Shoulder to shoulder," she instructed. He turned so his right shoulder brushed her right one and then they switched. Pleased, she had him turn her under his right arm, but she didn't complete it. It would set up for the next move, but that was for the next day.

Instead, she let go of his hand, nodding to him. "Well done, Robin. We're about halfway through. I think we can finish it tomorrow and then put everything together."

"Great," he said, taking a sip from his water bottle. "So I guess this is goodnight?"

She tried not to smile, knowing it might ruin their act for the camera. "Yes, I guess so. Give my best to Roland."

"Why don't I walk you out?" Robin offered, handing her her bag. He placed his hand on her back and they left together, ready to head out to Granny's.

* * *

Granny's was empty but she still sat them in a far booth, away from any prying eyes should patrons enter. Regina ended up ordering a tea and a salad while Robin ordered a sandwich. They chatted for a bit about their dance before the conversation turned to their boys. It was a topic that should've had Regina relaxed and in a talkative mood, but she found herself picking at her salad while giving short answers. Her stomach churned and her heart beat faster, all waiting for the moment when they would have to address the elephant in the room.

She sipped her tea as her leg shook under the table. Regina kept her eyes on her partner, even though she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. Instead, she just made sure to nod every so often.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked at one point, frowning. "Is something wrong with your salad?"

She glanced down at it before shaking her head. "I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"No, it's not," he said. Her stomach flipped as he pushed his half-eaten sandwich aside and leaned forward. "Regina, we need to talk."

"Okay," she said, her heart pounding in her chest. This was the moment. "What about?"

He paused before taking her hands. "When Marian died, I thought I would never find love again. That I had had my great love affair and that was it. Then I met you. I know we haven't known each other long, Regina, but at the same time I feel like I've known you forever."

"I feel the same," she admitted. "And I thought Daniel was it for me too, but now…"

"Yes?" Hope lit up his eyes and she felt herself soften.

She squeezed his hands. "Now I know you."

"So, are we saying the same thing?" he asked, smiling. "Are we saying we both like each other?"

"Yes," she said.

His smile was so bright, she thought it could rival the sun. It only lasted a moment, though, before it dimmed when he picked up at her hesitance. Dread ate at her as he asked: "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried," she admitted, "that this is just a showmance. Feelings developing just because we're spending almost all our time together due to the show. I've seen those. They burn hot and fast, consuming the couple. No one survives a showmance."

Robin shook his head. "I don't think we're just a showmance…"

"I don't want to take the chance. Not just because of the show but because of Roland and Henry. After my father died, Henry hasn't really had a steady male presence in his life. You and he have bonded and I don't want to take that away from him."

"And I wouldn't want Roland to lose his Majesty," Robin said, the light leaving his eyes. He still held her hands as he asked: "What do we do?"

She sighed. "We stay friends and continue working on the show. When it's over or we get kicked off, whatever comes first, we can revisit this conversation. See how we feel once we're no longer spending every waking moment together."

He nodded, finally letting go of her hands. "You're right. That's a perfectly reasonable plan. We stay professional and friendly."

"Right," she said, though she felt awful. Her mind told her it was the right decision but her heart seemed to disagree. But for now, she had to listen to her mind. Her heart depended on it, though it didn't realize it.

Robin pulled his sandwich back toward him. "Is it professional and friendly to once again invite you to my house for tomorrow night? I want to keep working on our routine."

She smiled. "Yes, it is. You know that."

"I know," he replied, the twinkle back in his eye. "I'm just teasing you."

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled as she finished her salad. Their conversation turned to their sons, but in the back of her mind, she was counting down until the show ended and she could see what became of her relationship with Robin.

For the first time in a long time, she hoped it would be a long-lasting one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! So this chapter was turning into a monster—10,000 words and counting this past weekend. I decided to split it and thought here was a good point. In the next chapter, Robin and Regina will go to Disneyland and compete in Disney Night.
> 
> I know I enjoyed the season finale. It was sad to say goodbye to most of that cast and close the chapter on that era of the show, but I am curious to see where they take Season 7 and am withholding judgment until I see some of the episodes.
> 
> See everyone next week with the rest of Disney Night!
> 
> -Mac


	7. Week Five--Disney Night (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter features songs from both the musical episode of _Once Upon a Time_ and the movie _Tangled_. The songs from _Once Upon a Time_ were written by Alan Zachary and Michael Weiner while the song from _Tangled_ was written by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater. All are copyrighted to Walt Disney Records.

### Week 5-Disney Night (Part Two)

All the stars and pros gathered together on Friday to learn and rehearse the opening number. Ingrid, the show's choreographer, addressed them as they stood around the rehearsal studio. "Disney Night is a Big Deal and we have to keep topping ourselves. The producers have contracted a songwriting team to come up with original songs for us to dance a medley to. I've heard the songs and I think this will be one of our best numbers ever.

"The pros will be handling most of it. You'll be divided into two groups. One will be heroes and the other villains. You'll have your own solo sections and then a big battle. When we get to the finale, then your stars will join you," she finished.

Ruby raised her arm. "Will we get to hear the music?"

"Yes," Ingrid said. "First, though, we're asking everyone to take a seat. The producers have an announcement to make."

Regina sat next to Robin, his arm draped around the back of her chair. She leaned against it, enjoying the brief skin-on-skin contact as she waited for whatever announcement the Powers That Be had for them.

"So, we all have a surprise for you in honor of Disney Night," Isaac started. "Disney has been really great and given you all tickets to Disneyland for Saturday. We're just going to need the names of whoever you are bringing so Disney knows. Everyone will be escorted by cast members and given the VIP treatment."

"Roland is going to love that. He's been begging me to take him to Disneyland forever. I wanted to wait for him to be older," Robin whispered to her.

She nodded and whispered back: "Henry and I have gone several times. He'll be excited to go again and show everything off to Roland."

"Sounds like fun," he said before turning his attention back to Isaac.

As Isaac gave them all the logistics for their visit, Regina found her mind wandering. Her conversation with Robin was still on her mind. She knew being professional was for the best and that their relationship needed to stay platonic for now. Yet her senses were heightened around him. Could she spend a whole day at the happiest place on earth as just his friend? Or would she betray herself?

* * *

The show sent a limo to pick her, Emma and Henry up for their day at Disneyland. Robin was already inside with his mother and Roland, who launched himself at Regina the moment she slid into the limo. "Majesty! We're going to see Mickey Mouse!" he said.

"I know," she said, holding him on his lap as the limo lurched forward. "It sounds like you're excited."

He nodded, grinning. "Papa says I might be tall enough to do the rides. Do you do the rides?"

"Some of them," she said. "I really like the Tower of Terror."

"It's closed, Mom. They're turning it into a Guardians of the Galaxy ride," Henry said from his seat.

She frowned. "Oh. Will it still drop you?"

He shrugged. "I haven't heard much about it. And it's not open yet."

"Well, there are plenty of other rides to do," Robin said, patting her leg. "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun today."

Regina leaned back, nodding. She held Roland close, listening to the boy rattle off all the rides he wanted to do as the limo sped toward Disneyland.

* * *

A young cast member named Jasmine met them just past the entrance to California Adventure. She was joined by a security guard named Al, who looked a bit on the scraggly side to Regina. How he was going to take anyone down was beyond her and she prayed they had no incidents.

"So you're going to be escorting us around?" Henry asked, sounding a bit defensive about it.

"Henry," Regina chided, frowning at her son.

Jasmine smiled. "It's okay. I can imagine it sounds like I'm a babysitter, right? And who wants that while in Disneyland? But I promise you that you want me around. I have a superpower."

"You do?" Roland asked, eyes wide as he stared up at her.

"Yep," she replied, crouching down to look him in the eyes. "I can get to the front of any lines. No waiting."

Henry and Roland gasped. "Cool!"

She straightened up. "So, are you all ready to begin your magical day here in Disneyland?"

"Are you legally required to ask that?" Emma asked, smirking.

Regina shook her head. "I can't take you anywhere, can I?" she asked her friend.

Emma just rolled her eyes in response, following the boys as they walked with Jasmine. She was telling them information about the park and they hung on her every word.

"I think we've been replaced as the coolest people they know," Robin said, falling into step with her.

"We're their parents. Of course we have." She smirked, glancing at him quickly before looking ahead again.

He laughed, his arms swinging at his side. Regina crossed hers, trying to resist the urge to grab his hand as they walked toward Cars Land. They couldn't chance such an intimate if innocent gesture being photographed and going viral. She did not want another lecture from Isaac Heller.

"Mom! Jasmine says she's going to take us on the Radiator Springs Racers. You coming?" Henry called out.

Regina smiled. "Of course. It sounds like fun."

"Can I come too?" Roland asked, looking up at his father with pleading eyes.

Robin sighed, the pain of possibly breaking his son's heart in his eyes. "We're going to have to measure you, see if you're tall enough to go on the ride."

"We can measure you once we get there," Jasmine said, taking Roland's hand. "If not, there are plenty of rides you can do in Cars Land…"

"Okay," he said, though he sounded disappointed. His head hung as he continued on his way.

Regina relaxed a bit, feeling sympathetic for him and his father. She fell into step with Robin. "I remember when Henry couldn't wait to go on the rides. He would go on the smaller ones but always stare at the rollercoasters. Broke my heart."

"Roland breaks mine. He wants to go on the rollercoasters and I want to make him happy, but I also don't want him to grow up so fast," he admitted.

"I know the feeling," she told him, glancing at her own son. "It never stops."

He groaned. "Wonderful."

* * *

Roland stood pressed against the measuring stick outside Radiator Springs, Jasmine and another cast member checking his height. She smiled and held out her hand to him for a high five. "You passed. You can go on."

"YES!" Roland gave her a high five before turning to his father. "Do you hear that, Papa? I'm tall enough to go on!"

Robin smiled, gritting his teeth as he hissed so only Regina could hear: "This is worse, isn't it? Them growing up?"

"Yep," she whispered, pushing Robin toward his waiting son.

He crouched down in front of Roland, giving him a high five as well. "You ready to ride your first grown up ride?"

Roland nodded, looking over at Regina. "Will you and Majesty ride with me, please?"

"Of course," Regina said, looking over at Henry. She didn't want her little prince to think he was being replaced. "If you don't mind?"

He shook his head, moving toward Emma. "I don't mind riding with Emma and Claire. Besides, we'll be right behind you. Roland should be the one to ride up front for his first grown up ride."

Regina smiled at her son, proud of him. "You're right. So let's go take Roland on his first grown up ride!"

She took Roland's hand and they followed Jasmine up the exit to the boarding area. "What color car do you want, Roland?" Jasmine asked.

"Green!" he said, pointing to the car upfront. He tugged Regina's hand, the two of them following Jasmine to the car.

As they loaded into the car, some of the people waiting at the gates recognized them. Regina heard her name as well as Robin get called. She looked up to see a group of girls waving at them. "GO TEAM OUTLAW QUEEN!" they yelled.

Regina waved to them, which made them yell louder, before the car left the station. She turned to Robin, who was grinning at her. "Not used to that, huh?" he asked.

"Being recognized in public? Nope," she replied. "It's...kinda weird."

He laughed as the car moved forward to the safety check. "Yeah, it is at first. But you get used to it."

She doubted that would ever happen as their car started its ride through Radiator Springs, looking like they had just driven into the movie. Roland glanced around, wide-eyed as he took everything in. He laughed as they sped through some turns and then had to escape Frank. When they came to the race portion, speeding around a course, he threw his hands in the air and let out a squeal of joy.

"I loved it!" Roland exclaimed once they got off. He danced between her and Robin. "Can we do it again?"

Robin chuckled. "There are a lot of other rides you can probably now do. Why don't we give them a try?"

"Okay," Roland said, taking Regina's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

After riding Soarin', Robin and Regina both nixed riding Grizzly Run when Jasmine advised that they could get soaking wet. "We didn't bring a change of clothes," she told her pouting son. "And I'm not walking around with wet jeans."

"Agreed," Robin said, giving Roland a pointed look. Both boys sighed in unison but ultimately accepted their parents' decision.

Jasmine led them past a hotel that invoked the rustic feel of a lodge in the middle of the Northwestern woods before turning onto a boardwalk atmosphere. She motioned to one building. "Who wants to ride The Little Mermaid?"

"I want to ride that!" Roland pointed ahead to the rollercoaster across the lake, right behind the Ferris wheel bearing Mickey's familiar face. "Can we do that?"

"Patience," Robin said, laughing. "Besides, you might not be tall enough yet to ride that."

Jasmine nodded. "He's right. I'm afraid you're still too small for California Screaming."

Roland pouted as his grandmother patted his back. "Why don't we see what this Little Mermaid ride is about? And you and I can do something while the others ride the rollercoaster."

"But I want to ride the rollercoaster," he said, crossing his arms.

"There's still plenty for you to do," Jasmine assured him. "There are several games you can play with your grandmother while you're waiting for us."

Al stepped forward, his finger pressed against the earpiece he wore. "I need to escort Robin and Regina to California Screaming. The producers want to film some footage of all the pros and stars together," he said.

Their usual camera crew was not trailing them around, a brief respite given by the producers. Some crew members were wandering around the parks, filming them for the show, and the producers had made it clear they would be requested at any time for filming. It seemed a small price to pay for a day at Disneyland.

"Why don't you all go on The Little Mermaid while we go film some things?" Robin suggested, running his hand through Roland's curls. "We'll see you in a little bit."

Henry hugged Regina. "Can we still do California Screaming if you go on it now?"

She laughed, cupping his head. "Of course we can. There's no limit to how many times we can ride something."

"Come on, kid," Emma said, gently pulling Henry away from Regina. "Let your mom go film her bit and then we'll continue having fun with her."

Henry walked away with her and Roland took his grandmother's hand, waving at Robin and Regina as they followed Jasmine onto the ride.

Robin placed his hand on the small of her back. "You ready to go to California Screaming? See what the producers want us to do?"

"Yes," she said. "Hopefully it's not too bad."

* * *

"We want to get a shot of all the pros and stars on the ride," Isaac explained as they stood on the empty loading station. He motioned to the nearby hosts. "August and Belle will be in the front row and then the rest of you will fill in, troupe members filling the last few rows. Any questions?"

Tink's partner, John, raised his hand as the color drained from his face. "What if you can't do rollercoasters?"

Isaac stared at him like he had three heads. "What do you mean?"

"I don't like rollercoasters," he explained. "They make me sick."

"There has to be another ride we can do," Tink suggested.

Ruby nodded. "Or could they just film us sitting on the ride and then John gets off before we actually do it?"

"Well, we planned on having you all on the ride," Isaac said. "Do you think you can handle at least one ride?"

John shook his head. "I really can't."

"He's not going to make him go on, is he?" Regina asked Killian in a low voice.

He grimaced. "When Isaac gets an idea in his head, he usually sticks with it. Besides, I'm sure they have a group of fans waiting on the pier to cheer us on."

"Does anyone like him?" she asked, motioning to Isaac.

"Nope," he replied. "I'm pretty sure the network only tolerates him because he keeps the show on budget and brings in good ratings."

"Alright, everyone in the vehicle. John, don't worry, you'll be fine," Isaac assured the pale young man.

Killian scowled and muttered under his breath as he went to find Ariel. Robin glared at the producer as he helped Regina into their row and she kept her eyes on a nervous John a few rows behind them. He already looked sick. "This is not going to end well," Robin said, sitting down and lowering his shoulder bar.

Regina had to agree.

A camera crew filmed August and Belle at the front, no doubt something for the show, before the vehicle left the station. It turned a corner, coming to a stop between the lake and the pier. More cameras were set up to film them on the ride as well as the large group of fans gathered on the pier, just like Killian predicted. They cheered and waved signs as a voice counted down from five.

"Smile!" Ruby yelled from behind them. Regina had only a moment to do so before the ride blasted forward, sending them up a hill and onto the first drop.

It lasted only a few minutes but by the time they returned to the loading station, John was an alarming shade of green. He bolted the second the shoulder bars were raised, rushing over to the nearest garbage can. Regina watched as his shoulders shook as Tink rubbed his back. Victor Whale, Ruby's partner, went over to check him out-he was a real doctor after all, just one with a nationally syndicated show rather than a standard practice.

Robin helped Regina off the ride and she noticed a tall, red-headed man wearing glasses arguing with Isaac. Snippets of their conversation drifted over and she heard phrases like "traumatic event" and "inconsiderate of his discomfort." She believed he was Archie, the show's therapist, and she was glad at least one person behind the scenes gave a damn about them.

"Was it that bad?" Henry asked as the cast members escorted their family members onto the loading station. He pointed to John, crinkling his nose.

She sighed, wrapping her arm around her son. "It was for him. He's not a fan of rollercoasters and wasn't given the option of not riding."

"Is that why tall, ginger and nerdy over there looks ready to kill the producer?" Emma asked, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at Isaac and Archie.

Regina nodded. "Pretty much. I think he might succeed."

"It would be a godsend," Killian said, coming behind her. He grinned at Emma. "Well, hello to you again."

"Buzz off," she snapped, glaring at him.

He stepped away, hands up in the air, as Emma climbed onto the ride. The others also got onboard and Regina tugged on Henry. "You okay with being seen with your mother?"

"You're a celebrity now," he reminded her. "Of course I am."

"Do you mind riding with me?" Robin asked Emma, climbing in next to her.

She shook her head. "Just as long as you promise not to scream too loud. I quite like my hearing."

He laughed, promising he'd keep it down as they all lowered the shoulder bars. After the safety check, the vehicle turned the corner and got into position to start the ride again. Regina spotted Roland and Claire watching on the pier and the two waved to them. They waved back as the fans still milling around cheered. And then the ride took off, sending them blasting down the track once again.

* * *

They all ate lunch together, away from the public. Robin and Regina had to coax Roland into eating the vegetables that came with the grilled chicken given him. He eventually gave in when he saw Henry happily eating his and Robin leaned back to whisper: "Can I keep Henry until Roland willingly eats everything?"

"You'd have to keep me too," she whispered back. "I'm not letting my son go away that long. We're a package deal."

He smirked. "That could be arranged."

She looked away, her cheeks growing heated as she finished her own meal. A server cleared their empty dishes away and brought them out some ice cream for dessert. Regina noticed some of the other dancers and stars began to head back into the park. Thankfully, the boys were too absorbed with their ice cream to notice. It gave her a bit more time to sit still and soak up the air conditioning.

As they finished up, Killian drifted past the table looking confused. Robin frowned. "What's wrong, mate?"

"I think I lost my partner," he replied. "I went to wash my hands and when I came back, Ariel and Eric were gone."

"They ditched you?" Robin asked.

"Not surprising," Emma muttered as Regina gave her a kick under the table.

Jasmine pulled out her phone. "I know all the cast members assigned to you all. I'll text yours to see what's going on."

"I'm gonna go to the ladies' room. Be back in a few minutes," Emma said, standing up abruptly as she glared at Killian. He just grinned back at her.

Henry leaned back, crossing his arms. "My mom is going to beat you this season. She and Robin are really good."

"Aye, lad, they are," Killian agreed as Regina was mortified her son was so blunt. She thought there was more Daniel in him than her, but maybe she was wrong. Or maybe it was case of nurture over nature.

Killian leaned forward. "Do you dance like your parents?"

Henry shook his head. "Robin is teaching me how to play the guitar, though."

"And he's a very talented writer," Regina bragged, running her hand over Henry's hair. "He won an award at school and one of his teacher's submitted a short story to an anthology. I'm very proud of him."

"Mo-om," Henry whined, pulling away from her.

Jasmine tucked her phone away again. "I'm afraid they ditched you, wanting to go off on their own."

Killian's face fell and Regina found herself feeling sorry for him. He was a jerk but no one deserved to be left behind. And apparently Robin felt the same way since he asked: "Do you want to join us?"

"Do you think Regina's friend will let me?" Killian asked, motioning to Emma's empty seat.

Regina sighed, standing up. "I'll go talk to her. If you promise to behave and not flirt with her, I think I can bring her around."

"It will be difficult," he replied, "but I promise to not flirt with her."

"Then I'll be right back." She hurried over to the women's room, intercepting Emma as she left it. "Hey, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Emma asked, frowning. "And does it have something to do with why Captain Full of Himself is now sitting at our table?"

Regina sighed. "Yes. His partner and her fiancé did ditch him so Robin invited him to join us."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down," Regina said. "I've already made him promise not to flirt with you. And I think he'll hold to it."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Doubt it. It seems the man can't say anything that isn't some sort of smarmy come on or brag about himself. And I know that I'm going to be stuck being his babysitter. I did not sign up for that!"

"Killian...Look, he can be a douche, I'm not going to lie, but he's good friends with Robin and he's pretty clear on how much he values being respectful. So I doubt Killian will do anything to jeopardize his friendship with Robin," Regina explained.

"Fine," Emma replied, stalking back to their table. She pushed Killian's shoulder, forcing him to look at her as she got in his face. "You do anything creepy, I will knock you into next week. Got it?"

His blue eyes widen but Regina didn't detect any fear in them. It seemed more like admiration and almost respect. "Aye," he said.

"Good." She straightened up and sat back down as Regina glanced over at a bemused Robin, who winked at her.

Jasmine stood, smiling at them. "Well, is everyone ready to head back out into the parks? I think Toy Story Midway Mania is calling our names."

Regina glanced down at Emma. "You ready to have your ass handed to you again, Swan?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mills, do you really think you can beat me?" Emma stood up, crossing her arms.

"I did last time."

Henry sighed, rolling his eyes as he leaned closer to Robin. "They're going to trash talk each other throughout the entire ride. And then whoever does win is going to crow about it. I thought I was the kid."

"Not right now, kid," Emma shot back, linking her arms with Regina. "Come on. I need to school your mother."

As they headed toward the exit, Regina heard Killian tell Robin: "I think I'm going to like hanging out with your group a lot better than watching my partner make eyes at her fiancé."

"You're definitely not going to be bored," Robin assured him, making Regina's smile grow bigger as they stepped back out into the California sun.

* * *

Emma won.

And Regina had to hear about for the rest of their stay in California Adventure. The annoying blonde even came up with a song about it, one Killian was all too happy to choreograph a little dance to. It was the only time he and Emma got along.

However, their time in that park came to an end when Jasmine checked her watch toward the mid-afternoon and frowned. "We need to get to the Magic Kingdom. All you dancers and stars are in the parade this afternoon."

"We're in the parade?" Robin asked as Regina felt her mouth fall open.

Henry began bouncing beside her. "Can I join you? Being a parade is so cool!"

"Me too?" Roland asked, clutching his father's hand and looking up at them with pleading eyes.

Jasmine gave them a sad smile. "I'm afraid it's for cast members only. But all family and friends will be given special seating."

She and Al escorted to them over to the Magic Kingdom. As they crossed the plaza between the two parks, several more people recognized her, Robin and Killian. They started to swarm them, demanding autographs and pictures as Al tried to keep them back.

"Do we have time for a few pictures?" Robin asked Jasmine. "Or do we need to be there like now?"

Checking her watch, she bit her lip. "I guess we have a few minutes."

"Right," Al said, raising his voice. "They will pose for a few pictures for a few minutes, but only if you remain calm and orderly. Got it?"

There were groans of disappointment but they followed his orders anyway. Al ushered people toward them and Regina posed for pictures-some alone, some with Robin. One little girl looked up at her with wide eyes and a bright smile. "I want to be a dancer just like you when I grow up," she said.

"Aww," Regina replied, her heart melting as she crouched down. "It takes a lot of work, though. Do you think you're willing to put it in?"

The little girl nodded and Regina hugged her. "Then I can't wait to root for you when you're on the show."

"Okay, say cheese," the girl's mother said, holding up her phone. Regina smiled widely as the girl clung to her, giving her a kiss before she happily skipped off with her mother. If this was what meeting the fans was like, she believed she was going to love that part of the job.

Al raised his arms. "Okay, I'm afraid Regina, Robin and Killian need to get to the Magic Kingdom. Thanks for cooperating."

"It was nice to meet you," Robin said, waving to them. The remaining fans cheered as they walked over to the entrance to the other park.

Robin placed his hand on Regina's back. "So, was that your first fan signing?"

"Yes," she said. "It wasn't too bad."

"No, it wasn't. But we had Al. When you don't have someone like that, though, it can get overwhelming," Robin said.

Killian nodded. "Not to mention the creepy ones. The ones who get too handsy or refuse to leave your side. It can get scary."

Regina frowned. "Do you think that will happen to me?"

"I don't know," Killian said. "But judging by the comments I've seen online, I wouldn't be surprised."

She sighed, realizing that her life was getting more complicated than she had expected.

* * *

They put her and Robin on a Tangled float. Silk flowers and artificial grass covered the float, surrounding a smaller version of Rapunzel's stone tower. A cast member playing the princess and another one playing Flynn stood on the float, waving to the crowd. Robin and Regina did the same, watching as the float moved down Main Street. People lined the sidewalk and all Regina could see was the tops of the early 20th century buildings that invoked a small town in a middle America long gone by. Ornate iron street lamps lined the parade route and it seemed very picturesque.

More people were gathered by the pink stone castle with blue accents that led to Fantasyland, all waving at them. "Do you think they realize how much of a giant clue this is about our dance?" Regina yelled over the saccharine song playing over the loudspeakers.

"Some yes," he yelled back. "Most, probably not."

Regina glanced back out at the crowd, spotting people who were waving signs for Team Outlaw Queen. Amongst them, she spotted a tall African-American man watching her. He didn't cheer nor did he wave, but she just knew his dark brown eyes were focused on her. It was clear in the subtle way his neck turned with her float. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, coming over to her.

She looked back for the man, unable to find him. Maybe she was just overreacting after Killian's words about fans. "I'm fine," she assured Robin. "I'll just be glad to be off this float."

"We're almost done. And then it'll be back to the rides. How does Henry feel about Star Wars?" he asked.

"He loves it," she said, confused. "Why?"

Robin's grin grew bigger. "Then he and I are going to really get on well. I'm sitting with him on both Star Tours and Hyperspace Mountain."

She shook her head. "I think you're going to easily be Henry's new favorite person ever."

"How about yours?" he asked, leaning closer.

"I think you know the answer to that," she replied, before glancing over his shoulder at Rapunzel and Flynn. "And I think you should back up. We don't want people talking."

He nodded, stepping back. She forced herself to keep smiling and waving as the parade disappeared from guests' sights. Once again, she found herself cursing the situation that she was in-where she couldn't have the first man she wanted in a long time.

It wasn't fair.

* * *

The sun began to set and the lights of Disneyland turned on as they crossed from Adventureland into New Orleans Square. French style buildings stretched in front of them, trellises and iron balconies overhead. Regina half-expected to find people out there, wearing masks and dancing to jazz in an eternal Mardi Gras celebration. With the streetlamps flickering to life and the blue of twilight settling around their m, it seemed very romantic.

"I wonder if this is what New Orleans really looks like," she mused, walking side-by-side with Robin.

"You've never been?" he asked her.

She pressed her lips together, figuring out the best answer. "I have, but only once for a competition. Gold was still my coach and he kept a tight rein on us. We pretty much went between the hotel and the ballroom, nothing else."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me." He shook his head. "You should go. It's a really beautiful city."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied, smiling at him. He smiled back and her heart skipped a beat as a flash of the two of them strolling through New Orleans together filled her mind.

Henry turned around, walking backwards. "Can we go on Pirates of the Caribbean? Please?"

"I know I prefer pirates," Killian said as Emma rolled her eyes.

Regina nodded. "But only if you turn around and walk properly. Okay?"

Henry let out an exaggerated sigh but did as she asked. As they found their way over to the ornate house that contained the Pirates ride, more fans began to flock toward them. Most were content with a wave and a picture taken as they passed by, but there were some who pleaded for autographs or posed pictures. Robin smiled, waving at them. "Hey, we're here to spend time with our families. I'm sure you can understand that we don't have time for autographs right now. Okay?"

Some nodded but a few let out disappointed moans. Regina smiled as well. "We appreciate all your support and hope you'll continue to do so now. Please?"

"Regina, wait," a male voice said as a hand closed around her wrist. She looked up, surprised to see the man from the parade. "We need to talk."

Keeping her smile in place, Regina tried to pull away. "I'm sorry. I need to go. Please, let me go."

"You don't have to go anywhere, least of all with him." The man spat out that word at Robin, glaring at her free hand. Or rather, the hand she hadn't realized was tucked into Robin's When had she taken his hand? And how long had they been walking like that.

Robin held up his free hand but didn't release hers. "I'm not holding her captive. We're two friends enjoying a day in Disneyland with our families."

"She's mine," the man said, pulling on Regina's hand.

Annoyance swept through her and she once again tried to pull free from him. "I'm nobody's. Let me go."

Killian stepped up on her other side. "No one wants any trouble. Let her go, mate."

The man snarled. "I'm not your mate. And I won't let some pretty boy keep pawing at her every week. She deserves better."

"Robin and I are just dancing," she argued. "And I don't even know you! Let me go."

His grip tightened on her and his eyes looked wild. "Don't say that, Regina. I know you love me. I know we're meant to be together."

"Mom? What's going?" she heard Henry ask. Breathing grew difficult as she worried about what this man would do to her boy and what he was feeling. It grew worse as she heard soft cries she knew came from Roland.

"Please," she begged the man, "just let me go."

Robin brought his arm up across her, blocking her from the man. He gripped the man's arm, glaring at him. "You heard her. Let her go and let us go on our way."

"You're not taking her from me. Regina is mine. She loves me," the man said, pulling on her more as Robin and Killian tried to pull her back.

"She doesn't know you," Robin argued back.

The man's grip on Regina's wrist tightened and she let out a startled cry. Killian appeared on her other side, holding her up. Robin, though, grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him close. His face was turning red and Regina had never seen his eyes look so cold as he glared down the man. "Let. Her. Go."

"Not until you promise to keep your hands off her. She deserves better than having your hands grabbing her every week. She hates it. I know it, she tells me about it in her messages." The man was deathly calm, which only made Regina's heart beat faster. He was a wild card who could do anything to her or Robin. Especially if he thought he was acting on her behalf, though she had no clue what he meant by her messages.

The other fans surrounded them now, pulling on the man and demanding he leave Robin and Regina alone. Disney security guards pushed through them, extracting the man. Once Regina's wrist was free, her knees buckled and she felt herself falling despite Killian's vice-like grip on her.

As security dragged the man away, he kept yelling. "You can't keep me from her. We're meant to be together! I'll find you, my beautiful queen! We'll never be apart again."

"I've got you," Robin said, scooping her into his arms. One of them was trembling but she didn't know who as he rubbed her back. "It's alright, sweetheart. You're safe."

His voice washed over, drowning out the screams of the man as security hauled him off. She clung to Robin, biting back the tears threatening to fall, accepting the comfort she hadn't had in a long time. In his arms, Regina felt safe and loved and protected.

"Mom!" Henry's voice pierced through the pounding in her ears. "Robin, is she okay?"

"Yes. She just needs a place to sit down and maybe get some water," Robin replied, his voice rumbling against her cheek.

She pulled away, blinking away her tears until Henry came into focus. His hazel eyes were wide, reminding her of waking up to a young boy scared from a nightmare. He was trembling as well and she pulled him in for a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he assured her, though his arms tightened around her. "You were the one attacked."

"You shouldn't have seen that. I'm so sorry." Regina kissed his head over and over, assuring herself that he was unhurt. She hated that he had to witness something so scary. All she wanted to do was go home and barricade themselves behind their door, never to deal with the terrors of the outside world again.

Emma appeared, pale. "Jasmine took Claire and Roland to the Blue Bayou so he wouldn't keep seeing that. Henry refused to go."

"I couldn't leave you," he explained, voice muffled as his face was buried in her shirt.

Al appeared, looking apologetic. "We should head there then. You can recover there."

"Good idea," Killian said. "Come on, Regina. Let's get you some place more private."

Regina held onto Henry tighter, as if someone would come and take him. He didn't complain, keeping his arm around her. They moved forward with Robin's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Killian fell behind, forming a shield between himself, Emma and Robin. She was grateful for that.

"What the hell just happened?" Emma asked.

"Crazed fan," Killian replied, voice hard. "We all get them but that man took it too far. He had no right to do that to Regina."

Emma nodded. "Thank you for your help. You really stepped up and protected Regina back there."

"We dancers have each other's backs. We'd die for each other," he replied. "Okay, maybe not Greg Mendell. I mean, if you think I'm insufferable, you should spend five minutes with that dick."

To Regina's surprise, Emma laughed.

As they approached the Blue Bayou, Regina pressed closer to Robin. He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and she felt the panic recede. She was safe in his arms. Nothing else was going to get to her-not with Robin around.

* * *

A few hours and several rides later, Regina felt almost back to normal. It didn't mean she still wasn't always looking over her shoulder or hyperaware of her surroundings, but she was allowing herself to relax and have fun.

Now, she stood in front of the castle, waiting for the fireworks show to start. Roland sat on Robin's shoulders while Henry was smushed between her and Robin. She had her arm wrapped around her son, holding him close to her. He rested his head against her and she chuckled. "Tired?"

"Just a little," he admitted.

"I'm not tired," Roland proudly announced, grinning from his perch.

Robin chuckled. "I'm not surprised given how much sugar you've consumed. I hope we're not headed for another tummyache."

The boy shook his head. "I'm fine, Papa."

"Well, I say we call it a night anyway after the fireworks," Robin said, looking up at him. "It's getting late."

Roland scowled until Regina rubbed his leg. "I know I'm tired and would love to go get some sleep."

"Well, if Majesty needs sleep, then I guess we can leave," he said, smiling at her. "Can we come back?"

"Maybe later, when Papa and I are done with the show," Regina replied. As Roland let out a cheer, Robin mouthed "thank you" to her.

Trumpets sounded and the start of "When You Wish Upon a Star" blared over the speakers. Lights dimmed and Regina hugged Henry, waiting for the fireworks to begin. Scenes from different Disney movies were projected onto the castle, of the heroes and heroines trying to find their ways to each other and their happy endings.

Regina glanced up at Robin, their eyes meeting. She wished that they were a normal family out on a day trip to Disneyland. That they were getting to know each other and blending their families together as part of a budding romantic relationship. She wished they weren't partners on some reality show with strict rules about fraternization between cast members. How she wished they had met under different circumstances so that she wasn't under such torture.

The first fireworks went off, but Regina barely registered the reds, blues and yellows as they lit up the sky. Her eyes kept darting to Robin's lips, wishing with all her might that she could kiss him. When she looked back at his eyes, she saw the same pain and longing in them that she felt. They needed, though, to keep their space until the show was over and they were able to explore their feelings free from the grueling schedules and ever-present cameras.

She forced herself to look away, wrapping her arms around Henry and holding her son close. Regina rested her chin on his head as she watched the fireworks bloom around the castle. The Disney princes and princesses reached their happy endings and Regina felt like burning them to the ground.

Not while her happy ending potentially remained so close yet so far away.

* * *

Regina stood in the wings, waiting for Monday's live show to begin. Her eyes scanned the audience, easily spotting Henry and Emma. They were sitting with Claire and Robin's bandmates, with Roland sitting on Henry's lap. It was an adorable sigh she hoped someone got a picture of.

Though she found her family, her eyes still swept the crowd. She tensed every time she saw a tall, lanky man with a complexion that reminded her of coffee lightened with milk and then relaxed each time she realized it was not her crazed attacker. He wasn't going to be there, she knew, but still she feared he would show up despite the steps the show took to keep her safe.

_"His name is Sidney Glass," Isaac told her, handing her the man's mugshot. "Security has his picture and our lawyers are working on getting you a restraining order."_

_"So he won't be able to come to the studio?" she asked, her hands trembling as she stared at her attacker._

_Isaac shook his head. "Not if people want to keep their jobs. And we have staff checking any fanmail for you to make sure he didn't send anything dangerous as well as catch any other psychos. You may want to advise your representation to do the same."_

_Regina nodded and a gentle hand tapped her arm. She looked up into the eyes of Dr. Archie Hopper, who stood next to Isaac. They were concerned behind his tortoise shell glasses even as he smiled at her. "Do you have any questions? Want to talk about it?"_

_"I'm going to bow out and give you two some privacy," Isaac said, stepping away. "And Regina, I'm really sorry this happened."_

_While she remained convinced Isaac Heller was a snake, she knew he was sincere about that. So she nodded before turning back to Archie. "Why me?"_

_"Why don't we have a seat?" His voice was soft and soothing as he guided her to two nearby chairs. Once they were seated, he sighed. "I know you're probably scared and confused."_

_"That's an understatement," she replied, shaking her head. "Why did he fixate on me?"_

_"I'm afraid I can't really answer that without talking to Mr. Glass. From what I can tell, he most likely suffers from Erotomania," Archie told her._

_Regina frowned. "Erotomania? Do I even want to know?"_

_Archie sighed. "It's a condition that's usually associated with another mental condition, like bipolar disorder. The person truly believes someone, usually a famous person, truly does love them and is in a relationship with them. They believe the celebrity is sending them messages through the media."_

_"Messages?" she asked, recalling Sidney's words to Robin. "Like what?"_

_He shrugged. "They see them in small things that could just be involuntary. How you blink, tossing your hair, a certain phrase, anything. They just believe it's for them."_

_"So there's nothing I could've done or could do to convince him I'm not in love with him?" she asked._

_"I'm afraid not," Archie replied. "But he's been arrested and I'm sure he'll get the help he needs."_

_She nodded. "But what about the next Sidney Glass?"_

_"There are things you can do, but the most important thing is to not let fear control your life. You can't give them that control, Regina," he told her._

_Regina took a deep breath. Control was a big thing for her, she knew, thanks to her mother and Gold. She wasn't going to relinquish it to anyone-least of all someone with such a fragile hold on reality. "You're right. I won't."_

_"Good." Archie stood. "I'll let you get ready for the show. But you know where to find me if you ever need to talk."_

Killian approached her, taking his position for the opening number. "You okay, luv?"

"I think so," she said, trying to calm the flutters in her stomach. "Just trying to tell myself to stop being so paranoid. That Sidney guy is not going to be here."

"You're right. Security is very good. But it's okay to be nervous. I know I would be if I went through what you did. Just don't let it get to you while you're dancing, okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "Thank you, Killian, for all your help with this. You're not as bad as I thought."

He laughed. "Glad to hear it. Though maybe we could keep that between us? I have a reputation I'd like to protect."

"You want to be known as Captain Douchebag?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"The bad buy thing is a lot of my appeal," he admitted. "And who calls me that?"

She glanced at the crowd, smirking. "Emma. It's her favorite of her names for you."

"Ahh, that doesn't surprise me," Killian said, grinning as he seemed to spot Emma in the audience.

The crew grew more active and Regina realized the show was about to start. Her heart sank as she realized she hadn't been able to see Robin. They had met briefly at wardrobe but were soon separated. She had hoped to spend some time with him, to talk about Sidney with him, but it appeared it was not to be.

"Quiet! We go live in five...four...three...two…" a PA shouted before the lights in the ballroom went down. The screen over the ballroom flickered to life, showing August and Belle on California Screaming.

" _I'm Belle French,_ " she said on screen.

" _And I'm August Booth_ ," he added. " _Welcome to Dancing With the Stars' Disney Night!_ "

_The camera panned out to reveal all the dancers and stars on the ride vehicle. It shot forward as the fans on the pier cheered them, launching the live show._

Music swelled as the lights came on in the ballroom. Anna and Jacob led the group of dancers representing the heroes as the singers behind the scenes began to perform "Powerful Magic." Their part of the opening number was based in jazz and Ingrid had gone a bit overboard with the lifts, in Regina's opinion.

_There's a powerful magic when two hearts are one/A powerful magic as bright as the sun/Goodness will triumph and evil's undone/When you dare to heed love's call/cause love is the most powerful magic of all_

"Ready, luv?" Killian asked, holding out his hand to her. Regina took it, ready to lead the group of dancers portraying the villains.

She nodded, taking it as their more rock n' roll number-"Love Doesn't Stand a Chance"-started. While the "heroes" had gotten jazz, Ingrid had given the "villains" a tango. Even with the thaw in her relationship with Killian, Regina wasn't too thrilled to be so close as they danced around the ballroom to a song that crowed "down with love."

_Down with love, down with hope/Don't need blind faith to cope/Or inspiring songs in my heart/Got the magic I need for my darkest of deeds/Love at times can entrance but love doesn't stand a chance_

Regina swept her leg around, lifting it up as the dark skirts she wore billowed around her. She and Killian both had scowls on their faces, trying to be annoyed at the heroes' pretty song and belief they could defeat them. As she lowered her leg again, she prepared for the "battle," which would be a mash up of the two songs.

Ingrid choreographed a paso doble for this part, which was a good song to simulate a fight since it was patterned after a matador challenging a bull. The skirts were even designed to simulate the capes as good danced against evil, the two songs mixing together. While the villain song had a good beat for the paso, the heroes' song did not and it made it a bit awkward, but they were all professionals. They made it work.

Picking up her skirts, she swirled them as she danced toward Walsh Baum. He was the "hero" she had been assigned to battle, entering into hold with him as they appeared to battle. It was all a series of moves that were second nature to her. The Latin dances had her in a comfort zone she surely needed after her encounter with Sidney that weekend.

Walsh lifted her onto his shoulder, a break from the traditional ballroom dances, and twirled her around. The other female pros were also in the air with her, the culmination of the battle as the lights went out.

"Here you go," Walsh told her, setting her back onto the dance floor. "Be careful but be quick."

Regina nodded, picking up her skirts as she ran to one of the quick-change rooms as the screens in the ballroom played scenes of Disney heroes winning and defeating their villains. Someone from wardrobe pushed her behind a curtain and began pulling off the beautiful black gown Regina wore. Another person wrapped her in a white flowing gown with purple accents, tying the bodice tight as Regina stepped into a new pair of dancing shoes.

"We need dancers ready now!" she heard the director yell as the lights turned back on. Tink stood on the steps, dressed as Tinkerbell for what seemed to be the third year in a row if Regina understood her mutterings earlier correctly. She watched as her friend performed a beautiful ballet routine, pretending to spread pixie dust to welcome the Disney characters that would be spending the night with them.

The audience roared as Chip and Dale appeared, followed by Pluto and Goofy. Donald Duck and Daisy were right behind them with the rear brought up by Mickey and Minnie. His tuxedo outfit was lined with so many sequins, it seemed to glow in the lights and the same was true for Minnie's pink ballgown.

"It's quite the sight," Robin said, coming up beside her.

She glanced over, finding he was already in his costume for the show. He wore brown pants paired with a white shirt that was partially open at the top. A green vest was placed over the shirt and his hair was combed to the side, though a few strands of hair fell over his forehead. Her heart sped up and she was certain she wasn't supposed to be this turned on by her partner dressed up as a Disney hero.

"You look great," she finally gasped out.

He smiled, taking her hand. "So do you."

They joined the others on the dancefloor as the final song, "A Happy Beginning," started to play. All the villains had reformed so there were only heroes, dancing with their partners happily as the Disney characters bounced amongst them in an attempt to dance along to the foxtrot Ingrid had choreographed.

_There's no storm we can't outrun/We will always find the sun/Leave the past and all its scars/A happy beginning now is ours_

Robin dipped her as the camera panned over her, lifting her into a spin. She guided him past the others twirling around them so that they didn't collide with someone else. The song ended as cannons shot confetti out over the audience, who were on their feet and cheering wildly. August and Belle walked onto the dancefloor as the remaining couples made sure they were in the forefront of the crowd.

"What a way to kick off Disney Night!" Belle exclaimed, smiling. "Once again, our couples will be dancing to the iconic songs of the Disney songbook and bringing your favorite Disney characters to life."

"We're going to start with Olympian Dorothy Gale and her partner, Walsh, as they dance to music from the movie Oz, the Great and Powerful," August took over.

The lights went down in the ballroom as the other dancers filed off to wait their turns. Regina's hand found Robin's easily. "I didn't think Oz, the Great and Powerful did well."

He shrugged. "I think with her being named Dorothy Gale, they couldn't pass up the opportunity."

She thought of Tink and her oft-used Tinkerbell costume and nodded. "You're right. Well, I'm off to wardrobe. You coming or do you want to watch?"

"I'll come," he said, lacing their fingers together as they headed down the familiar hallway to wardrobe.

* * *

Regina sat in front of the mirror, scowling at her reflection. One of the hairstylists had just placed her Rapunzel wig on her head, transforming her from a brunette to a blonde. The long braid was placed over her shoulder, a Velcro tab on the shoulder of her Rapunzel costume holding it in place so she didn't have to worry about it getting in the way of her dance with Robin. Silk flowers were attached to the wig in a faithful recreation of the princess' hairstyle from the movie.

Behind her, Robin stood with Ursula, Tink and Killian. All three frowned as they studied her and Regina sighed. "Go ahead. Say it. I look awful as a blonde."

"Actually, I was going to suggest contacts to make your eyes blue and then you'd really look like Rapunzel," Ursula said, though uncertainty lurked in her eyes.

Killian turned his head to stare at her in disbelief while Tink shook her head. "You look awful as a blonde, Regina. Not everyone can pull it off. Right, Robin?" the petite blonde asked him.

"I have to agree with that," he said before grinning. "But I prefer brunettes anyway."

"What are we all looking at?" Ariel asked, approaching from her own station. Her red hair was curled and seashells had been threaded in, matching the outfit she wore to evoke the Little Mermaid—a purple top that looked like a bra and sequined green skirt. She looked good, Regina had to admit with a sting of jealousy.

Ariel tilted her head. "Regina...You look...Uh...Well…"

"I look awful," she replied with a huff. "It's already been established. You can say it, Ariel."

She shook her head. "I was going to say you look faithful to the movie. And you don't look awful. You're just not a blonde. I'm not either. I tried when I first got to Hollywood. Major misstep. Everything went better once I went back to my natural red color."

"See? You just have to put up with this for an hour and a half and then you can take the wig off. You can make it, right?" Robin placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Regina sighed, giving in. "Fine. I can put up with this for the show. I hope the fans appreciate what I do for them."

"What we all do for them," Killian added. "Speaking of which, I have to go squeeze myself into the red monstrosity I have to wear for my number. I'll see you all later."

Once he was gone, Ariel turned to them with a wide smile. "It really is bad. I feel so sorry for him. I think he pissed someone off in wardrobe."

"Oh, this I've got to see," Tink said, stepping away. "I'll see everyone up in the skybox."

"Yeah, we should head up there," Robin told Regina, holding out his hand to her. "Milady?"

She took his hand again and left the room with him. "Do I look as bad as I think I do?"

"Look, you're just not a blonde. But you look beautiful. So stop being so self-conscious. Weren't you the one who told me you've worn some really horrendous costumes in the past?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "But never a wig. Neither Gold nor Marco ever did that to me."

"Well, I'm honored you're doing it for me. And I promise to return the favor and look foolish for you before we get kicked off this show. How does that sound?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed, nodding. "Fine. I owe Emma and you owe me. This could be interesting."

"Come on. Let's go see how Disney Night is going. I'd hate to miss it." He helped her into the skybox. Other contestants were dancing to the music and some looked just as ridiculous as her. Regina relaxed and decided to enjoy herself.

After all, it was Disney Night.

* * *

She and Robin danced after John and Tink. They watched on the sidelines as the two cha-cha to "Following the Leader" from _Peter Pan_. Regina winced at how stiff John appeared and Robin did the same. "I think he needs hip boot camp too," he whispered to her.

"Tink is definitely going to have to work on them," she agreed, watching as the judges all commented on his hips and jerky movements. Tink rubbed John's back as they headed up to the skybox.

Regina pulled off the ballet flats she had been wearing. Since Rapunzel was barefoot throughout most of the movie, she had decided to perform the dance that way. It put her out of her comfort zone, but she felt it was right for her character. "Okay, shoes are off," she told Robin. "Remember to mind my toes."

"Will do," he whispered as August introduced their package.

As she expected, the package included clips from their hip boot camp. Regina watched herself with her hands on his hips, trying to show him the proper moves. It all seemed very risqué for Disney Night, even though there was nothing sexual about it.

Next were scenes from their trip to Disneyland. Robin appeared on screen, once again clad in his tight green shirt and sunglasses. A few audience members let out a few wolf whistles and Regina couldn't blame him. He always looked ridiculously good, as Emma had once said.

" _It's really great to spend time with Regina away from the rehearsal room and with our boys. We're all becoming really close and enjoy spending time with each other,"_ he said onscreen. Shots of her riding a tandem swing with Roland as well as Robin and Henry having a light saber battle accompanied his statements. They warmed her heart as the package ended and their routine began.

Crew members released replicas of the lanterns from the movie, using pulleys to let them float above the ballroom floor as the music started up. Robin took her hand as they went into hold, gliding together as one.

As the music engulfed her, everything but it and Robin faded away. Her feet were sure as she moved around the floor. Robin's arms were strong as they twirled her before holding onto her hand, anchoring her as she leaned forward with her hand outstretched in midair. He pulled her back toward her, their hips moving in sensual and intimate motions.

Her eyes met his and she felt like someone had stolen her breath. Those beautiful bright blue eyes were unguarded, allowing her to see right to his soul. Though he had never used that particular "l" word to describe how he felt about her, it was there in his eyes.

_And at last I see the light/And it's like the fog has lifted/And at last I see the light/And it's like the sky is new/And it's warm and real and bright/And the world has somehow shifted/All at once everything is different/Now that I see you_

Robin loved her.

She pulled away from him again, waiting for him to pull her back. Her eyes never left his and she felt her heart skip a beat, finally allowing her to acknowledge her own truth.

_Now that I see you_

Regina loved him.

Their dance ended with her in his arms. Robin held her tightly, both relishing an approved moment of intimacy as the audience cheered for them. August encouraged them to head over to the judges' table and Regina stepped away reluctantly to follow him there.

"David, will you start us off?" August asked.

Nodding, David leaned forward. "Every week, I think you can't top yourself and then the next week, you do so. And to think we once thought you and Regina struggled to connect. I don't think I've seen a couple more connected and it took your dance to a new level. Bravo."

Robin wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned against him, tired. David had no idea just how deep their connection was nor how much they had to fight it due to the rules of the show. Or maybe he did, she wondered. Had it been the same for him and Mary Margaret?

"Gold?" August prompted.

"I second everything David just said," Gold said. "Though, Regina, I think you need to put Robin through round two of hip boot camp. Especially as next week is Latin Night. Since I'm certain you'll be here, you'll need to keep up with her, Robin. She is a Latin champion."

Robin nodded. "I know. I trust her to whip me into shape."

"Good," Gold replied.

August turned to Cru, hesitating. Regina held her breath, waiting to hear how the woman insulted her routine this week as he prompted: "And Cru?"

Cru grinned widely. "Finally! That's what I want to see. Sensual yet with enough of a hint of sexuality to please both me and the Big Cheese up there on Disney Night. David spoke of your connection and it just ratcheted everything up. I don't know what dance you two have next week, but I have a strong feeling I'll need a cold shower after it. Provided Robin doesn't injure me with those wonky hips."

"His hips aren't that bad," Regina replied, frowning.

"I'm giving you the opening to continue touching them like that," Cru told her. "Take. It."

August rolled his eyes. "Well, Flynn, why don't you take Rapunzel upstairs to Belle?"

"Gladly," Robin said, giving Regina a gentle push. Before they turned away, Henry and Roland both gave them thumbs' up. They returned it before heading up to the skybox.

The other couples applauded as they reached the top. Belle gave them a bright smile. "That was beautiful! With the floating lanterns, everything seemed so magical."

"It is Disney Night," Robin replied, smirking as Regina rolled her eyes.

"And next week is Latin Night," Belle said. "Any nerves knowing it's your partner's specialty?"

He looked at Regina, the smirk softening into a fond smile. She felt her heart speed up as he shook his head. "I want to do it well for her but I know I'm in good hands. She'll put me through my paces and draw a great performance from me as always."

"High praise," Belle said. "Let's see what the judges think of your dance tonight."

Regina forced herself to look at the monitor rather than Robin. It was the only way to keep from dragging him off and kissing him until neither could breathe. _Focus, Regina_.

"David Nolan," the announcer droned.

Grinning, David held up his paddle. "Nine!"

He had given them a nine the week before so Regina wasn't too surprised. She held her breath as the announcer said: "Edgar Gold!"

"Eight," her former coach replied, earning some boos from the crowd. He didn't flinch. "Work on those hips and it could be a nine next week."

She and Robin nodded, anxiously waiting for Cru's score. The last judge smiled at them as she held up her paddle. "I agree about the hips. Eight!"

It was one point higher than she had been giving them and so it felt like a victory. Robin engulfed Regina in an embrace as Belle announced their overall score of twenty-five out of thirty. She smiled at them. "What are you going to do now?"

"Take this wig off and enjoy the rest of Disney Night as a brunette again," Regina said as Robin shook with suppressed laughter. She then turned to the camera. "And I hope you all vote."

She took Robin's hand and led him off camera as August threw the show to commercials. Turning to Robin, she pointed to her wig. "Care to do the honors?"

"Gladly," he replied, gently removing her wig. He then undid the clips holding her hair close to her head and ran his fingers through her dark locks. "Perfect."

"Stop flirting over there," Tink yelled, waving them over. "Killian and Ariel are up. He's wearing a red sequined leotard. You have to see this!"

Regina felt lighter and less silly now that her wig was off. She joined her friends at the railing, her smile widening as she saw the red sequined leotard and…"Are those lobster claws on his wrists?" she asked.

"I am definitely keeping any screenshots from tonight's episode," Tink said. "It's too good to pass up. We must never let him live this down."

"Agreed," the other dancers said, watching as he began his dance with Ariel.

Disney Night was turning out to be Regina's favorite night so far.

Who knew?

* * *

There had been some debate among the crew but in the end, they decided to let Regina not wear her Rapunzel wig for eliminations. Someone from hair came down to brush and pin hers away from her face while Killian changed back into the white outfit he had worn at the end of the opening number. It seemed the crew had taken pity on him too.

She walked out with him as they joined the others on the stairs. Robin wrapped his arm around her waist as August and Belle took their spots. "Alas our night of magic and fantasy must come to an end with a dose of reality," Belle said.

"We will now reveal to our couples who is safe and who is in jeopardy," August continued. The lights changed to red as the band played the tense music, where everything sounded like a beating heart.

He waited for the teleprompter to scroll up before saying: "Hans and Anna."

Regina glanced over at the young dancer and her red-haired partner, both dressed from their dance to a _Frozen_ song. There had always been something that Regina had never liked about him. He seemed charming and nice enough but there was a glint in his eye that warned her it could all be an act.

Now he stood stoically, staring straight ahead as Anna began to fidget beside him. When August declared that they were in jeopardy, her face fell into a disappointed frown. Hans didn't react at all.

"Victor and Ruby," Belle then said. Regina turned her attention to her son's favorite dancer, dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast while her partner was dressed as the Beast. Both looked nervous, unlike Hans, and Victor whispered something in Ruby's ear. Belle then said: "You are in jeopardy."

Victor closed his eyes, nodding as Ruby rubbed his arm. Regina had interacted more with the young brunette dancer than her star as Victor reminded her of Killian. Like Killian-but unlike Hans-Victor didn't try to hide his personality, so she had to respect that. However, the main reason she hoped they were safe this week was Henry-she would hate for him to be in the ballroom when his favorite dancer got kicked off.

August declared everyone else safe and Regina sagged a bit in Robin's arms once the lights turned off on them. Only the two couples in jeopardy remained illuminated and Regina stared at Ruby and Victor as they waited their fate. She prayed they were saved for at least one more week. Given how easily Latin dances could turn inappropriate for ten-years-olds, she wasn't going to let Henry come to the show next week. They could get kicked off then.

"Hans and Anna, Victor and Ruby, on this fifth week of competition, the couple with the lowest combined judges scores and viewers' votes and therefore leaving the competition right now is…" August paused, letting the anticipation and dread grow in Regina's stomach. "Hans and Anna."

There wasn't much reaction from the audience except for a round of applause Regina suspected was more for Anna than Hans. As the eliminated couple said their goodbyes, Regina hugged a shaken Ruby. "Congrats."

"Thanks, but I feel like we're just putting off the inevitable," Ruby replied. "Gold doesn't think I'm a ballroom dancer and Victor is struggling more and more."

"Gold is an asshole. Just keep doing what you're doing. People do like it after all," Regina added, looking over at Henry.

Ruby thanked her again as family members and friends were allowed to join them on the dancefloor. Roland made a beeline for Mickey Mouse, hugging the beloved character. Henry was right behind him, hugging Pluto as the dog pretended to lick him.

"I wish we had cameras," Robin said, wrapping his arms around Regina again as they watched their sons. "Or at least our phones."

She nodded as Isaac approached everyone on the floor. "The band is going to play some more Disney songs before our guests need to leave. Everyone is welcome to stay, dance and socialize. Have fun!"

The band struck up "Bare Necessities" and people began dancing around them. Robin held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

"You may," she replied, taking his hand. He spun her around before pulling her close, dancing along to the music. Regina followed his lead, not caring which steps he used for their impromptu dance number.

As he twirled her around the dancefloor, Regina took in the sights of everyone having fun. Hans was nowhere to be found, but Anna was still on the floor. Goofy and David danced with her, trying to cheer her up. Victor was dancing with Minnie, no doubt using cheesy pickup lines on her judging by the way the mouse was shaking her head, while Ruby swung a blushing Henry around on the dancefloor. Tink was holding up her phone by them and Regina prayed she was recording it.

With another turn, Emma and Killian came into view. He appeared to be teaching her a few dance moves and she was actually smiling in his presence. "Looks like those two are starting to get along," Regina told Robin.

He looked up, smiling. "It's a Disney miracle."

"Did you really just say that?" she asked, giving his shoulder a gentle push. He only laughed in response.

"Papa!" Roland yelled out, running toward them. "Majesty!"

They stopped dancing and Robin held out his hand to his son. "Do you want to dance with us?"

Roland nodded, taking his father's hand as well as Regina's. The band switched to "Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat" and she started to twirl him around. Robin also began twisting with the boy, who laughed.

Oh, yes, she decided. Disney Night was by far her favorite night of the competition so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a monster of a chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Especially as our favorite couple got closer and closer. They just can't resist the pull between them.
> 
> How will they ever make it through Latin Night?
> 
> I always forget to do this and I feel so bad, but as always, a big thank you to GlindaLoveShoes, who reads the chapters beforehand and helps make it better. And deals with the fact that while I get a lot of good ideas at 2 AM, my spelling tends to deteriorate at that hour. You're the best!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> -Mac


	8. Week 6--Latin Night

### Week 6--Latin Night

Someone knocked on Regina's trailer door as she washed her face clean of the heavy makeup used for the show. Drying her face, she hurried to answer it, unsurprised to find Robin standing on the other side. Like her, he was freshly showered and clad in a loose t-shirt paired with jeans. It was simple but sexy, she thought.

He smiled at her. "Care to walk me to my car?"

"Sure," she replied, smiling back at him. "I just have to put my shoes on. Come on in."

He stepped inside as she placed her towel down. She sat down, pulling on her sneakers as he picked up a picture on her vanity. Robin frowned. "This is the man who attacked you."

Regina nodded, filling him in on everything Isaac and Archie had told her before the show. She watched as he pressed his lips together until they were pale lines she could barely make out.

He shook his head. "I've heard of Erotomania but was told it usually affects women."

"Well, I got the rare male case. Lucky me." She rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Regina," he said seriously, grabbing her shoulders to force her to look in his eyes. "Erotomania is a serious thing. Sufferers cannot distinguish reality from the fantasy in their heads."

"I know," she snapped, feeling like a child receiving a lecture. She didn't appreciate that. "Archie went over all of this with me."

"Then you know you need to take it more seriously!"

Angrily, she pushed away from him. "I am! You don't think I'm scared? I'm terrified, Robin. There's nothing I can do to prevent the next Sidney Glass because they are crazy. Do you know how scary that is?"

"Yes!" he yelled back. "Because I'm scared too, Regina. I was there, remember? I couldn't get him to let go of you, I couldn't protect you. I care too much about you to just stand by and let someone hurt you."

"I didn't ask you to protect me." Her independent streak reared its head and she frowned again. "I can take care of myself."

Robin shook his head. "I know. I'm not saying you can't. But…"

"But what?" she asked, almost yelling. She seethed at the thought that he was going to try to control her. He could ask Gold about how well that went. "Tell me, Robin. But. What?"

"You don't have to do it alone! Let me help you," he begged, voice thick with emotion as he grasped her arms. The love she had seen during their dance was once again clear in his eyes. "I want to help you. Well, I want to scoop you, Henry and Emma up and take you to my house and slam those gates closed. I want to keep all the dangers of the world away from you but I know that won't make you happy. So let me help find a way that keeps you safe and happy. Please."

Regina sagged in his grasp, her anger dissipating at the passion and sincerity in his voice. "I'm not used to this. I'm used to doing this on my own."

"While I'm sure Emma would disagree," he said, pulling her into a hug, "I understand. But you don't have to be alone. I'm right here, Regina."

He rubbed her back as they fell onto her couch. She sniffed, fighting her tears though she felt safe and loved in his embrace. It was a small and temporary comfort, though. The producers would soon come around to chase everyone off the lot for the night. She and Robin couldn't risk being found like this by them.

Reluctantly, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "We should go home. I'm sure we both need a good night's rest."

"Regina," he said, taking her hand. "Talk to me. Let me comfort you."

She shook her head, breaking her heart piece by piece. "We both know that's too dangerous. We promised to just be friends."

"Friends comfort each other, Regina," he told her, hand inching toward hers.

It was tempting and Regina wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms again, to let him take her home and hold her through the night. She wanted to confess all her fears to him so he could kiss each one away. The idea of having someone else to lean on sounded like a dream. And it was, she reminded herself.

So she stood up, putting distance between herself and Robin. "We can't be those type of friends, Robin."

He frowned, standing as well. "What type of friends?"

"The ones who hug each other and are all touchy feely," she replied, maintaining her distance from him. "It's too dangerous for us. You're too good and could actually win, Robin. We can't risk it by giving into our feelings."

"You're worth more to me than some stupid mirrorball trophy!" he yelled, face starting to turn red as fire flashed in his eyes. "I would rather walk away with you than that trophy. I'm falling in love with you, Regina. And I think you're falling in love with me."

A lump formed in her throat as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Giving into her feelings, she could only nod in response. Robin's posture softened as he pulled her back into his arms, one hand cupping the back of her head. He rocked her gently and she allowed herself a few moments to relish the feeling.

"You could have it all," she croaked. "The revived career, the trophy and me. We just need to practice self-control."

He sighed, burying his nose in her hair. "I want you to come home with me so I can keep you safe in my arms."

"Robin…" she warned.

"But," he continued, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable. So I won't do that. Let me just hug you a moment longer and then walk you to your car, okay?"

She nodded, bringing her arms up now to hug him back. They held each other as she cried silently, wishing she could climb into his car and let him take her home. She wished she could climb into bed with him and let him kiss her until she forgot everything but them, holding her through the night. Then they could wake up in the morning and the first thing she saw was his smiling face and blue eyes full of love.

_Only a couple more months, Regina_ , she told herself. _Then you can see if this will last and you can actually have that. Just be patient._

_But what if I'm being too cautious for my own good? What if I'm being too stubborn and am risking letting him walk out of my life?_ she asked herself.

Robin pulled away, wiping her tears with his a soft smile. "Why don't you go splash some water on your face? I doubt you want Henry to see you this upset."

She nodded, reluctant to step away. Looking in his eyes, she sighed. "Robin...thank you."

"I'm going to be right here," he told her, which confused her. He had already made his intentions to walk her to her car known. "After the competition, I mean. Now that I've met you, Regina, nothing is going to take me from your side."

Hope burst in her chest and she gave him a watery smile. "Nothing is going to take me from yours."

* * *

Regina fell into a deep sleep the moment she got home and didn't wake up until the morning was almost half over. She sat up with her heart pounding in her chest until she remembered that she didn't have to report to the rehearsal studio just yet. Robin had a meeting at his record label that morning and then all the stars had to report to some field to film them picking teams for the team dance-no interference from their pros allowed.

She did regret that she was unable to kiss Henry goodbye before he went to school, though.

After dressing for the day, Regina headed downstairs to find Emma leafing through the circular for the nearby home improvement store. She frowned as she pulled out a bowl for some cereal. "What are you planning on doing to my house?"

"Changing the locks," Emma replied. "To keep any more creeps like that Sidney guy out."

Regina paused. It had been a thought that had crossed her mind the night before but she wondered if she was overreacting. "Do you think it's necessary? That he knows where I live?"

"I don't think we can take the chance. He might not, but the next one might. Our address is public record," Emma reminded her.

"Where do we draw the line, though?" Regina mused. "Do we pull Henry out of school? Move? Go off the grid?"

Emma glared at her. "We don't have to go to those extremes. But we do need to take some precautions. Maybe a security system?"

"I guess we could look into one of those," Regina allowed as the doorbell rang. She glanced toward the front door as her friend jumped up, rushing toward it.

Emma stopped at the window, glancing outside. Her shoulders relaxed and she reached for the doorknob. "It's just Mal."

Relief flooded Regina as she stepped out of the kitchen. Emma opened the door, revealing her agent on the other side. Mal wore a powder blue skirt suit with a creme silk blouse underneath. Her blonde hair was pulled into an elegant low bun, held up by pearl-encrusted hairpins. Ruby red lips smiled at Regina as blue eyes took her in. "I hope you don't mind this unexpected visit, but I thought I should come talk to you about the weekend's...incident," Mal said.

Emma snorted. "Incident? That's all you can call it?"

"I'm trying to be delicate, Miss Swan," Mal replied, glaring at the woman. "Besides, what would you call it?"

"An attack. That crazy man attacked her." Emma crossed her arms. "We're lucky it wasn't more serious."

Mal nodded. "I agree. That's why I'm here. Regina's safety is my top priority."

"What did you do to keep her safe from this Sidney Glass character?" Emma asked, making Regina sigh. She loved her best friend like a sister but there were times she got a little overprotective. The episode with Sidney was not Mal's fault and she didn't deserve having Emma take it out on her.

Regina motioned toward the kitchen. "Mal, why don't you have a seat? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Mal replied before turning to Emma. "And I would've done everything to keep Regina safe if I had known about Sidney. He sent all his fan mail to the studios and they didn't think to notify me until after everything happened. I made it clear going forward that I want to know of any threats she might face. She's not just my client but my friend."

Warmth spread through Regina and she smiled at Mal. "Thank you."

"I also have this for you." Mal handed her a business card for _Claude's Personal Security Solutions_. "He's one of the best in the security field."

Regina frowned as Emma peered over her shoulder. "So is he like a bodyguard or something?"

"Pretty much," Mal said.

"No. I don't want a bodyguard following me around everywhere. I want Henry to have a normal life. That's not normal." Regina handed the business card back to Mal.

Or at least tried to. Mal pushed her hand back. "Keep it. You may not need a bodyguard now, but you may in the future. At least I'll feel better knowing you have Claude's card."

"Do you have any recommendations for a home security system? Regina is considering that," Emma said.

Mal nodded. "I can give you a few good companies in the area."

"Thank you." Regina motioned to her kitchen again. "Please, come and have a seat. Even if you don't want anything, I hope you don't mind if I eat breakfast."

"Of course not," Mal said, following her inside. "Other than getting a stalker, how has the show been treating you?"

Regina sat down, shrugging. "So far, so good. I like most of the other dancers on the show and we're like a little family. The hosts are nice and I do like the show therapist, though I wish I had met him under different circumstances. David Nolan seems like a good guy, Cru is just oversexed but I don't like being that close to Gold week in and week out."

Mal nodded. "Unfortunately that couldn't be avoided. It's like his pet project."

"Trust me, I know," Regina replied. "I have a feeling I'm his pawn again and I hate it."

"If he gives you any problems, let me know. He knows I have no problem having 'conversations' with him," she said, complete with finger quotes.

Regina laughed, imagining Mal cornering Gold in a dark alley and using his own cane on him-all without mussing up her hair. "Thanks, Mal."

"Anything else?" she asked. "How are the producers treating you?"

"Pretty good. I mean, it's clear Isaac Heller is a bit of a jerk but so far I'm on his good side. And I'm doing a lot to stay there," Regina replied.

Mal frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Is this about you and Robin?" Emma asked, concerned. "Are they threatening you two or something? Because you're so close?"

Regina shook her head. "Nothing of the sort. You know I wouldn't stand for that. But the show has strict rules about costars getting intimate, which is putting some strain on our relationship. It's difficult knowing we can only be friends when…well…when we something more."

Emma looked pleased as Mal leaned forward, smirking. "I knew there was something between the two of you. So does most of the audience."

"I'm aware," Regina replied flatly, thinking of Greg Mendell and some of the comments sent to her on Twitter.

"So what's the problem?"

Regina shrugged. "Just the show rules, but we can live with them. Robin and I can just be friends until we're either kicked off or we win. I don't want to risk his chances. We're adults and we can control ourselves."

"What do you mean 'risk his chances'? Did they say they would kick you two off if they caught you two dating?" Mal asked.

"Well, I think they were focused more on us having sex," Regina admitted. "I don't think they said anything about dating."

Mal and Emma exchanged looks, smiling. It made Regina frown as suspicion grew inside her. "What?"

"I think we found a loophole. You and Robin could date-still on the downlow-but just not have sex until the end of the show," Mal said. "Or you could have it all and let me argue with the producers if they try anything."

"Like that would work." Doubt gnawed at her, though. Was the solution staring her in the face and she was too stubborn to see it?

Mal shrugged. "I would just remind them that they can't have it both ways-they can't try to play up a possible burgeoning relationship between you and Robin and then punish you when you really have a burgeoning relationship. It doesn't work that way."

"Well, I think Robin and I are fine how we are," Regina replied. "But thank you."

"Let me know if you need me to hurt someone. It'll be my pleasure," Mal said, standing. She bid both Regina and Emma goodbye before heading out to her next meeting.

Emma turned to her. "She has a point, you know."

"Not now," Regina sighed, already feeling exhausted despite being up only an hour. "I just want to eat my breakfast."

"Fine. I'm going to go to the hardware store and discuss security measures. And start researching a security system. Just...promise me one thing?" Emma asked, toying with her lip.

Regina's suspicions increased but she couldn't figure out a reason to deny her friend one promise, so she said: "Okay."

"Don't stand in your own way. You deserve to be happy, Regina. And I can tell that Robin makes you happy. So don't let anyone stop you. Just punch them and tell them that this is what you want-even if you have to do it to yourself," Emma replied. "Can you do that?"

Eating her soggy cereal, Regina considered her friend's words. Was she really standing in her own way, using the show's rules as an excuse to keep her distance from Robin? Did she really want to be with him? Was she ready for the risks that came with falling as deeply in love as she believed she was with him? Could she survive it again?

_You could_ , a little voice inside her said. _Seize your happiness, Regina. Just like you did before._

"Regina?" Emma prompted.

Nodding, Regina said: "I promise. Now, can I eat my breakfast in peace?"

* * *

By the time Regina did make it into the studio, she felt like she had lived an entire week emotionally. The promise she made Emma and Mal's conversation both haunted her as she drove, making her wonder if she was doing the right thing with Robin by insisting they just stay friends for now.

It didn't help that he texted her once she got there. He sent her a picture and she smiled as she took in his smiling face.

_Say hello to Team Paso Doble, sweetheart!_

Robin had his arms around Dorothy Gale and John Darling. Victor Whale leaned awkwardly into the shot as well. Regina grinned, knowing her teammates would then be Tink, Ruby and Walsh. Not a bad team. She was confident that they would crush Killian's team, though she did have to admit he had some strong stars on his team.

Also, Henry would be thrilled she was working with his favorite dancer.

"There you are," Gold said, breaking her concentration. She looked up to find him leaning outside her rehearsal room, scowling at her. "Must be nice to stroll in this late in the day."

"This is a rare occurrence and you know it," she snapped back. "Are you just here to chide me for my schedule?"

Gold shook his head. "I want to talk to you. In private."

Without waiting for her response, he turned and entered her studio room. She scowled, following him in. "Do you do this to the other dancers?"

"The other dancers aren't stupid enough to fall in love with their partners!" he yelled at her. His face was distorted into a look that was almost inhumane. Regina knew she would have to play this just right to get him to calm down and leave her and Robin alone.

She dropped her bag to the floor before approaching him slowly, keeping her face passive. "Who said anything about Robin and I falling in love?"

He shook his head. "Don't play stupid, Regina. It never looked good on you. And you know that everyone can see it. You both wear your hearts on your sleeves. Your mother would be ashamed."

"Don't even go there," Regina hissed, almost in his face. "It's my life. You have no say in it. Remember?"

"Really? I have a say about whether or not you stay on this show. I have a feeling your scores might suddenly take a hit," he threatened.

She was ready to claw his face off and she had to clench her fists to keep her from doing so, digging her nails into her palm. "You wouldn't dare. The audience and the producers would see right through it."

"Those simpletons? Doubtful," he replied.

"Well, even if you don't have such faith in our audience, I can assure you that Mal will see right through it. And don't think she won't be up here making quite the scene. Not to mention the conversation she would love to have with you in a dark alley where there are no witnesses," Regina told him, smug.

He only smirked. "Having others fight your battles now, Regina? Pathetic."

She wished she could incinerate him on the spot. Instead, she was going to have to let her tongue do its best. "Not as pathetic as a man threatening to rate a couple low because they might be experiencing love since it's such an alien emotion to him. Just because you're incapable of feeling any emotions doesn't mean others don't. If you ask me, that makes you the weak one. You're just projecting."

"I would watch your tone," Gold advised, his grip on his cane tightening. "You're treading on thin ice as it is."

"Because Robin and I might be in love?" she asked, letting out a laugh. "It's not hurting us on the show."

"I wouldn't be so sure of it."

She smirked, crossing her arms. "You sure about that? Because it seems to me that the producers are playing it up. They give us love songs and dances that require more sensuality. And I highly doubt that it's to make Cru happy."

"So you're trying to tell me that it's all an act the producers want you to put on?" Gold asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The audience seems to love the air of mystery," she replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

Gold smirked now. "So you're trying to tell me that I'm just falling for the producers' manipulations?"

"Looks like it."

"Nice try," he hissed, lunging closer. "You should know I'm not as easily fooled. I can see it in your eyes now, Regina. I recognize it from when you used to dance with Daniel. Look where that got you."

Anger filled her as she recalled how dismissive he had been of her relationship with Daniel and how he belittled her feelings, believing her marriage held her back. "It got me several years with a man I loved and who loved me. And it gave me a wonderful son who has made my life so much richer. No stupid ballroom trophy would ever compare."

"You always put a lot of stock into those stupid ballroom trophies," Gold replied.

She nodded. "I like to win, yes. I fail to see how that has to do with any of my relationships."

"Well, I'm sure it would hurt you and Robin if you were to lose out on the chance to win the mirrorball trophy, wouldn't it? It would really upset you," he said.

"Is that threat?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

He shrugged, walking past her. "Just an observation. That's all."

Regina glared at him, watching as he approached the door to her studio. He paused, looking back at her. "Out of curiosity, what dance type do you and Robin have this week?"

"I'm waiting for my partner to reveal that," she replied, refusing to give him anything. "Just ask a producer."

He pressed his lips together. "I guess I'll do that."

Gold passed Robin on his way out, not acknowledging her partner or the camera crew that came with him. Robin frowned as he turned to Regina. "What did he want?"

"To remind me of what an asshole he is," Regina replied, taking a deep breath and then exhaling all her frustrations out with it. She smiled. "You picked a good team."

Robin didn't smile but nodded. "Thanks. Dorothy was a bit of a no brainer and then I figured you'd want to dance with Tink. We, uh, kinda just ended up with Whale after Ariel took Tamara."

"Don't tell Henry you didn't jump at the chance to dance with his favorite," she teased him, picking up the envelope with their dance written on it.

"I won't," he chuckled. He leaned over her shoulder and she tried to keep her heartrate in check over his proximity. "What are we doing?"

She pulled out the card and her heart sped up. "The Argentine tango."

"That's...That's pretty sexy," Robin said, the catch in his voice noticeable.

"Yeah…" She then smirked. "Gold is going to flip when he realizes the producers gave this to us."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Let's just say he now thinks we're too connected," she replied, tossing the envelope down.

Robin nodded, picking up his phone. Within seconds, hers buzzed. She glanced at the screen.

_He's picked up on our feelings?_

She quickly typed back her reply and Robin's phone buzzed as well.

_Yep. Apparently we're really obvious. Even my agent Mal sees something between us._

Only seconds later, her phone buzzed again.

_Are we in any trouble?_

Regina bit her lip as she considered her response. Glancing up, she noticed the cameraman focusing on her phone and she frowned.

_Not here. Care to grab a snack at Granny's after rehearsals?_

She glanced up and Robin nodded, agreeing to her plan. Putting down her phone, Regina popped a CD into the player. "Okay, Robin, it's time for hip boot camp part two."

"I'm your faithful student," he replied, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes as the music started and approached him, ready to get to work.

* * *

Once again, Granny's was almost empty when Robin ushered Regina inside. Her stomach grumbled and she approached the counter, smiling at the gray-haired patron behind it. "Can I get your grilled chicken salad, extra chicken please?" she asked.

"I'll take my usual," Robin ordered, winking at Granny.

The older woman nodded. "Anything else?"

"Tea," Regina added. "Please."

Granny assured them she would have them out in no time and Robin placed a hand on Regina's back, guiding her toward the same private booth they had sat at only a week earlier.

It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"What's Gold's problem?" Robin asked her, taking her hands.

She shrugged. "I'm pretty sure his heart is three sizes too small and so he can't understand human emotions."

Robin let out a bark of laughter before trying to stifle himself, not wanting to draw attention to them it seemed. Tears began to leak out of his eyes and he bit down on his lip, which sent warmth flooding through Regina's core and she tried not to gasp at the feeling.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," he choked out.

She shook her head, scowling. "I'm afraid it is. He's always viewed interpersonal relationships as a weakness, something to be avoided. Associate with your partner enough to have a connection but then nothing else. Love, friendship, companionship, those are for fools as far as he's concerned."

Robin frowned, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "No wonder you cut ties with him. He must've hated your relationship with Daniel."

"He did," she admitted, remembering the vitriol Gold spewed at her and Daniel when they first started dating. Their engagement announcement was met with a stony silence and he didn't even attend their wedding.

"And how did he take Daniel's death?"

"Like I should've been happy I was free and ready to just jump back into dancing, picking up with a new partner. You know, like my heart wasn't ripped out of my chest and my entire world turned upside down." She scowled at the memory.

Robin's jaw clenched and he squeezed her hand. "I hate him even more."

"And the thing is the idea I like the most for our dance is the story of a couple who wants to be together and has to sneak around to do it," she sighed. "He's going to see right through that."

"Let him. If he has a problem, point him to me, I'd be happy to have more than a conversation with him," Robin replied, eyes burning with anger.

It struck her that he and Mal probably would get along well. Then she had an image of the two of them ambushing Gold in a dark alley where Robin held him down and Mal beat him with his own cane. It buoyed her spirits.

"There it is," Robin said, cupping her cheek as he grinned. "There's that elusive but satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes."

Her heart skipped a beat as her smile grew wider. "You do?"

"Here you go, lovebirds," Granny said, setting down their food in front of them. She grinned at them. "Don't worry. Your secret romance is safe here. I'll keep the prying eyes away from you."

Robin thanked her before picking up his sandwich. He glanced down at Regina's salad before smiling. "Bon appetit."

"You too," she said before sighing. "But about Gold, Robin. Be careful. He's crafty and he doesn't always play fair. Both traits make him dangerous."

"I'll keep that in mind, but what can he really do? Kick us off?" Robin asked, taking a bite.

She shrugged. "I don't know how much power he really has. But do we want to take the chance?"

"What chance?" Robin asked and she thought he sounded annoyed. "We've decided to keep our distance and just stay friends. He can't really fault us for that or he would have to do the same to all the other couples. Because we're just like them."

"Robin," she said, though she wasn't sure if she was warning or pleading with him.

He sighed, putting down his sandwich. "I'm sorry, Regina. I know that you have a good reason for us to not take the next step and my head agrees with it…"

"But your heart doesn't?" she asked, trying not to smile at such a cheesy line.

"Yes," he replied. "So, yes, I'm annoyed. But mostly at myself and at the show. Not at you, Regina. I promise that."

She relaxed and nodded. "It'll be over before we know it, Robin. So let's just have fun and then we can explore what's between us after that."

"So a whole other kind of fun?" Robin asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes, Regina picked up one of his fries and threw it at him. He held up his arm to block it and she laughed, turning back to her salad. Who cared if Gold hated that she and Robin had this relationship?

Starting now, she didn't.

* * *

Emotion was the foundation of the Argentine tango, which gave Regina and Robin a good boost for their routine. It just came down to choreographing it, which was difficult for Regina, as it was a style of dance that relied heavily on improvisation. Daniel used to excel at it while she had always preferred the more controlled aspects of the traditional ballroom tango. She once again had to step out of her comfort zone.

Unfortunately, Robin struggled with the footwork as the Argentine tango required their steps to be taking very close together, even when she had them in an open embrace at the start. Robin spent Wednesday morning tripping over her feet, testing her patience each time she had to reset. He grew frustrated with himself, muttering curses under his breath with every misstep. She had to call a lot of breaks so they could cool down before trying once more.

During one such break, Robin collapsed in a chair with his head in his hands. Concerned, she approached him and tenderly laid her hand on his back. "Robin?"

"I'm sorry," he said, lowering his hands from his face. He looked exhausted. "I'll get it. I promise."

"Of course you will," she assured him. "You're just being too hard on yourself."

Robin didn't reply and she felt lost, trying to think of a way to help him boost his confidence. There had to be some way to get his mind off worrying about the steps and to just feel the music, to enjoy the dance…

_Emotion is the foundation of the Argentine tango._

Smiling, Regina almost ran back to the music players. She hooked up her iPod and found her favorite tango songs, playing one. The music filled the room, the Latin beats familiar and soothing to her.

"Dance with me," she said, approaching him.

He looked at her like she had just suggested streaking through the halls. "I have been dancing with you. It's not working."

"You've been focusing too much on your steps. I want you to focus on this instead," she said, pressing her hands over his heart. "Feel the music and let your body move to it. I think you'll find you know the steps."

Robin placed one of his hands over hers as he gave her a soft smile. "You think this will work?"

"Yes. The Argentine tango is about improvisation anyway. It'll be a good exercise." She took his hand and tugged it. "Count us in."

He went into hold with her, frame proper, as he counted them in. With ease, he started them off with a parallel walk. Their feet didn't tangle up and he grew more confident as he led her into a weight change to transition to the cross walk. She knew he understood the steps. Hopefully now he knew it too.

As Robin grew more confident, Regina found herself letting the music guide her. She added some flourishes, including kicks, and at one point, she slid her foot down Robin's leg before he led her in the sweetheart promenade. He used it to transition them into the closed embrace, their torsos pressed together. She swore their hearts were beating in time, the two of them in sync as her desire and longing consumed her.

Regina got lost in Robin's blue eyes, their surroundings melting away as they continued to move as one. She raised her hand past Robin's head, slowly caressing his cheek before resting her hand on his shoulder again. He pulled her into a gentle embrace and she stopped breathing as she wondered if he somehow knew what it meant in the context of the dance.

_You are mine._

Robin then spun her so they finished in a reverse embrace, her back pressed to his front with his arms around her. He pressed his forehead to her head as he held her, silence filling the room. It was only broken by their breaths, his coming out faster than hers. It hit her neck, hot and sensual.

_Clang!_

They jumped apart, Regina's heart now racing for a different reason. She felt as if she had been jolted from a dream, slammed back into reality. A crew member picked up the boom mic he had dropped while another crew member glared at him. She knew they had no doubt given them package gold.

Swallowing, Regina put on a bright smile as she faced Robin. "See? You were just being too hard on yourself."

"Yeah," he agreed, body angled away from her as he bent over. "I'll try to do that with our real dance. Can...Can I just have a break?"

"Of course. How does ten minutes sound?" She needed to get her emotions and libido under control as well before they danced again.

He nodded, walking stiffly to the door. Recalling his conversation with Killian, the week before, Regina pushed down the naughtier thoughts filling her head. Instead, she busied herself with resetting their music as her own body calmed down.

"Regina?" the PA asked. "Do you want to give an interview about what you just did with Robin?"

Whipping her head, Regina knew she was staring at the PA with wide eyes. The PA gave her a knowing smirk before clarifying: "Helping him become more confident with the steps?"

"Right, right. Sure, I'll say something." Regina felt her cheeks burn as the cameraman set up for her interview. She wondered how long she and Robin could walk this thin line before falling into the abyss.

Then she wondered if she just wanted to fall with him and never look up again.

* * *

Thursday was their first team practice and Regina touched base with Ruby, Tink and Walsh before it. They had insisted she handle the choreography since she had the stronger Latin background but Regina wanted their input as well. "You all have your own styles and experiences you're bringing. Combining all of that will be our strength," she told them.

Next, they determined how they would approach the dance-pros vs stars or men vs women. "Both are valid, though mixed groups may not work best for the paso," Tink offered.

"True," Regina said, her mind processing through past pasos she had done. None had ever been in a group, but she had to agree it would be better to split the group along gender lines. She turned to Walsh. "Do you think Dorothy can keep up with us pros or will she be too intimidated?"

"She intimidates people, not the other way around. I know she'll be fine and will rise to the occasion. Especially when she wants to impress someone," he replied, glancing over at Ruby.

Regina nodded, smiling. "Good. Then I think we're starting off in good shape. So, let's go get our partners and see if we can continue avoiding disaster."

Once they were together, Regina realized Robin had picked a team that gelled well together. John was a bit nervous dancing with Robin, Victor and Walsh but the three of them assured him he was going to be fine. Everyone was encouraging to each other and Regina found her fellow pros were true collaborators.

As Walsh predicted, Dorothy rose to the occasion and was able to keep up with the female pros. It didn't escape Regina's notice that she stuck close to Ruby, who was more than happy to mentor her. No one but Gold had called out her blatant feelings for Robin, so Regina was not going to do the same for Ruby and Dorothy.

With Ruby focused on Dorothy, Regina was able to focus on John. It was clear he had a confidence issue, feeling inadequate alongside the other men. He grew convinced he would never learn the steps so Regina took over, sending Tink to work with Robin for a bit. She coaxed John through the steps, working on his confidence.

"You are the bull," she told him as she guided him through some of the flamenco moves. "Fearless and dangerous. Remember that, okay?"

John still looked uncertain. "How does that look?"

"Walsh! I need your help!" she called out, hoping the male pro could model the proper look needed for the paso doble.

Robin, though, popped up. "He's helping Victor. Is there anything I can do?"

She hesitated, unsure if Robin could help. "Depends. Can you look ready to charge me? Fearless and dangerous?"

"I think so," he said, taking her left hand in his right while putting his left on her back. She placed her right one on his shoulder.

Regina counted them in and she led Robin through some basic moves before stepping away for the chassez cape. She moved backwards quickly, swishing her long skirt like a matador taunting the bull. Robin stomped toward her, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he chased her. Her heart and breathing sped up seeing the primal look in his eyes, the undisguised desire in them.

She stopped and he caught himself before he crashed into her. Tearing her gaze from Robin's, she looked back at John. "Did you see that? How Robin kept his face serious yet still looked like he wanted to catch me?"

"Yes," John replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know if I can do that."

Robin clapped him on the back. "Come on. I'll help you with some acting exercises they forced me to do once. Sometimes they come in handy."

"Okay." John let him pull him off.

Crossing her arms, Regina watched them with a smile. Her stomach was still doing flips from the look in his eyes and she knew Latin Night was going to be the death of her.

Why did her partner have to be so sexy?

* * *

By Friday evening, Regina believed they were in a good place. Robin's steps were sure and strong in their tango and he handled their tricks well, only dropping her a few times. However by the time the sun went down on Friday, he was a pro at their lifts and tricks.

John still struggled with his facial expressions for the paso and they all continued to work with him. He did master the moves and was able to keep up with the group in their rehearsals, which was good enough for Regina in this setting.

Pleased with their progress, Regina felt light as she drove to Robin's house for dinner. Emma and Henry were already waiting for her there and she parked next to Emma's car. Robin waited for her to get out before taking her hand. "I'm glad you agreed to this," he said.

"You know I can't resist spending time with my favorite men," she said, leaning closer to Robin. As he leaned closer as well, she grinned. "Henry and Roland."

He paused before laughing. "Fair point, sweetheart. Though you do wound me."

She chuckled. "Well, I guess I tolerate you."

"Oh, I think we know you more than tolerate me." He winked at her before guiding her into the house.

Henry and Roland raced toward them. With a little leap, Roland jumped into her arms while Henry hugged Robin. "Well, this is a great welcome home," Robin told her.

"I'll say." She cuddled Roland close, feeling his silky curls tickling her chin.

He rested his head on her shoulder. "Is Majesty staying for dinner?"

"Yes, I am," she said, kissing his forehead. "Do you know what we're having?"

"Something yucky."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Emma and Mrs. Locksley are making sushi."

"See? Yucky." Roland crinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"I love sushi," Regina said, bouncing him a little. "And I'm sure you'll love it too if you give it a chance."

He lifted his head, brow scrunched as he considered her words. It was the same face his father made when he was concentrating on the steps she was teaching him, marking them as father and son more and more.

"Okay," he decided. "I'll try it."

She kissed his forehead again. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"I take it you like sushi. Henry?" Robin asked, arm wrapped around the boy's shoulders.

Henry nodded. "Emma introduced me and Mom to it. She loves to make her own. It's her specialty, aside from frozen pizza and grilled cheese."

Robin laughed before winking at Regina. "Well, those are two dietary staples."

"Please don't encourage Emma," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm trying to teach her better eating habits."

"Do you want to see the drawing I made in preschool?" Roland asked, clearly done with the conversation about food.

Regina smiled, setting him down and taking his hand. "I'd love to see it."

As he tugged her toward the living room, Regina heard Robin ask Henry about his week. Henry launched into a detailed account of how his week had gone and she heard Robin ask pointed follow-up questions, showing a true interest in her son's life.

Just like she had a true interest in Roland's. He pulled out a drawing and showed it to her. On top in block print were the instructions: "Draw your family." Roland had drawn a little stick figure with curly black hair holding the hands of a stick figure with short blond hair and another one with gray hair in a bun. Flying over them was a figure with dark hair and wings, who she knew was Marian watching her family from Heaven. And then off to the side was a figure with long black hair and a figure with long blonde hair, both holding the hand a smaller figure with brown hair.

"That's you, Henry and Miss Emma," he explained. "Cause you're my family now too. I told my teacher that and she said it counted."

Regina hugged him. "Of course it counts. And I'm honored to be part of your family."

He looked up at her with wide, earnest eyes. "Am I part of your family?"

"Yes," she said, the answer immediate. "You, your papa and your grandmother are part of my family as well."

"Do you want to see some of my other projects?" he asked, beaming at her.

She nodded. "I want to see all of them."

Excited, Roland pulled out project after project and proudly explained each one to her. She listened to him and fawned over each one, making his little chest puff out and more until Henry bounded into the room.

"Emma says dinner is almost ready. I thought I would take Roland to wash our hands together," he said, before picking up one of Roland's projects. He grinned. "Is this Mom, Emma and me, Roland?"

Roland nodded. "You're my family now."

"Cool," Henry said, putting it down. He held out his hand. "You coming?"

"I'll go with you boys too. My hands could use some washing," Regina said, standing. She took Roland's hand before wrapping her arm around Henry. "I love you both."

Henry rolled his eyes as he told her he loved her while Roland repeated it with more enthusiasm. She smiled, enjoying being with her two boys as she knew that Roland was right-they were family.

* * *

Roland ended up not liking sushi after all. He had taken one bite, chewed it a few times before making a face Regina knew all too well. She managed to get a napkin under his mouth right before he spat out the sushi. He took several gulps of his water before looking up at her with wide eyes. "I don't like it."

"Okay," she said, folding up the napkin. "But I'm proud of you for trying it."

"You are?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded. "You can't know if you like or don't like something until you try it. But not everyone is willing to do that. So I'm proud of you for doing so."

He smiled at her before it faltered. "What am I going to eat now?"

"I'll make you some chicken nuggets, how's that?" Claire asked, standing up. She smiled down at her grandson.

Roland glanced over at Regina. "Is that okay?"

Her eyebrows went up and she realized he was asking her as if she was his mother, which seemed to put her in an odd position. While it was clear her family was blending with Robin's, she didn't want to overstep any boundaries. She didn't want to start parenting Roland without talking it over with his father, to make sure he was okay with it.

So she turned to Robin now. "I think that would be your call?"

"You may have the chicken nuggets," he said to Roland. "But you need to have a vegetable with it."

Roland made a face but nodded. "Okay. Can I have some of the red peppers Regina gave me last time? They were really good."

"I think we have some. I'll cut one up and give you some dressing," Claire said, giving Robin a strange look. Regina decided to let it be as she listed all the foods she didn't like for Roland. He listened intently, his mood brightening as he realized it was okay not to like a certain food-he just had to give it a try first.

When his grandmother set his dinner down, Roland ate every last bite-including the peppers-and earned a hug from Regina. He clung to her and she held him close, remembering when Henry was that small and loved to cuddle like that with her. She relished these moments with Roland and hoped there were many more in the future.

* * *

Once everyone had finished their meals and the kitchen was all cleaned up, Roland and Henry settled onto Robin's couch to watch a movie together with Emma. Robin turned to Regina and held out his hand. "Care for one more round of practice?"

"It couldn't hurt," she said, heart speeding up as she took his hand. This was their chance to dance the tango with no one else watching, just them and the music. She couldn't turn that down, no matter how dangerous it could be.

Robin guided her down the hallway again toward his little dance studio, flipping on the lights. "Do you have the music?"

She nodded, hooking it up to his sound system. Pressing play, the music started as she and Robin took their starting position. "Remember, just feel the music," she told him. "Don't worry about the steps."

He smiled for a moment before he turned serious and they glided into their opening moves. By now, Robin's steps were surer and he held himself with the confidence of someone who had been dancing his whole life. He led her around the floor with ease and a strength that made Regina's insides turn to jelly.

Keeping her own composure, though, she slid into a split that Robin pulled her out of and into the closed embrace. He pressed his cheek against hers for one of their promenades, his scruff tickling her cheek. She liked it, though, and for a moment, her mind conjured up an image of the two of them lounging on the couch with his cheek pressed to hers as they just relaxed together.

Robin pulled her close and she knew they were supposed to end in an embrace, a close hug with her head buried against the crook of his neck. Yet they paused, staring into each other's eyes. His then dropped to her lips, which she knew were slightly parted from how she was panting, and her brain processed his intention one second before his lips were on hers.

It was as if someone had taken a lit match to her insides. Every inch of her burned as he pulled her against himself, his lips moving against hers. She responded eagerly, opening up so his tongue could enter her mouth. Her fingers dug into his thick hair, the silky strands wrapping around her digits.

Smooth glass cooled her heated body as Robin pressed her against it. Regina wrapped one leg around his waist and with a little hop, the other. He supported her, one hand squeezing her ass and making her groan into their kiss.

Robin's lips left hers as he kissed along her jawline to her neck. She guided him toward a long-neglected pressure spot and he closed his lips around it. Her head fell back, landing against the glass with a dull thud as he sucked at it. Regina grinded against him, feeling his arousal through his pants. He responded in kind and she wondered if they could come just like that.

He stilled then, though he kept his forehead pressed against her shoulder and he held her close still. She felt his hot breath against her skin as she kissed his hair, taking in the fresh scent of his shampoo.

"Robin?" she asked, voice shaky.

His response was a muffled "I'm sorry."

She frowned and lifted his head, seeing guilt in his blue eyes. "For what?"

"We agreed not to pursue anything until after the show and I promised not to make you uncomfortable," he said.

"Do I look uncomfortable?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

He chuckled, shaking his head before growing serious. "But the rules…"

"The rules say we can't have sex," she pointed out. She thought of her conversation with Mal only a few days earlier and her smile grew wider. "But as my agent reminded me, that doesn't mean we can't kiss."

Realization dawned in his eyes and he smiled brightly. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That I was a fool to try to keep you at arm's length? Yes," she replied.

"Regina…"

She laughed. "And it means that you can kiss me. Just not when the cameras are around."

"Agreed," he said. "You're okay with sneaking around?"

"The producers can't have a camera crew everywhere. And we can get creative. Just as long as I have you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, smirking at him.

Robin kissed her again, sealing their agreement. She responded eagerly, excited for this next step in their relationship.

* * *

Another Monday, another live show.

Robin had ambushed her after their final fittings and pushed her into a closet. Empty shelves dug into Regina's side as he pressed her against them, kissing her. She fisted his shirt, pulling him closer as her tongue danced with his. It made her head spin and her heart race as they continued to kiss.

"Sorry," he finally said, panting. "But I wanted to kiss you before they mic'ed us. I don't know how I'm going to go the next few hours without kissing you. I might go crazy."

She bumped her nose against his. "I know. But we're going to have to manage. We have all weekend."

He hummed in response and she knew he was thinking about the ways they had tried to avoid getting caught by the camera crew. There was the intense make out session in his car in the parking lot and then the one when they discovered an unused room by their rehearsal studio. Robin had also discovered a nearby overlook only a few miles from the studio that they had driven to both weekend nights for some quality time together.

"As much as I want to stay in here forever with you, we should go," she told him. "They're going to come looking for us soon."

Robin sighed, letting go of her. "You're right. How are we going to dance without kissing?"

"The same way we did yesterday."

"I don't know if I have that much self-control." He reached out, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

She smiled at him, taking his hand. "I know you do. And it's only for a few hours. Then we can kiss to our heart's content somewhere far away from the studio."

He sighed before smirking as he leaned closer to her. "Okay. But just one more to hold me over."

Regina didn't refuse.

* * *

"Did they really put fake roses in my hair?" Regina asked, checking her reflection in a mirror before the show started. She wore a tight black lace dress that flared out at her knees and her black hair had been pulled into a tight bun. Red flowers peered over her head and she felt she looked like a stereotypical Latin dancer.

Tink appeared next to her in a similar dress with roses in her hair as well. "They put them in everyone's hair."

"It's just for the opening number," Ruby explained, checking her lipstick. "The guys are in black pants and black shirts that do not button so that their chests are visible at all times. You know, to really drive home it's Latin Night."

"Did someone put a bucket under Cru's chair?" Merida asked, joining the group. Regina was impressed that the stylists had managed to get her wild curls into a bun as well.

The other female pros laughed. "I'm sure. You know how she gets," Ruby replied.

Regina frowned. "How bad is she on Latin Night?"

Merida, Ruby and Tink looked at each other before saying in unison: "Bad."

"We talking about Cru and how much she loves Latin Night?" Walsh asked, entering the room. He looked fresh off the spray tan room and Regina wondered if there was residue on the underside of his open shirt.

Tink nodded. "Yep. Trying to give Regina a head's up."

"I think we need to give Robin the head's up," he replied. "Especially after seeing their dress rehearsal. Cru might finally jump a contestant's bones."

Regina felt the tendrils of jealous closing in on her though she knew Robin had no interest in Cru. Still, the thought of the judge even trying anything almost sent her blood boiling. Taking a few calming breaths, Regina said: "I'd like to see her try."

"That's the spirit! We all have agreed to tackle her if she ever makes a move on one of our partners," Ruby said, motioning to the other female pros. "Welcome to the pact."

Regina nodded, even though she wasn't sure she would necessarily tackle Cru if she tried to jump Victor Whale. All she really cared about was Robin, though she might save John Darling. The poor thing always looked so lost and scared, Regina figured it was a miracle he was a celebrity at all.

Ingrid blew into the room, looking a bit frantic. "The show's about to start. What are you all doing here?"

"No one called places," Walsh replied, frowning.

She blew out in exasperation and Regina swore the temperature dropped several degrees. "Great, just great. Well, I'm calling places and I'm going to check on the crew to make sure I'm not running the whole show by myself!"

The pros didn't argue with her and just filed out onto the dance floor as Regina prayed this wasn't a bad omen for Latin Night. She found Killian, once again her partner for the opening number. Ingrid had choreographed it so that it featured every Latin dance, to give the audience a taste of what to expect. It was an idea that hadn't made sense in Regina's head but when she finally saw them dance it through, she realized it was pretty cool.

"Ingrid's on edge tonight, isn't she?" Regina asked, assuming the tango hold with Killian. "What gives?"

He sighed. "I wish I knew. Compared to Disney Night, Latin Night really isn't as much of a production.

"So...Is Emma here?" he asked, trying to switch topics nonchalantly. He failed. Miserably.

She grinned. "Why? Hoping to show off?"

"Just curious." He didn't meet her eyes, though, and she knew why.

"She's at home watching with Henry. So she'll see you, trust me. Just remember my ten years old is watching," Regina told him.

He smirked at her. "I will, but I think Emma will have to cover his eyes for your routine with Robin. Most of the audience is going to need a cold shower after watching it."

Regina's retort died on her lips as the studio lights went dark. She and Killian hit their first pose as the announcer's voice filled the room.

"Live from Hollywood, it's Dancing with the Stars' Latin Night!"

* * *

She and Robin were dancing last, right after Dorothy and Walsh. Team Salsa was dancing first in the team dances, so all their couples were given the first four spots with Killian and Ariel leading off. It would give both teams time to get ready without forcing someone to be in too much of rush.

Regina had changed into her solo costume, which was not much different from the one she wore for the opening. It had a longer skirt, though, to resemble an evening gown. A knee-high split on the side of the skirt allowed her greater movement.

For Robin, she had put him in a white silk shirt with black pants, to almost resemble a tuxedo. They would be the two would-be lovers sharing a passionate dance at a dance club one night, a scenario that hit painfully close to home.

She found him watching the other couples as they danced, leaning against the railing with his arms crossed. Regina slid next to him. "Sizing up the competition?"

"Yes, I am," he said. "Next week's the dance off."

"The what?" she asked, frowning.

He turned to face her, smiling. "Next week, during the individual round, we'll be dancing for immunity. The couple with the highest score is safe from the dance off and from elimination that week. The remaining six remaining couples will face the dance off. One couple will challenge another and that second couple will pick from one of three dance styles. They dance and the judges vote on who danced better. Winner gets three additional points added to their score for the night."

"Oh," she replied, processing everything. "So, wait, I would have to teach you four different dance routines?"

"Yes," he replied. "We'd need to be prepared for any dance in the dance off."

She swallowed, realizing next week was going to be an intense week. Two dances hadn't been too bad but she wasn't sure if doubling that was going to be the same. Her gut told her it wasn't.

Robin took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "We'll be fine. I trust you."

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him. "So, who would you choose to dance against?"

"Well, I figured if we don't have immunity, it's most likely Killian and Ariel will. So they're out," he reasoned.

She nodded, realizing his strategy. "You would choose one of your equals to dance against?"

"I would. Some do choose a weaker opponent but I find there's no real challenge in that. You're really only the better dancer if you're against someone who can hold their own against you."

"Admirable," she replied. "And I agree. So if Killian and Ariel are out, who would you pick?"

He glanced at their fellow competitors, most of whom were milling about the skybox. "I would say either MacIntosh and Merida or Dorothy and Walsh."

Regina glanced at the two couples, who were sitting near each other. Merida and her partner, Scott MacIntosh, were dressed in the yellow outfits worn by Team Salsa while Dorothy and Walsh still wore their blue cha-cha outfits. Both were the closest in abilities to her and Robin, though different in their own ways. Merida was more unconventional, much like Killian, while Walsh tended to go more traditional-especially when he wanted to play it safe. With four dances to teach, she imagined he would want to be safe. Either would be interesting-unconventional vs. traditional or two traditional routines.

"Good choices," she said, watching as Dorothy and Walsh headed back to wardrobe. "What dances do you think we'll have to choose from?"

Before Robin could answer, a crew member appeared next to him. "We need you to ready for your outro shots. Follow me."

"Here we go," Robin said, taking her hand as they headed down to the ballroom. Her heart began to pound harder. They had always tended to get lost in their dance so far and despite her assurances earlier to Robin, she was worried they would slip and kiss on national TV.

The crew member left them on the stairs, where they would film the outro, as Tink and John got their scores. Belle interviewed the two before throwing it to August, who smiled into the camera. "When we come back, our individual round ends with our resident pop star and his Latin champion partner. How will Robin fare? Find out!"

Everything went dark before the lights came up again. Some troupe members started to dance the tango to entertain the crowd while Regina turned to Robin. "Remember the most important rule," she said.

"Emotion is the foundation of the Argentine tango," he parroted before smiling. "Just feel the music."

She nodded, smiling back at him. "You'll be fine."

"And we're back in five...four...three...two…" The PA cued in the show as the camera focused on the troupe members finishing up their tango.

The camera then turned to August. "Welcome back! Robin struggled with the Argentine tango this week, but Regina found a way to help him out. Take a look."

Regina glanced up as the screen over the stairs flickered to life. It showed Robin's multiple mess ups and how frustrated he grew with each one. Finally, she pulled him up and told him to dance with her.

_"The Argentine tango is all about feeling, not so much technicality," she explained on the screen. "So I wanted Robin to connect with that and dance with his heart, not his head."_

Their entire impromptu dance was shown and Regina felt herself heating up, seeing the desire and passion in their every move. Beside her, she heard Robin gasp. "Wow. I didn't know we were that good," he whispered.

"Of course we were," she replied. She then corrected: "We are. Just trust yourself."

He nodded, squeezing her hand as she sat down in the table sat up to emulate the little Argentine cafe their dance was going to take place in. Robin walked away and she let herself watch his ass for a few moments before the lights came up for their routine. He turned around, standing at the bar set up as one of the troupe members-Wulf, she believed-stood behind it to play the bartender.

The lights came up as the music started. Wulf wiped down the bar as Robin watched her. She tried not to meet his eyes and focus on her date, played by Thomas, but kept glancing back at him. It was to convey that they were not supposed to want each other but did. At least, she hoped it came that way. Robin was by far a better actor than her so she prayed she held her own.

Thomas got up and walked away, the music swelling as Robin took his chance. He held out his hand to her and Regina took it. They promenaded away from the set to the clear dance floor, which gave them enough space to perform.

Regina kicked her feet around Robin's legs before he spun them around. She went down into her split again, letting him pull her up and pressing his cheek against hers. Memories of their kiss in his studio filled her mind and she closed her eyes, trying not to recall how wonderful it had felt to be pressed between him and the mirrors as his lips explored her neck.

He spun her in front of her, picking her up and spinning her around before lifting her over his head. She held still, letting him do a few turns before she spun herself down from his arms. The audience applauded as she landed on her feet and in a closed embrace, once again tantalizing close to Robin as they finished up their routine.

The music ended as Regina wrapped her arms around Robin and he did the same, their heads pressed close together. Applause replaced the music and he kissed her cheek. "We did it, sweetheart," he whispered.

"I'm so proud of you," she replied, pulling away from him with a blinding smile. She looked up into the crowd, spotting most on their feet. Posters supporting Team Outlaw Queen as well as her and Robin individually waved in the air. Regina also spotted an entire section of girls and young women wearing tiaras, with a sign proclaiming them "the Queen's court." She was touched.

August waved them over and once they were in front of the judges' table, he said: "I may not be a judge, but I think that was the best dance tonight. And the dance we saw in the package...wow."

"I think it shows how great a teacher Regina is," Robin said, giving her a squeeze. "I was able to do that thanks to her."

The audience applauded and August nodded. "Well, let's see what the judges have to say about that dance. And since I'm sure she's about to explode, we'll start with Cru."

"YES!" Cru crowed, raising her arms up. She grinned at the two of them. "That dance was everything I want from you two! You have such chemistry and sexiness that you've never really tapped into until now. It ramped up an amazing dance that, I must say, made me want to take a cold shower. Bravo, darlings."

Robin hugged Regina as she kept her eye on Cru, who was now eyeing her partner with unmasked desire hidden in her eyes. She also kept glancing at Gold, who was studying the two of them with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Regina would pay good money to know what was going on inside his mind.

"David," August prompted.

"I have to agree with Cru," David said, smiling at them as well. "Right down to needing a shower. That was hot, hot, hot. I'm glad, Regina, that you made Robin connect to the emotional aspect of this dance. It really enhanced his performance. He's right to commend you."

"Thank you," she said as Robin kissed the top of her head.

That just left Gold now. Her stomach constricted and her heart hammered in her chest as she turned to her former coach. Was he going to ream them out on national TV for being so close? Or was he going to make good on his threat and give them a lower score just to prove he could?

Gold leaned forward. "I'm not sure what else I can say since my colleagues have said everything."

Regina raised an eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this. He smiled as he continued: "Robin's hips have improved a bit and there was a wonky step here or there. But otherwise, it was a great routine to end this part of the night with. Good job, you two."

"Well, great praise," August said. "For the sake of time, I'm going to ask you to stay here and get your scores."

Swallowing, Regina leaned against Robin as they waited for their scores. He rested his chin on her head and she kept her eyes on Gold, wondering what his next move was going to be. Would his score match his critique? Or would he ruin them like he promised?

Gold met her eyes and smiled as he held up his paddle. "Nine," he announced.

She barely heard Cru also give them a nine. All her attention was on Gold's paddle. He was not one to issue empty threats. She had learned that lesson years ago. If he hadn't given them lower scores, what was his ultimate plan? He had one-she could see it in his eyes and his smirk-and she hated not having any clues to what it was.

With a blink of her eyes, she was in the skybox with Robin and Belle. The younger brunette was smiling but Regina could see concern in her eyes. "I see your score-the highest of the night so far-has stunned Regina into silence," she said.

Interviews-right. She was supposed to be answering Belle's questions about her dance with Robin. Yet all Regina could think about was Gold, so no words came out of her mouth.

Robin saved her. "We're thrilled with the judges' scores. I think this was my favorite dance so far."

"Well, I'm still partial to your rumba last week," Belle replied. "Now, you and Regina are the captains of our other team. Which dance style do you have?"

"Paso doble. And I must say, our team is amazing. So Team Salsa better watch out." Robin made a mock-threatening face that earned laughter from Belle. Regina's nerves, though, got the best of her and she could only smile instead.

Once they went to commercials, Robin pulled Regina into one of the private rooms. He hugged her, holding her close. "Mics are off and there are no cameras. What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Gold," she replied. "I wish I knew what he was doing."

"Maybe he's decided not to do anything because it would be obvious he was fucking with us," he suggested.

She shook her head, stepping away from him so she could pace. All her agitation had no other outlet. "No. He wouldn't back off so easily. He must have something up his sleeve."

Regina felt Robin's eyes on her as she continued to pace the room. Silence stretched between them and she wished she would say something. Anything that would keep her from feeling like she was going mad.

"I know his plan," Robin said at last. He gently gripped her arm, halting her pacing and forcing her to look into his worried eyes. "It's this. He wants you worked into a frenzy and distracted."

"And then I'll blow the routine, justifying his lower score," she realized. Anger pulsed in her veins, boiling her blood. "Fuck!"

He nodded. "So don't let him win. I will guide you through a meditation myself if I have to. Anything to get your head in the game, as it were."

Regina started to relax as he rubbed her back. "Thanks. We'll have to be quick. We're going to be needed in wardrobe."

"Then I have an idea." He opened the door and motioned for her to step out. "After you."

* * *

The whirlwind that was wardrobe, hair and makeup was not conducive to meditation and Regina felt more frazzled after it. She clutched Robin's hand as they returned to the skybox, wondering how she would get Gold out of her head before their dance. It seemed impossible, especially when not even Robin's bare chest could distract her.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. She did find her gaze dropping down to where Robin's red shirt was open since apparently buttons were banned on Latin Night. It gave her a perfect view of his toned abs and smooth chest. All she wanted to do was push him into a closet and run her hands over it.

That didn't help much with her state of mind either.

Music blared from the ballroom and she made her way over to the railing to watch the competition. She slid next to Ruby, hoping their competition would be a good distraction. "How's Team Salsa doing?"

"Not well," the other brunette replied. "It's pretty much a hot mess."

Regina frowned and looked down on the floor. The four couples were all dancing salsa well enough but there was no cohesion in their routine. Instead of dancing as a team, they were just four couples dancing on the same floor at the same time. Killian had tried to choreograph synchronized parts, but each couple kept trying to upstage the other and hog the spotlight rather than share it. "Hot mess" was an apt description indeed.

"What is going on?" she asked, frowning.

"Too many egos on one team," Tink replied from Ruby's other side. "Killian has his while both Merida and Jacob have partners who want to be front and center. And Greg and Tamara want to try to pull out of the middle of the pack since they are in a downward spiral. That's all mixing together for one bad team dance."

Ruby nodded. "We have a good team. I'll admit I was worried at first because…"

She trailed off but Regina knew what she was going to say. "Because I'm the Evil Queen of the dance floor?"

Looking sheepish, Ruby shrugged. "You have a reputation for dominating the dance floor and for taking no prisoners. Team dances aren't generally done in competitions, so you were an unknown entity. I didn't know how you would be. I know now and I must say, I think you can stop calling yourself 'evil.' You're just the Queen."

"Oh," Regina replied, stunned. She hadn't expected such praise from the younger dancer and it put her in a better mood. Her old nickname wasn't something to shun but to embrace, she realized. She needed to embrace the confidence and attitude to continue succeeding. Gold couldn't get to her then.

"Team Salsa is getting judged!" Tink announced, drawing everyone back to the railing. All three judges commented on the lack of cohesion and Gold called them all out for showboating. Each couple was praised for individual technique but Regina knew it did little to alleviate the sting of the critiques.

As Team Salsa made their way back to the skybox, Team Paso headed for the dance floor. Regina fell into step with Tink. "How's John?"

"Still nervous," she replied. "But not as he was earlier. I think he got a lot more confident after dress rehearsal."

Regina nodded. "He did well then. If he repeats it, everything will be fine."

A hush fell over the backstage area as the judge awarded Team Salsa their scores. Each gave them an 8 for an overall score of 24. Regina frowned. "That seems a bit generous."

"Yeah, but sometimes that's how it goes," Ruby said. She smiled. "We're on!"

From the time they filmed their outro to the end of their package, it felt like only a few seconds. Regina took a few calming breaths as their paso started. The men, led by Robin and Walsh, approached the women, who lifted their red skirts and tried to evade them. Dorothy kept up with the female pros and John looked more confident alongside Robin, Walsh and Victor. Everything was going to be fine.

She met up with Robin, going into hold with him as the other couples followed suit. They did a few moves together, making it look like the women were trying to break free from the men, before ceding the floor to Dorothy and Walsh for their solo.

Regina kept count in her head as she watched each couple take a turn on the floor for a solo. Dorothy and Walsh's had featured more advanced tricks and steps while Tink and John's was simpler, with Victor and Ruby's somewhere in the middle. All succeeded and Regina felt good about their chances as she and Robin took the floor.

As she swirled her skirt while moving backwards, Robin chased after her on his knees. It had taken a few tries for him to get the movements down but now he kept in time with the music like a pro. He popped up when he caught up with her, the two of them doing a few flamenco moves including strong stomping footwork, before going back into hold. The entire time, he looked ready to devour her and it sparked a fire deep inside her.

Their hold was a visual clue for the other couples to join them again. Altogether, they finished out the routine, with each man dipping his partner one-bye one. The song ended and the lights went out as the audience cheered. Robin lifted Regina into a hug as she heard more people screaming for them.

Breaking their hug, she and Robin were immediately engulfed in another one as all their teammates joined in for a group hug. "Way to go, everyone," Robin told them. "We were amazing."

"Hell yeah, we were," Tink replied, making everyone laugh.

"Guys? We need you over here for judging," August said, sounding a bit distant though Regina figured he was right next to them. "We're pushing against the clock."

They broke apart and stood in front of the judges, men behind the women. August took his spot and turned to the table. "Cru, we'll start with you. And keep it quick, please."

"Don't worry," she said. "All I have to say is that is how you do a team dance and that is how you do a paso doble."

Cheers erupted from the audience and Regina spotted the girls wearing tiaras jumping up and down. She was still surprised she had a fanclub already and continued to watch them as David delivered his critique.

"I agree with Cru. You all worked well together and excelled separately. That's what we ask of these team dances. Great job," he said.

"Gold?" August prompted.

Regina held her breath, waiting to hear what he would say. He smiled. "My colleagues are right. Some of you were weaker than the others, but you all lifted each other up and pushed each other to give us a great routine."

"Since we're pressed for time, we're going straight to scores," August said. "Judges?"

Each awarded them nine points, adding 27 points to everyone's score. Regina's legs shook as she realized that kept her and Robin at the very top of the scoreboard. She felt Robin hug from behind as the rest of the team celebrated their good score. It was a good feeling.

"I'd love to get your thoughts, but we have to go straight to elimination. If you'll join the members of Team Salsa on the steps, please?" August motioned behind them as Belle approached him.

Robin took her hand and they hurried toward the steps. They hit their mark and he held onto her hip, standing close to her. She wasn't nervous. Everything had gone well for them the week before and she doubted they would be in any danger. They would watch as two other couples were singled out and one was eliminated.

"Tamara and Greg," August said, looking at the couple on the lower step. They both watched him, waiting for his words of doom: "You're in jeopardy."

There wasn't much reaction from the audience and Tamara closed her eyes as Greg rubbed her arms. Regina glanced over at a nervous-looking Ruby, who no doubt feared she and Victor were next despite a good routine the week before and a better routine this week. Her heart went out to the young dancer and her partner as they waited for the next couple to be announced.

"Robin and Regina," Belle said. Regina's head whipped toward the brunette host, who had paused. It didn't seem to create tension but to confirm what she was about to read. Her eyes widened as she announced: "You're also in jeopardy."

Audience members reacted immediately, booing and shouting their disapproval. Some even tried to storm the floor and Regina watched security pop out of the shadows to keep them back. August motioned with his hand, trying to calm them down as David covered his mouth in surprise and Cru scowled. Only Gold seemed unaffected, waiting for the show to go on.

"I know this is a surprise, but we are running out of time. We need quiet to announce the results," August told the crowd.

As they tried to calm the crowd, a million thoughts raced through Regina's head. They had gotten good scores the week before for their Disney dance and social media had been very positive as well. Had those people just not voted for some reason? Why would they slip so close to the bottom? Was this the end? Had she and Robin just danced their last dance on this show?

_You'll go out on top_ , a little voice reminded her. _And you can stop sneaking around now. You and Robin can actually have a normal relationship._

Peace filled her at that thought. She imagined herself leaving the studio hand-in-hand with Robin, able to share a goodnight kiss in public. They could go on a date and not worry about cameras following their every move. Well, there was probably still going to be that, but they wouldn't be right there in the restaurant. She and Robin could take the boys on a family outing and be as touchy-feely as they wanted together.

It would be nice.

August's voice cut through her thoughts. "Okay, okay. We have very little time left, so Tamara and Greg, Robin and Regina, the couple leaving us this week is...Tamara and Greg."

The angry clamor changed into a joyful one as the audience cheered Robin and Regina's safety. She felt a bit bad for Tamara and Greg, whose elimination was now all about her and Robin as almost all of the remaining couples surrounded them to congratulate them. Only Merida and Scott went over to say goodbye to the eliminated couple before August tried to get one last interview with them.

Robin hugged her from behind, holding her close. "It's okay. We're safe. We get to dance again."

"It was probably a ratings' stunt. They do that every so often," Ruby said, hugging her. "They put a popular pairing in the bottom just to get people talking. Looks like it's going to work. People nearly rioted."

"That was definitely a first," Tink agreed.

The show ended and Belle came over to hug them. "I thought I misread the card. I hate when they do this," she said.

"You have no control," Regina replied, realizing that she was trembling. "I think I need to sit though."

Robin's arms tightened around her, holding her up. "Can I take her back to her trailer now? I think we need to recover."

Belle nodded and everyone stepped aside, letting the two head off the floor and to the backstage area. Regina rested her head on Robin's shoulder once they had cleared the audience. While she had been excited to finally have a normal relationship with him, she was really glad they were still in the running to win.

Because now, she wanted to win more than ever.

* * *

Within the hour, Regina was out of her red lacy costume and back in her regular clothes. She usually wore yoga pants and an oversized shirt on show days, wanting to be as comfortable as possible when she wasn't performing. Her hair was washed free of the products and hairspray and she pulled it into a ponytail as she left her bathroom.

Robin laid on the couch, freshly showered and scrolling through something on his phone. He glanced up at her over it. "If you thought the audience went nuts over us being in the bottom two, you should see how social media is handling it."

"Not well, I take it?" she asked, throwing a few things into her bag.

"That's an understatement," he replied. "If they could, I think they'd form an angry mob with torches and pitchforks and come after the producers."

Regina paused as the image of Isaac being chased by an angry mob straight from a movie version of Frankenstein filled her mind. She chuckled as she zipped up her bag. "I'd love to see that, actually."

"You and me both. I know ratings and buzz are important, but at the same time, I hate being fucked like that, you know?" He put his phone away.

She nodded, taking his hand. "Though for a moment, I was okay with getting eliminated."

"You were?" he asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Because I could then do this whenever I wanted." She rose up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Robin responded eagerly, nibbling on her lower lip and sliding his tongue into her mouth once she opened for him. He wrapped his strong arms around her, pressing her against his chest. They stood like that in the middle of her trailer, exchanging several passionate kisses.

He broke away first, rubbing noses. "Well, that definitely would've been a plus to being eliminated."

"Indeed," she agreed. "But I'm glad we were safe. Now we can still kick Killian's ass."

Robin laughed, opening the door for her. She turned off the lights as they left, ready to head to their cars and call it a night.

"You two still haven't gotten the message?" Gold's voice stopped them dead in their tracks. Her heart pounding in her chest, Regina turned to find him standing next to her trailer. He leaned on his cane, staring at her and Robin. "Or do you just not care?"

She frowned, not sure what he meant. "You gave us great scores, Gold."

"I did," he replied, walking closer. "Because your routine deserved it. And I'm sure it threw you off."

"Not as much as you were hoping, no doubt," she replied. "I was able to keep my head and dance the team dance."

He nodded. "You did. And it was another great routine. Brava, dearie. Too bad you two ended up in the bottom two."

"Everyone says it was probably a ratings stunt."

"It was...for the most part," he replied.

She blew out in anger, wishing he would stop with the riddles. However, Robin stepped closer, putting himself between her and Gold. "It was your idea, wasn't it?"

Gold's smirk stoked her anger even more. "Isaac loved it, knowing it would generate a lot of buzz. And I hoped you two would get the message. Knock it off or next time, it's elimination."

"You can't do that," Robin said. "The audience determines who leaves."

"You're stupid enough to believe that? Brilliant choice here, Regina," Gold laughed. "Trust me. I can make you two disappear."

Regina pushed past her partner, looking Gold right in the eye. "Then you'll have to deal with me, Mal, Robin and an entire irate audience. They nearly stormed the floor when we were in the bottom two. What do you think they'd do if you got us eliminated?"

The change in him was only noticeable by her because she was so close. He stayed still and he kept smirking. But she saw the flash of fear in his eyes, realizing she was right. It sent a triumphant thrill through her.

"I would think you would know not to go to war with me," he warned.

She didn't back down. "I would think you would know I'm not your puppet."

"Indeed." He turned on his heels and took a few steps away from her. He then glanced back over her shoulder. "That's always been your problem, Regina. You've never seized your chances for glory. You've always fought against them, settling for far less than you should've. Your career could've been so great...it could still be great. And yet you still choose...well…"

"Love," she replied without hesitation. "I choose love."

He nodded. "Precisely. How pathetic."

"Is this about Belle?" Robin asked, eyes narrowed as he stepped alongside Regina.

Though his question confused her, it seemed to strike a chord with Gold. He frowned and hurried away, disappearing into the shadows.

Regina looked up at Robin. "What was that about?"

"I'll tell you later," he said, turning her toward the parking lot. "We should go home, though, and get a rest. It's been one hell of a night."

She let out a wry laugh. "That's an understatement."

He walked her all the way to her car before squeezing her hand. "Good night, Regina. And don't let Gold get to you."

"I will," she promised. She bit her lip before asking: "You will tell me about what you meant, right?"

"I promise," he told her, kissing her cheek. He whispered: "Remember, you're not pathetic for choosing love. He's pathetic for rejecting it."

She smiled, nodding as she climbed into her car. Robin stood there, watching as she buckled herself in and turned on the car. With one final wave, she drove toward the exit and home. A hot bath and her warm bed were desperately needed.

If only she had Robin with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay! While I did get some writing done while in Disney World, it wasn't as much as I thought. Also, this chapter turned into another monster one. So I hope the length makes up for the wait!
> 
> Once again, many thanks to Glindalovesshoes for reading this over for me! You're the best!
> 
> Next time, Robin's popstar past is revisited when the show celebrates pop music. How will his and Regina's relationship progress? Will they let anyone know about the change? Will Gold leave them alone? And what does Belle have to do with it?
> 
> Find out next time!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Mac


	9. Week 7--POP! (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: This chapter uses lyrics from Sean Maguire's song "Now I've Found You."_

### Week 7-POP! (Part 1)

Regina had gone straight to bed when she got home from the studios. Henry had already gone to bed and Emma had recognized how exhausted she had been, leaving her roommate alone. It took all of Regina's remaining energy to change into her pajamas and brush her teeth before she curled up in bed. Wrapped in her blankets, she had fallen asleep in minutes.

Her alarm clock woke her by seven and she stretched out under the blankets, feeling refreshed. It was amazing how a good night's sleep could help a lot of issues. She slid out of bed and wrapped herself in her bathrobe before padding downstairs to see if her son was up yet.

She found Emma leaning against the kitchen doorway, arms crossed as she frowned at something inside. Regina peered around her friend to see Henry sitting at the table, sadly eating his cereal. He looked pale and sluggish.

"What's wrong with him?" Regina asked Emma.

Her friend shrugged. "He went to bed early last night. Maybe he's sick?"

Concerned, Regina walked into the kitchen and sat next to Henry. She ran her fingers through his hair, testing his temperature. He felt normal and she frowned. "Henry, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. He kept staring at his cereal and didn't look up. And he kept frowning.

She grew more concerned and was ready to call his doctor. Regina kept her voice even as she said: "I can tell something is bothering you, Henry. You can tell me what is it. Is something going on at school? Are you worried about a test? Is someone bullying you?"

"No," he said, never meeting her eyes. "Everything is fine."

The doorbell rang and Regina looked up, unsure who would be coming to visit this early. Emma frowned as well, glancing at the door. "I'll get it. You stay here," she said.

As she headed for the front door, Regina turned her attention back to Henry. He looked near tears and her heart broke. She grew upset that she couldn't comfort him. "Please," she begged. "You can tell me anything, Henry. I promise you."

"Is something wrong?" Robin's voice surprised her and she looked up to find him striding into her kitchen. He smiled. "I thought I would stop by to see how you were doing after last night."

Henry stood up suddenly, almost overturning his chair. He tried to hurry out of the kitchen but Robin caught him by the shoulders, stopping him. Crouching down, Robin tried to look the boy in the eyes. "Henry? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, voice breaking in a way that Regina recognized. He was about to cry.

She jumped up, placing her hand on his back. "What's wrong? Is it about last night? I know it was probably upsetting to see Robin and me in the bottom two…"

"It was all my fault!" Henry declared. He raised his head, revealing red-rimmed eyes full of tears. His lower lip quivered.

Regina stared at her son in shock along with Robin and Emma. They were all trying to process what he said and just as she was about to ask him what he possibly meant, everything tumbled from Henry's lips as he sobbed.

"When Ruby ended up in the bottom two last week I got really scared so I went home and gave her and Victor all my votes instead of voting for you two. And then you ended up in the bottom two because I didn't! So it's all my fault!" Tears ran down his face and he started to sound like he had a stuffy nose.

Jolted back, Regina went to hug her son but was beat to it by Robin. He pulled Henry close and ran his hand over the boy's hair. "It was not your fault, Henry. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"Robin's right," she said, taking out a tissue and handing it to her son. "You have every right to vote for whoever you want. I'm sorry if we made it seem like you had to vote for us."

"It's not that," Henry replied, hiccupping as he blew his nose. "I just should've given you some votes too. Then maybe you wouldn't have been in the bottom two."

Robin guided him back to his chair, urging him to sit down. He then crouched in front of Henry. "This is a secret but we weren't really in danger. We were put in the bottom two as a ratings' stunt."

"I knew it," Emma replied softly.

Henry looked confused and glanced over at his mother for confirmation. Regina slowly nodded and he frowned. "So the producers were just messing with us?"

"I guess you could say that," Robin said, squeezing his shoulder. "So you have nothing to feel guilty about, Henry. Okay?"

"Okay," Henry replied. He then hugged Robin. "Thanks."

Robin held the boy close, melting Regina's heart as he said: "Anytime, my boy."

She cleared her throat and Henry pulled away from Robin. Regina hugged him next, kissing the top of his head. "Why don't you finish getting ready for school? The bus will be here soon."

"Okay, Mom," he replied, heading out of the kitchen. Emma followed him, promising to keep an eye on him.

Regina plopped into her chair, feeling both heartbroken and angry. Her son had felt guilty for something Gold had done and if she hated him for it before, she loathed him now. All she wanted to do was find him and make him suffer for Henry's pain.

Henry breezed back into the kitchen wearing his navy school uniform blazer and had his black bookbag on his back. Smiling, he hugged Robin and then kissed Regina's cheek. "Bye, Mom. See you tonight."

"Have a good day at school," she said before calling after him: "I love you!"

"I love you too!" he called back. She then heard the door open and close, meaning he was on his way to catch the bus.

Robin sat down next to her. "So, I'll hold down Gold and you beat him senseless?"

"Gladly," she said.

"What does Gold have to do with this?" Emma asked, wandering back into the kitchen. She poured herself a bowl of cereal before joining them at the table.

Regina sighed, leaning her elbow on the table and resting her hand against her cheek. "Gold was the one who suggested to the producers that Robin and I should be in the bottom two."

Emma paused before frowning. "Why?"

"To punish us," Robin replied. "He thinks we're too close as a couple now."

"What does that man want?" Emma asked, sitting down.

Regina shrugged. "I guess he wants people to be able to just switch off their emotions like he does. Turn them on so you have an amazing dance and then turn them off when done. Everything should be about dancing and nothing else."

"Ugh, no wonder Belle left him," her friend said, crinkling her nose.

That statement reminded her of Robin's question the night before and Regina frowned, wondering what she was missing. "What is all this talk about Belle?"

"You never told her?" Robin asked Emma.

She shrugged. "Gold gets her pretty riled up no matter what. I figured she didn't care about gossip about his love life anyway."

"So wait, Belle and Gold really dated?" Regina asked, surprised. "He actually fell in love?"

Emma jumped up. "I'll go get my laptop and you can see for yourself."

She returned quickly, powering up her laptop and going to YouTube. A quick search found a cut someone had made of all of Belle's judging critiques and Emma played it. "Watch Gold carefully," she told Regina.

Intrigued, Regina paid close attention to her former coach. At first, there was nothing noticeable about his critiques-he judged Belle on her talent and gave her tips to improve, while expressing dislike for her partner's more nontraditional style. But around Disney Night, she noticed a change. His eyes were softer and he lavished her performance with praise, startling Regina. She had never seen such a side to Gold.

"So what happened to Belle's partner?" Regina asked, looking at the dark-haired man who always seemed moments away from killing Gold. She could relate.

"The usual. He left after a few seasons to focus on his own dancing school. Many of the pros do that. Or they leave to seize on the momentum of their careers," Emma said.

Robin leaned forward. "That's not what I got from Granny. She said Ruby told her that Gold had Gaston fired."

"Why?" Regina asked, confused.

"I'm going to guess because of this," Emma said, playing the final results of Belle's season.

_Belle stood next to her partner Gaston on the right side of the screen. On the left was Killian and his star, an older dark-haired woman named Milah Cassidy. Both couples were holding onto each other as August and a tall red-haired woman with piercing blue eyes flanked the mirrorball trophy. August held a card in his hand. "Belle and Gaston, Milah and Killian, you have spent the past nine weeks dancing your hearts out. It has all come down to this. Who have the viewers voted as the winners of Dancing With the Stars? The blogger changing the perception of bookworms or the actress proving age ain't nothing but a number?"_

_The audience started to scream and cheer as a split screen showed both couples up close. After a few moments, August said: "The winners of Dancing With the Stars are...Milah and Killian!"_

_Killian swept Milah into his arms, spinning her around as confetti fell from the rafters. The other dancers and their stars rushed the dancefloor, congratulating the duo as August interviewed Belle and Gaston. They were gracious and congratulated Milah and Killian, who came over to hug them. At that point, the camera panned over to the judges. David and Cru were standing and applauding but Gold sat in the middle, scowling the entire time._

"Killian and Milah dated for a bit after the show," Emma said, a strange tone to her voice. It sounded like she was trying to sound normal but forgot what it sounded like.

Regina didn't really pay attention to that as she was struck by the hilarity of the situation, bursting out laughing. "No wonder Gold hates Killian. Not only does he succeed with nontraditional dances, he then managed to romance Gold's ex-wife!"

"WHAT?" Robin and Emma stared at her, shocked.

She tilted her head, still smiling. "You guys didn't know? Gold was married to Milah Cassidy for a few years, when he tried to have a Hollywood career. He was injured though and had to give up dancing, switching to coaching instead."

"Did you ever meet Milah?" Emma asked, looking awed now.

"A few times," Regina admitted before biting her lip. It was time to make a confession. "I kinda stretch the truth when I say Daniel was my first partner. He really wasn't. Gold recruited me to be his student so I could be partners with his and Milah's son Neal. Only Neal really didn't want to follow in dear old dad's shoes and there was a lot of fighting between the three of them. In the end, Milah took Neal and let him stop dancing. That's when Gold went out and found Daniel. But I always felt like he saw Daniel as a placeholder until Neal came back to dance again."

Emma shook her head. "All these years and I never knew that."

"Well, you said so yourself-talking about Gold made me upset," Regina replied, shrugging. "So, I guess Gold had Gaston canned because he blamed him for Belle losing to Killian and Milah?"

"What? Oh, yes," Robin said, shaking his head as he got back to the topic at hand.

Regina nodded before pointing at the redhead standing with August. "And who is that?"

"Zelena West," the two blonds groaned. Emma continued: "She was some anchor on one of those celebrity gossip shows and was the show's cohost for a few seasons. Tended to flirt and somehow made everything about her. No one liked her."

"Did Gold replace her with Belle?" Regina asked, narrowing her eyes as puzzle pieces started to fall into place.

Robin nodded. "The producers decided to get rid of her anyway since the audience was pretty vocal about disliking her. From what Ruby told her grandmother, Gold strongly suggested Belle and they went for it."

"Was that before or after they were dating?" Regina asked, still finding it odd to consider her old coach in any romantic situation.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "They kept it under wraps for the most part."

Emma nodded. "We only really got confirmation once they broke up after Belle's first season cohosting the show."

"Probably got a good look at Gold's real nature and left him," Robin said with some disdain. "He couldn't hide that forever."

"That's true." Regina closed her eyes, digesting everything she had learned. Gold had had a short-lived romance that he had probably ruined himself. And now he was trying to keep everyone on the show from having what he couldn't.

It was just like him.

"Do you think bringing up Belle will make things worse, though?" Emma asked Robin, rubbing her forehead.

He sighed, shrugging before turning to Regina. "What do you think?"

"It might," she replied. "It might not. I'm not sure how much power he really has at that show. We're probably just going to have to see."

"Unfortunately," Robin said, standing. He leaned against her chair. "I should probably get going. We don't want to raise any suspicions by showing up together, right?"

She nodded. "Besides, I still have to get ready. I'll see you at the studio."

"Can't wait." He closed the gap between them, pressing a quick goodbye kiss to her lips. After saying goodbye to Emma, he left them alone.

Emma whirled on Regina, eyes wide. "When did you two start kissing?"

"Oh." Regina felt her cheeks start to burn and she fidgeted a bit. "A couple days ago."

"Claire and I thought you two looked flustered when you came back from practicing but we thought it was the dance...were you two really dancing back there?" Emma narrowed her eyes.

"We did! And we kissed...but we mostly danced," Regina insisted.

Emma shook her head, laughing. "I'm just having fun with you, Regina. I'm really happy for you. Robin's a great guy. You deserve him."

Regina smiled. "Thanks, Emma. But now I really have to go get ready."

"Okay. Oh, and Regina?" When Regina paused, Emma pounded her fist into her palm. "If Gold gives you anymore problems, I'll be happy to take care of him."

Laughing, Regina thanked her. She climbed the stairs, imagining a whole gang of people confronting Gold in a dark alley somewhere. He didn't know it, but Edgar Gold definitely needed to be careful.

* * *

The camera crew greeted Robin and Regina as they entered their rehearsal rooms, everyone eager. "Why do you think you were in the bottom two?" the PA asked.

"Because Gold suggested to the producers that we should be placed in the bottom two for ratings, that's why," Regina snapped. "Now can you let us through so we can put our stuff down?"

The PA frowned though she moved. "We can't put that in the package."

"It's the truth though," Regina said, putting down her bag. "What do you want?"

Robin frowned, crossing his arms. "She wants the usual. She wants us talking about how we're going to keep doing our best and lots of other platitudes while we hug it out."

The PA shifted from foot to foot and Regina knew he had hit it on the head. She shook her head. "You're not getting that. It's either the truth or nothing at all. Your choice."

Sullen, the PA crossed her arms. "Isaac won't like it."

"Do you want me to tell you what I think Isaac can do?" Regina asked sweetly. When the PA hesitated, she added: "If Isaac has an issue, he can talk to me or my manager. But for now, we're done with the elimination drama. Got it?"

"Understood," the young woman replied. "Then we'll just tape you discovering your song and go from there."

Regina glanced down at the white square-shaped envelope waiting on the table, emblazoned with the word **POP!** She picked it up, smirking at Robin. "Well?" she asked.

"It has to be one of my songs. The theme is perfect and they can't help themselves," he said.

She nodded, swinging the envelope back and forth. "Any guesses before I open it?"

"Well, my first hit was Take This Time," he said, "but that's a slow song. I think they want to stick to the upbeat tunes most people think about when it comes to pop music. So I'm predicting either Good Day or Don't Pull Your Love on Me."

"Then can I get a drumroll please?" She smiled as Robin drummed on the table, breaking open the seal. Regina pulled out the card inside, reading it before flipping it around to reveal its contents to him.

_Robin Locksley_

" _Now I've Found You"_

_Cha-cha_

He grinned. "Not a bad song choice. And I've wanted to learn the cha-cha."

"Well, it'll be easier since you already know the rumba. They share many steps. Get used to another week of me yelling New York." She popped the CD in the player, ignoring Robin's good-natured groan as she pressed play.

A bright, typical pop beat filled the room before Robin's back-up singers kicked in. " _Now I've found you, I've found a new way of living, baby…_ "

"I thought you were the outlaw of pop?" she teased, leaning against the table like he did.

He chuckled. "It was the persona my former manager gave me, yes. But the record label preferred I stick to the tried and true, so I sounded like everyone else on the radio at the time."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Regina replied, listening to Robin's voice. "You sound natural, not autotuned to death. Way better if you ask me."

"Thank you," he said, gently hitting her with his hip. "Just promise me you'll never watch the music video for this. Please?"

Regina glanced up at him and smirked. "Why? How bad is it?"

"It's not that...Just please. Please don't watch it." He was practically begging now and she tried not to laugh.

"You know I now have to watch it. Sorry," she said, shrugging. She was enjoying teasing him. And her curiosity really was piqued now.

He sighed, hanging his head. "Just...be gentle after you do. Please."

She kissed his cheek as the song ended. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is."

"You're too kind," he replied.

Regina pushed herself away from the table and walked backwards, facing him the entire time. "Well, it's time to get started. While the cha-cha shares a lot of moves with the rumba, the hip action is faster. So you know what that means?"

He grinned, eyes lighting up in excitement. "Hip Boot Camp Week Three?"

"Bingo," she said, pressing play for some of her cha-cha music. "Let's begin."

* * *

"You need to go faster," Regina instructed, grabbing Robin's hips. She set the right pace for him. "Like this."

He leaned closer, cupping the back of her head. She felt her ponytail loosen as his fingers slid into her hair and she expected her hair to come tumbling around her shoulders. It was curly today as she hadn't had time to straighten it that morning and she could tell Robin wanted to play with them.

"Cameras," she warned in a whisper, glancing over at the leering crew. It was one thing to kiss each other on the cheek and another to look ready to tear each other's clothes off.

He nodded and they let each other go as the music ended. Regina forced an overly bright smile on her face and kept her tone light. "Very good! Why don't we take ten and then we can start working on our routine?"

"Sounds like a plan," Robin said, picking up his phone. "I need to take this."

As he answered the phone, Regina slipped out of the room and headed to the breakroom to grab the Gatorade she kept there. She had only been there a minute or two when Isaac entered. "Regina, can I speak with you?"

She frowned as she turned around slowly. Were the crew reporting on their movements to him? Had the PA fired off several texts to him? Because Regina was pretty sure she knew what he wanted to talk about. "Is this about this morning?"

"This morning?" He paused, frowning. "What happened this morning?"

Judging by his tone, he didn't know about it yet. Regina cursed her big mouth but decided to be done with it. "Look, I know Robin and I were placed in the bottom two as a ratings' stunt. We were asked to talk about it and I said I would either tell the truth or not talk about it."

"Regina," Isaac started, looking a bit smug. He seemed ready to lecture her on the realities of reality TV.

She was not going to stand for that. "I get that at the end of the day, TV is a business. So I get that reality TV isn't completely unscripted. And I have played along. I've smiled, I've goofed off, I've shown a side I'm sure my former competition didn't think existed.

"However, I woke up this morning to a very upset son. He hadn't voted for Robin and me and thought he was responsible for us being in the bottom two. I will play along unless it hurts Henry. I draw the line at emotional manipulation. Understood? Or does my agent need to explain it to you?"

Regina stared down Isaac, who now looked very uncomfortable and unable to meet her eyes. He cleared his throat. "That won't be necessary. I'll let your crew know to respect your boundaries."

To her, that seemed like something that should be standard practice but she was learning things were all upside down in this world. She nodded. "Thank you. Now, I apologize that I cut you off. Why did you want to speak to me?"

"Right!" He perked up and seemed more confident again. "I received a call from Robin's agent. We asked to be kept informed about our stars' appearances or events, both for scheduling purposes and in case we could do some cross-promotion."

"Okay…" Regina wasn't sure where he was going with this and her patience was already thinned. She hoped he got to the point soon.

Isaac almost bounced up and down as he continued: "Robin's new record label is throwing a welcome party for him and his band Thursday night. It would be great promotion and really appropriate for POP! Week if you go with him."

"Like...his date?" Regina asked, treading carefully.

He nodded. "Yes! You two will be photographed, do a few interviews and then you can experience the life of a pop star. The package will be spectacular."

Regina rolled her eyes before frowning. "What if Robin doesn't want to take me to this party?"

"Of course I do," Robin's voice entered the mix. He strolled into the room, eyes narrowed as he looked over Isaac. "I just wish I had invited you."

Isaac didn't look ashamed at all. He just kept grinning. "So you'll agree to cameras taping there? You won't be mic'ed, though."

Robin sighed. "I doubt we really have much of a choice."

"Great! We'll touch base with you tomorrow once we've worked out a few more things." Isaac began backing out of the room slowly. "I'll let you two get back to practice. Can't wait to see your routine for Monday!"

Once he was gone, Robin glanced over at Regina. "I'm really sorry he beat me to it. I wanted to ask you myself."

She shook her head, smiling. "That's okay. And I'm actually excited for this."

"With you, it's going to be lots of fun." He leaned closer, eyes starting to close.

Regina held up her hand, stopping him. "We can't do that here. Anyone could walk in on us."

"Right," he said, pulling away and taking her hand. He gave her a devious grin. "There's an empty room just next door, though. No one will think to look for us there."

"I like how your mind works," she said, letting him lead her next door. It would still have to be quick, but a few kisses would get her through the rest of the day.

* * *

Regina kissed Henry goodnight and watched as he climbed into bed. He picked up his Harry Potter book and got comfortable as she hung around the doorway. "Fifteen minutes of reading and then lights out. Got it?"

"I got it, Mom," he said, opening back to where he left off. "I love you."

"Love you too." She walked away, heading back downstairs.

Emma stepped out of the kitchen, holding two glasses of red wine. She held one out to Regina. "I think we're overdue for some girl chat."

"You know I hate it when you call it that." Regina took the glass though and followed her friend into the living room. They curled up on the couch, settling a blanket over their legs as they sipped their wine.

Setting down her glass, Emma turned to Regina. "Okay, spill. I want to know all about this new development in yours and Robin's relationship."

Regina swallowed her wine and smiled. "I'm not sure what to call it. We're together, but not in the traditional way since we can't really date right now."

She spoke of their first kiss while dancing the tango in Robin's studio and sneaking around the cameras, finding places where they could be together. "It's nothing too heavy. We're serious about following the no sex rule," she said. "But you know what? I like what we have. It's just so nice to have someone look at me with such desire and devotion again, to make me feel beautiful…like a woman. When he kisses me, it's like fireworks going off inside me. I just feel so alive again, especially when we're sneaking around. There's just a thrill to almost being caught that makes everything feel so much more…more."

Regina paused, panting as she realized her face was starting to hurt from how much she was smiling. She patted her cheeks but the pain didn't dim her smile.

"Look at you," Emma said, grinning. "Being all sneaky and happy and you're just glowing. It's a good look on you."

Regina nodded, swirling her wine around a bit. "Thanks. It feels good actually."

"So you two can't date or don't want to date?" Emma asked, tilting her head as she tried to figure it out.

"I guess it's a mixture of the two. We know if we start dating, the producers are probably going to want to air every moment of them," Regina replied. "That's what they want to do on Thursday."

"Thursday?" Emma frowned in confusion.

Regina realized she hadn't told her friend or her son about the party and almost hit herself. "Robin's record label is having a party for him and the show wants me to go as his date. You know, since this week is POP Week and all."

"Wow, an approved date. What are you going to wear?" Emma sat up straighter, eyes bright with excitement.

"I don't know. Isaac said he would get back to us with details but it sounds like the show is going to pay for whatever I wear," Regina replied. "I just hope I can pick it out."

Emma nodded. "So, are you excited?"

"I am," Regina said before biting her lips. "But I'm also nervous. This is going to be Robin's world, his colleagues and a room full of powerful people who could make or break his comeback. I don't want to screw it up."

She had never really been good in social settings, except when dancing was involved. Otherwise, Regina always felt like she was saying the wrong thing, eating the wrong foods, using the wrong utensils...she was a walking faux pas. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, judging her and spotting every little mistake she made.

Of course, Mother had always been ready to catalogue them and berate Regina for once again being an embarrassment. _"This is why your career is going nowhere, Regina," she had chided her often. "You keep making a fool of yourself and aren't impressing the right people. Why can't you learn?"_

"Cora's here," Emma said softly, taking her hand. "Don't listen to her. Just be your amazing self. Robin and America have fallen in love with you, so will they."

"America is seeing a bit of a show from me," Regina replied. "They aren't seeing my true self."

Her friend shook her head. "You might be a bit more bubbly during interviews with Belle but otherwise, you're exactly how you are with me and Henry. So yes, America has fallen for you."

Though her cheeks burnt and a pleasant warmth spread through her, Regina reached over and squeezed Emma's hand. "Thanks. I needed that."

"You're welcome. I'm always willing to do my part to keep this a Cora-free zone." She motioned around them with her hands as if drawing an invisible barrier that could keep out Regina's mother.

Laughing, Regina pulled out her laptop-eager to change the subject. "Want to watch the music video for the song Robin and I are dancing to this week?"

"Aren't you dancing to one of Robin's?" Emma asked, confused.

"We are," Regina replied, feeling mischievous. It was making her giddy in a way she hadn't felt in years. "He all but begged me not to watch it."

A smirk as mischievous as Regina felt appeared on Emma's face. "We need to watch it now."

"My thoughts exactly." Regina opened YouTube and typed in _Robin Locksley Now I've Found You_.

Emma scooted closer to her. "You're dancing to that song? I thought they would've chosen one of the ones where he fully embraced the outlaw persona, not his early, very poppy work."

"It's POP! Week," Regina replied with a shrug. She clicked on the first video and heard the familiar sounds of the song's opening.

Robin was certainly younger, about mid-20s, and dressed in a way that evoked the 90s as the music industry was still clinging to those golden years even though it was a new decade and century. He was hanging around an abandoned building, complete with his band and back-up dancers, having broken in to throw a party to celebrate the new love in his life. She guessed that was supposed to be a capitulation to his manager to help push his outlaw image.

"You know," Emma said, leaning on her hand as she rested her elbow on the back of the couch, "the lyrics are kinda appropriate for you and Robin."

"You think?" Regina asked, frowning.

Emma nodded, leaning closer so she could use Regina's mousepad. She rewound the video. "Listen to the first verse again and tell me that doesn't fit you and Robin."

Regina listened to the words, her heart speeding up as they sank in…

_I never knew/that things would be fine/until this beating heart of mine/fell for you/Now all that I do/is constantly think of when/you say/the love that you gave/is all that you've got/And, ooo, you blow me away/I'm hooked on your smile, girl_

"The producers and their ability to pick songs that reflect our relationship is starting to get unnerving," she said, leaning back. She definitely felt more alive now that she had Robin in her life, like she had found the missing piece to a puzzle.

And she definitely was hooked on his smile.

Emma tapped her arm. "Oh, oh. Here comes the part I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you to see. It's the dance break."

"The dance break? What's so bad about…" Her eyebrows went up as Robin joined his back up dancers and started to execute a few dance moves that looked more like hopping and running in place than anything else. There were also some arm movements that she supposed were popular with pop star choreography back then but when combined with his awkward leg movements, it just looked funny.

Regina covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her laughter. Emma shook her head. "He's not here. Let it out."

"Did the choreographer really think this looked good?" Regina asked through her laughter. "Did no one stop to maybe change it up?"

Emma shrugged. "It's what was popular back then. Now it looks silly but I guess back then it was cool."

"Poor Robin," she replied, shaking her head as she could feel his lack of comfort with the routine. She wondered if he had just gone along with it or if he had fought the choreographer. It wasn't hard to picture him fighting but she also got the feeling that he lacked control over his career for a long time. So he may have had no choice.

The video ended and YouTube suggested several more of his music videos. Regina turned to Emma. "Care to watch a few more with me?"

Emma yawned. "I would love to, but my bed is calling me. You knock yourself out. Just try not to stay up too late."

"Yes, Mom," Regina sassed her. Her friend's response was just to roll her eyes. Regina then asked: "Can you check on Henry? Make sure he went to sleep?"

"Of course. Good night, Regina." Emma gathered their empty glasses and padded out of the living room.

Regina curled around her laptop on the couch, watching video after video. Her eyes remained transfixed on the man who had stolen her heart and she found herself caressing the screen a few times. She knew she was acting like a silly schoolgirl with a crush but when you're actually dating the superstar, you're allowed to act that way.

At least, that's what she told herself as she replayed the video Robin spent 90% of without a shirt and ogled his toned chest yet again.

* * *

Regina got to the studios before Robin on Wednesday. He had texted that he was only five minutes away and she leaned against her car, waiting for his familiar green one to pull into the lot. She thought of her binge session the night before and smiled, wondering what he would think of her having watched every one of his music videos (and a few videos of live performances). Regina had watched him progress from a stereotypical pop star to a musician with more meaningful lyrics and complex melodies. To her, those songs were the true embodiment of Robin as an artist.

His car pulled up in the spot next to her and she heard him turn it off. As he climbed out, though, she couldn't help but think of his "Now I've Found You" music video and those dance moves. Nor could she help the smirk she had from those thoughts. Robin took one look at her and sighed. "You watched it."

"I did," she confirmed. "Maybe we should incorporate some of those moves into our dance."

Horror crossed Robin's face. "You're kidding, right?"

Laughing, she nodded. "I have some classic cha-cha moves planned for that bridge instead. So you can relax."

"Great," he said, placing his hand on her back as they headed inside.

Crew members met them, helping to put on their microphones as Isaac approached them. He smiled. "Just the two people I wanted to see."

"Uh oh," Robin muttered under his breath. Regina scowled.

Their demeanors did not put off Isaac and his energy remained undimmed. "Everything is all set for tomorrow night. We've arranged for some dresses to be brought to Robin's house for you to choose from, Regina. Our stylists will also be there to help you get ready. Robin, I think your team has your style under control."

"All of this will be at Robin's house?" she asked, her heart speeding up.

He nodded. "We figured it would be easier if you had a home base. And we figured Robin's house was bigger."

"I won't allow cameras into my house," Robin asserted, his tone leaving no room for argument as Regina tried not to be annoyed at Isaac's slight against her house.

"Sure," Isaac said, his smiling dimming at that. "We can send the camera crew right to the venue."

Robin nodded. "Thank you."

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two to your rehearsals." Isaac handed Regina an envelope. "These are the dances and songs for the dance off. Good luck."

"Thank you," Regina said, clutching the envelope close to her chest as they hurried away from Isaac and toward their rehearsal space.

Once they were in the relative solitude of their rehearsal room, Robin turned to her. "Well? What are the other dances I have to learn?"

Regina opened the envelope. "Jive, rumba or cha-cha."

"Wonderful," he replied, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "We know all of those."

She nodded, placing the envelope on the table. "We'll do the second cha-cha routine last. I want you to nail this one first. I think we should start with the rumba. That went well for us and I think it'll be the easiest."

"I trust your judgment," he said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Well, let's work on the bridge. I think we can finish the routine today." She led him to the center of the room and he followed willingly, smiling the entire time.

God, she loved that smile.

Their song really was on the nose.

* * *

Wednesday quickly turned to Thursday and the hours flew by until Regina found herself driving from the studios to Robin's house. She felt they were in a good place with their routines-Robin almost had their cha-cha down and had picked up a jive routine well enough. He showed promise with the rumba routine she taught him that morning, which just left a second cha-cha routine for her to choreograph and teach him before Monday. However since he was doing so well with the first one, she didn't have much to worry about for the second.

Without the routines to focus on, Regina found herself worrying about the party instead. What kind of dresses had the stylists picked out? What if none looked good on her or were appropriate for a party thrown by a recording label? She didn't want to embarrass Robin by showing up looking like a mess.

That thought brought her to worries that she would be a complete mess at the party. She could say the wrong thing or worse, she wouldn't be able to participate in any conversations. In her mind's eye, she saw herself standing in a corner with a drink while everyone gave her looks that clearly branded her an idiot. This party was shaping up to be a disaster.

 _No. That's Mother talking_ , she told herself. _You know music. You're a dancer, for fuck's sake. You'll be fine. And Robin is your partner. He won't let you fall_.

Pushing her doubts aside and growing more confident, Regina drove through Robin's open gate. She parked between his car and Emma's yellow bug, getting out and hurrying to his front door. It was time to get ready and rock this party.

"Majesty!" Roland threw his arms around her waist the moment Claire let her into the house. He looked up at Regina with bright eyes and a big smile.

She hugged him with one arm while opening the other one for Henry, who stepped out of the living room. He hurried to her, hugging her as well. Regina held both boys close, relishing the moment with them.

"I didn't think you were going to be here," she told Henry, kissing the top of his head.

He grinned at her. "You think Emma and I were going to miss you going off to your first big party as a celebrity?"

"This isn't like the prom," she said, finding the situation amusing. "It's just a party."

"Mo-om!" he whined, rolling his eyes. "This is a big deal. You should see all the dresses they brought in for you to try on. And there was a whole rack of suits for Robin to choose from!"

She smiled, glancing upstairs. "Robin is getting ready?"

"Yes, he is," Claire said. "I can show you to the room where the stylists from the show have set up for you. Once Roland lets you go, of course."

"Can't I come?" the boy asked, pouting as he looked up at her.

Regina shook her head. "It's going to be boring. I'm sure you'd rather play with Henry."

"Yeah," Henry chimed in. "Don't you want to play with some of the games I brought over?"

Roland looked conflicted, glancing between her and Henry. She gave him a little push. "Go on. You'll see me in a little bit, okay?"

"Come on, Ro." Henry took the boy's hand and led him into the living room.

Claire stepped forward, smiling. "Henry is so good with Roland and they got on so well. It's sweet to see."

"It is," Regina replied, softly smiling in their direction. "I'm glad they get along. Almost like brothers."

"Well, let's get you upstairs and ready for your date with Robin." Claire motioned for Regina to follow her. Regina wondered if Robin's mother had any feelings about her statement regarding Henry and Roland or even about the trajectory of her relationship with Robin. She was too scared, though, to ask her. Robin was so close to his mother, Regina figured one word from Claire could end things for good.

They stopped outside a room close to the staircase. Claire paused there before turning to Regina, smiling. "I'm so glad you and Henry came into our lives."

"You are?" Relief spread through Regina though she remained cautious. It could just mean Claire thought Regina was a good friend to Robin, nothing more. And she could still not want them to be something more.

Claire nodded. "I urged Robin to join the show so I could watch him dance and because I knew it would be great exposure for him. I wanted to help him restart his professional life...but I'm so glad it's also restarted his love life."

Regina's heart sped up. "You...you know?"

"He hasn't told me officially, but I'm his mother. I can tell," she replied. She then smiled wider and leaned closer to Regina. "And your reaction told me everything I needed to know."

"You're okay with it?"

Claire nodded, hugging her. "I knew from the first time I met you and saw how you interacted with Roland that you were going to be a permanent fixture in our lives. When you brought Henry and Emma over, I then knew you and Robin were destined to fall in love. And as I get to know you, I'm more certain you are the right person for him."

"Thank you," Regina whispered, hugging Claire back. Her approval meant the world to Regina.

Claire pulled away and opened the door. She gave Regina a gentle push. "Go. You need to get ready. I'll go mind the boys."

Regina stepped into the room, finding Emma perusing the rack of dresses sitting inside the spare bedroom. She looked up, appearing impressed. "There's a lot of choices here. And I think most would look amazing on you. I'm not sure how you're going to choose."

"That's why we're here," the costumer from the show said, approaching the rack as well. "Why don't you take a look and see if there's anything that catches your eye."

Regina thanked her and started pushing dresses aside. On the other side, Emma did the same until she pulled out a tight red dress from the rack. "I think you'll definitely turn heads in this."

"Yeah, but it looks like I won't be able to breathe, eat or walk in it," Regina replied, shaking her head as she stepped up to the rack. "There has to be something else."

"Well, there are plenty of little black dress options. Those are always classics." Emma pushed a few of them toward her.

The costumer grimaced. "The black dress is a classic but I think we want Regina to stand out."

"I don't want to overshadow Robin," Regina replied.

"But you don't want to get lost either," Emma pointed out.

The costumer nodded, pointing to Emma. "I can see why you wanted her here. She gets it."

"I guess." Regina held up a sleeveless eyelet lace black cocktail dress. "What do you think?"

"You can't go wrong with it. And it will show off your legs," Emma replied, turning over a black sheath evening gown in her hand.

Looking over both dresses, Regina didn't think she would _wow_ in either of them. If she was going to be photographed with Robin on his big night, Emma and the costumer were right about her needing to stand out. She wanted to look good for both her sake—and for Robin.

Her eye then caught sight of a dress at the very end of the rack. It was the only white one in the group, with silver stripes running vertically down it. Silver buttons ran down the entire length of the floor-length gown. Though it had long sleeves, the material was light enough that Regina knew she would not overheat in it.

Emma came over to her as she pulled out the dress, tilting her head. "That's an interesting choice. Do you want to cover yourself up completely?"

"No," Regina admitted, but she couldn't put the dress back. It just intrigued her.

The costumer stepped forward again, taking the gown from her hands. She gave Regina a soft smile. "I have an idea for this that will allow you to show off in every way possible. Do you trust me?"

Regina bit her lip, considering it. So far, her outfits had been flawless on the show and she had looked great in them. And the costumer had been nothing but helpful so far this afternoon. Deciding that she could trust this woman, she nodded. "Thank you."

"Well, now that we know what you're going to wear, I know the perfect look to go with this," the stylist said, taking Regina's hand. "Come, have a seat and I'll work my magic."

* * *

Regina stared at herself in the mirror, amazed at the metamorphosis she underwent in the past hour. Her hair had been tucked and pink to give her a bob without cutting a single strand. The stylist had then curled the top layer and used so much hairspray, they were frozen in place around her face. Smoky eyes and nude colored lipstick made the look really pop.

What made her standout even more, though, was what the costumer had done with the dress. She had only buttoned enough buttons to cover Regina's lower torso. The lower half was left open to show off her legs while the upper half covered the self-adhesive bra and tape holding it in place. It displayed more cleavage than Regina had ever shown off before, even in some of her more risqué costumes. A white belt cinched just under breasts showed it off more as did the diamond-encrusted ballet slipper pendant necklace around her neck. Her father had given it to her years ago and she was happy Emma had remembered to bring it from their house. The stylist paired it with long dangling silver earrings and a diamond ring from Harry Winston she was threatened with death not to lose.

Sliding into strappy silver high heels, Rina studied her appearance yet again. "Do you think we could button just one more button? Not display so much cleavage?"

Everyone, including Emma, shook their heads. The stylist stepped forward. "If you got 'em, flaunt 'em. And I think we can all agree that you've got them."

"You'll definitely turn heads in this outfit," Emma agreed. "If I could pull it off…"

The costumer looked her over, looking thoughtful. "I don't think this would be your style but I definitely know some pieces you would look amazing in. I'll give you my card and you can call me when you need me to hook you up."

"Thanks?" Emma asked, confused.

"I got dibs on doing her hair." The stylist handed Regina a white clutch. "It has your ID, phone, some breath mints and the lipstick in there. You should be good to go."

Regina held it close, frowning. "Thanks, but what about money?"

"Don't worry about that," the woman told her. "I'm sure the record label or the show will have everything covered. Now, let's get you downstairs."

She propelled Regina forward with a gentle push against her back. Regina headed toward the stairs, stopping at the top as she gazed down at Robin. He wore a dark blue suit with black lining on the jacket and a matching tie with a white shirt. His blond hair was gelled to the side and he was busy putting on his watch.

Taking a deep breath, Regina started to walk down the stairs. Her heels clicked on them and it drew Robin's attention to her. She watched as his arms fell limp against his side and his mouth dropped open. Wide blue eyes took in her entire appearance and she saw admiration in them as she drew closer.

"Well," she said, doing a small turn. "What do you think?"

"I think everybody at this party is going to be jealous of me because I will be there with the most beautiful woman there," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. "I didn't think you could get any more gorgeous and then you bloody well went and proved me wrong."

She smiled, wrapping an arm around his neck. "Well, they're going to be just as jealous of me. You clean up really well, Mr. Locksley."

He started to lean closer, eyes closing as he puckered his lips. From the top of the stairs, they heard the stylist call out: "Don't you dare smudge her lipstick."

"Are you kidding me?" he breathed, still so close to her.

Regina sighed, stepping away. "I think it's best if we do what she says. For now."

"Majesty! Your dress isn't buttoned all the way!" Roland said, standing in the doorway to the living room. He looked over her outfit in confusion.

She laughed as did Emma, who walked over to him. Emma leaned down. "We know and it's done on purpose."

"Why?" he asked, no less confused.

"It's fashion," she replied with a shrug. "It's confusing."

He nodded as Henry bounded out of the room. A peculiar look came to the older boy as he studied his mother and she resisted the urge to try to pull her top closed. Instead, she smiled at him. "Well?"

"Can't you button another button...or two?" he asked, grimacing a bit.

"NO!" the stylists yelled from their perches by the stairs.

Regina shook her head, opening her arms to him for hug. He stepped into it willingly, resting his head against an area covered by the dress. She kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Henry."

"Love you too, Mom," he said, before pulling away. He looked serious and his tone changed. "Now, don't stay out too late since you have work in the morning."

"Don't worry, Henry, I'll have her home at a reasonable hour," Robin assured him, winking at Regina.

Henry nodded. "And don't accept drinks from strangers."

She chuckled, recognizing advice she often gave Emma before her friend would go out. "I won't, Henry. I promise."

"The limo is here, you two," Claire said, coming out of the kitchen. "It's time for you to leave."

Regina tucked two fingers under Henry's chin, leaning down to look in his eyes. "Good night, Henry. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," he replied, kissing her cheek.

They then turned to Robin, who was holding Roland. He told his son to mind his grandmother and to have pleasant dreams. "See you in the morning as well," Robin said, kissing Roland's cheek.

Once he set the boy on the ground, Roland hurried over to Regina. He hugged her. "Good night, Majesty. Have fun."

"Thank you, Roland," she said. "You have a good night as well."

She then hugged Emma, who whispered: "You may not be able to muss your lipstick right now, but I'm sure the ride home will be a good time to do so. Have fun tonight. You deserve it."

Regina pulled away as Robin kissed his mother's cheek. He then took her hand. "Shall we, milady?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"We shall," she said, walking beside him out of the house and to the black limo waiting to whisk them to a night full of possibilities.

* * *

The drive to the venue should have only been about twenty minutes from Robin's house. With LA's notorious traffic, though, they were creeping closer to an hour commute. They still had plenty of time, their driver assured them, as the schedule had been drawn up with a traffic delay in mind. Regina and Robin lounged worry-free in the backseat, she leaning against his chest as he rested his arm across her. They sat there in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

However, as they inched down the freeway, Regina wished they could pass the time in a more enjoyable manner. She knew though that she needed to preserve her look for the waiting cameras and would have to do as Emma suggested-wait for the ride home for what Robin referred to as a proper snog. The only downside was that she knew the drive home would be considerably shorter, cutting into their snog time. But they would have to make due with what they got.

Regina decided to break their comfortable silence as she realized there was some information she was going to need in order not to make a fool of herself at the party. She tapped Robin's arm. "Who is your new record label?"

"Oh," he said. "Mist Haven."

That name sent dread straight to her stomach, landing like a brick. Regina felt ice creeping through her veins. "Mist Haven? Like in Leopold Blanchard's label?"

"Yes, though the old man is mostly retired. I've only met him a couple times. Last time, his wife also joined him. She watches the show and mentioned you," he said.

"Oh, I'm sure Mother had plenty to say," Regina said, pulling away from him. She scowled as she imagined her mother's face, smug that Regina had resorted to reality TV since she no longer had her there to guide her to more fame. Not that Regina ever wanted that, but it was inconsequential to Mother…

Robin's eyebrows went up. "Mother? Cora Blanchard is your…?"

When she nodded, he rubbed his face. "I thought she looked familiar but I thought I had just seen her before."

"Unfortunately, I do resemble her." Regina pressed her lips together, trying to determine how much longer they had. Unfortunately, the driver had the partition up so she couldn't look out the front window and the windows in the body of the limo were tinted.

Robin scooted closer to her. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I was just wondering if we have enough time for me to unpack all my baggage regarding Mother," she admitted, leaning back against him.

He held up a hand and moved toward the partition. Robin knocked on it and the driver lowered it. "How much longer, would you say?"

"We're almost at the exit," the driver said. "I'd say about ten minutes to it and then the place is about five minutes from there."

Robin thanked him and returned to Regina's side as the drive put the partition up. She sighed. "We don't have enough time. So, let me give you the short version. Mother divorced Daddy to marry Leopold, she cheated on both with Gold and I have always been a complete disappointment to her."

He blinked a few times, frowning. "Your mother had an affair with Gold?"

"I don't know if I would call it an affair," she said, annoyed as she recalled that relationship. "An affair seems to imply romantic feelings. This was just two ambitious people who enjoyed controlling my life having sex while we were on the road for my competitions."

"So she loves Leopold?"

"She loves his money," Regina deadpanned. "And his status. Mother always wanted those and wasn't going to rest until she got them, not caring who she hurt in the process."

Robin wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. "Like you and your father?"

She nodded, remembering the day she came home from a practice where Gold had been particularly surly. All she wanted was to take a nice long bath, have dinner and relax on the couch with her father. Instead, she exited Mrs. Colter's car to find a moving van in their driveway. Men in blue jumpsuits carried out boxes and she saw one labeled "Regina's room." She ran inside to find her parents in the kitchen, her father yelling that her mother could leave him but not take her. Mother, though, saw Regina and informed her that she was divorcing Daddy. She also told Regina not to listen to her father, that she was going to live with Mother and her new family. Before Regina could protest, she was hauled out to Mother's car and thrown into it.

Daddy's pained face still haunted her as she watched him grow smaller in the side view mirror.

The next thing she knew, Regina was standing in a mansion in Beverly Hills watching as Mother embraced some old man. He told Regina she could call him "Leo" and then introduced his young daughter, Mary Margaret. The brunette girl had taken her hand and declared they were going to be the best sisters ever.

Regina hated both of them instantly.

She hated her mother more.

Robin rubbed her arm before his hand stopped. "Wait," he said, "if Mary Margaret is your step-sister, what does that make you and David?"

"Nothing," she insisted. "The Blanchards have never been my family."

"When was the last time you saw them?"

She sighed. "Daniel's funeral. They all came and while I do believe now Mary Margaret was sincere about her desire to help me, back then her eternal optimism was the last thing I wanted. Leo just was there and Mother...oh, Mother. She offered to take Henry from me and raise him so I could go back to dancing with a new partner Gold was supposedly looking to pick for me. I told them both to go fuck themselves, fired Gold on the spot and told Mother to never come back."

Anger radiated off Robin and his grip tightened on her. "Shit, Regina, if I had known…"

"It's okay, Robin," she said. "It's not like we had much of a choice. Isaac practically was salivating at the thought of the footage tonight is going to give the show as well as the free publicity."

He shook his head. "It's not that. Had I known, I wouldn't have signed with Mist Haven."

Regina's heart skipped a beat and a warmth filled her. She couldn't imagine someone changing their whole career plan just because of her. It touched her and made her fall for him harder. "You...You would've turned down a recording contract for me?"

"In a heartbeat," he said, lacing their fingers together. "Just say the word and I will still turn it down."

She considered his words, realizing the levity of what he was offering. He would jeopardize his own career for her comfort, even without knowing where this relationship would go. All because he loved her. It made her feel good.

Regina also considered her own feelings. She loved him and wanted him to succeed-not just on the show but with everything he put his mind too. In her heart, she knew she couldn't ask him to give up such a good opportunity. Mist Haven Records was one of the best labels in the country and would really give Robin's career a boost. So what if she had to put up with Leopold and Mother every so often? She was a grown woman who could hold her head high and not cower before them.

"No," she said, sitting up to look him in the eyes. She kept their fingers entwined. "I don't want you to do that for me. The offer alone means the world to me and if you're willing to walk away from such a great offer for me, then I can be willing to put up with Mother for a few hours for you."

He looked uncertain though, eyes flitting behind her as he tried to look out the window. "Are you sure? It's not too late…"

"Yes," she replied, voice firm. "Besides, I think I can minimize my time with Mother. And you'll be there. Right?"

"Absolutely. I will definitely make it known that the last thing anyone should ever consider you to be is a complete disappointment," he told her, fire in his eyes and passion in his voice.

She was impressed he remembered that when everything else seemed to hit him first and she smiled. "Thank you. But watch out for Mother. She says things that sound polite and complimentary at first but when you really listen to what she's saying, they are nothing but criticisms."

He nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

The limo came to a stop and the partition was lowered. Leaning through it, the driver smiled at them. "We're here. I'll come around and let you out."

"Thank you," Robin said. Once the driver had gotten out of the limo, he leaned forward and kissed Regina's cheek. "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

"You know what? I actually believe that," she said, smiling widely as the door opened. She took a deep breath and headed toward what she believed was going to be the most fun she had in a long time.

* * *

Aesop's Tables was the hottest club in LA. Its brick facade gave it an olden feeling, lit up with neon signs like something out of a noir film. Two golden doors beckoned Regina but first she had to walk the red carpet leading to it. On either side of the carpet, held back by velvet ropes and security guards, were throngs of people. Most were paparazzi and entertainment journalists, each jockeying for the perfect shot of the celebrities attending this party. And, of course, shots of her and Robin.

There were also fans of the show around as well, cheering for them as they got out of the limo. Regina spotted a group of girls wearing tiaras and recognized her royal court from Monday's taping. She let go of Robin's hand and approached them, smiling at the girls. "Well, hello there."

"Oh my god!" one girl yelled, looking ready to explode with excitement. "You're here. Talking to us. Oh my god!"

Another girl with dark brown hair pushed her way to the front. She grinned at Regina. "I'm your biggest fan and I can't believe I'm seeing you right now."

"Me too," another girl called out.

Regina's smile grew wider and she resisted the urge to hug the girls, not wanting to hurt someone if she couldn't reach them for a hug. "Well, I'm so glad you're here to support us. I wish I had time to sign autographs. I think we're going to have to settle for a selfie instead. How does that sound?"

They shrieked with joy and Robin came over, smiling as well. "Okay, I think we can only use one phone, so who wants to hand me theirs? You have to promise to share the picture."

"Use mine," the first girl said, holding out her phone. She glanced around at the other members of the royal court. "And I promise to share it."

"Wait! Aren't you going to be in it, Robin?" another girl asked from the back. The others concurred with her.

He grinned, pressing a nearby security guard into service. The man took the phone and Robin crouched down next to the girls. Regina did the same on the other side of the group, smiling at the camera. "Okay, what should we say?" she asked.

"I think I know," Robin replied, winking at the girls. "One...two...three…"

"TEAM OUTLAW QUEEN!" they yelled.

The guard lowered the phone and handed it back to Robin. "Mr. Locksley, Ms. Mills, you need to head…"

"Wait," Regina said, pulling out her phone from her clutch. She held it out to him. "I want one for myself. And to post on Twitter."

"We're going to be on her Twitter! Cool!" the first girl exclaimed as some of the other girls squealed in delight.

The guard took Regina's phone and quickly snapped another picture for her. He handed her phone back, scowling. "Now I have to insist you head inside. We're starting to run behind."

"I'm the guest of honor," Robin reminded him, sounding annoyed. "They can't bloody well start without me."

He turned to Regina, smiling softly. "Take however long you need, sweetheart."

The girls let out audible "awws" as Regina smiled back at him. She held out her phone. "Thank you. Can you help me tweet this?"

"Gladly." Robin took her phone and she watched as he did whatever he needed to attach the picture to her tweet. He glanced over at her. "What do you want to say?"

"Spent time with my court. Lovely bunch of girls out to support Team Outlaw Queen," she said, the words coming to her. She then waved at the girls. "It was so nice meeting you."

"You too!" they shouted back before cheering again.

Robin handed her phone back to her. "Tweet is sent. I tagged me and the show. I'm sure Isaac will love that."

"Me too," she said, tucking the phone back into her clutch. She snapped it closed and took Robin's arm. "Shall we?"

They turned onto the red carpet and Regina was almost blinded by all the flashes going off at the same time. She forced a smile onto her face as they walked forward, people shouting their names from both sides of the carpet.

"Robin! Regina! Can we get a picture?" one photographer shouted, raising his camera.

Robin paused, whispering: "I recognize him. He's from Entertainment Weekly. And the person next to him is from The Hollywood Reporter. They're both legit. We can pose for them."

She nodded, wrapping her arm around his waist as they posed together. The photographer lowered his camera. "Robin, do you mind if we get one of you alone? And then can we get one of you alone, Regina?"

"Of course," she said, stepping away. She admired how Robin hit a few poses, from his hand in his pocket and looking casual to him smoldering at the camera as if she were standing on the other side of the lens. It sent her stomach flip-flopping.

Once he was done, he stepped aside and Regina realized she was up. Unused to posing, she just stood there with her clutch in hand. The photographer took a shot before glancing over his camera at her. "Come on. I'm sure you can give us a bit more attitude than that, Regina."

His comment annoyed her and she placed her hand on her hip, ready to tell him off. However, he smiled and snapped a few more pictures. "That's what I meant! Great, Regina."

She blinked a few times before Robin took her hand, giving her a gentle tug. "Come on. Let's head inside. We'll just have to make one more stop and then we'll be inside."

"Great," she said, falling into step with him. She glanced back at the photographer over her shoulder, smirking at him.

He snapped a picture of her, as did nearly everyone else standing by him.

After they took a picture for the photographer Robin told her was from Rolling Stone, security opened the frosted glass doors to let them into the club. A woman wearing all black and a headset met them with a smile. "Mr. Locksley, Miss Mills, follow me and I'll take you to the party."

"You're doing great," Robin told Regina, squeezing her hand. "And you'll continue to do great, I just know it."

She felt the beat of the music before she heard it, the floors vibrating as they grew closer to the party room. The woman escorting them opened the door and they were assaulted by the same club music she had often had to yell at Emma to turn down because Henry was trying to sleep. Regina winced at the volume before smiling again. "I'm going to be deaf before the night is over."

"I'm sure they'll turn it down," Robin yelled back. "Or there will be a quiet room."

Their escort nodded, overhearing them. "Follow me. You're going straight to the VIP room."

VIP room. That sounded exciting to Regina and she tightened her grip on Robin's arm as she grew excited. He smiled down at her and patted her hand with his free one. "You're going to get so spoiled tonight," he told her.

"I like to think I'm worth it," she teased.

He nodded. "You are."

The escort opened the door and ushered them inside. When she closed it again, the loud music was muffled and Regina could hear herself think again. She let out a sigh of relief. "This is much better. Can we just stay in here all night?"

Robin laughed. "I'd say yes but we're probably going to have to circle the room at least once tonight."

"Then I think I'm going to need one of those," Regina said, pointing to a tray of shots balanced on the hand of a waiter circulating the room.

"I think I need one too," he replied, taking a step toward the waiter.

However, a tall man with graying hair intercepted them before they could get there. He wore a crisp black suit with a blue shirt underneath and had a friendly smile as he looked the two over. "Robin! There you are," he said.

Robin nodded before turning to Regina. "This is my manager, Tuck. Tuck, this is Regina."

"Ahh, yes, the lovely dancer making our Robin look more graceful than he is," Tuck said, shaking her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too," she said, before taking Robin's arm again. She smiled up at him. "And Robin is more graceful than you think."

He chuckled, kissing her hair. "And I haven't even given you any alcohol yet."

She rolled her eyes as Tuck turned his attention back to Robin. "I need to steal you away from your lovely date for a few minutes. There are a few people I want you to at least say hello to. Can you do that?"

"Of course," Robin replied, kissing Regina's hand. "Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes, sweetheart?"

"I'll be fine. I'm sure I can find someone to chat with while you're off schmoozing." She kissed his cheek before sending him off with Tuck.

Once Robin was gone, Regina headed toward the waiter carrying the shot glasses. She smiled at him. "What's in those?"

"Tequila," he replied. "A colleague is going around with Jell-O shots if you want. And I think there's another one of us carrying Fireball."

"Tequila is fine." She took a shot and raised it toward him. "Salut."

She downed the shot and placed it on the tray, walking away from him. Regina took in the room, noting the black decor from the furniture to the paint on the walls. It made the neon signs pop out more, revealing they were all characters from Aesop's Fables. She recognized the tortoise and the hare as well as the vain crow who was duped into losing its piece of cheese to a sly fox. The fox was placed next to it and Regina smiled as she took in its orange glow.

"Regina? Is that you?" The voice was a bit deeper than she remembered but had retained that cheerful and breathy quality that had annoyed her as a teenager. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned to face her stepsister for the first time in almost seven years.

Mary Margaret still looked the same, though her brown hair was now styled into a pixie cut. Her wide green eyes took in Regina's outfit as she laid a hand on her large baby bump. Regina wasn't sure if Mary Margaret's round face hadn't lost her baby fat or if she had gained it back due to her pregnancy.

"You look amazing," Mary Margaret said. "Like something out of a magazine."

"The same could be said of you." Regina guessed a stylist had helped Mary Margaret as well and had done well. The younger woman wore a red tea length dress with three quarter lace sleeves. It almost looked custom made with how the dress fell over her curves and embraced her baby bump rather than hide it. Her makeup was understated and enhanced the glow that came with pregnancy. The string of pearls left to her by her late mother, Eva, hung around her neck.

Mary Margaret scoffed. "Please. I look like a whale. My ankles don't exist anymore and I feel like a snail could outrun me."

The self-deprecation and sass were new. Regina was impressed and a little bit proud of her. Most importantly, though, she knew exactly how Mary Margaret felt.

"Oh, I know you feel like you do," she said, remembering the final days of her pregnancy. "When everyone else saw a beautiful pregnant woman, I felt far from it too. So it's okay that you don't feel beautiful. But you do look it."

"Thank you, Regina," Mary Margaret said. She gave her a sad smile. "It feels nice to talk to someone who gets it. And it makes me wish things could've been different between us."

That statement surprised her. It was a complete turnaround from what Mary Margaret had said the last time they had seen each other, when she had bemoaned that they were not as close as they had been. Had she finally realized that Regina had spent the four year she was forced to live with the Blanchards chasing Mary Margaret from her room and doing her best to avoid the girl? That any information and secrets she got from Regina actually came from her diary? And that she had a horrible habit of blabbing those secrets so Regina couldn't actually trust her?

"You know why," Regina told her, hoping that the other woman did in fact know.

Mary Margaret nodded, eyes tearing up. "I just wanted a sister. Daddy and Cora said you were excited to be mine."

"They lied," Regina replied, amazed that all these years later, she still hadn't figured that out. "I didn't know about you or Leo until Mother told me she was divorcing Daddy and I had to live with her. I thought all the times you read my diary would've tipped you off that I didn't want anything to do with your family. It wasn't mine."

When Mary Margaret didn't say anything, Regina turned away. She scanned the room, trying to locate the waiter carrying the tequila shots as she needed several of those now. It would also help put some distance between her and her stepsister.

"Regina, I'm sorry," Mary Margaret said, halting her. "I could see you were hurt and angry. I thought if I could become your friend, I could make you feel better. I know I went about it in the wrong way and I ignored the reason for your pain."

She paused, realizing she had finally gotten the apology she had wanted for years. She didn't feel triumphant, though, and in fact, felt guilty as she faced Mary Margaret again. For a brief moment, Regina saw the little girl who had greeted her at Leo's mansion that horrible afternoon and she sighed. "You were eight. It wasn't your responsibility to make me feel better or to know how to do it."

"I know," Mary Margaret said. "But it doesn't excuse the fact I was a brat who only cared for what I wanted and didn't respect any of your boundaries."

Regina tilted her head in a sort of nod. "No, you certainly didn't. But I also was a surly teen. I probably could've made more of an effort."

"Well, you had Cora as a mother," Mary Margaret said with disdain. "I think you deserved to be surly."

"You're certainly singing a different tune about Mother," Regina noted, crossing her arms. When they were younger, Mary Margaret seemed to adore her stepmother.

Grimacing, Mary Margaret nodded. "After you disowned her, she tried to make me a star. Not the happiest part of my life. Well, aside from meeting David. He was the bright spot in that time."

Regina nodded, softening a bit. "He's a good man, Mary Margaret. I'm sure you two are very happy."

"We are." Mary Margaret rubbed her baby bump, beaming. "Clearly."

Biting back the comment that two people don't have to be happy to have a baby, Regina stepped closer to the other woman. "You should really be sitting. Your feet probably hate you right now."

"That is pretty accurate," Mary Margaret admitted with a grimace.

Regina gently took her arm and guided her toward a nearby black couch. She helped ease Mary Margaret onto it before sitting next to her. Glancing at Mary Margaret's large stomach, she frowned. "When are you due?"

"Any day now," Mary Margaret replied, absently rubbing her stomach.

"And you're here?" Regina asked, astounded. When she was close to delivering Henry, she practically lived in her bed. She didn't even want to go to the hospital-Daniel practically dragged her there, insisting he was not delivering their son in their bedroom.

In the end, she was grateful for that.

Mary Margaret nodded. "I wanted to support Daddy and David wanted to support Robin. And I guess I was also hoping to see you. I got my wish."

"You always do," Regina said, teasing this time as she gave her stepsister a soft smile.

"I see you've met my wife, Regina," David said, walking up to the coach. His eyes shone with love and he gave Mary Margaret a soft smile as he looked at her. It warmed Regina to see how devoted he was to her.

Her belief that he didn't know her relationship with his wife was also confirmed. Mary Margaret squirmed a bit and Regina decided to save her. It could be part of their fresh start, she figured as she smiled up at David. "She's absolutely lovely, David. You're a very lucky man."

"I am," he replied before his smile grew cheeky. "Are you giving Regina some tips about the empty rooms in the studio, Mary Margaret? I think there's one on the second floor that was meant to be an office that is still vacant. No one goes there."

Regina glanced between David and Mary Margaret, who was turning pinker by the second. It was difficult to imagine the two successfully sneaking around behind the producers' back, but then again, she figured Isaac turned a blind eye to it as long as it got them ratings. She then also realized that another judge besides Gold was onto the true nature of her relationship with Robin.

At least this one approved.

"Ahh, here's where everyone went to," Robin said, approaching the couch. He smiled at them as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

David shook Robin's free hand. "Congrats on the record deal, man. You deserve it."

"Thanks," Robin replied, smiling. "It feels good to have one again. I can't wait to get back into that recording studio."

The judge nodded before turning to Mary Margaret. "May I introduce my wife, Mary Margaret?"

Regina bit her lip, hoping that Robin didn't blab that he knew about the relationship between her and Mary Margaret. As he bent down to shake the younger woman's hand, she wished she had telepathy to tell him to stay quiet. She wanted to tell him that David didn't know and that it should be something Mary Margaret told him, not them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Robin said to Mary Margaret. "My mum was a big fan of yours when you were on the show and was heartbroken when you were eliminated."

Mary Margaret flushed. "Your mother is too sweet. I deserved to get eliminated. I wasn't as good as you are."

"Don't underestimate yourself. You were fine," David assured his wife.

"He flatters me," she replied before sighing. "I wish I could come to the studio and see the show. I usually do but I have to limit my time now."

She motioned to her stomach and they all nodded. Regina shook her head. "I think you should go home, put on your comfiest clothing and put your feet up. The last place you need to be is a club."

"I tried to tell her the same thing." David tried to glare at Mary Margaret but just couldn't seem to pull it off.

"Mary Margaret knows what's important," Cora said, approaching the small group. She wore a sleek strapless black gown with a long slit up the skirt. A chandelier necklace made of diamonds covered her neck and matched the dangling earrings she wore. Her dark hair showed not a trace of gray and was piled into a bun atop her head.

Regina swore the temperature in the room dropped several degrees as she felt her stomach knot up. Whatever her mother had planned was going to be harsh, she knew as her brown eyes focused on Regina though she continued to address David. "I see you've met my prodigal daughter."

"Daughter?" David's eyes nearly bugged out and he looked quickly between Cora and Regina.

Cora nodded. "Regina hasn't spoken to us in years, though. She abandoned this family."

"That's not fair, Cora," Mary Margaret said softly.

"I'm just speaking the truth. Regina has decided she doesn't want any part of this family anymore," Cora said.

Robin placed his hand on her shoulder, offering silent support. She, though, held her head high and kept her eyes focused on her mother. "You know the reason, Mother."

Cora sniffed, looking her up and down. "That's certainly an _interesting_ look, Regina."

"I think she looks amazing," Robin said, his grip tightening on her shoulder. "So did everyone on the red carpet."

"I didn't say you looked bad," Cora defended. She then tilted her head, studying Regina in a way that brought her back to her childhood. It was the look her mother gave right before she made a "suggestion" that was really a demand for Regina to change her appearance in some way.

Cora reached out to Regina's hair, playing with a curl. "Your hair looks better straightened. And an updo highlights your cheekbones really well."

"You know, Cora," Robin said, a coolness in his voice, "I made it quite clear to your husband that there were several labels interested in my band and me but that I chose Mist Haven not only for its prestige, but what I was told was a commitment to family values. Constantly criticizing someone I care about doesn't seem very much like family values."

She frowned, looking him over before smiling again. "I wasn't criticizing…"

"Yes, you were. Don't patronize me, Cora. I won't stand for head games," he interrupted, staring her down.

Leopold joined their group, looking as old as Regina remembered. He seemed to have lost more hair but had since given up the atrocious combover he used to hide it years ago, much to Regina's relief. As he stood next to Cora, he looked between her and Robin and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," Cora replied quickly. She gave a forced smile. "Leo, Regina is here."

"Ahh, yes. Regina, it's good to see you again," he said, nodding to her.

Regina forced a smile on her face as she lied: "You too, Leo."

"Well, what are we all standing around here for? There's a party going on outside. Go, enjoy it," Leo said, making a shooing motion with his hand. "Celebrate, Robin. We're going to do great things together."

"I hope so," Robin replied, giving Cora pointed look as he helped Regina stand.

David took her place next to Mary Margaret. "I think I'll stay here for now. Keep Mary Margaret company."

She gave him a shaky smile, taking his hand as she thanked him. Her green eyes then met Regina's brown ones. "Promise me you'll see me one more time before you leave?"

"I think you might leave before me," Regina said. "So you promise me you'll say goodbye."

Mary Margaret's face lit up as she nodded. "I will. I promise."

Regina took Robin's hand as he gave one last look to Cora. They walked away from the group and she relaxed more with each step. "Well, that was one of my tamer experiences with Mother."

"That was tame?" he asked, incredulous. He shook his head. "Good lord, Regina. I'm sorry you had to grow up with that woman."

She shrugged. "Daddy usually served as a buffer. And I always had dance."

He stopped, pulling her into a corner so that they could face each other. Gripping her hips gently, he pulled her close until he could rest his forehead against hers. "I meant what I said back there. I won't stand for anyone criticizing you like that. And I will walk away from the deal if she bothers you anymore."

"Thank you," she whispered, "but I don't want you to chance your career like that."

"My career will be fine. But even if that wasn't true, you're worth it." His blue eyes were bright and shone with love.

Her insides melted and she tilted her head up, kissing the end of his nose. "Be careful, though. My mother can be very dangerous."

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I can take care of myself." He gave her a little wink before wrapping his arm around her waist. "Now let's go have an irresponsible amount of alcohol and a lot of fun, hmm?"

She laughed as she nodded. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

Regina sipped her third appletini of the night, smiling as Little John regaled their group with the story of a disastrous concert event. "The idjit didn't know that there were two different Kansas Cities in two different states," he said.

"Oh no," she replied, dread filling her stomach. "Were you in the wrong one?"

He nodded. "He took us to Kansas City, Kansas. We wanted to be in Kansas City, Missouri. By the time we realized the mix up, we weren't able to make it to the gig on time. We had a lot of upset fans there."

"What did you do?" she asked, wincing at the thought of hundreds of people calling for Robin's head.

"Our manager somehow did something right. He quickly arranged for a makeup concert and got Robin onto one of the morning shows. Robin turned on his charm and managed to convince everyone it was a group of Brits who didn't know American geography," Little John said. "We were quickly forgiven."

Will nodded. "Robin's accent, blue eyes and dimples have gotten us out of a lot of things."

"I can imagine," she said, glancing over at her partner. He stood in another group, talking with some of Mist Haven's other artists. Regina felt out of touch that she couldn't name them, though she was certain Henry could since they didn't appear much older than him. All stared at Robin in awe, no doubt having listened to his music when they were children only a few years ago. He smiled at them and her heart fluttered. She could imagine fans everywhere felt the same.

She turned back to Will. "Though it sounds like Robin may have lived up to his outlaw persona more than he lets on."

Will shook his head. "Nah. Robin's always been a what you see is what you get type of person. Most of our issues came from Keith, our former manager. Best decision we ever made was to fire him."

"Here, here," Mulan replied, raising her bourbon high before taking another drink.

Curiosity and alcohol loosened Regina's tongue. "Can I ask what the final straw was? What made you all fire him at last?"

They all grew silent as Little John, Mulan and Alan all looked to Will. He sighed, setting down his beer. "Keith...Keith was not fond of Robin's marriage to Marian. He insisted that part of Robin's appeal was that he wasn't tied down, which was something marriage could represent. Besides, he held to the idea that if fans thought they could one day have a romance with Robin, we could sell more music."

"Which confused us honestly," Mulan interjected. "Robin and Marian kept their relationship under wraps because they didn't want the publicity. They wanted to stay private."

Regina frowned. "That does sound odd. And like Keith might have had an ulterior motive."

The four of them pointed at her and Little John nodded. "Bingo. He wanted Marian."

"Ugh," she said, scrunching her nose up in disgust. "Really? He wanted his client's girlfriend? Why?"

"Marian was pretty special," Alan said. "And very beautiful. But mostly, we always got the feeling that Keith was jealous of Robin and wanted what he had. He wanted Robin's good looks, talents, charm...basically his life."

Regina frowned. "Should I be worried this guy may still want to come back and kill Robin so he can wear his skin to try to be him?"

Mulan gave her a strange look. "I think someone's seen one too many horror films."

"I blame Emma," she replied, taking another sip. "But seriously, how far away is this guy?"

"Pretty far away. I think Robin still has a restraining order against him after Marian's funeral," Alan replied, rubbing his chin.

Little John nodded. "Keith got in Robin's face and accused him of killing her. Took all of us to pull him off. Tuck was already our manager at that point and went out the next day to get a restraining order on Robin's behalf."

"We haven't heard much from Keith since," Mulan said. "We believe he's far, far away."

"I hope so." Regina downed the rest of her drink, placing the empty glass on the tray of a passing server. Her eyes locked onto Robin, admiring how he looked in his suit. She felt the overwhelming need to get her hands on him and do something with him. Her blood began to boil as she excused herself, deciding a dance with her partner was in order.

When she took a few steps away from the table, her three drinks and the few shots she did hit her. She wobbled a bit and her head felt lighter than her body. Regina took a deep breath. _Come on, Mills. You can hold your liquor better than this._

She took another step after releasing the breath and her stride was surer. Regina crossed to Robin, picking up two shots from a tray as she approached him with a smile. "A toast?" she asked.

"To what?" He took one of the shots, giving her a sexy but confused smile.

"To you," she purred, wrapping her arm around him. "To me. To us."

He leaned closer, his smile turning into an even sexier smirk. "I like the sound of that. To us then."

They clinked shot glasses, downing them in unison before setting them on the table. Regina ran her free hand down his arm and rubbed her foot up and down his leg as she asked: "Dance with me?"

"Gladly," he said, swallowing a bit. "What do you want to do?"

She nuzzled his throat. "Surprise me."

The music changed to a song with a Latin beat and she felt him sway his hips in time to it. "I think we should show off the results of my hip boot camp. How do you feel about a tango?"

"It sounds perfect," she replied, instinct taking over as she went into hold. "I think you've proven you can lead."

"Just follow my heart." He winked at her, stepping off into the sweetheart promenade.

Robin guided her with ease and it was almost like she didn't have more alcohol than was legally allowed by the state of California coursing through her. Her movements were as smooth and graceful as if she were performing stone cold sober in the middle of a competition. All that existed were her, Robin and the music.

Their bodies were pressed together, his leg in a very intimate place thanks to the unbuttoned skirt on her dress. Regina sent a silent thank you to her stylist as she rocked against it, the lacy panties she wore rubbing against her clit. Pleasure thrummed through her as something hot pooled low in her stomach.

Even when he shifted away and she lost that friction, that pleasure remained. It beat in time to the music and her heart. Heat radiated off her and she felt alive. She forgot, sometimes, how powerful dance could be.

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck. "Move backwards and pull me with you," she whispered.

He did as she said, his strong hands griping her waist to support her. She pointed her toe and buried her face against his neck as he slid her forward, imagining they were flying together for that all too brief moment. Her breath hitched when he stopped, her body pressing against his again. It tantalized her, sending tingles throughout her lower body.

The song ended with a flourish and Robin dipped her. He quickly pulled her back up, thier noses touching. She tilted her head, their lips meeting. Her fingers entwined in his hair as his arms tightened around her waist. Only they existed in that moment.

Until someone gently tugged on her arm. She pulled back and dimly registered that she was on a dancefloor surrounded by people purposefully not looking their way. David was the one with his hand on her arm, smiling at them. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Yeah...I need to...yeah." Robin cleared his throat, looking nervous as he gestured toward another part of the room.

David twirled her into his arms but all they did was sway like the other couples. His smile remained undimmed. "I would like to really dance with you one day."

"I'm sure if you ask, the producers would arrange for it," she replied. "I'd love to dance with you too."

"Just without the kissing. I don't think Mary Margaret would approve of me kissing her stepsister," he teased.

Later, Regina would blame the alcohol for not realizing what had happened until that moment. She and Robin had kissed in a room full of people-and with cameras no doubt filming. "Oh no," she groaned.

"It's okay," David assured her. "The producers want to play up the will-they-won't-they aspect. A kiss like that leaves no doubt that you have, killing that angle."

"Isaac is still going to lecture me like I am his errant teenage daughter." She scowled. "And Lord knows what Gold will say…"

He frowned. "Gold? Why would he care that you kissed Robin?"

She paused, figuring out how best to answer. "He tends to forget I'm no longer his student."

"I didn't know Gold was your teacher either," he replied, shaking his head. "I'm learning a lot about you tonight, Regina."

"Keep giving me alcohol and you'll learn my entire life story."

He laughed, shaking his head. "I think you have had enough. Or do you want me to go have one of the camera man play back the footage of your dance with Robin?"

She glared at him. "That won't be necessary."

"I was joking, Regina. It's what brothers do." He winked at her.

Brother. It seemed strange to her but she realized that since Mary Margaret was her stepsister, that meant he was her stepbrother. If she improved her relationship with Mary Margaret, then she was going to be seeing a lot more of David. She found she liked the idea of that.

"Then I get to tease you too," she replied cheekily before growing serious. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a head's up once I learned you were married to Mary Margaret. But I thought I put this family behind me and would never have to deal with them again. I know that must sound harsh…"

"It's okay, Regina," he said, interrupting her ramblings. "Mary Margaret and I had a long talk and she explained what happened all those years ago. I get it."

"You do?" she asked, confused. She wondered what exactly Mary Margaret had told him.

He nodded. "I have a father and an identical twin brother I don't talk to. Sometimes we just have to walk away from toxic people."

"Mary Margaret isn't toxic," she allowed. Then his words really sunk in and she scrunched up her nose. "Identical twin brother?"

"Yep," he replied. "If you let me have one more dance, I'll tell you that story."

She smiled. "One more dance it is."

* * *

Despite David's insistence she had had enough, Regina had one more appletini and one last Jell-O shot before the party began to break up. She certainly was feeling nothing except for an overwhelming desire to get her partner alone. There was the promise of a snog hanging over them, after all.

Unfortunately, it also meant her legs weren't working. Every step resulted in a stumble, with Robin catching her constantly. She leaned heavily on him, frowning at her silver heels. "Maybe if I take off my shoes," she slurred.

"I don't think that will help, sweetheart," he said, amused.

Regina didn't listen to him, leaning down to undo the straps of her shoes. She almost fell over a few times but soon had them in her hands. Triumphant, she stood up. Her head span and she pitched forward, landing in his waiting arms. "Oops," she giggled.

"Okay. Let's make this easier." He hoisted her into his arms, holding her in the bridal carry.

She relaxed into his strong embrace, laying her head on his shoulder. Letting out a content hum, she smiled. "I could get used to this."

He laughed, carrying her to the waiting limo. She wrapped one arm around his neck while letting her shoes dangle from the fingers of her free hand. Her clutch rested in her lap and her skirt was wrapped around her legs like a blanket. It felt comfortable and her eyelids grew heavy.

Robin placed her in the limo before sitting next to her. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Snog time?" she asked.

"I think you need to rest," he said, covering her with his jacket. His cologne surrounded her and she sighed, letting her eyes close at last.

She curled her legs under her as she laid on the seat, her head still pillowed on his shoulder. "A quick nap sounds good," she said.

Robin kissed her forehead. The next thing she knew, he was laying her on her bed. She blinked, frowning. "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving you in Emma's capable hands," he told her, motioning to her roommate. Emma stood in the doorway dressed in pajamas and had her arms crossed as she leaned against the jamb.

He then guided her head so she looked at him again. "She'll get you ready for bed. Sleep tight, sweetheart."

"Can't you stay?" She felt herself pout and if she had been sober, she would've grimaced at how pitchy her voice had gotten.

Robin shook his head. "We both know I can't. Not yet."

"Stupid Isaac," she slurred.

He chuckled, kissing her head. "I'll call you later. Good night, Regina."

She sank into her mattress and pillows as Robin spoke with Emma. With one last smile, he left her room.

Emma approached her bed, smiling. "Okay, Regina, let's get you out of this dress and into your pajamas. You need rest and then probably one very strong pot of coffee in a few hours."

"I need sleep," Regina said, clutching her pillow close. "And Robin."

"Well, I can help you get one of those. The other one you're going to have to wait a little bit longer for. Now, can you help me put your pajamas on?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded, letting Emma help her out of her dress and taking out the pins in her hair before sliding on her pajamas. She stumbled into the bathroom to remove her makeup before managing to fall into bed, curling in the fetal position.

Emma pulled the blankets over her. "Good night, Regina. Sleep tight. Because the morning is going to be shit."

Before the darkness took her over again, Regina had no doubt of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this week into two chapters two because I was fast approaching 17,000 words and still needed to write the actual show. So I hope you don't mind another split.
> 
> Cora's now in the picture! What's going to happen? Will she be able to leave Regina alone? Is she working still with Gold? Hmm…
> 
> I'm sure most of you recognize the dress Regina wears in this chapter. I knew the moment I saw Lana in it that I had to include it.
> 
> The next part will include the show. There's going to be some fireworks at it, so stay tuned for it!
> 
> Thanks for all your support and your patience. You all rock!
> 
> -Mac


	10. Week 7--POP! (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : I use lyrics from Sean Maguire's song "Now I Found You" in this chapter.

### Week 7--POP! (Part Two)

The producers understood that Robin and Regina were in no condition to make it to the studio for rehearsal on Friday. However, they still managed to get some practice in when Regina finally got rid of her headache and didn't feel like death warmed over. She drove over to Robin's house and they rehearsed in his private dance studio. Claire hovered over them both, making sure they didn't push themselves too hard and continued to nurse their hangovers.

Regina returned to the studio on Saturday morning, feeling much more herself as she sipped her coffee. She ran through some warm ups while waiting for Robin, who texted that he was running a bit late due to an accident. Once she felt her muscles had been properly warmed up, she headed back to the table to for some water.

_Bang!_ She jumped as the door to her studio hit the wall. Looking up, annoyance filled her as Gold angrily limped into the room. He threw down a tabloid magazine that had a blurry picture of her standing really close to Robin at the party the other night. It probably was from the moment they kissed but it was still too blurry to confirm. Still, she knew what he was there to say.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, jabbing a finger at the tabloid.

She sighed, deciding to act nonchalant. "It looks like someone got a picture of me hugging Robin at his party. Or maybe wiping something from his cheek. It's kinda blurry. May not even be me."

"Don't play games with me," he hissed, fire in his eyes. "I saw the pictures. You were the only one wearing white at the party. And don't think I didn't notice how provocative that was."

"Oh, please. You had me in outfits just as bad as that for competitions. Especially if you thought it would give me an edge with the judges," she replied, not in the mood to deal with his faux indignation. "But if you really have a problem with it, take it up with wardrobe. They dressed me."

He sighed, shaking his head. "I also heard about your little dance with Robin at the party. My source said you were practically having sex with him!"

She let out a snort. "Your 'source'? I didn't realize you and Mother were still fucking each other."

"Now's not a time to be so glib, Regina," he growled. "All the magazines are talking about you and Robin being in love."

"And what if we are?" she asked. "What is so terrible about that? It's not going to hurt my career."

He banged his cane on the floor. "You don't get it do you?"

Anger took over Regina and she slammed her water bottle down. "You know what, Gold? Ever since I got here I've had the feeling that you've had a grand plan for me. However, you can't get mad at me for messing it up IF YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHAT THE FUCK IT IS!"

She panted as she stared him down. He nodded, stepping closer to him. "Fair enough. I want you to win and prove to the producers, to the fan and to that poof Killian Jones that traditional dance is far better than his non-traditional shit."

"And how does me falling in love with Robin ruin that?" she asked, almost nose-to-nose with him.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Because if you two fall in love, we will never know if the audience voted for you because of your romance or because of your routines. Or worst, your romance could turn them off and they don't vote for you."

"Well, it seems the audience likes it," she pointed out, annoyed. "And I don't like being a pawn in your game. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Gold smiled. It was cruel and sent a chill down her spine. "As many times as it takes until you realize what you need to do to stop being a pawn. Here's a hint-romancing the so-called Outlaw of Pop isn't it."

"That's not how it works," Robin said, drawing their attention. He strolled into the room, casually tossing his duffel bag down. "Regina has said she doesn't want to be pawn. So you leave her alone. Let her live her life."

"You're both fools," Gold replied. "You two deserve each other. Just not on my show."

She shook her head. "This isn't your show."

"Keep telling yourself that," he told her. "But remember what happened last week."

"I would tell you the same," Robin replied, standing close to her. She bit back a smirk as she remembered how the audience nearly rioted when their names were called out as being in jeopardy.

Gold nodded, gripping his cane tightly as he no doubt remembered the same. "Right. Well, here's what it boils down to, _dearies_. You have three options. You can end this foolish affair right here and now, you can figure out a way to bow out of the show or I can have you eliminated. Your call. Choose wisely."

They didn't say anything until he had limped out of there. Regina's nails dug into her palm and she was certain she was about to draw blood. "I hate that bastard."

"And you have to marvel how the camera crew that is around us almost twenty-four seven is never around when he threatens us," Robin said, voice strained. "How bloody convenient."

She tried to take a calming breath but she was too teed up for it to work. Instead, she started pacing. "I'm not giving into his demands."

"We're not going to," he assured her. "We'll figure something else out, Regina. We have so far."

That made her stop and smile as she realized that the two of them had found another option when it came to their relationship. If they put their minds together, she knew they would find a fourth option to Gold's challenge.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, taking advantage of the lack of a camera crew. "You're a genius, you know that?"

"I like to think of myself as an outlaw," he joked, crinkling his nose.

"So tell me, Outlaw, what exactly is our other option?" she asked, leaning against him as he continued to hold her.

He kissed the top of her head. "We might have to get our managers involved."

"Mal would love to get her hands on Gold," Regina replied, smiling. "And I would love to watch."

"Then it sounds like we have a plan."

She nodded, stepping away. "Well, then, why don't we work on our routines since it's apparent our camera crew isn't coming any time soon?"

Robin followed her to the middle of the room. "I'm ready to cha-cha."

They were halfway through their routine when the camera crew entered, breathless. Apologies were offered as they explained a production meeting had gone longer than expected. Robin and Regina paused so they could be mic'ed up and then continued rehearsing, everything once again caught on film.

* * *

Knocking interrupted Regina's reading that night. She looked up, frowning. "Emma? Is that you?"

The door opened a crack and she saw Henry's face in it. "No, Mom," he said. "It's me. Can I come in?"

"Of course," she said, marking her place before closing her book. She watched her son pad across the room and hop into her bed with her. "What's wrong?"

He leaned against her shoulder, looking up at her with his wide hazel eyes. "Can we talk? About you and Robin?"

Regina's heart started to beat faster as she nodded. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Are you two dating?"

She paused, considering her answer. Regina didn't want to lie to Henry. "We're not dating due to the show but we are together," she replied.

"I thought so," he said, nodding. "It looked like you two were going to kiss the other day when we were at Robin's."

Regina recalled the moment after Robin first saw her in her dress and how close they had been to kissing, nodding. "Are you okay with it? Me and Robin, I mean?"

Henry nodded, smiling. "I like Robin, Mom. He's a great guy and it's clear he really likes you. And I think he really likes me too."

"He does," she assured him, wrapping her arm around Henry to hold him close. "I wouldn't spend time with someone who didn't."

"I know." His smile melted her heart.

Regina kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Henry, and I still love your father. But I can love Robin too. Dad would've wanted that."

"Would...Would Dad be okay with me considering Robin to be like a father?" Henry asked, leaning closer to her.

She nodded as a lump formed in her throat as she thought about how close Henry was getting with Robin. "Of course he would, sweetheart. Your father just wanted us to be happy."

"Good. Because I really like spending time with Robin. And when I'm with him, it almost feels like I have a father again," Henry admitted. "Do you think he'd want to come to scouts with me one day?"

"I think he would love to, if you asked him," she said, squeezing Henry's arm.

He beamed, nodding. "Then I'll do just that."

They sat there together, just enjoying being together. Regina knew she needed to cherish these moments before her little prince was a little man and then a man with his own family. She loved it when it was just him and her, her heart full of love for him.

"Are you and Robin going to get married?" Henry then asked.

She paused, a smile tugging on her lips. "I think it's still a bit early to consider that. We should probably go on a date first."

"Wasn't Robin's party a date?" Henry asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "That was work."

"Not according to all the magazines and celebrity gossip shows. They say you two were all over each other and that you even kissed after sharing a steamy dance," Henry continued to tease her.

Staring down at her son, open-mouthed, Regina saw Emma in the smug yet teasing look he gave her. It certainly was a point in the nurture corner of the nature vs. nurture argument as it was clear he had spent far too long with her blonde friend. Part of her wanted to deny it or to tell him that it was none of his business.

Yet she knew it was true and she didn't want to hide anything from her son, to make it seem like there was anything about her relationship with Robin she was ashamed of. So she closed her mouth and nodded. "Yes, we danced a tango. And yes, we kissed. That doesn't mean we're going to get married."

"But do you think you could?" Henry pressed.

She raised her eyebrow as she began jokingly feeling him for a recording device. "Is someone paying you to get an interview? Why all these questions?"

Henry laughed, squirming as he tried to get away from her fingers. "No one! I just want to know!"

"Why?" she pressed, smiling.

"Because I really think we could be a family with Robin and Roland! I'd really like it!" he confessed between laughs.

Regina stopped tickling him as his words sunk in. She tilted her head. "You want to be a family with them?"

He nodded, once again cuddling against her. "You and Emma are great...but it would be nice to have a dad, a brother and a grandmother. And Robin's a big music star, so that would be even cooler. Especially going on tour with him."

"School still comes first," she told him. He groaned as she kissed his head. "Any other questions?"

Henry shook his head. "I think I'm good for now. Though...what makes a dance steamy?"

"That is a question I will gladly answer...when you're older," she told him, giving him a pointed look.

"Fine," he said with a petulant sigh. He then kissed her cheek. "Thanks for talking with me, Mom."

"Always," she assured him, kissing her forehead. "Now, go brush your teeth and go to bed. It's getting late."

He nodded, climbing out of her bed. "I love you, Mom."

"Love you too, Henry," she replied. "Always."

* * *

Sunday was the dress rehearsal at Dancing With the Stars. Everyone gathered on the dance floor as Ingrid approached them. They figured they were going to practice the opening number but she didn't order them to places. Instead, she stopped in front of them and smiled. "Before we begin, I have an announcement. We've just gotten word that David won't be able to make tomorrow's taping."

Everyone gasped and Regina grew concerned. Tink was the first one to ask: "Why?"

"Mary Margaret is in labor," Ingrid announced, "so naturally David is by her side. He's not sure how long it's going to take but I think we can all agree he needs to focus on his wife, not the show."

Joy spread through Regina and she made a note to send flowers to her stepsister to congratulate her on the birth of her child. She knew their reconciliation and fresh start was still new so it was going to take some work. Regina found herself wanting to put the work in this time around.

"Wait, who is going to be judging in David's stead then?" Killian asked, frowning.

Ingrid's smile widened. "You'll all find out tomorrow before the show. But I will tell you it's a familiar face."

"What does that mean?" Regina asked Ursula, who stood next to her.

The other dancer shrugged. "On such short notice, it's probably either a former contestant or a former pro. The show likes to bring them back to judge."

"My money's on Jefferson Hatter," Walsh said, leaning closer to them. "I heard he's back in town and the producers love him."

"He's just so unpredictable, though. Who knows how he would judge," Ursula replied, crinkling her nose.

Ingrid clapped her hands. "Okay, okay. Now let's move on to the opening number. We don't have all night."

* * *

Robin sat next to her in the audience as Tink and John practiced their routine. He bumped shoulders with her, giving her a reassuring smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, motioning to the empty judges' table. "Gold's not here."

He nodded. "That is a plus. I wish he was the one that was going to be absent tomorrow."

"That would be nice."

Robin paused, glancing around before leaning closer. "I've talked with Tuck. Have you talked with your agent?"

She nodded. "Mal wants to talk to Tuck too. I think she wants to present a united front to the producers."

"Makes sense," he agreed. "I think they'll do it after Monday's show. See what Gold does on it."

"Hopefully nothing too bad. I don't think I can take another visit to the bottom two," she mused.

Ingrid approached the edge of the ballroom, looking up at them. "You're up. Then we can practice the dance off."

Robin stood, holding out his hand to Regina. "Let's go, milady. They're all waiting for us."

* * *

Monday afternoon found them back in the studio, rehearsing one more time. Robin had stumbled a bit when they rehearsed their dance-off cha-cha and she wanted to tighten it up. She knew that if they didn't get immunity, they would be the ones picking their opponents. Which meant that their opponent would get to pick their dance. Regina figured they would probably choose either the jive or the cha-cha since she and Robin had been strong with the rumba. That meant their second cha-cha had to be on point.

They finished with one last New York and heard applause coming from the doorway. Emma, Henry, Claire and Roland all standing there, clapping. Robin and Regina laughed before giving them a little bow. They approached their family hand-in-hand.

"Majesty!" Roland latched onto her legs, hugging her tightly.

She crouched down in front of him, noticing he only had buttoned a few buttons on his shirt. Confused, she asked him: "Why didn't you button your shirt all the way?"

"It's fashion," he told her and she laughed, nodding.

Claire sighed. "I can't convince him otherwise."

Regina leaned closer to Roland, scrunching her nose. "It is fashion, but I think you look cuter with your shirt buttoned. And maybe a tie."

"Okay," he said. "Can you help me?"

"Gladly." She knelt before him, buttoning up his shirt as Henry moved closer to Robin.

Robin hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Henry replied. "You nervous about dancing to your own song?"

"A bit. But your mother has choreographed a wonderful dance to it, she's made sure I know it frontwards and backwards. I believe in her," Robin told her.

Henry smiled. "I believe in her too."

"Me too," Roland chimed in, causing her to gently bop his nose with her finger as he giggled.

Regina grinned at them all. "I have quite an impressive fan club. You all are my favorites. Don't tell the royal court."

"The who?" Emma asked, confused as Robin just laughed.

Henry smiled as well, leaning against Emma. "I'll tell you about it while we wait for the show to start. I'm sure you'll spot them."

"We need to report to wardrobe for our final fittings," Robin said. "Do you all want to come with us?"

"Yes!" they all said together, Emma's and Claire's eyes growing wide.

Laughing, Regina took Roland's hand and wrapped her other arm around Henry's shoulders. "Okay. Then let's go."

* * *

While Regina certainly didn't take any inspiration from the choreography for Robin's video, she did take some when it came for their costumes. She asked wardrobe to dress them in the best 90s outfits they could find and as she stood there now, she was not disappointed. Her costume was made up of a red crop top and a black skirt with two thin suspender straps attached to it. She grinned as she took in her appearance. "I feel like I'm caught in a timewarp."

"You and me both," the stylist said, sighing. "There are a couple other requests for 90s inspired outfits, a few 80s inspired and one from the 1960s. And that's not counting the opening number where you all dance through the history of popular music. One couple has a modern look and I'm so grateful for them."

"You've definitely been tripping through time," Regina laughed. "I'm sure you're glad all our dance off costumes are probably generic."

She nodded. "You have no idea."

"You look ridiculous." Regina sighed, looking over to the doorway. Gold stood there, leaning on his cane as he judged her outfit. He frowned. "I guess it will have to do."

Scowling, Regina crossed her arms and glared at him. "What do you want, Gold?"

"Take a walk," he snapped at the stylist.

The woman glared at him, crossing her arms. "You may be a judge, but you have no power in this room. I will not be ordered around like a dog."

"Fine," Gold said hotly. " _Please_ take a walk."

She glanced over at Regina, who realized the woman was waiting to take her cue from her. Part of Regina wanted to beg her to stay, to witness what Gold was no doubt going to demand from her or perhaps to keep him from doing so. Yet she wasn't going to show any fear before the man. Regina nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Okay. But I won't be long. We have a show to do," she said, directing that last part at Gold.

Once she was gone, Regina crossed her arms. "She's right. We do have a show to do. So make this quick."

"Do you remember what I told you the other day?" he asked, leaning on his cane with both hands.

"You mean your threat?" she shot back. "Yes. Why?"

"Have you and Robin made a decision?"

She held her head high, nodding. "We're staying on the show. And we're staying friends. Tomorrow, our managers will be having a conversation with the producers about your ultimatum."

"Is that so?" Gold asked, almost taunting her.

Regina nodded again. "So be very, very careful."

"I doubt that conversation will happen, though."

"Oh? And why's that?" She knew she shouldn't engage him anymore and hated that her curiosity drove her to keep the conversation going.

Gold stepped closer. "I think it's time the producers know about the bribes you and Robin have been giving me."

Anger swirled inside her and she resisted the urge to strangle him. "The _what_?"

"Yes," he said, sounding quite sad. "I didn't think much of them at first since you and Robin were decent enough. I wrote them off as gifts from a former student to her mentor."

"I haven't given you anything! I wouldn't!" she protested.

Gold continued as if she hadn't spoken. "But then you and Robin came to me. Your trip to the bottom two scared you and you wanted me to give you a really good score. You reminded me of all those gifts…"

"You are delusional! No one is going to believe that," she said.

He smiled. "Are you sure about that? I assure you I can be quite convincing. And you happened to be around whenever there were no cameras."

"Which is true about you," Regina realized. They were no doubt gearing up for a tense he said-they said battle.

"Who do you think the producers are going to believe? I would advise that you and Robin think of something quick to say and withdraw from the competition. Isaac will be so ga-ga over the ratings and publicity, he won't ask many questions," Gold said.

Before Regina could respond, he left the room. He nearly collided with the stylist, who gave him the stink-eye before hurrying over to Regina. "Are you okay?"

"I need to find Robin," she said. "Now."

"What about your other costume?" the woman asked, frowning.

Regina sighed. "I'll be back. I just need to talk to him. Do you know where he is?"

She nodded. "Three doors down. But be quick. The show starts soon."

* * *

By the time the show started, Regina was a bundle of nerves. She knew that Gold would no doubt make good on his threat, especially as she and Robin had once again agreed not to give into his demands. Robin had gotten on his phone the moment Regina told him what had happened in the dressing room, talking with Tuck. His agent had promised to reach out to Mal and they would see what they could do.

Regina feared it would be too late to do anything and that Gold would put his plan into motion before they could get there. She felt like she was going to throw up as she paced in the wings as everyone prepared for the opening number.

"It's going to be okay," Robin assured her, halting her pacing. He rubbed her arms as he smiled at her.

She wanted to smile back but was too upset to even try. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I believe that the good guy always wins," he told her. "And we're the good guys."

"Real life isn't like a fairy tale," she reminded him.

He nodded. "I know. But trust me, I'm pretty sure us good guys are going to win this time. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, relaxing into his hold as he hugged her. "I can trust you."

"Good." He kissed the side of her head before they were forced to step out of the shadows.

Ingrid clapped her hands. "I need my turn of the century couple first. And I need everyone on point. Stars, please be in your spots. This is going to be one continuous shot, so you must be perfect."

"They send Ingrid on vacation after each season, right?" Regina asked Killian, her partner in representing the 40s. "So she unwinds?"

He laughed, nodding. "I'm pretty certain she retreats to a cabin in the mountains for a week and doesn't focus on dance at all.

"But what about you?" he asked. "You seem pretty tense."

She sighed. "It's Gold."

Killian made a face. "He giving you trouble? Because I can give you some tips as one of his favorite targets."

"Has he ever blackmailed you?" Regina asked, wondering how many boundaries her former coach had crossed in his time as a judge. Especially with someone like Killian, whom he loathed completely.

His eyes widened, telling her that this was new for him. "Bloody hell. Have you told anyone?"

"Our managers know," she said, lowering her voice. "Mine and Robin's. They're on their way to storm the producers."

"Isaac wouldn't want the stars to be upset or for it to get out a judge is threatening competitors. Would be bad for business," Killian said.

She nodded. "I'm hoping Gold is just power-tripping and is all talk."

"He usually is. I wouldn't worry too much." He winked at her as the ballroom darkened. The band began the first song and the show went live.

Regina and Killian had a Lindyhop to go with the 1940s. She was grateful for it as it required her to keep her mind on the tricks rather than Gold's threat. Killian easily guided her through the steps before they gave way to Walsh and Ursula dancing the jive to represent the 1950s.

"I saw the guest judge," Robin whispered when she met up with him backstage to wait for the introductions. "It's Merlin, who used to be a judge."

"What kind of judge was he?" she asked, concerned.

"A very fair one," Robin assured her. "He's a good balance to Gold."

She nodded. "Good. Now, one and two and three and…"

They stepped off into their entrance dance as August announced their names. Pausing on the top of the stairs, they waved at the camera before joining the others on the dancefloor. Regina refused to look at the judges' table as she didn't want to give Gold the satisfaction of knowing he had rattled her. Instead, she focused straight ahead while Robin wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close. It was comforting.

August and Belle took their spots on the floor, smiling at the camera. "Welcome to Dancing With the Stars' POP! Night," August said.

"Tonight our stars will be dancing to some of the biggest hits of popular or pop music," Belle said. "The couple with the highest score at the end of the individual round will receive immunity, meaning they are safe from elimination tonight as well as having to participate in the dance off."

"First, though, you might recognize a familiar face at our judges' table. We are proud to announce that David Nolan and former contestant Mary Margaret Blanchard are now the parents of a healthy baby boy, whom they've named Neal Leopold Nolan," August announced as a picture flashed on the giant screen. It showed Mary Margaret in her hospital bed holding a pink-faced, sleeping infant swaddled in blue while David sat next to her, still in his surgical gown and beaming.

Once the cheers and applause from the audience died down, August continued: "Since naturally David is with his family tonight, we are pleased to welcome back Merlin!"

Regina finally looked over at the judges' table to glimpse their guest judge. He was a young man, probably around David's age, and he had a pleasant demeanor about him. The dark purple suit he wore stood out on his dark skin and gave him a dapper appearance as he waved to the cheering crowd.

Merlin sat back down and the attention turned back to Belle and August. The latter turned to Belle. "I believe this is where we part so you can head up to the skybox," he said.

"Yes, it is." Belle turned to face the stars and their partners. "I'll see you soon."

She walked off the stage as most of the others, Regina and Robin included, followed her. John and Tink stayed behind, mugging for the camera as August introduced their package and announced they were dancing to a Taylor Swift song.

Robin wrapped his arm around her. "Everything will be fine," he assured her again. "Okay?"

"I wish I could believe you but Gold has screwed me over one too many times," she replied.

"This won't be one of them," he told her, kissing the side of her head as they lurked in the shadows. "I promise."

She wanted to believe him as he hugged her tightly but she had a gut feeling it was a promise he wouldn't be able to keep.

* * *

Robin and Regina were the last to dance in the first round. Killian and Ariel had scored a 29 in their dance, leaving it almost impossible to beat. "With all his threats, there's no way Gold is going to give us a ten," Regina argued as she studied the scoreboard. "The best we can do is tie with them."

"That still won't do us much good," Robin explained. "In cases of a tie, they go with the couple with the better record. That would be Killian and Ariel."

She groaned. "So we're going to be the dance off no matter what."

"Come on. You two have gotten better each week. And your rehearsal last night was fantastic. You might just get the first perfect score of the season," Ruby said, plopping down in a chair by them.

Regina bit her lip, not wanting to talk about Gold's blackmail when they were surrounded by so many people. So she let Robin give the more diplomatic answer: "I think we're good but not quite that good. Yet."

"Robin, Regina, we need you on deck," a stage manager called out. "You're up next and we need to film the outro."

They nodded, taking each other's hand as they followed her to the entrance to the staircase. Regina stood on a lower step as Robin leaned over her, hands on her shoulders. Lights blared overhead and a camera panned over to them as they did a silly dance to the music the band was playing.

"After the commercial break, we finish the individual round with our resident pop star," August announced. "Will Robin and Regina be dancing to one of his own songs? Find out!"

Once the lights returned to normal and the cameras pulled back, Regina motioned for Robin to take his spot. "We won't have much time between the end of the package and the start of the song," she told him.

The truth was she just wanted an excuse not to look over at Gold. It was hard as she realized that once again their family was sitting right by the judges' table and she wanted to at least wave to Henry and Roland before they started.

As if reading her mind, Robin leaned forward and whispered: "Gold stepped away for a moment. We can look without seeing him."

Regina looked toward the judges' table to see he was right. Merlin and Cru still sat in their seats but Gold's was empty. She relaxed a bit before looking to the left, easily spotting her family. Roland stood, jumping from foot to foot as the Merry Men chuckled. Henry and Emma sat with Claire, the three waving when they spotted Regina and Robin looking. They waved back, happily.

Then something strange happened. Emma and Henry stopped waving "hello" and started waving as if they wanted her to come closer. It was almost frantic, as if it was important. She frowned, unsure what they would need with her, and shook her head. The commercial break was almost over and the troupe dancers were ready to give way to August as Gold returned to the judges' table.

"Welcome back to POP! Night," August announced as the lights went up again. "We finish with Robin Locksley, the Outlaw of Pop. This week, he gave his partner, Regina, a taste of the pop lifestyle."

The screen flickered to life, showing the moment where they found out the song they were dancing to and showed some footage from rehearsals. But most of the package was devoted to the welcome party thrown by Mist Haven. Regina had to admit she and Robin looked amazing together in the footage from the red carpet, including the moment where she glanced back to give a photographer a smirk. It really showed off her silhouette, she thought.

Relief filled her when it was clear they weren't going to show the steamy dance and kiss she had shared with Robin. Instead, there were shots of the two of them with his band and footage of her dancing with David. Voiceovers she and Robin had recorded had given platitudes about the pop star lifestyle and how much fun the party had been.

_Now I found you/I found a new way of living baby/Now I found you/the way you do what you do to me…_

The music started as Regina and Robin began with an open basic movement. It was simple but there was no need to start with the complicated moves, Regina had figured. She wanted to build it up to the bridge's more complicated choreography.

Several members of the troupe danced around them, filling the roles of the back-up dancers from Robin's video. They were partygoers celebrating Robin's new relationship with Regina as he led her through some side steps into a fan and then an underarm turn.

It led into the rope spinning where Robin spun her before she danced around him, his hand moving to her back before grabbing her hand again as she crossed in front of him. She admired how much his hip action had improved and hoped the judges-especially Cru-noticed as well. She smiled as they returned into a closed hold, going into the spiral. So far, they were hitting every beat perfectly.

After a few more moves, she heard them start to approach the bridge. "New York," she whispered, though she doubted Robin needed the prompt. He broke hold with her, turning from her as she did the same, arm in the air.

They then went into the Cuban breaks, dancing side by side before Regina started to dance away from Robin. He followed in the chase, just right behind her. As the bridge started, Robin caught up with her and they turned it into the follow my leader move, mirroring each other's steps.

_Now I've found you/Glad I found you, baby/Glad I tracked you down/Now I've found you, baby/Never let you down/Glad I found you, baby/Glad I tracked you down_

Robin took her hand and she went into the Turkish towel, the two of them moving in opposite directions while their hands remained clasp. It was to look like Robin was wiping his back with a towel, only she was the towel. They looked at each other, giving each other goofy smiles as if they were newly in love.

Which, of course, they were.

From the towel, Regina moved to the front for the sweetheart move. It was similar to the towel in that they switched side to side but they stayed a lot closer, bodies almost pressed together. They moved together as one, their legs never once tripping each other up. It was perfect.

They were perfect.

When they finished, the crowd stood up and cheered wildly for them. Robin hugged Regina and she felt really good about their scores, even as they prepared to face down Gold. He couldn't fault them for a near flawless routine nor try his false claim of blackmail, she believed. They were too good.

"I think the audience's reaction is breaking decibel levels," August said, giving an exaggerated wince as Robin and Regina laughed. He then turned to the judges. "Cru, we start with you."

Cru grinned at them. "At last, you two have found your stride. You've perfected a mix of fun and sexy that works wonders for you. Also, the hip boot camps have paid off, Robin. Bravo."

"Merlin?" August prompted as Robin wrapped his arms around Regina, rocking her gently.

The guest judge smiled warmly at them. "I have to confess you two were the ones I was most excited to see in person. And I am not disappointed. I love how you take these traditional ballroom dances, Regina, and breathe new life into them so that they are refreshing while still being traditional. Robin, you are very talented and I am just blown away by your routine. Great job, guys."

Robin gave her a squeeze and Regina mouthed _thank you_ to Merlin. It was time for Gold to give his critique and as she turned to face him, she wasn't sure what he was going to do. He stared back at her stony-faced, no hint of his thoughts visible.

"I wish I could echo my fellow judges," he started, motioning to Merlin and Cru as Regina's elation began to ebb. "However, I feel we were watching two different routines."

Her stomach plummeted as she berated herself for forgetting what a master manipulator Gold was. Even with recorded footage of their dance, she had no doubt he would be able to convince the audience-and the other judges-that their near perfect routine had been a giant mess. She should've been more nervous after all.

"Oh, don't start that bullshit," Merlin said, shaking his head. It was clear he knew Gold's game too. "That was an almost flawless routine."

"But you admit it had flaws," Gold countered. "Robin was behind on the beat."

Cru let out an indignant cry. "Not even once. I was watching."

"You were watching his ass, not his feet. I'm sure of it," Gold shot back. "But I was watching his feet and they were a mess. And that was hardly a cha-cha."

"Has your vision gotten worse in old age? That was chock full of cha-cha content!" Cru argued.

Merlin nodded. "They went from a Turkish towel into the sweetheart! It was amazing! I loved that whole bridge."

"Well, I didn't like any of it and didn't think it was a proper, traditional cha-cha. And if you'll let me explain why…" Gold trailed off.

August jumped in. "We do need to wrap this up so we can stay on schedule. Can't really run over, you know."

"I remember," Merlin said, "but I'm not about to let Gold do that thing where he tears apart a perfectly good routine so well that everyone walks away thinking it was a horrible routine. Robin and Regina's cha-cha was too good for that."

Gold glared at him. "I have never done that and I resent that comment. Please let me give my _honest_ critique of the routine."

Dread filled Regina as she waited for Gold's no doubt harsh words and perhaps even start suggesting that she had been bribing him. Yet his critique never came thanks to the force of nature known as Roland Locksley. He barreled into August's legs before anyone realized he had gotten loose from their friends and family. "LIAR!" he yelled, pointing at Gold. It was picked up by August's microphone, which he was holding by his side.

Everyone stared at Roland in shock, but the irate preschooler was not done. "He is a meanie who doesn't like that we're now a family so he's lying about Papa and Majesty."

"Roland!" Robin finally snapped to, picking up his son. Roland pouted, crossing his arms as he glared at Gold.

Before Robin could apologize, Regina felt someone collide with her and glanced down to find Henry standing there. "It's true," he said. "We heard Mr. Gold threatening to lie about my mom unless she and Robin dropped out of the competition because he doesn't like the press they are getting where everyone thinks they are dating."

A gasp rose up from the audience as Merlin looked ready to kill Gold and Cru shook her head, muttering about a "new low, even for you." Then a roar came from the audience, a cacophony of boos and cries calling for Gold to be removed.

"Okay, some serious allegations have been raised," August yelled over the din. "We're going to go to commercials as we sort everything out."

The lights went down and the cameras pulled back as August shook his head. He patted Robin's arm. "I'm sorry, man. Gold really crossed a line there."

"Aren't I allowed the benefit of the doubt?" Gold asked, face turning red. "Innocent until proven guilty?"

"This isn't a courtroom. And you've pulled a lot of shit the producers have let slide, Gold. So don't act all indignant that people believe you can sink this low." Merlin stood, pushing in his chair. "I think I need to walk this off."

"Don't go too far," Isaac said, jogging up to them. The band started up some music and the very confused troupe dancers began a routine to try and entertain the agitated crowd. Isaac motioned for them to head into the wings and they followed them.

Gold started as soon as they were out of sight. "You cannot believe the word of two _children_. They clearly have fanciful imaginations."

"They aren't imagining it," Regina said, holding Henry close to her. "Gold has been threatening us for two weeks now. Why do you think he got the idea to send us to the bottom two last show?"

"And we heard him too. He didn't see us in wardrobe while Regina and Robin were getting fitted," Emma said, approaching the group. She glared at Gold as well.

Gold scoffed. "If I've been threatening them, how come they haven't complained? Have you heard from their agents?"

"I have," a female producer said. She had long brown hair with bright green eyes, wearing a crisp black suit with a blue shirt under the jacket. Mal and Tuck followed her as she approached the group.

Isaac grimaced. "Nimue, what are you doing here?"

"You have let Gold get away with too much over the years, Isaac, and have cleaned up too many of his messes. We've lost some great dancers because of him and now he might cost us credibility," she replied.

Gold shook his head. "It's their word against mine."

"Not really," Nimue told him. "It's your word against your own. You may have sent the camera crew away-and they have confirmed you've called a number of conferences for them the past two weeks-but this time, Regina was already mic'ed. I heard the audio from earlier today, Gold. I heard you threaten her and Robin."

"God damn it, Gold." Isaac groaned, rubbing his face. "Okay, okay. How quickly can we get Ingrid through wardrobe, hair and makeup?"

"What?" Gold barked.

Nimue nodded. "She's already there. They think they can have her out before the dance off, but not before we have to go back on air, which we need to do soon or the network will start to worry."

She then turned to Robin and Regina. "You should head up to the skybox and your family should head back to their seats. We'll handle everything else."

It felt like Regina was in a dream as she kissed Henry and Roland before heading up to the skybox. Had Gold really been found out? Were the producers really on her side? Could she have really triumphed over her former coach at last? Laughter bubbled up inside her and she let it out as they walked up the stairs.

"You okay?" Robin asked, concerned.

She nodded, feeling giddier than she had early Friday morning when they left the party together. "I think we won. We beat Gold."

"Hell yeah you beat Gold!" Tink yelled as they reached the skybox. The other dancers and stars stood around, applauding them.

Belle motioned for them to stand by her. She leaned forward, guilt in her eyes. "I am so sorry for whatever Edgar did."

"Don't be," Regina assured her. "It was not your fault."

"Feels like it," she muttered as the show returned from what had no doubt been an extended commercial break.

August stood in the middle of the dancefloor, a spotlight on him. "Welcome back. Before the break, allegations of impropriety were raised against our head judge Edgar Gold. An initial investigation has confirmed that Gold did initiate improper conduct with dancer Regina Mills and that this conduct was intimidating in nature on his part."

His speech was cut off by loud boos and hisses. People in the audience were shouting and Regina glanced at the monitor, which was now focused on Merlin and Cru. They both looked outraged and shook their heads, pointedly not looking at the empty chair between them.

Once the crowd was brought under control again, August addressed the empty chair. "Gold will not be judging for the rest of tonight's show and his score for Robin and Regina's dance has been scrapped. Instead, we have received a score from Ingrid Winter, our resident choreographer, and she will be joining the judging panel for the dance off."

People cheered at that, including everyone in the skybox. The cameras then turned to Robin and Regina, with Belle poised to ask them some questions.

"I think I speak for a lot of people when I say that we're sorry you went through that," Belle said. "You didn't deserve it."

"Thank you," Regina said. "Robin and I have always let our dances speak for themselves and trusted the judges and the audience to judge us based on our talent. We have never stooped to the level Gold was going to accuse us of."

"He wanted to use our friendship as a weapon against us, even after encouraging us to get know one another better and form a connection. No one should be punished because they care about someone else. That's just wrong," Robin added, hugging her.

The crowd applauded, as did the people in the skybox. Belle smiled. "Well said. I believe we have your scores so let's go back to the judges."

"Merlin," the announcer said. Regina guessed the judge only went by one name, like Cher.

"Ten," Merlin declared, holding up the glitter-covered paddle emblazoned with the number _10_ on it. The crowd cheered his score.

"Cru DeVil," the announcer said next.

She held up her own glitter-covered paddle and smirked. "Ten, darlings. That's what I want to see more of!"

Robin held Regina tighter as she held her breath. Depending on Ingrid's score, they could either tie Killian and Ariel or beat them. As much as they've practiced for the dance off, she would've preferred to skip it.

"Ingrid Winter," the announcer's voice boomed.

Since Ingrid was still in either wardrobe or hair and makeup, August held up the paddle for her and declared: "Nine."

They tied Killian and Ariel.

"We have a tie," Belle announced for the viewers at home as Killian and Ariel stood on the other side of her. "Per our rules, the couple with the better cumulative score will be declared the winner. That couple is Ariel and Killian. Robin and Regina, you are in the dance off."

Regina nodded before hugging Ariel as Robin shook Killian's hand. "Good job, mate," he said.

"You definitely gave us a run for our money," Ariel told them as she pulled away from Regina.

Belle motioned for Robin and Regina to stay with her as Killian escorted his partner away. The brunette cohost smiled. "Robin and Regina, before we send you to change for the dance off, I can now reveal that although you didn't win immunity, you are safe from elimination this week."

A roar went up from the audience as relief filled Regina. The dance off was still a factor for next week but it was nice to go into it knowing they would be around for next week.

"Thank you," Robin said, arms holding her until p as she realized her legs had gone weak. "It's been a trying week but our fans, our families and our friends have supported us and gotten us through it. We thank them all."

"Lovely words. You two go get ready and we'll go back to my cohost downstairs. August?" Belle looked right into the cameras as Regina and Robin slunk out of frame.

They got into the hallway and Regina took a deep breath. Everything seemed brighter and the air felt fresher. It was like waking from a dream. She knew Gold would no doubt try to get back at her but for now, she had won.

And she was going to relish it.

* * *

Within minutes, Regina was out of her 90s-inspired costume and in a red sequined dress with a short but flowy skirt. Her hair was pulled into a bun and sprayed with glitter to catch the lights. She stood in front of Robin, who wore a red shirt and black pants, as they waited for the dance off to begin. The three couples participating in it were lined up on the steps, with Robin and Regina on one side and Tink and John on the other.

The troupe dancers cleared the floor as August hit his mark. "And we're back for our dance off. We'll start with the couple with the best overall scores and they will pick who they want to challenge. The couple they challenge will then pick from these three dance styles: cha-cha, jive or rumba. We start, then, with Robin and Regina."

Lights shone on them and Regina looked up at Robin, trusting him to make the right choice for them. He nodded before answering: "We're going to challenge Dorothy and Walsh."

"Dorothy and Walsh," August said as some applause came from the audience. "Please pick your style."

Regina turned her head to watch as Dorothy and Walsh conferred. If they were smart, they would pick the jive. So far, it had been her and Robin's worst dance. But if they followed Robin's thought process, they would then try to challenge them with the rumba, which had been one of their best. It would be honorable to try to beat them at that then.

Dorothy lifted her head. "We pick the cha-cha," she announced.

"I think they might be hoping we're going to mix up our dances," Robin whispered. "Or are too tired from our first cha-cha to dance it again."

"Or it's Dorothy's best dance and they want a fighting chance," she added, figuring that was closer to the truth.

While they were conferring, Clorinda and Jacob chose to challenge Scott and Merida, who picked the jive. That left Ruby and Whale up against John and Tink in the rumba. Regina leaned over and squeezed Ruby's hand. "Good luck," she whispered.

"Thanks," the other dancer said, heading off stage as Regina and Robin took their places on the right side of the dance floor. Lighting had rigged up a line to illuminate down the center of the dancefloor to make sure the couples stayed to their assigned section.

Behind them, the screen was also divided. Robin's and Regina's names appeared on the right side while Dorothy's and Walsh's appeared on the left. August then addressed the viewing audience: "Okay, America, go to the Dancing With the Stars website and click on the section that says 'Dance Off.' When the music starts, you can start voting for the couple you think does better. Let the dance off begin!"

The music started up, cueing Robin and Regina to go immediately into the Cuban breaks before turning into a closed promenade. She did her best to ignore Walsh and Dorothy as they danced on the other side of them, putting all her energy into making this cha-cha just as good a their first one.

"Hockey sticks," Regina called out as Robin spun her out. At this point they were the only ones of the dance floor, Dorothy and Walsh yielding the floor to them for their solo. She and Robin made the most of it, go through a variety of cha-cha moves while they still had the spotlight.

They finished their solo with the promenade again, Regina's back pressed to Robin's front as the lights went down. She sagged against him, using their down time during Dorothy and Walsh's solo to catch her breath.

Robin hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said. "You?"

He nodded. "I feel fine. And it seems America thinks we're doing fine."

Glancing up at the screen, Regina found he was right. Their side was almost completely full, with only a few lights lit up on Dorothy and Walsh's. She frowned though. "Do you think those are pity votes?"

"While I think Dorothy and Walsh deserves a few more votes, no, I don't think they're pity votes. I think we earned those," he assured her, giving her a squeeze.

She nodded, realizing the solo part was almost done. Regina took his hands. "Okay, let's finish strong."

The lights on them came back on and the finished the last thirty seconds of the dance off once again dancing side by side with Dorothy and Walsh. Regina finished pressed against Robin while Dorothy ended in a dip as the audience cheered for them.

"That was a great start to the dance off, you guys," August said as they gathered around the judges' table. Regina hugged Dorothy and Walsh before standing in front of Robin. The judges-now including Ingrid in a simple black dress with her hair pulled into a French twist-all smiled at them.

"We don't have much time if we want to get through the other two couples, so I'm going to ask the judges' to keep their comments brief," August continued. "Merlin, we'll start with you."

Merlin nodded. "I think you both excelled in the cha-cha and I give kudos to Robin and Regina for doing it twice in one night. One couple stood out a bit more than the other but I want to stress that both were good."

"Ingrid, welcome to the judges' table," August greeted the middle judge. "Your thoughts?"

"I want to say that both cha-chas were unique and showed off each couples' distinct styles. I agree with Merlin that one stood out a bit more but in the end, both delivered great cha-chas," she said, hands clasped on the table.

August then turned to Cru. "And Cru. Please keep it short."

She sighed. "I would have loved a little more steam from either couple but that's one of the drawbacks of the dance off. Both presented fun and creative cha-chas but like my fellow judges have said, one couple did have an edge over the other one."

"Thank you," August said, turning to them. "Why don't you head up to Belle and we'll reveal the winners?"

They nodded, heading upstairs together. Belle clapped for them before picking up her microphone. "Way to go, you four. That was a great way to kick off the dance off!"

"Thank you," Robin said. "And thanks to Dorothy for being great competition. Well done, you two."

"Congratulations to you and Regina," Dorothy replied. "You definitely danced your heart out."

Belle nodded. "Well, let's see who the judges picked as the winner."

Each judge was announced one by one and each one raised their paddle to announce the same choice: "Robin and Regina."

"There you have it," Belle said as Regina and Robin hugged Dorothy and Walsh. "Robin and Regina get three points added to their score, meaning they now have thirty-two points and are in the lead."

It sent a jolt through Regina and she smiled. They were now at the very top of the leaderboard and not just tied with Ariel and Killian. She believed that had to put them in a good position for next week.

Scott and Merida danced next against Clorinda and Jacob. Dorothy and Walsh stood at the railing, watching the two, but Robin led Regina to one of the couches. They collapsed against it and she let out a sigh of relief. "Another week over," she said.

"And we brought down Gold," he replied.

"Yes." She paused, though, as she wondered if they brought him down or just slowed him down. "Well, we did something to him. I just don't know what or what the ramifications for us will be."

With all the attention on the dance off, Robin took advantage of their privacy and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll face whatever he tries to do to us together. And we'll sic Mal on him."

She chuckled. "Mal would love to chew him up and spit him out."

"I'd love to watch." Robin patted her leg. "Come on. Let's go see Ruby, Whale, Tink and John in their dance off."

Regina let him help her up and they headed over to the railing as Scott and Merida came up the stairs with Clorinda and Jacob to talk to Belle. After some banter, they cut to the judges. Merlin and Ingrid voted for Clorinda and Jacob, which aligned with how America voted, while Cru voted for Scott and Merida, so Clorinda and Jacob won the extra points. Regina spotted Whale and Ruby as well as John and Tink on the floor. She tried to give them a thumb's up but they didn't seem to notice as their dance off began.

* * *

Despite winning the dance off between them and John and Tink, Whale and Ruby were eliminated. Standing in the shadows, Regina grimaced as she realized Henry was in the audience to witness his favorite dancer get kicked off. Maybe she would make him hot chocolate when they got home to cheer him up.

Whale and Ruby's goodbye was very brief so that August and Belle could sign off at the right time. The cameras were soon off and the lights were raised as the audience was escorted out of the studio.

POP! Week was over.

Everyone started to hug Ruby and Whale, wishing him the best of luck now that he was off the show. "It sucks but it feels like a weight is now lifted off my shoulders, you know? The writing's been on the wall for some time and I've been worried about it," he admitted to Regina and Robin. It was a rare moment of honesty and sincerity from the cocky doctor.

"You should be proud of what you've done," Ruby told him, rubbing his arm. "You made it to week seven! That's a big deal."

"It is," Robin confirmed as Killian and Tink nodded.

Whale chuckled, hugging Ruby again. "Only because you made me look good. And trust me, I know that's not very easy."

"Wow, who knew eliminating him would make him humble?" Ariel teased before hugging Whale. "We'll miss you."

"Well, at least I got to see Gold get owned by two children. That is a memory I will treasure forever," he said.

Everyone laughed as the children in question ran up to the group. Robin scooped up Roland, holding his son close. "There's the hero," he said, bouncing the boy a bit.

"And here's the other one," Ruby said, pulling Henry in for a hug. His cheeks turned an amusing shade of red as she continued: "You were brave, sticking up for your mother."

Henry pulled away, looking down at the floor as he replied. "I couldn't let Gold continue hurting my mother. He's done that enough."

"Come here." Regina stepped away from Robin, holding out her arms. Henry threw himself into them and she hugged him tightly, kissing his head. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you, too," he murmured.

Roland held out his arms, leaning against his father's arms. "What about me, Majesty?"

She laughed, opening her arm to take Roland. Regina rested him on her hip as he wound his small arms around her neck. "I love you too."

Robin rubbed her back as she held onto their boys, deciding this was the best end to the week ever.

* * *

Until about an hour later when she found herself straddling Robin on his deck as the ocean waves crashed below them. She had sent Emma and Henry home before following Robin to his place with Mal so they could have a group conference with him and Tuck. Both agents had spent the rest of the show in conversations with Nimue and Isaac. They weren't sure if Gold would come back to the judging table and there wasn't much else they could give Robin and Regina to apologize for what he had done (though Mal suspected she would be able to renegotiate Regina's contract to include a nicer sum of money). At this point, the best they could get was probably a proper onscreen apology and official orders that Gold was to stay far away from them outside of filming.

Regina, though, let that go as Robin's tongue slipped into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, digging her fingers into his hair and gently scratching his scalp. His hands roamed up and down her back, pushing up her shirt so that his fingers grazed her skin. This was the snog her one drink too many had denied them after the party and she relished every second of it.

He broke the kiss, panting slightly as he tucked some of her hair behind her ears. "God, you're beautiful," he gasped.

"And all yours," she told him, kissing his neck.

"Just like I'm yours," he replied, tilting his head to give her better access. "I can't wait until this bloody show is over so I can take you to bed."

She chuckled as she sat up to look him in the eyes. "Just three more weeks. Think you can make it?"

He pouted. "No. But I guess I'm going to have to."

"Don't worry. I promise to make it worth your while when we're done." She gave him another long, passionate kiss and shamelessly grinded against him for emphasis.

Robin pushed her away gently, panting even more now. "Christ, Regina, if you keep that up, I might come in my pants like a schoolboy."

She bit her lip as she moved off him, curling next to him on the lounge chair. "Well, we wouldn't want that? Maybe some stargazing while we cuddle will be better."

"Sounds good to me," he said, wrapping them in a nearby blanket. They only ended up gazing at the stars for a few seconds before his lips were on hers again and her hands were under his shirt, tracing his muscles.

It was a great end to a stressful week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the exciting conclusion to POP! Week. Gold's learning that sometimes, kids just say the darnest things. Is this the end for him? Or does he have something else up his sleeve for Robin and Regina?
> 
> Next time is Week 8. If you watch Dancing With the Stars, you know that's when nearly all the remaining competitors seem to have a collective breakdown under the stress. Will it happen to Robin? Find out!
> 
> Some of you may have seen my notice that my laptop, Old Blue, has given out on me. My IT guy at work is doing his best to recover the data on my hard drive but I am facing possibly rewriting entire chapters of both "The Nanny" and "Comfort Food," so I don't know when those will next be updated. This was not affected as I write this story on Google docs so that the wonderful glindalovesshoes can beta it. Thanks for catching all my spelling errors, Eva!
> 
> And thanks to all of you for reading!
> 
> -Mac


	11. Week 8--Tribute to Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: This chapter uses lyrics to the song "Titanium" by David Guetta featuring Sia._

### Week 8—Tribute to Dance

Emma woke Regina up early Tuesday morning. She grinned, tugging the sheets off her friend's body. "Come on. All the news outlets are talking about last night's show. Namely Gold's utter disgrace. You have to see this!"

"I saw it," she murmured, rolling away from her friend. "I was there. So were you. Remember?"

"Just come on," Emma insisted. "You won't regret it."

Groaning, Regina realized the blonde was not going to give up and she had no choice but to stand. She rolled over and blinked open her eyes, waiting for Emma to come into focus before saying: "I hate you right now."

Emma was not fazed, just waving Regina off. "Come on. You'll be glad you woke up for this."

Regina dragged herself out of bed and downstairs to the living room. Henry sat on the couch, dressed in his school uniform and eating a bowl of cereal as he watched the TV intently. She frowned, looking at Emma. "Breakfast in the living room?"

"It's a special occasion," Emma insisted, sitting down on one side of Henry. "Sit and watch."

"I told you, I was there. Why do I need to see it again?" Regina asked, sinking down next to her son.

_Good Morning, America_ came back from commercial break with the camera zooming in on Entertainment correspondent Glinda North. Her blonde hair was styled perfectly in soft waves that framed her face and she looked way too perky for this ungodly hour in the morning, even if it was three hours later in New York City.

"Welcome back," Glinda said. "The big story in the world of entertainment is last night's episode of Dancing With the Stars. It was POP Night, where all the stars danced to different pop songs. Robin Locksley, of course, danced a cha-cha to his own song, Now I've Found You. Guest judge Merlin and regular judge Cru DeVil loved the routine and gave him and his partner, Regina Mills, glowing remarks. Main judge, Edgar Gold, though, started to criticize the routine as his fellow judges questioned his comments. And then this happened…"

The show cut to the clip from the show last night and Regina watched as Roland barreled toward her and Robin, calling Gold a liar. A few seconds later, Henry appeared on screen to tell everyone about Gold blackmailing her. The audience booed and jeered as the clip faded out.

Glinda's expression never changed, though. She continued to smile as she resumed reporting: "When the show returned after a commercial break, Gold was no longer on the judging panel and host August Booth confirmed that it appeared that Gold had made threatening comments to Regina Mills. This morning, the show put out a statement saying they have launched an in-depth investigation into Gold's conduct and will make an announcement later this week regarding Gold's continued involvement with the show.

"Hours after the show aired on the East Coast, other former stars and dancers made statements about Gold's conduct, past and present," she reported. "Dancer Gaston Rose released a statement saying that Gold harassed and threatened him while he was paired with current cohost Belle French, who is Gold's ex-girlfriend. And Gold's ex-wife as well as past winner Milah Cassidy wrote on Twitter that Gold is belligerent toward her former partner, Killian Jones. Several other of Jones' partners made similar comments."

The screen was filled with tweets sent out by former dancers and stars, all about Gold. Regina saw similar words-demanding, harassing, threatening, power-tripping-and Jefferson Hatter wrote:

_Gold always showed utter disdain for the audience, considering their likes idiotic. He believes only he alone knows what is "good."_

_He told stars and dancers that he decided who stayed and who went, which is false. After all, Killian Jones is still on the show and won multiple seasons, right?_

"Well, he hit the nail on the head," Regina said, wrapping her arm around Henry as he leaned against her.

"Do you think they'll keep Gold after all of this?" he asked her.

She shrugged as Glinda continued with her report. "Of course, the second part of this story is the continuing debate over the exact nature of the relationship between Robin and Regina. Robin's young son said they were a family but Regina's son said that everyone just thinks they are dating. Are they just really good friends or something more? The debate rages on."

Glinda moved onto another story but Emma turned off the TV, grinning like a madwoman. "Well?"

"I think I could've seen that online, but it was nice to see," Regina told her. "Gold can't intimidate us into silence anymore."

"It's just like you tell me. You have to stand up to a bully and strip him of his power," Henry told her, proudly. He even puffed out his chest, which Regina thought was adorably sweet.

She kissed his forehead. "Absolutely. Now, go put your bowl in the sink and brush your teeth. You don't want to miss the bus."

He nodded, doing as she said. Regina stood up, stretching. "I'm going to see him off and then go to bed to try to get a little more sleep."

"You did get in late," Emma said before smirking at her. "You and Robin have some fun?"

"Maybe." She smirked back at Emma before turning to leave the room, her friend's groan echoing behind her.

Despite how tired she felt, there was a bounce in Regina's step. Gold was being destroyed publicly, she and Robin were growing stronger as a couple both on and off the show, and she had an amazing support system.

She felt like she had already won.

* * *

Robin held out her coffee to her and motioned to an apple turnover in a plastic container resting on the table in their studio. "That's from Granny, on the house to make up for how awful Gold was to us. And she promised a big thank you if we end up taking down that tyrant."

"Tyrant?" Regina raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of the coffee, enjoying the rich flavors and burst of caffeine.

He chuckled, nodding. "That was her exact word."

"Well, we'll see how this week plays out," she replied, setting down her coffee to pick up the envelope. "Tribute to Dance. I wonder what they are going to make us do for this?"

"Open it up and let's find out," he said, leaning closer to her to look over her shoulder as she broke open the seal.

_I Hope You Dance_

_LeeAnn Wormack_

_Foxtrot_

"I love this song," Regina said with a sigh, smiling happily. "I used to put it on and dance with Henry to it when he was a baby and was fussy."

His fingers grazed her hips as he said: "That sounds lovely."

She nodded, biting back bittersweet tears at the memory of when her little prince was still so little. "It was. And I'll be happy to dance it with you. I think you'll do well with the foxtrot. You've excelled with the waltz and the rumba. The foxtrot isn't much different from them."

"The waltz and the rumba," he mused, rubbing his chin. "God, it feels like forever since we danced those!"

"It does. And here we are at Week Eight! We're so close to the finish line, that mirrorball trophy is practically ours!" she said, joy and excitement filling her.

"Hell yeah it is!" He pumped his fist. "Let's get this started!"

* * *

Regina had to admit she was glad they had the foxtrot. Like most traditional ballroom dances, it required their lower halves to be joined as if glued together. She enjoyed being this close to Robin, his strong hands holding her as they moved around the dance floor in some graceful moves.

Unfortunately, his feet were a bit awkward and he often tripped over her legs as they moved together. She guided him through a natural weave, feeling his foot brush against her leg. Concern rose up in her a second before his foot connected with hers. He caught himself, hopping away from her before they fell to the floor.

"Sorry," he said, grimacing. "It feels like my feet aren't attached to my body and refuse to do what I want."

"I think you're too much in your head. It's the tango all over again. You need to just feel, not overthink," she told him.

He nodded, panting a bit. "I know. It's just...stress. I want to do better on my waltz but I'm getting tired, Regina. It's been eight weeks of nonstop dancing."

She knew what that meant.

Robin had hit the wall.

It was to be expected. She had often hit a wall during her competition days, experiencing times when exhaustion filled her days and she thought limbs were going to fall off. Those were the days she was at her lowest, wondering why she was doing all of this and if it was worth it in the end. She questioned her own worth from time to time, contemplating if it was just better to retire quietly and be a nobody in some suburb.

Daniel was best at detecting when she was in those moods and often took her out to distract her. He would duck Gold and declare a dance-free day, one where they would do anything but dance. Sometimes they went to the movies, other times to the beach, and sometimes they just stayed home and relaxed. Those days were often rejuvenating and she figured Robin needed the same.

However, she doubted they could just have a no-dance day. Not with such a tight schedule to prepare for Monday's show. She knew there were two dances for the night and wanted to have the waltz down before they received their second dance.

Which meant Plan B.

"Okay, I want you to sit on the floor, cross-legged," she instructed. "It's time for some meditation so we can release that stress."

Robin gave her an uncertain look but did what she said. She sat down across from him, cross-legged as well. "Okay, close your eyes and take a deep breath in," she instructed.

She heard him doing so as she closed her eyes. "Take a deep breath out. Take a deep breath in. Take a a deep breath out."

Once she was certain Robin had the rhythm, she moved on. "Breathe in calm, breathe out stress. In, out. In, out."

"Calm in," she heard him say. "Stress out."

"Good. Keep doing that. Breathe in calm, breathe out stress." Regina focused on it herself, hoping to center herself.

A buzzing noise, though, kept her from concentrating like she should. She frowned, opening her eyes. "Whose phone is that?" she snapped.

"Yours," the cameraman said, balancing the camera in one hand while pointing to her phone with the other.

She jumped up, wondering who would call her during rehearsal time. The phone stopped as she reached the table and her heart sank when she saw the missed call was from Henry's school. A voicemail notification popped up immediately and she pressed to hear it.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Mills," a pleasant feminine voice said. "This is Mrs. Andrews, the secretary at Goodman Academy. The principal, Mr. Bergeron, asked me to give you a call. There was an incident involving Henry at recess this morning. He is not hurt but Mr. Bergeron would like to discuss the matter with you. Please call me at…"

Regina hit the end button. She had the phone number programmed into her phone and she pressed the call button. Her nerves grew more frayed with each ring, even though there were only three before Mrs. Andrews picked up. "Goodman Academy, how can I help you?"

"This is Regina Mills, Henry's mother," she said. "I'm returning your call."

"Thank you, Ms. Mills. I'll transfer you to Mr. Bergeron now," Mrs. Andrews said.

A loud beep blasted in her ear as Regina waited on hold. She pressed a hand to her stomach, noticing a concerned Robin hovering near her. The crew had put down their gear and appeared huddled in a corner, giving her privacy to deal with her child's situation. She was

grateful for the rare display of consideration.

"Thank you for calling, Ms. Mills," the smooth baritone of Mr. Bergeron's voice said, replacing the beeps.

She clutched the phone tighter. "Henry's okay? I know Mrs. Andrews said he wasn't hurt but...he's okay? In general?"

"He's a little shaken up, I'll tell you that. At recess, Henry's friend Ava approached their teacher, Ms. Inaba, to inform her that there were strange men trying to talk to Henry through the gates. She went over to investigate. It appears paparazzi were trying to get information about the nature of your relationship with Mr. Locksley. Henry didn't respond and tried to get away from them, but they kept following him along the gate until Ms. Inaba came over," he explained.

Regina's legs began to shake and she was grateful when Robin's arm wrapped around her holding her up. "Did she get the paparazzi to back off?" she asked the principal.

"They stopped asking questions once they saw her," he said. "But they stayed around the school until the police came."

She felt the color drain from her face. "Police?"

"Yes," Mr. Bergeron replied. "That's why needed you to call us. The police want to talk to Henry about what happened but need you present. Can you come here?"

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you." She ended the call, trying to gather her thoughts. Paparazzi-strange men-had approached her baby boy and harassed him for information about her and Robin.

She was going to personally castrate each and every one of them.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Robin asked, rubbing her back. "For moral support?"

It was tempting and Regina desperately wanted him to come along, to sit there and hold her hand as they dealt with this together. However, she knew they couldn't do that. Not with the paparazzi lurking around the school, even if the police chased them off. So she shook her head. "People will really talk if they knew you went to a meeting at my kid's school with me."

He pressed his lips together and nodded. "True. Will you call me later? Let me know what happened?"

"Of course," she said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for being so kind."

She then turned to the crew. "I need to go. I don't think I'll be back until tomorrow. Sorry."

"Go," the PA said, waving her hand. "Family comes first."

It didn't seem like something Isaac would approve of, but then the annoyed face of his fellow producer, Nimue, flashed into Regina's mind. She figured Nimue would understand this and started to suspect the female producer was now in charge after the mishap with Gold.

But Regina couldn't focus on backstage drama.

Her little boy needed her.

* * *

Mrs. Andrews was a kindly, older woman with gray hair piled into a bun who always greeted everyone who entered the office with a smile. This time, it was apologetic when she spotted Regina storming into the building. "I'm sorry you had to come in because of this," she said.

"It's not your fault," Regina replied. "It's those leeches who trying to pretend they are journalists and give real ones bad names."

The woman nodded, knocking on the door behind her before opening it a crack. "Mr. Bergeron, Ms. Mills is here."

Mrs. Andrews nodded and opened the door wider, motioning for Regina to enter. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"I'm good, thank you," Regina said, rushing past the secretary. She entered Mr. Bergeron's office, noticing the blinds were drawn on his windows, which made the fluorescent lights seem brighter. His desk was right across from the door, a black computer screen sitting on it as well as some file folders.

But her focus quickly went to her son, who was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. A man in a suit with a badge hanging from a chain around his neck sat across from him, patting his arm comfortingly. Henry jumped up when he saw her, rushing into her arms. "Mom!"

"Are you okay?" she asked, running her hand through his hair. She kissed his forehead.

He nodded. "I was just scared. And annoyed that they were asking me all those questions."

"They had no right to do that," she said, leading Henry back to the chair so he could sit down again.

By that point, both the detective and Mr. Bergeron had stood. Mr. Bergeron was an older African-American gentleman who always had an air of both authority yet approachability around him. He genuinely cared about the children and wanted to ensure they got the best education in a safe and nurturing environment. It was why Regina chose to send Henry to Goodman Academy rather than the local public school.

He gave her a contrite smile. "I am sorry this happened, Ms. Mills."

"Well, you can't really control the sidewalk outside the school," she conceded.

"I know, but we're going to do better to make sure strangers can't talk to our students for their safety," he told her.

She nodded. "Good. But I thought there was something about paparazzi taking pictures of children? A law or…?"

"Yes," the detective said, holding out his hand. "Detective Tunioli. And there are laws in California preventing paparazzi from harassing children or wards of celebrities, which includes but is not limited to taking pictures."

Hope sprung up in Regina as she hugged Henry closer. "So you can arrest these creeps?"

Detective Tunioli nodded. "We should be able to and you can certainly press charges. I wish I could say they'll face harsh penalties, but they are just looking at steep fines and maybe jail time."

"It doesn't seem enough for harassing a child," she mused. "But maybe it would make them think twice about doing it again."

"I hope so. They were annoying and a bit scary," Henry said, cuddling closer to her. She was more than willing to let him cling to her.

The detective nodded. "I am sure. I just need you to tell me what they said to you and then we'll go find them using the footage from the security cameras. Okay?"

"Okay," Henry said. "But my mom can stay?"

"Absolutely," Detective Tuniolo assured him, pulling up another chair for Regina.

She and Henry sat down and she held his hand as he told the detective what had happened. How several men had been lurking by the fence, whispering and pointing at him. They then started calling his name, followed by questions about Regina and Robin. "All they wanted to know was if Mom was dating Robin, if they were talking about marriage, and stuff like that. I didn't answer them," Henry said.

Detective Tunioli nodded as he jotted everything down. "Did you ask them to leave you alone?"

"Yes," Henry replied. "I did, Nicholas did, Paige did...when they kept shouting questions at me, Ava ran to get a teacher."

"Which was the right thing to do," Mr. Bergeron assured Henry.

"Agreed," Detective Tunioli said, tucking his pad in his coat. "If you see those men again, just run for a teacher. And Mr. Bergeron, call us if you see anyone suspicious lurking around. We'll come to investigate."

Mr. Bergeron nodded, shaking the detective's hand. Once the other man had left, the principal turned to Regina and Henry. "I think it's probably best if you take Henry home. I'm sure he's had enough excitement for one day."

"I agree. Thank you, Mr. Bergeron," Regina said, standing to shake his hand. "Does Henry have to go back for his things?"

The principal shook his head. "One of Henry's friends brought his bag down for him. It's waiting by Mrs. Andrews' desk. And once again, Ms. Mills, I'm sorry this happened."

"Well, some of it is my fault. I am the one who brought the spotlight on us." She sighed, shaking Mr. Bergeron's hand. "Thank you. Come on, Henry. Let's go home."

She kept her arm around Henry as she picked up his bag from Mrs. Andrews, guiding him out of the building. They climbed into her car and Henry buckled up, pausing to look at her. "It's not your fault, Mom. You shouldn't blame yourself," he said.

Regina felt like her insides had melted. Her little prince was trying to take care of her after he was the one who had a harrowing experience. She shook her head, cupping his chin. "I'm your mother. It's my job to protect you. And I promise, I'm going to do that. I'm going to make sure you feel safe."

"I do feel safe," he insisted. "You, Emma and now Robin make sure of that. Don't worry, Mom."

Of course she was going to worry. It was her job.

She was his mother.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm fine," Henry said, laying on the couch as he held Regina's phone. Robin's face filled the screen, talking with the boy about what had happened at school. "It was just annoying."

Robin nodded. "I'm sure. It's okay to just walk away from them. They have no right to ask you anything."

"That's what the detective said. He said the law says they can't harass me."

"That's true. I looked it up after Roland was born so I would know and to keep him safe," Robin continued. "So those paparazzi jerks can get punished. Don't worry, Henry."

Henry nodded before admitting: "I'm more worried about my English test."

"What? Why? You're great at that," Robin said.

Regina drifted away from the living room, deciding to leave the two alone. She knew Henry was nervous because it was nearing the end of the year and so all the children were trying to do their best to get good grades to avoid summer school. Henry was not in danger of that-not even in math-but the fear still put a little more pressure on them. She was certain Robin could help calm him down.

Emma pulled out a bottle of wine. "Want some?"

"No, thanks," Regina said, sitting down. "I actually could use something chocolatey."

"Henry did request hot chocolate even though it's pretty much May. I'll make some for all of us," Emma offered.

As the blonde puttered around the kitchen, Regina pulled out the business card Mal had given her after the incident with Sidney Glass. She bit her lip as she stared at the name of the personal security consultant, wondering if maybe she and Henry did need some additional protection. However, she still wanted him to have a normal childhood and being escorted to school by a bodyguard was not exactly normal, especially for their part of LA.

"Today really shook you up, huh?" Emma asked, melting some chocolate in a pan.

Regina nodded. "It seems for all the good this show has brought into our lives, it also brought a lot of bad."

"So you're not going to do the show next season?" Emma asked, pulling out three mugs from the cabinet.

"I don't know. I think at the end of this one, I need to take a break, examine the big picture and then talk it out with you and Henry. This should be a decision we make together since it'll effect you two too."

Emma nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. You definitely don't want to make any life-altering changes during Week Eight."

That struck Regina as odd yet amusing. Why did she specify Week 8 and say it with such seriousness? Unable to help herself, Regina teased: "And it would be okay during Week Seven or Nine?"

"It's the most stressful week," Emma told her as she added milk to the melted chocolate. "You've been working for two months nonstop, dancing day in and day out. The finale is just within reach and you're in the home stretch. Everyone is tired, under pressure and desperate. Not the best head space to make any important decision."

Regina had to agree with that. Maybe things would look different in a month, when the show was over and she wasn't putting in long hours. She would've caught up on her sleep and maybe would've done something relaxing, fun things that had nothing to do with dance. And since the show would be over, she and Robin wouldn't have to hide their relationship. They could at least confirm it, choosing how public they wanted to be, and perhaps a lack of mystery would chase away the paparazzi.

"Mom?" Henry appeared in the doorway, holding her phone. "Robin wants to talk to you."

"Thank you." She took the phone as she kissed his forehead, heading into the living room for some privacy.

Once she was settled, Robin smiled at her. "How are you?"

"Frazzled," she replied. "And very annoyed. If I ever find those vultures, I'm going to claw their eyes out."

He chuckled. "That's my Evil Queen."

The affectionate moniker sent warmth flooding through her but it was not enough to chase away the sick feeling that had settled in her stomach. Especially as it made her think of a certain curly-haired, dimpled little boy who called her "Majesty" and she couldn't bare thinking of grown men harassing a preschooler. "No one's bothered Roland, right?"

"No. No one can get past my gates and Roland's school is essentially Fort Knox. I have to show ID to pick up my own son," he told her.

"Do you think I have to find a more secure school for Henry?" She loved Goodman Academy, though, and she knew Henry did well there. He liked his teachers and had a good group of friends. The school also fostered their talents and offered a slew of extracurricular activities, with Henry on the school newspaper. She would hate to have to pull him from the school and make him start all over again.

He shook his head. "I've looked into Goodman Academy myself and it seems pretty safe. This was just a freak incident."

"It wasn't just a freak incident, Robin," she replied, frowning. "I made my son a target."

"Henry said you were feeling guilty," he said.

She scowled. "Don't tell me I shouldn't because it's not my fault. It is my fault. I signed up for the show and dragged Henry into this life."

"But those paparazzi didn't have to go after him. They should know better than to shout questions at a _child_ ," Robin pointed out. He sighed. "I get why you feel guilty. I would feel the same way if it happened to Roland. I just don't want you to beat yourself up over it. Neither does Henry."

"I'll try not to but...I'm his mother. I'm supposed to protect him," she said, lying down on the couch. Tears filled her eyes at how helpless she felt.

He reached out toward the screen as if he went to hold her before remembering they weren't in the same room. "You are protecting him, sweetheart. You have him in the best school that clearly cares about his safety. And you surround him with people who care about his wellbeing as much as you do. You can't keep out all the bad, but Henry knows everything will always be all right because he has you."

"I just wish there was something I could do," she whispered.

"There is," he assured her. "You can post a statement to Twitter calling those assholes out and reminding everyone that children are not fair game. I'm sure your agent or someone can put out a full statement too. I'll back you, everyone at the show will back you. Celebrity has given you a bullhorn. Use it for good. It's what I try to do."

She smiled, feeling a bit foolish she hadn't thought of that. "I'm getting used to being a twenty-first century celebrity. I'll send out the tweet after hot chocolate."

"Ooh, that sounds delicious." Robin was distracted by someone off screen and he smiled. She recognized it as the one he reserved for Roland and he motioned for the boy to join them.

Roland hopped onto Robin's lap, wrapped in a bathrobe and with wet curls. His eyes widened when he saw Regina. "Majesty!"

She grinned, feeling her bad mood start to dissipate at the sight of those adorable curls. "Hello, sweetheart. Did you just get out of your bath?"

"Yes, he did," Robin confirmed. "And it's time for me to read him a bedtime story and tuck him in."

Her heart melted at how devoted a father he was and she nodded. "Well, I won't keep you. Pleasant dreams, Roland."

"Thank you, Majesty! Good night and good night, Henry!" Roland said.

Regina was surprised when Henry plopped down next to her, squeezing himself onto the screen. "Good night, Roland!"

"Good night, sweetheart," Regina echoed. Her smile grew as Roland blew her and Henry kisses. They returned it before saying goodbye to him and Robin.

She wrapped her arm around Henry, kissing his head. "Come on, you. I think there's hot chocolate waiting."

"Well, warm chocolate," he quipped. "But Emma offered to heat it up for us as long as we don't keep her waiting too long."

"Then we shouldn't keep her waiting." Regina stood with Henry, the two walking together back to the kitchen. The tension from the encounter with the paparazzi was lifted and she wondered if Robin was a miracle worker.

* * *

Wednesday started with group rehearsals. Ingrid rallied the dancers together to go through the opening number, once again featuring different styles of dance. Regina naturally was assigned to the Latin section and had to handle both the salsa and tango, the first with Killian and the latter with Thomas.

During the tango, Thomas hit his mark wrong and threw off her footing. She stumbled a bit, trying to catch herself as he attempted to right them both. Her foot twisted the wrong way and she hissed in pain, hopping away from him.

"Shit, Regina," he said. "I'm sorry."

She took a few deep breaths. "It's okay. It happens. I just need to walk it off."

"Are you sure, Regina? We can get the medic in here to look at it," Ingrid said, approaching the two. She tried to pull over a chair so she could examine the ankle.

Regina waved her off, ignoring the throbbing in her ankle. "I'll be fine."

"I'm a jinx this season, aren't I?" Thomas asked, rubbing his face as he no doubt thought of Ashley.

She shook her head. "You're not a jinx. Accidents happen. I'll be fine. I'm already feeling better."

It was a lie. She was pretty sure the throbbing was getting worse and her stomach clenched as a wave of nausea hit her. But Regina swallowed it down, determined to not let something so minor take her down.

Everyone seemed to believe her as Ingrid called for them to resume places and to start again. Regina took a deep breath, smiling at Thomas. "Just watch your feet and we'll be fine."

* * *

Ingrid released the dancers still active in the competition at noon so they could go meet their partners for their rehearsals. Regina tried not to limp as she headed toward her room with Killian and Tink. The throbbing had stopped but there was a lingering pain and stiffness in her ankle that concerned her. But she had been able to dance so far, so she figured she was fine. She wasn't going to sacrifice any rehearsal time to something so minor.

Regina entered her room and smiled when she saw Robin sitting there, hunched over his phone. She set down her bag. "Hey, you."

He looked up but offered no smile in return. Instead, he scowled at her. "Where have you been?"

"Group rehearsals," she replied, taken back by his abrupt tone. She frowned. "Didn't they tell you the schedule? I thought everyone was supposed to start later. Have you been here long?"

"I've been here for about an hour," he snapped, like it was her fault.

Annoyance filled her at his tone. She knew the schedule said that there was a group rehearsal and the stars didn't have to report in the morning. If Robin misread it and got here early, that was on him-not her. "Well, I trust you're all warmed up then. We can just start."

"Good," he said, placing his phone on the table. "Let's go."

Regina started the music and took Robin's hand. She counted them in and they started to move across the floor in the foxtrot. However, his foul mood made his tension from the day before even worse and he got almost none of the steps right.

She stopped the music, scowling at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," he replied. "You stopped dancing."

"Because you haven't gotten a step right the entire song," she snapped back at him. "So if something is bothering you, I need to know so we can deal with it and move on."

He shook his head. "Nothing is bothering me. Let's just dance."

"Not if you're not in the right frame of mind," she told him. "We need to deal with that."

"With what? Another stupid meditation?" His voice was almost a growl. It could've been frightening but she was far too annoyed with his attitude to be scared. She also was still dealing with flares of pain from her foot and trying to ignore it as well. Regina just needed Robin to cooperate and do the moves right so they could get out of there as soon as possible.

She held her head high. "No, we don't have to do one of my stupid meditations. If you think you're fine enough to dance, then we'll dance."

"Good." He grabbed her hand. "Count us in then."

If it had been a disaster the first time, then Regina didn't have a word to describe their next attempts. She had to keep stopping them to reset as Robin's moves were growing more erratic and further from her choreography with each passing minute. By the seventh time, she felt like she was dragging him across the floor rather than guiding him through the dance.

To make matters worse, it added extra weight to her feet and it exacerbated her injured ankle. Nausea kept rising up inside her and she kept swallowing it back down, trying not to show how much pain she was in. Someone would stop her then-Robin, the PA, the camera crew-and if Robin was this bad, they couldn't afford to lose any rehearsal time.

They reached a part in the song where they were to twirl together, backs pressing together until the faced forward again to resume hold. So far it had been the only move he hadn't completely boffed and she let her guard down a little as they turned into it.

It was the wrong move.

Robin fell out of pace and completed the turn before her. He was already sliding his foot into the next position when it collided with her injured ankle. She cursed, stumbling away from him to crouch down with her hands on her knees. Tears pricked her eyes and she was certain that this time, she was going to throw up.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Robin asked.

The nausea and the pain gave way to anger. Seething, Regina turned to her partner. "Are you fucking kidding me, Robin? You're what's wrong! Something is bothering you and it's been affecting your dancing for the entire fucking hour we've been rehearsing. I've given you chance after fucking chance to tell me what it is and you just keep clamming up, insisting everything is fine. Well guess what? It's not!"

"You're right, it's not," he agreed, fire burning in his eyes. "But I don't think it's me."

"Are you kidding me?" she snarled back.

He crossed his arms, his face turning red. "No, I'm not. You seem more focused on me than on the dancing."

"Because I'm concerned about you! You're the one whose head is not in the right space."

"Can you drop that? My head is in the right space, whatever the fuck that shit means!" he roared at her.

She clenched her fists, trying to take calming breaths and failing. "You know what the fuck it means. I'm not sure what's wrong with you…"

"YOU!" He stood nose-to-nose with her, a cold look in his eyes. "You're what's wrong with me. Needling me about what's wrong and telling me my head's not in the right place, ignoring me whenever I say I'm fine. If you want to know why I'm so upset now, just look in the fucking mirror."

"Leave." Her voice was calm even though she was shaking from anger. She held his gaze as she said: "Get the fuck out."

"Fine." Robin took a step back, pulling off his microphone pack. He tossed it as he approached the table where they kept their stuff, the device bouncing off the wall and shattering into several pieces on the floor. As he left, he kicked them for extra measure and slammed the door, making Regina jump.

Her heart racing and her veins thrumming with anger, Regina took a step toward the table. She put all her weight on her right foot and pain radiated from her ankle, forcing her to cry out. Regina felt herself crumple down, landing on the hard dancefloor with a dull thud. The wind was knocked out of her and she gasped for air, clutching her stomach.

"Regina!" The PA crouched down next to her, radioing for them to send a medic into the room. She placed a comforting hand on Regina's shoulder. "Don't worry. We're going to get you help."

Regina nodded, curling up in the fetal position as tears started to stream down her face. This was the shittiest day of the competition so far and she wondered if she and Robin could make it to the end. For the first time since she met him, she doubted they would.

* * *

The medic advised Regina to go to a clinic for a proper examination as she wasn't sure if the ankle was sprained or broken. Ursula offered to drive her with Killian and Jacob supporting her as she limped out to her friend's car. She called Emma to meet her at the clinic, giving her the address before hanging up.

"I'm surprised Robin wasn't there," Ursula said. "Do you want to call him?"

Regina shook her head. "He's in a shitty mood and I threw him out of the rehearsal space."

"We've all been there. Comes with Week Eight's territory. Don't worry. I'm sure once you both cool off, everything will be fine," Ursula assured her.

Doubt, though, still gnawed at Regina. "I'm not sure. I've never seen him like this. He just kept refusing to acknowledge that he was the problem, blaming me."

"Ego."

"Robin's never had an ego, though. He's really down-to-earth and very modest." Regina sighed, resting her head against the car seat. "I don't know what's going on."

Ursula stopped the car and turned to her. "Look, I know it's frustrating, but sometimes, people have bad days. The pressure from the fact that Week Eight is technically the quarterfinals doesn't help. Everyone is going to act out of character. You can't give up, Regina. Okay?"

Regina nodded. "Thanks. For the pep talk and the ride."

"Any time," the other dancer assured her, shutting off the car. She smiled at Regina. "What are friends for, right?"

* * *

Her ankle ended up being sprained, confirmed by an X-Ray that showed no broken bones. The doctor at the clinic wrapped her ankle and advised RICE-rest, ice, compression and elevation. She also gave Regina a brace. "I'm going to trust that you don't dance if you still can't support your weight on the ankle or if it hurts. But when you can do that, I want you to wear a brace until the pain goes away, okay?" she asked, giving Regina a look that showed she had the dancer's measure.

Sighing, Regina took the brace. "Okay. I promise not to push myself."

"A freakin' miracle," Emma muttered, a witness to some of Regina's more egregious poor health decisions.

After getting a few more instructions from the doctor, Emma helped Regina out to her yellow bug. They headed out to pick up Henry from the Tillmans' house as Michael Tillman had agreed to take the boy home with his children after school. Emma retrieved Henry from the house so Regina didn't have to walk on her ankle.

Henry bounded into the car and leaned forward to look at his mother. "Are you okay, Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart," she said, giving him a small smile. "I just need to rest my ankle and not stress it."

"Did Robin go home? He was with you, right?" he asked, buckling himself up as Emma climbed into the car.

The women shared a look. Regina had explained what had happened that day to Emma when her friend had also questioned Robin's whereabouts. Naturally, Emma was pretty pissed at the man and thought that even if Regina was a master at hiding her pain, Robin shouldn't have flipped out on her like that-even as she admitted he wasn't the first contestant to throw a microphone against a wall and storm out.

Regina decided on the best way to answer her son's question. "The stress was getting to Robin. He needed a break and left."

Henry frowned. "Didn't he know you were injured?"

"You know your mother, kid. She hides her pain a little too well sometimes," Emma said, glancing at him in the rearview mirror.

Regina saw Henry scowl and in those few moments, he looked more like her than Daniel. He turned back to her. "You're going to call him, right? To let him know?"

"I don't know. He was in a really bad mood. I think I'll let him destress and then I'll talk to him tomorrow," Regina decided, not wanting to deal with another round of an angry Robin.

Her son's scowl deepened. "He should know, Mom. Isn't that like part of being boyfriend and girlfriend? That he should be here to comfort you and take care of you?"

"Sometimes people in relationships need to spend some time apart. I think Robin just needs a break from anything that reminds him of dancing and that's me at the moment. I care for him enough to give him his space," Regina said, reaching back to squeeze Henry's knee. "Besides, I have you and Emma."

"And apparently Robin after all," Emma said, turning into their driveway.

Regina swiveled back so she was facing forward again, surprised to see Robin sitting on her front steps. He had changed from the t-shirt and sweats he usually wore to rehearsals, this time in a white button shirt, jeans and dark blazer. Despite her annoyance at him, she had to admit he looked good.

Emma turned off the car and Robin jumped up, racing toward the car. Concern filled his eyes and he looked panic-stricken as he opened the door. "Regina, my god, are you alright?"

"It's just a sprained ankle," she said, knowing she was being short with him. "I'll be fine after some rest."

He crouched down next to the car, rubbing his hand over his mouth before moving to the back of his neck. "I did this, didn't I? My foot hit yours, you jumped back and I was so absorbed in my own angst it didn't even register you were hissing in pain until Killian called to give me the head's up that Ursula was taking you to the clinic…"

Regina pressed her finger to Robin's lips, silencing him. "Can you wait until I get into the house? Please?"

"She shouldn't put any weight on that ankle," Emma yelled from the front steps where she was unlocking the door.

Scowling, Regina sighed. "I guess you can support me while I hope into the house…"

"I have a better idea," he said. He slid one arm behind her back and the other under her knees, pulling her out of the car and carrying her with ease. It reminded Regina of the party only a week earlier when he had carried her drunk self like this to their waiting limo. Even though she was still angry with him, she leaned her head against his shoulder and relished being in his arms again.

Robin laid her on the couch, placing a pillow under her foot to elevate it. "I'll go close the door and be right back," he told her.

She sunk into the couch cushions with a sigh as Henry came in, carrying her familiar ice pack. "Emma says you need to put this on your ankle."

"We just have to unwrap the bandage first," Emma said, coming in to do just that. "Where did Robin go?"

"I had to grab these from the car," Robin said, entering the living room with a giant bouquet of red roses. Their petals covered most of his face so they only saw his eyes.

Emma placed the ice pack on Regina's ankle before wrapping her arm around Henry. She had a knowing smile. "Come on. Robin clearly came to grovel so we should give him some privacy."

Once they left, closing the folding doors behind them. Regina tilted her head, studying the roses. "How many are in there?"

"Twenty-four," he said, cradling the bouquet now as he approached her. "One dozen to say I'm sorry for being such an arse and another dozen to say I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You didn't hurt me. I twisted my ankle during group rehearsals," she told him.

He paused, frowning. "So were you in pain when we were dancing?"

She hesitated and he raised his eyebrow, silently challenging her to tell the truth. Regina sighed. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, kneeling down next to the couch.

Regina gave him an incredulous look. "Would you have really listened? You were in shit mood, Robin, and were a real asshole."

"Hence the first bouquet," he reminded her before turning serious again. "I know. There's no excuse for my behavior. You didn't deserve anything I said to you."

She sighed. "Well, maybe I shouldn't have kept nagging you when I saw it was making you grow more upset. I hate when people try to make me talk about what's bothering me and I should've backed off, knowing it would only make you clam up. You don't have to tell me anything."

Robin nodded, setting the roses on her coffee table so he could take her hand. As his thumb brushed the back of her hand, he said softly: "Today's the anniversary of Marian's death."

"Oh, Robin," she sighed, reaching out with her free hand to run her fingers through his hair. She knew how difficult this day was normally. Then to add the pressure of being in a competition...no wonder he had been short with her and distracted all day long.

"I thought last year would be the worst and that I would be okay this year but...but I clearly wasn't. All I could think of was that I should be at the cemetery, with her. Not in that dance studio," he admitted.

She could understand that. While her loss wasn't as recent as Robin's, she still felt out of sorts on the anniversary of Daniel's death. Regina had buried him here in California rather than Las Vegas so she and Henry could go whenever they wanted to visit him. She had started her own tradition of going down there on Daniel's birthday with a birthday card and some flowers, sitting there and telling him everything going on in her life. If she were kept from her tradition, she knew she would've been just as short as Robin had been earlier.

"You should've told me," she said. "I would've understood. We could've worked something out where you came in even later to accommodate this."

He hummed. "Part of it was also my fault. I could've gone earlier but I misread the call sheet, so I guess I was taking out the anger I felt toward myself on you. Which was shitty to do. I think we've agreed I was just shitty in general earlier, yeah?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "But I understand why. These days always suck. So do birthdays."

Robin groaned. "After Memorable Year Night, I took Roland home, put him to bed and then locked myself in my bedroom and cried like a baby."

He closed his eyes as she slid her hand down to cup his cheek, soothing him. After a few moments, he opened them again and smiled at her. "But let's not think about sad things. Marian and Daniel wouldn't want us to do that."

"No," she replied with a smile of her own. "They wouldn't."

She invited him to join her on the couch and after some careful maneuvering, he ended up sitting on it while she reclined against him. His chest served as her pillow, his heart beating in her ear as his fingers grazed over her injured ankle.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "It was a dull throb when I was at the clinic and now I'm on pain medication so I'm lucky I can even feel it."

He chuckled before growing serious. "What does this mean for rehearsals?"

She sighed. "I'm probably going to stay off it tomorrow and maybe Friday. I can still choreograph but maybe Ruby can dance with you. I want to be fine for Monday."

"I can dance with Ruby," he said. "As long as you take care of yourself. We're in this until the end, right?"

"Right," she replied, smiling as she closed her eyes. She felt herself drift off, safe and warm in his arms.

* * *

When Regina woke up, she was being laid in her bed. Robin and Emma placed pillows under her foot to keep it elevated and she saw it was bandaged it again. She winced as she sat up, pain shooting up her leg.

It drew the attention of her attendants, both frowning. "The painkiller has worn off hasn't it?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Regina hissed, feeling the pain hit her again.

"I'll go get you some more. Try not to move." Emma headed inside to the bathroom as Robin pulled the covers over Regina.

Once he was done tucking her in, he leaned against her headboard as he smiled down at her. "Comfy?"

"Except for my foot, yes," she replied, reaching up for him. "Are you going?"

He nodded, kneeling down next to her bed so her hand cupped his cheek. "I have to go home and take care of Roland. But I'll see you tomorrow. Head's up, I'll bring another bouquet of flowers and apologize again on camera."

"The producers are going to love that," she said with a smile. "You don't have to talk about Marian though."

"I want to," he assured her with a smile. He leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "Feel better, sweetheart."

She smiled. "Thank you. Tell Roland I said hi, okay?"

He nodded, standing up. With one more kiss, he left the room, saying goodbye to Emma as she came out of the bathroom.

Emma handed Regina the aspirin and a glass of water. "You know, it was pretty sweet to watch you sleeping on the couch, all curled up next to Robin. I think he nodded off at one point too, just holding onto you the entire time."

"I can't believe he actually came," Regina replied, taking the aspirin and rinsing the pills down with several gulps of water.

"I can," Emma said, perching on the edge of the bed. "You two are crazy for each other. It sounded like he was really worried when he found out you were injured. Killian said he hung up on him while he was in midsentence."

Regina raised her eyebrow, intrigued by that comment. "You spoke with Killian?"

Her friend nodded but kept looking everywhere but in Regina's eyes. "He was just checking up on you."

"Uh huh," Regina replied, not believing her friend but deciding not to push it. She shook her head. "Robin still didn't have to stay so long with me."

"I think if he had the choice, he would never leave your side." Emma patted her leg before standing. "I'm going to get you something to eat, okay?"

Nodding, Regina settled against her pillows. "Thank you, Emma. I don't know what I would do without you."

Emma smiled. "I wouldn't know what I would do without you and Henry, so I think we're even."

* * *

True to his word, Robin had another bouquet of roses for her the next day at practice. They were yellow, the color symbolizing friendship so no one could read more into it. He also brought her a cup of coffee from Granny's, which he gave her before apologizing for his behavior. Robin explained about the anniversary of Marian's death and Regina comforted him again-all for the cameras this time.

"I'm really sorry I didn't realize you were injured," he continued, squeezing her hand. "I would've been there for you."

"It's okay. You needed to be with Roland," she told him. "Ruby's on her way in to rehearse with you while I rest my ankle some more, okay?"

He nodded. "Whatever you need to get better. But before she gets here, I have another surprise."

Regina's brow furrowed in confusion as he pulled out a white envelope from his pocket or something. He held it in his hands as he explained: "The second half of the Tribute to Dance will be giving a spotlight to the remaining dancers in the competition. The package will be about you and I was asked to pick a song I felt described you."

"Oh." Her heart sped up as she wondered what song he would pick. "What is it?"

"Well, I had to go through a lot of songs but I feel this one fits you. You've been through so much and so many people have tried to knock you down but you refuse to give up, refuse to let them take you down." He smiled as he opened the envelope. "So I picked Titanium by David Guetta. And according to this, we'll be dancing a paso to it. Looks like they wanted to play to your strengths."

"And yours," she said, smiling so hard her face started to hurt. This was an unexpected but much appreciated surprise. "You're not a bad Latin dancer yourself."

"Because I had a great teacher." He winked at her before handing her the envelope.

She took it and held it close. "Thank you. I do hope this is a compliment."

He laughed, kissing her cheek. "It is. You're strong, Regina. I think everyone who knows you would agree with that."

"And I'm sure everyone will say that when we interview them," the PA said, approaching them.

Regina frowned. "What do you mean by 'everyone' and 'interview'?" she asked, confused.

"I told you the package was about you," Robin reminded her. "The show is interviewing everyone important to your life to help the audience get to know you better. Of course they're interviewing me and I gave permission for them to talk to Roland as well."

The PA nodded, holding out a clipboard. "We just need your permission for us to talk to Henry. And we'll need you to pick a guardian for him. We want the content of these interviews to be a surprise, so we're hoping you'll let someone else chaperone him."

Regina took the clipboard, signing the release form allowing them to interview Henry. "Emma can do that. I'm sure you'll be interviewing her as well."

"Yes, we will," the PA said. "We've also reached out to Marco, your former coach, as well as your last partner, Graham. Both have agreed to be interviewed. We're getting tickets for them to be at Monday's show as well."

Happiness filled her at the thought of seeing the two of them again. "I'd like that."

"And we've reach out to your mother," the PA continued.

The happy feeling dissipated as Regina's stomach turned at the thought of her mother being anywhere near her again. "No."

"What?" The PA looked up, confused.

"My mother and I have no relationship. I don't want her to be involved with this," Regina insisted. "I don't want her anywhere near my son. Do I make myself clear?"

The PA looked uncertain but nodded. "I'll let the producers know."

"Tell Nimue please," Robin said, crossing his arms. "We trust her more than Isaac."

"I'll talk to Nimue," the PA promised before walking back to the crew.

Regina turned toward Robin, leaning closer. "Thanks for adding that. I don't want Mother here at all."

He nodded, rubbing her back. "I understand. And I'm sure Nimue will too."

The door opened and Ruby bounded into their rehearsal room with a bright smile. "I'm ready to get to work. Are you?"

* * *

Regina had anticipated being annoyed that she couldn't dance with Robin in rehearsals, forced to sit by as Ruby danced with him, but she ended up liking it. It allowed her to observe him from afar, from his posture to his technique. She called out little adjustments for him to make and she watched as his foxtrot improved dramatically.

Of course, after the disaster that was yesterday's rehearsal, just the fact he was on beat was a vast improvement.

She also used the downtime she had to start choreographing her paso in her head. It was going to be weird to choreograph to spotlight her rather than Robin and she wondered if it was possible to bring in some help. Especially if it meant working with Marco again for a day or two as he was better at choreographing for her.

The crackling of the PA's walkie-talkie interrupted the dance in her head as well as Ruby's sixth time around the floor with Robin. All three of them watched as the young woman spoke with someone on the radio, confirming Robin and Regina would be "right there."

"Right where?" Robin asked.

"Nimue wants to talk with you," the PA said, putting her walkie-talkie back. "I'll bring you and Regina there now."

Ruby nodded, walking over to where she put her duffel bag and picked it up. "You're looking good, Robin. And it's a great routine, Regina. Let me know if you need my help tomorrow."

"I will," Regina told her. "Thank you, Ruby."

The other dancer left and Regina took Robin's hand. "Think you can help me down to the principal's office?" she joked.

He chuckled. "Happily. Unless there happens to be a golf cart we can take instead so you don't have to walk?"

"No golf courts allowed in the building," the PA said. "Only on the lot."

"Fine. I guess I can always carry you," Robin offered, smiling cheekily at Regina.

She rolled her eyes. "I can hop perfectly well, thank you very much. Just let me lean on you, okay?"

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist and she placed her arm around his shoulder. Robin lifted her a bit, allowing her to keep her injured foot somewhat elevated as they began the slow trek down the hall to Nimue's office.

Nimue was waiting outside for them and she frowned. "Regina, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured the producer. "I just need to keep my weight off the foot for a few days."

"Will you be able to dance? And don't push yourself. It's okay if you aren't," Nimue assured her.

Regina smiled. "I'm doing this to hopefully be able to dance but don't worry, I'll defer to the doctor's recommendation."

"I'll make sure of it," Robin said, unflinching when she turned to glare at him. He just kept looking straight ahead.

Nimue chuckled. "Well, why don't you come in so Regina can sit down? Do you want us to get something so you can prop up your ankle?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Regina answered, wincing slightly. She hoped it wouldn't be too much of an imposition.

A stool was quickly located and placed by her chair so Regina could put her foot up. She and Robin sat side by side as Nimue headed around behind her desk, clasping her hands on its surface. "I'm sure you're both wondering why you're here."

"Is it about the microphone I broke yesterday?" Robin asked, grimacing. "If so, I'll pay for it. Regina shouldn't be penalized for that."

Nimue waved her hand as if waving off his concern. "Someone throws and breaks a microphone once a season. We anticipate that, so don't worry. I've asked you here to give you an update on Gold."

Regina's heart sped up as her stomach twisted into knots. "What about him?"

"We have decided that he will be suspended for this week's show," she said. "We're still debating whether or not to let him back to finish out the season."

Robin took Regina's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Why? I say good riddance."

Nimue nodded. "I understand. But Gold is one of the original judges and we only have a few weeks left. We've already decided he's not coming back next season but we're not sure if we want to give him a big send off."

"After everything he's done, do you think he deserves that?" Robin asked, scowling. "To be given such a sendoff?"

She sighed. "That's what we're debating. But I just wanted to give you the head's up that you may have to deal with him again."

"Wonderful," Regina muttered. She then asked: "How do we know he'll judge us fairly?"

Nimue was silent, telling Regina that they didn't have an answer. Robin nodded. "I think you need to figure that out before deciding if Gold should return. Or else you'll hear from both of our managers. Again."

"Understandable," she replied, nodding. "Is there anything you would like to ask me?"

"Not until we know what's going on with Gold," Regina replied, seeing Robin nod from the corner of her eye.

Nimue nodded. "Then I guess you two can go. Have a good evening and Regina, rest that foot."

"I plan on it," Regina replied, letting Robin help her up. He helped her out of the office, closing the door behind them.

He then turned to her. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No," she said, pulling out her keys. "I can drive myself home."

"With a sprained ankle? Do you think it's wise?" he asked, glancing down at her bandaged foot.

She waved him off. "I'll be fine."

He frowned, shaking his head. "I normally wouldn't do this but I'm going to insist on driving you home. You can't drive on that foot."

"Robin," she said but he held firm, staring her down. She sighed, putting her keys back in her purse. "I guess my car is safe here."

"Yes. And you'll be safe in my car." He squeezed her shoulder before guiding her to his green convertible.

She got into the passenger seat and buckled up, sighing yet again as he got into the driver's side. He turned on the car, smiling at her. "Thank you for letting me drive you."

"I really didn't have much of a choice," she pointed out.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "No, you didn't. But only because I care about you."

She softened, knowing he was telling the truth. Leaning over, Regina took his hand. "I know. Thank you."

"Alright, let's get you home," he said, smiling at her. He put the car in drive and headed out of the parking lot as Regina leaned back, closing her eyes. She relaxed and trusted him to get her home safe and sound.

* * *

She didn't dance Friday, though she felt comfortable to take the bandage off as the swelling had gone down. It was enough to convince Robin that she didn't need another ride home and finally allow her to drive her car away from the lot. But she didn't head home right away. Instead, she headed toward a gated community not far from the studio and checked in with the security guard, informing him she was visiting the Nolans.

Regina pulled into the large driveway of a three-story white McMansion with columns holding up a porch that rested over the doorway. Large bay windows lined the front part of the house and she was unable to see around to the back. It all screamed "Hollywood excess" and she had no doubt Leopold bought the house for Mary Margaret as a wedding gift.

David met her at the door, smiling. "Hey you, how are you?"

"I'm doing better. The swelling has gone down and the ankle doesn't hurt but I stayed off it today," she said, hugging him. "Thanks for asking."

He gave her a confused smile. "You hurt your ankle?"

"I thought everyone on the show knew," she said, pulling away with a frown. If that wasn't what he had meant, then what was he talking about?

"Wow and here I thought the episode with Gold was going to be the most exciting thing to happen to you this week. I guess when they said I was taking a break until Monday's live show, they meant it," he replied with a shrug, closing the door behind her. "What happened?"

She waved him off. "Nothing serious. I just strained it during rehearsals. They had to send me to a clinic but I'm expecting to get cleared for the live show when I go back tomorrow for my follow up. But enough about me. I was surprised when Mary Margaret called."

He chuckled. "She was serious about wanting to reconnect with you. And since you're here, it's clear you are too."

"I am," she said. "I just didn't expect to start with an invitation to your house to meet your baby."

"Why? You're his aunt," Mary Margaret said, stepping out of the living room. She carried a sleeping baby boy wrapped in a bundle of blue blankets. He rubbed his face with a little hand but slept on, safe in his mother's arms.

For a moment, Regina flashed back to when Henry was that small and slept curled up in her arms. It warmed her as she returned to the present, watching Mary Margaret cuddle her own son. She stepped closer to her stepsister, looking down at the boy. "He's beautiful."

"Thank you," Mary Margaret said, smiling. "Would you like to hold him?"

Regina's insides melted a bit as she nodded. "I would love to."

They settled on the couch in the living room and Mary Margaret lay the boy in her arms. Regina cradled him close and he slept on, unaware he was no longer in his mother's hold. He just knew he was still safe.

"They've told me that Gold won't be on this week's show," David said, setting down some iced tea for them. "What the hell happened?"

"We're both a bit confused," Mary Margaret said.

Regina nodded, telling them everything that had happened as they were very aware of her relationship with Robin. "He still sees me as a puppet and was upset that I'm not," she finished.

"Wow," David said, shaking head. "Gold's been under the impression that he runs the show for a long time and we could never figure out why Isaac humored him but I'm glad someone is putting their foot down."

Mary Margaret nodded. "He definitely needs to be taken down a peg."

"We've been told he's being taken off the show after this season, though they are still debating whether or not to let him finish out the season," Regina said, trying to suppress her annoyance so Baby Neal wouldn't pick up on it.

"Did you and Robin have anything to say about that?" Mary Margaret asked, picking up a glass and taking a sip.

Regina nodded. "We said that if Gold comes back, they have to figure out a way to make sure he judges us fairly."

"Understandable," David replied. "I've also disclosed the fact we're technically family to the producers, just in case they thought I was giving you an unfair advantage. Which they didn't but still."

"That's because you overscore everybody," she teased him, rocking Neal.

He chuckled as did Mary Margaret. She then patted Regina's knee. "Enough shop talk. How's Henry, Regina?"

Regina beamed, thinking of her son. "He's good. It's scary how much he's growing each day and how much he's maturing. But there are still many ways in which he's my little boy and I cherish every moment with him."

"I saw him on TV," Mary Margaret said, smiling fondly. "He's so very handsome, Regina. And I can see both you and Daniel in him."

"He's certainly a good mix of the two of us." A lump formed in Regina's throat and she looked away, focusing on Neal's sweet face as she tried to get her emotions under control. Even though she had Robin in her life now, she still wished Daniel was there to watch their son grow up.

Her stepsister placed a hand on her arm. "Daniel would be so proud of the two of you. I know we all were never close, but I am certain of that."

"Thank you," Regina whispered. She then cleared her throat. "Why don't you tell me more about you? What do you do when you're not a mother?"

Mary Margaret chuckled. "To your mother's horror, I gave up a chance at show business and became a teacher. I love it."

Tilting her head, Regina nodded. "I think that's perfect for you."

Neal began to fuss in her arms and she handed him back to Mary Margaret. "I think someone wants his mother."

"He's probably hungry," she said. "I'll be right back."

She left the room and David moved to take her abandoned seat as Regina took a sip of iced tea. He leaned close to her. "Be careful. I know you have firsthand knowledge of Gold so you know he's dangerous."

"I know. I'm not afraid of him," she replied.

He nodded. "He might try to hurt you or Robin though."

"I'd like to see him try. I've got a little army on my side that he wouldn't want to cross. At all." She smirked, thinking of Mal, Emma and Robin's band all taking on Gold in a dark alleyway.

"Well, I hope you know that I'm part of that army too," he assured her. "After all, we're family."

She smiled, nodding. "Yes, we are. And I must admit, I would love to see Mary Margaret take on Gold."

"Gladly," her stepsister said, wandering out of the kitchen. "I have a score to settle with him as well."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That sounds like an interesting story. Do tell."

Mary Margaret laughed as she joined them on the couch and the rest of the evening was spent catching up with each other. She hadn't expected the show to lead her to reconnecting with her stepsister, but Regina was glad. There was no more expectations or bitterness between them and they could finally get to know each other as people, as friends. And Regina was glad for it.

* * *

Monday's live show came fast. Regina was cleared on Saturday by the doctor to dance and she finally was able to dance the paso with Robin for the first time at the dress rehearsal. All went well but she ran through it again Monday morning just for her own peace of mind.

She and Robin then parted ways as she headed to the wardrobe to get into her costume for the opening number. It was purple and full of sequins with a ruffled skirt around her waist, starting from the top of her legs and going around to cover her ass. There was also a peephole that showed a peek at her stomach and the neckline accentuated her cleavage. It was the perfect salsa outfit and she looked forward to dancing it in the opening number.

First, though, she wanted to show the costume to Robin. She doubted he had ever seen her show that much leg and she wanted to tease him a bit.

"Someone is in a good mood." Her mother's cold voice halted her in her tracks. She heard Cora's heels click closer to her as she continued: "You are entirely too happy for someone resorting to dancing on camera for money."

Regina closed her eyes as she felt the anger rise. Her mother was able to make anything sound awful and perverse. It must've been a gift. "I would think you would be proud, Mother. I'm finally getting what you always wanted-fame."

Cora huffed, rolling her eyes as she held onto her bright red clutch. It matched the high heels she wore, the only splashes of color with her all black pantsuit. Her hair was down but pinned back from her face, giving Regina a full blast of Cora's disdain. "Honestly, Regina, the plan was to get famous doing movies or real TV shows, not this reality crap, when you were younger. By now, you should be married to a billionaire and living the high life, your future and Henry's secure."

"Our future is fine," Regina snapped, scowling.

Her mother shook her head, scowling. "Why? Because of that insipid rock star? Do you think he has a stable career, Regina? That he'll always have the money to take care of you and Henry?"

"It's not about the money, Mother. Robin can give Henry and me so much more than that. More than you ever dared to take for yourself," Regina challenged. "He can give us love and support and fun family times and just everything you've convinced yourself is worthless. You've put your stock in the wrong things, Mother. Even an established businessman like Leo can lose his money. But you would've always had love if you had chosen it."

"What a stupid speech," Cora said, sneering. "Tell yourself whatever you need to in order to justify why you continue to fail to achieve the greatness you could've had. If only you listened to me or Edgar…"

"Ah, yes. You're still fucking him, aren't you?" Regina asked, crossing her arms.

Her mother went quiet for a few seconds before picking imaginary lint from her outfit. "That is none of your business."

Regina nodded. "And my life is none of yours. In fact, I don't know why you're even here."

"Because it's Tribute to Dance Week, darling, or so I've been told," she answered. "And they are doing a package all about you. I'm your mother."

"I specifically told them not to include you and to not invite you to this show," Regina said, blood boiling. She was angry at the PA and at herself for not telling Nimue directly. No doubt Isaac masterminded this.

Cora shook her head. "Really, Regina, don't you think it's time to put this childish tantrum behind you?"

"It's not a tantrum and I'm sure Dr. Hopper could explain why I was right to cut ties with you if you want. He's the show's psychologist and he's always here."

"You believe those quacks? Oh, Regina." Her mother shook her head as if she thought Regina was an idiot.

Realizing she was fighting a battle she couldn't win, Regina decided to change to one she could. She stormed past her mother and down the hall, hearing Cora's heels click against the floor. "Running away from me doesn't prove anything, Regina," she shouted.

"I'm not running away," Regina replied. "I'm getting security so you can be escorted far, far away from me."

"Is that really the mature thing to do?"

Regina almost laughed. "Please, Mother. How many people have you had escorted out of your office because you didn't want to deal with them anymore? You can't claim it's immature just because I'm now treating you the same way you treat everyone else. It's called karma."

"I wouldn't be so glib," Cora hissed, grabbing her arm and pulling Regina until they were nose-to-nose. "Your beloved Robin's contract is with my husband. You wouldn't want to do something to jeopardize that would you?"

"If someone is jeopardizing my contract, it's you," Robin said, his voice sending relief through Regina. She wasn't alone anymore.

Cora stepped back, glaring at him. "Is that so?"

He nodded, snaking his arm around Regina' waist. "I believe I reminded you why I signed with Mist Haven and that if I felt you didn't live up to the family friendly values you promised, I would walk. I can't imagine Leo would be happy to know your behavior cost him another big name artist."

"Someone thinks highly of himself," Cora said, sniffing in disdain.

"I think there are plenty of facts and figures to back that up," he replied. "But now's not the time to drag them all out. Now's the time for you to leave before Regina has security escort you out."

She glared at the two of them, holding her chin high. "You two are both fools. I hope you're perfectly miserable together, thinking about what Gold could've turned you both into."

Cora tucked her clutch under arm and walked away. Once she was gone, Robin turned to Regina and rubbed her arms. "You okay?"

"Yes," she said. "Thank you."

He nodded. "You're welcome. I know you're capable of fighting your own battles but it seemed you needed a little backup."

"I did. I'm glad she's gone. Hopefully, she just leaves and doesn't come back to torment me during the show." Regina sighed.

"We should check with Nimue to be sure." His eyes then trailed over her body and she saw him visibly swallow as his eyes widened.

She grinned, stepping back to let him take in the full view. "Do you like my costume for the opening number?"

He nodded, eyes roaming his body. "You look absolutely...stunning."

"Thank you," she said, leaning close to him. "Maybe, if you're good, I can wear this again when we can to do more than sneak around with each other."

"I look forward to that day," he told her, eyes dropping to her lips.

She pressed her fingers to his lips. "Not here. Not now. After the show."

"Promise?" he asked, her finger muffling his voice a bit.

Laughing, Regina nodded and he kissed her finger. He stepped away and she patted his cheek. "I'll see you soon, handsome."

"Oh, definitely, lovely," he replied as she walked away. "And I can't wait."

* * *

The opening number went off perfectly. Regina and Thomas danced the tango well together, even if he was extra cautious around her ankle again. She felt fine and like it hadn't been sprained at all. The doctor, though, had warned her not to overdo it and she knew Emma had the ice pack in the freezer at home so she could use it as a precaution.

Robin joined her for the introductions, already dressed in the tuxedo for their foxtrot in the first half of the show. He tried to imitate her footwork as they waited for everyone to be announced and she was impressed with his attempts. She hoped they could do a salsa before the show ended because she had a feeling he would be really good at it.

"Welcome to Dancing With the Stars," August announced as the song ended and the audience cheered. "Tonight, we put a spotlight on dancing and in the second half of our show, on our remaining pros. That promises to be quite a treat so stick around. And speaking of treats, we are pleased to welcome back former judge Merlin, who is sitting in on our panel this week in place of Gold."

The audience cheered louder as Merlin stood, now dressed in a dark suit with gold stars on the jacket. He waved from the center seat as David and Cru also clapped for him. Merlin nodded to the hosts as he sat down, a signal they could continue.

"First, though, each of our remaining couples will dance to songs celebrating dance as they perform a dance they haven't yet performed this season," Belle said, taking over. "We start with John and Tink, who will dance a jive to Whitney Huston's 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody.'"

As John and Tink posed for the cameras and their package started, the other couples headed off stage. The stars were directed up to the skybox as all the pros were ushered to wardrobe to change into their outfits for their first dance.

Regina shed her salsa dress and set it aside reluctantly. "I loved that costume," she told the costumer.

"Well, I might be able to convince someone to let you keep it," she said, holding open Regina's long white dress for her foxtrot.

As she stepped into it, Regina smiled. "You mean it? Can we just keep the costumes?"

"Sometimes," the woman replied. "Some of the dancers ask to keep a couple outfits that mean something to them after each season. Or that they want to recycle as Halloween costumes."

"Disney Week costumes are really good for that!" Merida yelled from down the hall as the costumer rolled her eyes.

Regina considered that as she was laced into her dress. "I'll have to think about it, then."

Especially as she now stared at herself in the completed white dress. It flowed down her body, the sleeves off her shoulders and running down her arms, attached to her neckline. The bodice was cinched just right that allowed her to breathe but accentuated her breasts just so. And the skirt flared out, falling to her ankles, and had little crystals sewn into it to catch the lights. With Robin in his tuxedo, they almost looked like they were getting married.

The fans were going to have a field day with this look, she knew. She herself found her mind wandering to a fantasy wedding, Robin waiting for her at the end of the aisle as Henry escorted her to him.

"There," the costumer said, smiling. "Hearing wedding bells?"

Regina smiled back. "Maybe. Are you?"

"I think that if you want, I could put this into storage and you can wear it if you do get married," she replied. She helped Regina get down. "Now, off to hair and makeup with you and I'll see you for your second outfit later."

Lifting her skirts, Regina walked over to the makeup room as she hummed "Here Comes the Bride."

* * *

Once again, she and Robin were dancing last. "Why don't they ever stick us in the middle?" she moaned, watching Merida and Scott dance a quickstep.

Robin chuckled. "We're a big draw, Regina. Even bigger than Ariel and Killian it appears. So they put us last so people stay tuned in to watch us dance."

"Oh," she said, biting her lip. "So we're doomed to be last for the rest of the competition?"

"Maybe?" He shrugged. "Is it really that bad?"

"It's nerve-wracking."

He bumped her shoulder with his. "Come on. There's no need to be nervous. We got this."

She chuckled. "Shouldn't I be the one encouraging you? Not the other way around?"

"I like to keep things fresh," he joked, giving her a one-armed hug.

"Ariel and Killian, Robin and Regina, we need you for the outro shots. You two are back to back," a crew member said, motioning for them to follow him.

Robin placed his hand on her back as they met up with Ariel and Killian at the top of the stairs. She wore a silver outfit with a short black and white tiered skirt, her red hair pulled up and sprayed with a glitter. Killian wore a matching silver shirt that was opened to reveal his chest and black pants. He too had glitter in his brown hair, making Regina wonder what their dance was.

"Good luck," Ariel said, hugging Regina and then Robin.

The crew member peeked up the stairs. "Can you do that later? We're pushing against the clock here."

"Of course," Robin said, giving Regina a little push forward. "Come on, we can't have fun until the show is over."

The three of them tried not to laugh as they passed by the annoyed crew member, heading off to the stairs. August teased their dances before the show went to commercial break.

From her perch, Regina glanced around until she spotted her family. Henry and Emma were sitting together with Claire while Roland was running between his father's bandmates, all who were doting on the boy. There wasn't anything surprising about the scene and she was relieved not to see her mother.

"Come on, Regina," Robin said softly. "We need to clear the stage for Ariel and Killian."

She nodded, following him into the wings so they could watch the performance without being seen on camera. Two chairs were waiting for them and Regina tucked her skirt under her before sitting down. "I usually prefer to dance in sexier costumes," she told him, "but I do like feeling like a princess every so often."

"You mean a queen," he said, leaning over to smile at her. "And if you try to argue otherwise, I'll go get Roland."

"Oh, that's not fair," she said, laughing.

Robin hummed. "I guess. He is very adorable."

"Especially when he calls me 'Majesty,'" she replied, glancing over at the hyperactive toddler as Little John tried to calm him down. "And is clearly on a sugar high."

"What?" Robin leaned toward her, groaning when he saw his son. "I blame Will. He's always sneaking candy to him."

She chuckled. "Don't be hard on Will. I'm sure Roland suckers him with those big brown eyes and the dimples inherited from you. They're very hard to resist."

He smiled, flashing the dimples and making her go a little weak at the knees. "Is that so, milady?"

"Oh, yes," she breathed, leaning closer to him with hooded eyes.

The music started for Ariel and Killian's dance, making them jump apart. Both turned back to watch their competitors, trying not to look awkward as they realized they had just been about to kiss in front of the entire production crew.

Definitely not a good idea.

Regina watched as Killian led Ariel in the samba. She had a good bop to her steps and her hip action was pretty good as well. Ariel struggled with the rolls, but most newcomers to the dance did. She should be proud of what she managed to do, Regina believed. It was impressive.

Then she saw Ariel stumble during one of the tricks and she took a spill onto the dancefloor. Regina gasped along with the audience, holding her breath until Killian could steady his partner. They continued the dance but it seemed Ariel was always a half-beat behind, shaken from her tumble.

"That's going to cost her," Robin whispered. "A shame too. She was doing so well."

"Stumbles happen," she replied, thinking of the fall she had during their jive so many weeks prior.

"But with the competition so tight, none of us can afford to make even a small mistake," he said. She had to admit that was true.

Ariel and Killian finished and she watched the pro give his partner a big hug before they went off to be judged. The judges, as well as August, made sure Ariel was alright physically and tried to be as soft with their criticism as possible. However, they all had to acknowledge the fall and how Ariel never really recovered from it. They ultimately scored the two with three eights, giving them a score of twenty-four for the first round.

During the commercial break, Regina and Robin took their places for their first-round dance. She took his hands. "We'll be fine," she assured him. "You know the steps. Just don't overthink everything."

He nodded before they heard the show being counted back in from commercial break. They glanced over at August, who smiled at the camera. "As we've seen in other packages, Week Eight is a stressful time for all our competitions and Robin wasn't immune to it either as he and Regina trained for their foxtrot."

The package started, showing Robin struggling with the steps and growing more frustrated until he and Regina snapped at each other. It then showed her injury and being rushed to the clinic, which was followed by Robin's staged apology. Ruby danced with Robin as Regina talked about needing to let her ankle heal so she could dance on Monday.

"Thankfully, Regina's ankle has healed, so here she is with Robin dancing the foxtrot," August said, stepping out of the way.

Robin sat on the steps as the song started, looking dejected. Regina approached him, crouching down to gently tilt his head up toward her. She gave him a gentle smile and held out her hand to him. He took it, standing up so they could start the foxtrot proper.

With Robin's hand on her waist and her hand in his, they glided past the judges' table. He then twirled her around before pulling her against him, back to chest, as they pulled off a few more moves. He then twirled, back pressed to hers as she then turned to face him again so they could resume hold.

She leaned against Robin, wrapping her arms around his neck as she lifted a leg up. He supported it as he pulled her across the floor. Applause came from the audience as she slid her leg down, resuming hold with him as they continued to dance. They ended with him back on the stairs before Regina faded away into the shadows.

Everyone clapped as the lights came back on. Regina hurried down the stairs to Robin, hugging him. He lifted her off her feet before setting her down next to him. They took each other's hands and walked over to the judging table.

"How's your ankle?" August asked her.

Regina smiled. "Much better, thanks for asking."

"Good. So now, I turn it over to the judges. David, we start with you," August said, looking over at the judges.

"You two are very good at slow dances," he said before pausing. "Well, you're good at all dances, but there is just an elegance that exudes from you. I love that Regina trusts you to lead, Robin, and that you can do it as if you've been dancing all your life. Bravo."

The crowd cheered as August prompted Merlin for his critique. Merlin grinned at them. "I'm glad I get to see you two dance again. Last week you gave us two wonderful cha-chas and now I see an equally wonderful foxtrot. You two really can win it all."

"That's the plan," Robin quipped as the judges laughed.

Cru spoke last. "Once again, you delivered a fine performance. My only problem was that it lacked the fire I love between you two. You found the right balance with your cha-cha but lost it with this. Hopefully, you find it again."

"Well, it sounds like mostly positive reviews," August said. "Why don't you two head up to the skybox and we'll see how that translates into scores?"

Robin and Regina thanked the judges and headed upstairs, once again hand in hand. Belle greeted them and turned to Robin. "It seems this week you had a lot of stress, with it being so close to the end and the anniversary of your wife's death. How are you handling it?"

"A lot better than I was before," he replied with a chuckle. He then wrapped his arm around Regina's waist. "I talked it through with Regina, who thankfully understands exactly where I'm coming from, and I feel a lot better."

Belle nodded. "Sometimes the pros also have to be therapists."

"Whatever helps," Regina said, patting Robin's chest as she smiled up at him. "I'm just glad we were able to work through it and get Robin ready for this dance."

"Well, let's see what your scores are." Belle turned to the monitor as they waited for the judges to deliver their results.

"David Nolan," the announcer said.

He pulled out his paddle. "Ten!"

Robin pumped his fist as the announcer continued: "Merlin!"

"Ten!" the guest judge declared, holding up the corresponding paddle.

They had two perfect scores and just needed Cru's score. Regina held her breath, wondering if they would get a perfect thirty. She felt Robin hold her tighter, knowing he was thinking the same thing.

"Nine," Cru announced, holding up her paddle and shattering their dreams of a perfect score.

Belle turned to them with a big smile. "A twenty-nine out of thirty! That's the highest score of the night so far!"

"I'm pretty proud of us," Robin said, sounding sincere. It seemed he wasn't as disappointed as she was in their failure to secure a perfect score for the dance.

"Of course, they still need you at home to vote. So while they go get changed for their next dance, call or vote online for Team Outlaw Queen!" Belle said into the camera.

Robin and Regina gave thumbs' up to the cameras themselves before rushing off stage to change into their next costumes. But first, he scooped her up for a hug. "We were amazing," he said.

"We should've been perfect," she whispered, trying not to sound bitter. "Cru cost us it because we weren't sexy enough for her."

"Don't let her get to you. We're still the highest score," he reminded her, rubbing her back.

She nodded, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for calming me down. You're the best," she told him.

"Only because you are as well," he told her, kissing her cheek. They pulled away and he grinned at her. "Walk you to wardrobe?"

"Yes, please." She took his hand and they headed off, clasped hands swinging between them.

* * *

Regina stood in the middle of the darkened dancefloor, dressed in her outfit for the paso doble. Since the song was called "Titanium," she wore a tight silver body suit with a cape hanging at her sides for the cape action in the dance. Her hair was up in a bun and the stylist had added metallic looking streaks to her hair. Beside her, Robin wore a silver shirt and pants and had the same metallic streaks in his blond hair. He took her hand, giving it a squeeze as August introduced her package.

"We finish tonight by learning more about our newest professional dancer, Regina Mills," August said. "She's had quite the career and I think Robin definitely picked the right song for her. Judge for yourself as we find out more about this amazing woman."

She felt her cheeks burn and she whispered: "He was laying it on thick."

"He was telling the truth," Robin whispered back, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze as the screen overhead flickered to life.

Regina stared at it, transfixed. Though she had been interviewed for it, she hadn't seen the finished product. It was customary for them not to show the package until the show, so everyone was surprised by what made it. She felt her eyes tear up as she saw baby pictures of herself, mostly with her father.

They disappeared though when her mother was the first person interviewed, her face filling the screen and her name displayed-complete with "Regina's Mom" written underneath.

It made her blood boil.

" _Regina was always a special girl_ ," Cora said. " _I knew from the moment she was born she was destined for great things. She inherited her dancing skills from me and I knew it was a gift to be nurtured._ "

" _My mother was dancer and had been invited to join the American Ballet Theater. Unfortunately, they decided to bring on another dancer and Mother was bumped. I don't think she ever recovered from that, especially once her subsequent attempt at having a career in Hollywood fizzled out. So she saw me as a second chance to live her dreams_ ," Regina said in her interview. " _And so she signed me up for dance lessons._ "

Pictures of Regina in her tutu and other dance outfits filled the screen as her voiceover continued. " _I didn't like ballet or tap and I tolerated jazz. It just didn't seem fun or something I wanted to do. It was just another chore to me. But then my father found a Latin dance class when I was nine and wanted me to take it to connect with the Latin roots his family hid to make it in America. I fell in love with the Latin dances and wondered why I couldn't do it all the time._ "

She spoke about how she was introduced to Edgar Gold and how he recruited her to be his son's partner but ended up partnering with Daniel. Her mother returned to the screen. " _At first, I was hesitant but agreed when I realized Edgar also saw the potential Regina had and wanted to make her a big star_ ," she said.

(Regina didn't think she ever rolled her eyes so hard. She was surprised she didn't strain something).

" _I loved dancing with Daniel_ ," she said on screen as video of her past competitions with him played. She felt herself tear up as she watched their younger selves glide around the dance floor and start falling in love. " _I was never really one for fairy tales, but he made me feel like a princess and then a queen on the dance floor. He was my best friend, my true love and my biggest cheerleader._ "

She pressed her hand to her mouth, hiding her quivering lip as pictures from her wedding and married life were shown on the screen. There was Daniel, frozen as a handsome man with dark blond hair and warm blue eyes who would always be young. It made her heart hurt but she knew she had been so fortunate to have had the time she had with him. She wouldn't change those years for anything-even to remove the pain she had felt in the years since losing him.

Robin wrapped his arms around her, comforting her as pictures of Daniel and Henry were shown and she talked about becoming parents. She then closed her eyes as the package touched on Daniel's death, doing her best not to cry as she didn't want to ruin her makeup.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Robin whispered to her. "I've got you."

She nodded, glad she had found a caring man like Robin. Regina knew that somewhere, Daniel was smiling with approval and hoped that Marian was doing the same for her.

" _Losing Daniel was the worst moment in my life and I struggled in the weeks after his death. Gold tried to push me to return to dancing, unable to understand why I couldn't just bounce back from something like losing my husband_ ," Regina recounted with bitterness. " _My mother agreed and that's when I fired him and cut ties with her._ "

The audience booed and her heart jumped into her throat. Were they booing her? Did they not understand why she would cut her mother from her life?

"They're booing Gold and your mother," Robin whispered, as if reading her mind. "Trust me."

" _The only thing that mattered in that moment was Henry. I needed to create a new normal for him and me now that we didn't have Daniel. Once I was certain we had done that, I started to consider dancing again,_ " she continued.

" _My mom is the best_ ," Henry said on screen. " _She's done everything she can to make sure I feel like I'm not missing out because Dad's not here. I know I can count on her, no matter what-even when she was still competing. She always puts me first_."

" _Whether it's dancing or raising her son_ , _Regina Mills definitely puts her whole heart and soul into everything she does_ ," Emma said with a smile and a nod.

Mary Margaret then appeared on the screen and it was clear she was interviewed at her house, judging by the background. " _I've admired Regina since her mother married my father. I wanted to be a dancer, just like her. After being on the show, I realized I wasn't and even though we weren't speaking at the time, I still drew my inspiration from her. Before every dance I would tell myself, be Regina. And I'm doing it again now that I'm a mother because she is an amazing mom._ "

" _When Regina became my partner, she made it clear that Henry was her number one priority_ ," Graham said. Regina had to admit he looked good, having cut his hair closer to his head and had filled out a bit more now that he wasn't living on the road. He smiled. " _I respected that, as did Marco our coach_."

Marco next came on screen and someone in production decided to use subtitles due to his Italian accent, which annoyed her a bit. " _Regina is an amazing mother and she is magic on the dance floor. It was an honor to choreograph for her. She pushed me to challenge her and it challenged me to do so. Regina made everything look easy, even as I was watching her put in hours of rehearsal to get it down._ "

They showed footage of her and Marco working together to put together her paso as Robin and Ruby practiced. It had been an honor to work with him again and she pressed her hand to her heart as she watched it.

" _I'm honored to be paired with Regina_ ," Robin said as he appeared on screen. " _She has taught me so much and not just about dancing._

" _We've also connected on such a deep level. I've enjoyed bonding with her and Henry, just as much as I've enjoyed watching her bond with Roland._ " His voice over accompanied unused footage from their Disney trip, showing the four of them enjoying the parks.

It then cut to Roland sitting on his father's lap as a producer asked him about Regina. The boy beamed. " _Majesty is the best! She gives great hugs and gets me to try new things, like vegetables. They're actually good!"_

Regina chuckled along with the audience as the part where Robin told her his song choice played. People began to clap at his selection and reasoning as she realized they were getting close to the end. She pulled away from Robin, wiping her eyes. "Time to get into position."

"Okay," he said. "But first, take a breath with me."

She smiled and did as he said. When he told her to release, she did that too-letting everything with it. Her annoyance with her mother, her grief over Daniel, her nerves all left her body and left her feeling loose, ready to dance. She squeezed his hands. "Thank you, Robin."

He gave her a wink as her package finished with a producer, unseen, said: "Describe Regina in one word."

Henry: " _Amazing_."

Emma: " _Passionate_."

Cora: " _Special_."

Graham: " _Talented_."

Marco: " _Strong_."

Mary Margaret: " _Role-model_."

Roland: " _Great!_ "

Robin: " _Stunning._ "

The audience roared as the package ended. Regina felt her heart beat in time with the start of the song and she waited for Robin to count himself in, acting as all the challenges life had thrown at her so she could overcome them.

She and Robin started the routine by circling around each other, keeping their Spanish lines in check. His looked especially good and she smirked with pride as they met together in hold. They promenaded down the dance floor, their leading hands down low and their trailing ones high over their heads.

Robin spun her around as they came closer to the edge and when she stopped, she pushed him away in the separation. She grabbed her cape, swirling it around as she and Robin "fought." Her right arm came close to his as she turned her body and he did the same. They then repeated it with their left arms before switching back to the right ones. She then held her hands over her head and did some flamenco taps as he moved around her, stalking her.

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

They returned to hold for the Grand Circle, where Robin stood still while she danced around him. She broke hold again as they danced with their backs pressed together, her obstacles always right behind her as it were. Marco had suggested it and she loved it, especially now that they were performing it for the audience.

Robin wrapped his arm around her waist, spinning her to face him. She clasped his hand in hers and they danced around the dance floor, rising to their toes and looking away with every four steps. His face was hard but there was still a fire in his eyes that thrilled her, even as it frightened her a bit. Something told her that he was not someone you wanted to cross.

The dance was nearing the end, though, and it was time to for her to fight back. She pushed him away in the separation and they once again participated in the chasse cape, the fabric of her cape flying about in well-choreographed movements.

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass_

Regina pushed Robin down, making him fall to his knees. As the song ended, repeating _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium over and over_ , he moved backwards on his knees as she pushed him back toward the stairs. She performed a twirl and he fell down, representing her overcoming her obstacles and still standing no matter what had happened.

The lights went out and the audience roared, deafening her. She stood there, breathing heavily as Robin jumped up. He pulled her into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around him as he rocked her. "You were spectacular, sweetheart," he whispered. "I'm so proud of you."

"Robin? Regina? We're running against the clock so we need you go come over here," August said as the lights came back on. He ushered them over to the judges' desk and they hit their marks.

He smiled at them. "So, Robin, what were you whispering to Regina over there?"

"Just that I was proud of her," Robin replied, beaming at her. "Which I am."

She wrapped her arm around him and hugged. "I'm proud of him too. That was a very advanced routine and I think he handed it like a pro."

The audience applauded and August chuckled. "I think they agree. Let's see if the judges do too. David, we start with you again."

"Okay," he said, letting a deep breath. "First, I want to clarify that due to family matters, I was unaware that Regina and I were related by marriage until only recently. So I have never shown her any favoritism. As I've been told, I apparently overscore everyone so I guess that means I treat everyone the same."

The audience laughed as did Regina, recognizing her own words. David continued, though: "But you deserve all the high scores you get for that performance. This round has been interesting in that the dance is to highlight the pro while showing off the star, and this paso did both excellently. Regina and her story shone through thanks to you, Robin, and your talent."

Regina applauded, looking up to find Robin's cheeks were pink from the compliment. She kissed one as August prompted: "Merlin?"

"I think David said everything that needed to be said," the guest judge said. "The Spanish lines! The knee crawl! Just...everything was on point, you two. We're getting close to the finale and I can really see you two hoisting that mirrorball trophy high. Keep it up, Robin. You can go all the way."

"Thank you," Robin said, now hugging Regina tightly as August went to Cru.

She grinned. "Your first round dance lacked the spice you two have perfected but that dance found it again. Even though you were locked in combat, I still felt a great sexual tension between you."

"Family programming, Cru," August reminded her.

Cru rolled her eyes. "Whatever. That was a brilliant paso and you two should be very proud of yourself."

August grinned. "Well, then, let's see how that translates into scores."

Regina wrapped her arms around Robin and they held onto each other as David and Merlin once again awarded them tens. She held her breath as she waited for Cru to pull out her paddle. The woman smiled brightly as she held it up, announcing: "Ten!"

"A perfect score!" August declared as Robin lifted Regina off her feet in a bear hug. "Congrats, you two. That keeps you on top of the voter board but there's still an elimination to face. Please join the others on the stairs as Belle joins me here."

Hand-in-hand, Regina and Robin headed up the stairs. She felt as if she was about to jump out of her skin over how excited she was. If there was any routine that would get them a perfect score, she was glad it was their paso. Robin really did excel at it and she believed it was their best routine. She was so proud of him and couldn't wait to show him just how much later when the cameras were no longer on them.

August and Belle stood next to each other and he took the cards handed to him by a producer. "We're about to find out which of our stars will be dancing in our semifinals next week," he announced.

Regina's heart skipped a beat. She had forgotten they were up to the semifinals already. That meant there were only two weeks left in the competition and then they would be finished. She was going to miss the excitement and bustle of the show but as she looked up at Robin, she realized they could then go public with their relationship and stop sneaking around.

Two weeks was going to feel like an eternity.

"Ariel and Killian," August announced as the lights shone brighter on that couple. There were a few tense beats before he announced: "You will be performing in the semifinals."

Killian hugged Ariel as the lights went down on them. Regina applauded, grinning. She just hoped their slip out in their first round didn't hurt them the following week. After all these weeks, Ariel had earned a spot in the finals.

Belle announced the next results. "The second couple going to the semifinals are...Clorinda and Jacob!"

Regina glanced over at the couple standing next to her and Robin, reaching out to squeeze Clorinda's hand as the two celebrated their good news. Clorinda definitely had talent, though Regina wasn't sure if it was enough to get her to the finals. She would have to see how the next week went for the reality show star and model.

"Robin and Regina," August said, drawing her attention back to the host. Robin tightened his arm around her, holding her close as they both held their breaths.

The host smiled as he announced: "You're going to the semifinals!"

She let out a sigh of relief as Robin hugged her, the lights going out on them. Clorinda and Jacob moved over, giving them congratulatory hugs as it sank in. They were going to the semifinals. In a couple weeks, that mirrorball could be theirs.

Belle announced that Scott and Merida were also safe, leaving Dorothy and Walsh as well as John and Tink in the bottom two. Regina's gut told her that the pixie dancer and her hipster partner were going to go-John was the weakest of the remaining stars.

"Dorothy and Walsh, John and Tink, on this eighth week of competition, the couple with the lowest combination of judges score and viewer voters and therefore leaving the competition is…" A steady drum beat filled the silence as August drew out the suspense before announcing: "John and Tink."

The audience let out an "aww" before applauding. Regina stepped away from Robin to hug her friend. "You two did an awesome job," she whispered.

"Thank you," Tink told her as Robin consoled John. The two then went to give their exit interview to August as Regina and Robin turned their attention to Dorothy and Walsh.

She smiled at their former teammates. "Congrats, you two. You deserve to be in the semifinals."

"Absolutely," Ariel agreed, hugging Dorothy. "You might make it all the way to the finals."

"Any of us can make it to the finals. It's going to be a lot of hard work, but I'm honored to be in this group," Walsh said, smiling at them as the finalists huddled together as the show ended.

Regina took Robin's hand, smiling up at him as she realized that they were right they belonged-together on the fast track to the finals.

* * *

Stars twinkled overhead as she laid on the soft plaid blanket Robin had packed, her head pillowed on his chest. He had his arm wrapped around her as soft music played from the portable speaker he had set up nearby. A picnic basket sat next to it, holding the remains of what had been a romantic late dinner.

Regina sighed as she closed her eyes, breathing in his familiar scent. They had both gone home after the show to tuck their respective sons into bed and change clothes. She had opted for a red sleeveless dress she hadn't worn in some time, one that fell to her knees, and had left her hair down. Emma had given her a knowing look as she told Regina to enjoy her night and to not rush home.

"We're semi-finalists," he said at last, his voice rumbling in her ear. "I can see us holding that mirrorball."

"I can see our first date where we don't have to hide behind the bushes in the park after sundown," she replied and he laughed so hard, she shook in the process.

He kissed the top of her head. "You love it."

"I do," she admitted, sitting up with a smile. He did the same and she leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "It's very romantic."

"I try my best."

She cupped his cheek with her hand, feeling his scruff tickle her palm as he leaned into her touch. Regina gently brushed her thumb over his skin as she gave him what she knew had to be a sappy smile given how her insides felt like they were slowly turning to mush. "I am so grateful I decided to do this show and that they paired you with me."

"That makes two of us," he said, kissing the underside of her wrist.

He jumped up, holding out his hand to her. "Dance with me? Without worrying about being scored?"

She chuckled, letting him help her to her feet. They had long kicked off their shoes and the grass felt cool against her bare feet. She wiggled her toes before bringing up a hand to feel her hair, scrunching up her nose when she felt some tangles. "Ugh. Let me find a brush first."

"It's just me, sweetheart," he told her as she dug through her bag for the travel brush she kept inside it.

"I know. But I still look a mess," she protested.

Her fingers curled around the brush and as she pulled it out, she heard Robin whisper under his breath: "You look perfect."

She paused, unable to take a breath in that moment. Regina slowly turned around, meeting his eyes. He gazed at her with such love and devotion, she felt like a goddess come to earth-even with her hair in tangles. And she felt the love she had for him fill up her chest, like it was about to explode from inside her. She let the brush fall aside as she stood back up. He pulled her into his arms and they danced a foxtrot around the blanket as the music played on.

It was her favorite dance of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since I last updated but I hope the fact this is a super long chapter makes up for it! I didn't feel there was any place I could cut it in half so that also added to the length between chapters.
> 
> This chapter uses two prompts I got for the OQ Prompt Party back in August. The one where Regina gets injured came from glindalovesshoes, who continues to be an awesome beta, and the other prompt was about Henry being accosted by the paparazzi. I don't know who sent that one in but thank you to whoever did! 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who voted for the song that Robin chose for Regina. You all gave me such great suggestions and I think you all picked the perfect song for her!
> 
> Thanks also to everyone who voted to see a flash forward of this story. That's almost done so you'll be able to see that soon. Keep an eye out for it!
> 
> I also stuck in some tributes to Dancing With the Stars-Goodman Academy is named for head judge Len Goodman, Detective Tunioli is named after judge Bruno Tunioli, Ms. Inaba is named for judge Carrie Ann Inaba, secretary Mrs. Andrews is named for co-host Erin Andrews and principal Mr. Bergeron is named for host Tom Bergeron. However, their appearances do not reflect the people they are named after as I just used the last names, not them.
> 
> Have a good week, everyone!
> 
> -Mac


	12. Week 9--The SemiFinals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: This chapter uses lyrics from Ed Sheeran’s “Perfect”—though adapted to fit Robin and Regina’s relationship—and lyrics from Katy Perry’s “Chained to the Rhythm.”_

### Week 9--The SemiFinals

Regina opened the door to Granny’s and smiled when she saw Ursula waving to her from a table in the back. Tink and Ruby sat there as well, both already sipping on iced coffees while Ursula was drinking a cup of tea. All three of them smiled at Regina as she took her seat. “Congratulations, Ms. Semi-Finalist,” Ruby told her.

“Thank you,” she replied, letting out a sigh of relief. “When I saw how talented Robin was, I hoped we would be here but it still seemed like a dream. Now here we are.”

Ursula nodded before motioning to the two other dancers. “Well, everyone here is a mirrorball champion, so I thought we could give you some advice on how to get it now that you’re so close and we’re no longer competition.”

“Well, I’m all ears,” Regina said as Granny approached. She reached for her purse when she saw that Granny was already holding her coffee and apple turnover.

Granny set them down and shook her head. “Consider it a reward for reaching the semifinals.”

“No, I insist on paying for it,” Regina argued, pulling out some money.

The older woman batted away her hand. “Nonsense. I can afford to treat people I like and I like you. Okay?”

“Okay,” Regina replied, putting her purse away. She figured she would lose any battle she tried to fight with Granny anyway.

Once the woman had walked away, her fellow dancers leaned in. “Okay, so we’re going to lay out how the next weeks are going to go,” Ursula said. “First, you’ll perform one unlearned dance. Looking over what you and Robin have done, I’ve narrowed it down to samba, salsa or Charleston.”

“Charleston?” Regina asked with a frown. That wasn’t one of the standard ballroom dances. Of course, neither was jazz.

Ruby nodded. “The producers added it a few seasons ago for variety and they like to trot it out every so often. We’re due for it again.”

“You’ll have the trio round this week as well,” Tink added.

Trios? What did trios have to do with ballroom and how was she supposed to pull that off, Regina wondered. She knew her confusion was clear on her face and so it was no surprise when Ruby answered: “Yeah, trios. You’ll have to choose either an eliminated pro or a troupe member to dance with you and Robin. Most people go for pros that are the same gender as them but a few have chosen pros who are the same gender as their star. It’s up to you.”

Regina nodded, taking a bite of her turnover. She was going to have to talk it over with Robin to see how he wanted to tackle the trio round, narrowing her pro choices to Ruby and Thomas depending on his choice.

“Now, you and Robin are pretty much a lock for the finals after yesterday’s foxtrot and paso,” Ursula continued. “So we’ll tell you about that as well, starting with the redemption dance.”

“Redemption dance? What? Do we get to do our worst routine over again?” she asked, thinking she would love a second chance at their second week jive.

Tink shrugged. “It depends how the producers are feeling. Sometimes yes, you get to redo the routine all over. Sometimes, you’re given the same style and song but have to choreograph a new routine. And sometimes, you’re just given the same style but everything has to change.”

“Wow,” Regina said, shaking her head. “When will we know what they choose?”

“Next week,” they all replied.

She nodded. “Of course.”

“But what you should really worry about is your freestyle,” Ruby told her. “That makes or breaks contestants.”

Regina’s head felt like it was spinning. “Freestyle? What the hell is that?”

“Pretty much what it says on the tin,” Tink replied. “It’s about two minutes where you throw the rulebook out the window and do whatever you want, just as long as death isn’t likely. I mean, one time, Ruby had her partner dancing using silk ribbons above the dance floor.”

“What?” Regina’s stomach dropped and she turned to Ruby, who nodded.

Ursula reached out and took her hands. “Take a deep breath, Regina. It’s going to be fine. Watch past freestyles for ideas but remember--it’s not about being the edgiest or the most eye-popping. It’s about showing off your partner the best and really letting his skills shine. Do that and you’ll have a great freestyle.”

“Exactly,” Ruby agreed. “You don’t need gimmicks. You and Robin have chemistry in spades to get through anything.”

Tink rested her hand on Regina’s arm. “We know that no matter what you come up with, it will be amazing.”

“No pressure then,” she replied sarcastically. She then sighed and changed her tone, genuinely thanking them. “I appreciate this.”

All three smiled at her. “Any time,” Ursula told her. “We’re here for you.”

Regina took their hands and then took a deep breath. She had feeling the next two weeks were going to be as stressful as Week 8 but she was glad she had a good support system--these wonderful women, Emma, and Robin. They would get through it and then she was going to sleep for a week straight.

Maybe a month.

*****

“Semifinals!” Robin crowed, lifting her up as he hugged her. She laughed, hugging him back until he set her on her feet again.

She headed toward the table to pick up the envelope left for them. “I was told we’ll be given one unlearned dance. Ursula, Tink and Ruby narrowed it down to the samba, the salsa, or the Charleston. What’s your guess?”

“If we get the salsa, will you get to wear that costume from yesterday again?” he asked, failing at feigning innocence.

Regina gave him a pointed look as she opened the envelope. She held it up so he could read the writing inside:

 

_Chained to the Rhythm_

_Katy Perry_

_Samba_

“Samba is good,” Robin said, nodding. “And I like that song.”

She raised her eyebrow. “I didn’t peg you as a Katy Perry fan. What’s next? You own every Taylor Swift song as well?”

“I appreciate songs from a variety of artists and genres,” he replied, crossing his arm.

“That’s a yes,” she teased him, setting down the envelope. “So, the samba.”

He clapped his hands together, grinning. “Does this mean another round of hip boot camp?”

She paused, considering the option. His hips, though, had been very good for the cha-cha and she figured she could correct any problems while working on their samba. So she shook her head. “Congratulations, your hips are fine.”

“I don’t know if I should be pleased or disappointed,” he replied, looking torn.

Regina stepped closer, dropping her voice in hopes that not even the microphone could pick up on what she was about to say: “Well, if you want a private lesson, I won’t say no.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he replied, smirking. “So, where do we start?”

She stepped back, smirking at him. “At the very beginning, with the basic steps. So, hand on my hip and take my other hand. Then let’s go.”

            *****

Regina went home with Robin that night as he threw an impromptu barbeque for all semi-finalists. “I figured we deserved a night to just relax and let off steam while celebrating how far we’ve come,” he told her before they got into their cars.

She thought it was pretty sweet.

When they got to his house, she wasn’t surprised to find Emma’s yellow bug already parked in his driveway. “I see this is a family affair,” she noted.

“Of course it is,” he replied, locking his car. “I wouldn’t dream of having a barbeque with you without also inviting Henry and Emma.”

She melted a bit and wrapped her arm around him. “You’re the best, you know that?”

“I know,” he replied, a bit smug. He then motioned to his house with his head. “Come on, let’s go see if they need any help with the set up.”

Robin led her through the house to his back deck. Several tables were set up and covered with gold tablecloths and matching plates. Emma stood on a stool as she hung some lights by the sliding door. She smiled down at them as they entered the deck. “Hey there, lovebirds. Took you long enough.”

“We got here with plenty of time,” Robin said, staring at her. “Can you get down? You’re giving me a heart attack.”

She rolled her eyes. “Relax. I’m fine.”

“She’s pretty hardheaded,” Regina replied, giving Emma a teasing look.

Her friend gave it right back. “That’s why we get along so well.”

Regina laughed but Robin was still concerned. He stepped closer to the ladder. “Please, please, get down. Or let me spot you. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Fine,” Emma sighed. “Will it make you feel better?”

“Immensely,” he replied, steadying her. “How many more do you have to hang up?”

Regina glanced inside the house, frowning when she saw Claire trying balance several bowls of chips. She hurried over to Robin’s mother, holding out her arms. “Let me take a few of those.”

“Thank you,” Claire said, relieved as Regina took a couple bowls. “Just place them on the tables. Doesn’t matter what goes where. People will mingle and take what they want.”

“Sounds good to me. So, where are the boys?” Regina asked, surprised the two weren’t underfoot.

Claire motioned deeper into the house. “Henry is helping Roland with his latest Lego set. They’re good for now.”

“Are my helpers here yet?” Robin asked, helping Emma down from her step stool. “I texted them before we left the studios.”

“If you mean your Merry Men,” Claire replied, passing him, “then the answer is no. But I’m sure they’re on the way. You’re promising food, so I’m sure Will and Little John will be here with big appetites.”

Regina chuckled before turning to Robin. “I’m sure others from the show will help you if you ask.”

He looked like she had just suggested he dance with Gold and Claire leaned over to explain. “Robin is very protective of his grills. There are only a few people allowed to touch them--him, Will, Little John and Mulan.”

“Wait, did you say ‘grills’?” Emma asked, narrowing her eyes. “As in more than one?”

Robin nodded, puffing his chest out. “Yes. I have more than one grill. It allows us to cook a lot of food when we have parties. Right, Mum?”

“I’ll leave the bragging to you!” Claire backed away slowly, holding her hands up in the surrender position.

“Do you want to see my grills?” Robin asked, sounding like a kid in a candy store. When Emma nodded, he led her to a far corner of the deck.

Regina joined Claire, stepping next to the woman. “What else do you need me to do?”

“Relax,” Claire replied. “You’re a guest.”

That seemed strange to Regina. She knew Claire was right--she was a guest--but at the same time, it felt wrong. From the moment she had stepped into Robin’s house, she had felt like she had belonged there. Like it was hers in some way as well. So she wanted to help and not be treated like a guest. Because in her heart, she didn’t think she was one.

“MAJESTY!” Roland raced across the deck and she crouched down, catching him as he barrelled into her. She hugged him tightly.

Henry followed at a slower pace and she stood, placing Roland on his hip as she held out her arm to her son. “Hello, sweetheart.”

“Hi, Mom,” he said, hugging her. “I heard Robin’s throwing a big party for everyone.”

“Yes, he is. Everyone from the show is coming,” she told him.

His cheeks grew pink and he avoided her eyes. “Even Ruby?”

She smirked, finding his crush absolutely adorable as she nodded. “Yes, sweetheart. Even Ruby.”

“I, uh, I should go brush my hair,” he said, running off. Emma watched him as well, chuckling as she made a motion toward him so Regina could see.

Claire came up, chuckling as well. “Oh, he’s got such a crush.”

“Yeah,” Regina echoed. “He’s growing up and starting to notice women. It’s boggling, honestly.”

“I remember that feeling. Robin had a big crush on this one actress on EastEnders, a British soap opera. He would watch it with me unless she wasn’t on. Then he lost interest and would drift away. It was adorable in hindsight,” Claire explained.

Regina smiled, imagining a young Robin staring wide-eyed at some beautiful TV actress (who she figured had dark hair and brown eyes, given both her appearance as well as Marian’s). It probably was adorable and one day, she would probably think the same of Henry’s crush on Ruby.

“Hello?” another British accented voice called out. “Robin? Claire? Anyone here?”

“Out on the deck, Will,” Robin yelled back. “About time you lads showed up.”

Will, Robin’s keyboard player, stepped out onto the deck as he scowled at his friend. “We got here as soon as possible. You have seen LA traffic, right?”

Little John hopped out of the deck, scooping up an excited Roland as the boy ran to him. “We’re here now. That’s what matters, right?”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Roland hugged the jovial man.

Robin approached his friends, looking sheepish. “Sorry. Yes, thank you for coming. I owe you all one.”

“You’re giving us free food, that’s enough,” Little John replied with a wink. He set down Roland. “Let’s get these grills fired up.”

Emma sat down next to Regina, leaning against her friend. “This is going to be some party, huh?”

“Looks like it,” Regina said, resting her head against Emma’s blonde hair. “And I think we’re all going to need it.”

*****

A couple hours later, the party was in full swing. The Merry Men manned Robin’s grill, doling out burgers and hot dogs as people requested them. Music played over the speakers and some guests started to dance in the middle of Robin’s deck. The lights Emma had put up lit up the area as the sun began to set, the sky and water a beautiful pink color.

Regina sat with Tink and Ursula, laughing as Walsh regaled them with a story about a dancing mishap from a past season. He sighed, still smiling. “They like to play the footage every so often, just for chuckles I think.”

“And as a warning,” Tink added. “Leave the Cirque du Soleil stuff to the Cirque du Soleil professionals.”

Walsh winced. “Yeah, definitely doing that in the future.”

Regina nodded. “I’ll cross that off my possibilities for the freestyle.”

“Cross what off?” Robin asked, sitting down on the armrest next to her as he took a sip of his beer.

“You dangling from the ceiling while dancing,” Tink replied, nudging him.

He made a face and turned to Regina. “I wasn’t aware the samba called for that.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “We were talking about the freestyle.”

“Oh,” he replied before frowning. “Isn’t that a bit presumptuous?”

The others all stared at him and Walsh voiced the thought they were thinking: “You’re kidding, right?”

“You and Ariel are locks for the finals,” Tink added.

“You think so?” Ariel asked, approaching with her arm around her fiancé, Eric. He seemed to be holding her up as she held a half-drunk bottle of beer, her cheeks tinted pink and eyes slightly glassy.

Walsh nodded. “You two are really good and the people love you. You’re in.”

Ariel blushed as Eric hugged her. “They are right, sweetheart. You are definitely a finalist. And you could win.”

“Well, I think I’m a bit biased toward myself and Regina,” Robin said, resting his hand on her shoulder. “But you’re going to be a worthy opponent.”

“As will you and Regina,” Killian said, joining them with Emma. The two stood close but didn’t touch. Still, it made Regina raise her eyebrow as she studied them.

Walsh chuckled. “That just leaves the third spot up for grabs. It’s going to be tough to get.”

“All of you will deserve it,” Tink said.

Regina rolled her eyes. “You’re just sucking up to all of us for the trio dances so one of us will pick you even though I’m sure someone will pick you because of how talented you are.”

“How sweet,” Tink said, leaning closer to Regina. “You’re thinking of picking me, aren’t you?”

“I wouldn’t mind dancing with you in our trio,” Robin said, winking at her.

Tink stood up. “Care to dance now?”

“I’d love to.” He handed Regina his half-drunk beer before taking Tink’s hand and leading her to the little dancefloor that had been created in the middle of his deck.

Regina took a sip of his beer before asking: “Do you think Robin will prefer dancing with her over me?”

She meant it as a joke but everyone just stared at her like she had grown an extra head. Regina frowned. “What?”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Ursula said, incredulous. “Robin would never want to dance with anyone else. We half expect him to propose at the finale!”

Regina felt her cheeks grow warm and she took another sip of his beer. “That’s a bit much, don’t you think?”

“We have eyes, Regina,” Walsh said. “Everyone knows you two are together. I’m pretty sure the producers haven’t called you on it because it’s great publicity and because of all the shit Gold put you through because of it.”

Ursula nodded, pointing to the beer. “You’ve also had no problem taking sips from his beer. I’ve only ever seen you do that with three people--Daniel, Emma and Henry. No one else.”

“Busted,” Emma said in a low voice. She smirked at Regina, who gave her the stink eye.

Regina then sighed. “I guess then there’s no point in hiding it but you’re all sworn to secrecy.”

“Have we said anything yet?” Killian asked before making a show of locking his lips. “Our lips are sealed.”

“Honestly, we’re happy for you. You two are perfect for each other...and not just because you’re both widowed parents of boys,” Ursula told her.

Ruby joined the group. “Are we planning Robin and Regina’s inevitable wedding?”

“Nope,” Killian said, giving her a cheeky grin. “Yours and Dorothy’s.”

Her cheeks turned red as she refused to make eye contact with them. She stuttered out: “What?”

Everyone chuckled and Regina knew the only couple more obvious than her and Robin were Ruby and Dorothy. They were often found huddled together, whispering amongst themselves. And they also were caught smiling at each other with doe eyes when they thought no one was looking. It was very sweet, if she was honest with herself.

Tink and Robin returned to the group and he held out his hand to Regina. She tried to give him the beer bottle but he shook his head. “I was hoping for this dance,” he told her.

“Ooh, are we going to see that tango that apparently steamed up Robin’s welcoming party?” Killian asked, making his voice high-pitched as he wiggled his eyebrows at them. Emma elbowed him and he doubled over, rubbing his chest. “Uncalled for, love.”

"Your comment was uncalled for,” she shot back, crossing her arms.

Regina took Robin’s hand. “I’d love to dance with you, especially if it gets me away before this gets ugly. Ariel, I’d pick a back up partner.”

“Uh, Emma, I’d rather finish with this one,” Ariel replied, jerking her thumb in Killian’s direction. “Even if he can be an ass some time.”

As Ariel bargained for her partner to be spared serious injury, Robin twirled Regina toward the dance floor and then held her close as a soft ballad played. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” she replied with a laugh. She glanced around at everyone talking and having fun, smiling. “The party is a big success.”

He hummed, dipping her as she laughed again. When he pulled her back, he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. “I think we all needed this.”

She nodded, closing her eyes as he continued to sway her. “I think we’ll all be much more relaxed tomorrow at practice, though probably tired.”

“I won’t keep people too late,” he promised. “It is a school night. Roland should go to bed soon.”

“Henry too,” she murmured before yawning. “And maybe me.”

He chuckled. “Do you three want to sleep over?”

She sighed, imagined climbing into bed with Robin and falling asleep in his arms then waking up in them again. He would probably wake her up with soft kisses too, she figured. It seemed better than her harsh alarm clock. But it would just have to remain a dream for now. “You know we can’t,” she whispered.

“I know,” he replied with a sigh. He tilted her head up and she opened her eyes, seeing that he was watching her with a hunger in his eyes. “Only a few more weeks.”

“A few more weeks,” she echoed. “Then I’m yours.”

“And I’ll be yours.” He pressed his forehead to hers, the party melting away as Regina felt it was just the two of them. They stood there, drinking each other in as they both wished for more.

The spell was broken when Greg yelled: “For Chrissakes, will you two just kiss already?”

“SHUT UP, GREG!” Tink yelled and Regina pulled back to watch her pixish friend fly across the desk to tackle their fellow dancer.

Robin chuckled, holding Regina close. “Now it’s a party.”

“You call a brawl a party?” she asked, looking up at him with her eyebrow raised.

He shrugged. “It’s certainly more fun than just standing around chatting, huh?”

“Go break it up before Tink does serious damage to Greg.” She gently pushed him toward the fighting dancers and he sighed, going to referee the argument.

Emma appeared at Regina’s side, taking her arm. “Well, this is some party. I can’t wait to see what your wedding is going to be like.”

Regina rolled her eyes and gave Emma a gentle shove as Roland approached her with a frown. “Why is everyone fighting?”

She crouched down in front of him, cupping his chin with her hand. “Sometimes grownups forget they are grownups and how to resolve problems with their words.”

“So is Papa going to put them in a timeout?” he asked, glancing over to where his father stood. Robin held Tink as Scott and Merida pulled Greg away from the two.

“Yes,” she replied, figuring it was the easiest way to explain it to the young boy.

Roland nodded, before holding up his arms to her. “Can we dance, Majesty?”

“Of course,” she replied with a smile. She gently bopped his nose as he giggled. “Do you have a favorite?”

He nodded, eyes lighting up. “I really like the cha-cha. That looked like fun!”

“It is.” The cha-cha would be a good start for him and she took his hand as she led him to relatively empty part of the dance floor to teach him the basic moves.

Regina held his hand. “Okay, sweetheart, I want you to watch my feet and then I’ll show you what to do, okay?”

He nodded, brown eyes fixed to her feet. She moved slowly as she demonstrated the basic steps of the cha-cha before talking him through the moves. Roland was a bit unsure but she encouraged him to keep trying. “You’re doing great, sweetheart,” she assured him.

“I am?” he asked, beaming at her.

She nodded, taking both his hands in hers. “Now, let’s move our hips. We want to go side to side.”

Regina moved him, letting him rock his hips in a good attempt at how she did when she danced the cha-cha. He laughed, swinging his little body with vigor. “This is fun!”

“I know. Wait until you are older and I teach you some tricks to go with the dance as well,” she told him.

Hope filled his eyes and he let go of her hands to hug her. “Promise?”

Regina’s heart skipped a beat when she realized that her statement had meant more than just a promise to teach him a dance. It meant to him that she planned to be in his life permanently, to watch him grow up and to be there for him. And she knew it was a promise she was happy and ready to make.

She knelt down and took his hands, kissing his little fingers. “I promise, Roland.”

“Yay!” He hugged her and she held him close as the song changed to a ballad.

Regina stood up, wrapping his legs around her waist. “May I have this dance?”

“You may, Majesty.” He laid his head on her shoulder and she slowly swayed in time with the music, rubbing his back. She felt his breathing start to even out and knew he would be sound asleep before the end of the song.

Robin approached her, smiling. “Do you want me to take him?”

She shook her head. “Not yet. We’re sharing a dance and we’re going to finish it.”

“Yeah, Papa,” Roland replied sleepily. “Majesty and I are dancing.”

Robin nodded. “Okay, then may I join your dance?”

She bit her lip, glancing down at Roland. “What do you say?” she asked in a whisper.

“It’s okay,” he replied, yawning. “Papa can dance with us.”

Robin winked at her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer until Roland was pressed against the two of them. He kissed his son’s head before pressing his forehead to hers, swaying in time with her.

She closed her eyes, wishing Henry would join them but knowing that he would probably be embarrassed to be seen dancing like this with them. It would’ve been nice, though, to have their new family all together. And it was nice to think of all of them as a family. She hoped one day it felt normal and unremarkable but at the same time, didn’t want to lose the amazement she felt whenever she thought that statement:

They were a family.

*****

Regina yawned as she walked into the rehearsal studio. A crewman helped put her mic on and smirked. “Late night?”

“Yeah,” she said before scowling at him. “But not like that.”

He hummed. “Whatever you say.”

She glared at him as he walked away and Robin entered. He paused, looking at her with concern before approaching her. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” she lied, squeezing his hand. “I’m just tired from last night.”

The crewman made a strangled sound and she sighed before loudly saying: “Not like that, you pervert.”

Robin chuckled. “I’m still tired too. And I saw Killian. He looks like hell.”

“Dorothy didn’t look too much better either,” Regina remarked, thinking of how pale the Olympian had been when they passed in the hallway. “Maybe a party on a Tuesday night wasn’t the smartest thing to do.”

He grew sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah. But I think we all needed it. Just a time to relax and unwind.”

“We all certainly did that. Even if Tink ended up in the time out corner.” Regina chuckled.

“You know what Emma and I had to do to keep Killian from tweeting that out?” Robin asked, smirking. “I’m pretty sure your friend still has his cell phone.”

Regina groaned. “I’ll get it back from her. Unless they have other plans…”

He shrugged. “Do you have any idea what’s going on with them?”

“No clue,” she admitted. “And I’m not interfering. I’m going to let this one run its course.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He clapped his hands together, grinning. “So, shall we continue with our samba?”

She laughed. “Nice pivot there, Locksley.”

“I try.” He winked at her.

They walked out to the center of the rehearsal space and Regina continued to the sound system. She cued up their song and grabbed the remote that would let her control the music as they danced. Returning to Robin’s side, she took his hand as he placed his other hand on her waist.

“I’ll count us in,” she told him. “One two three four…”

She hit play before grabbing onto his shoulder. They started with some of the samba’s basic moves and she watched his hips, happy with his movements. At her nod, they rocked back and forth before pulling away from each other with elongated movements of their hands. Robin then turned her to face him, moving backwards as she swayed her hips with each step she took forward in the plait.

He then held his left arm up and she danced under it as he spun her before they returned to hold. They moved into the bota fogos, moving so that their opposite hips almost brushed as they swayed in time to the music. “Watch your bounce,” she warned him. “You need to keep it up with the rhythm.”

“Right,” he said, moving them into the promenade. He kept his movements bouncy, matching hers.

They opened from hold, allowing Regina to cross in front of him. Robin then spun her around, allowing her to hit her position for their next move. It was technically a salsa move but Regina thought it would help with a transition and she had been right. She stood in front of Robin with her arms crossed, his crossed over hers. He raised her left up and over her head, repeating it with the right before finishing with their hands on her hips. They rocked in time, his body pressed against hers before he spun her out in the roll off my arm move, returning to proper samba content.

With Robin behind her, Regina led him in the Cruzados walks and locks, moving their hips in somewhat suggestive manners as they crossed the dancefloor. They moved into the circular voltas, dancing around in a tight circle, before Robin raised his hand over her head to start the maypole. She spun around as Robin moved around her until they met together in hold again.

Regina smiled, stopping the music for the moment. “Good! Now we can practice the rolls.”

Fear flashed in Robin’s eyes. “Rolls? Aren’t those very difficult to master?”

“I won’t lie--yes, they are. But I think you can do it. You’ve handled a lot of moves most people would consider hard to master.” She squeezed his hands.

He relaxed a bit. “Okay. I trust you.”

“Good. Now, we stay in hold but we’re going to have to get very close,” she told him.

“I can definitely do that,” he replied, keeping his voice low as he gave her a smirk. He pressed his body against hers. “Like this?”

She swallowed, feeling her heart speed up. “Yes. But not just yet. I still need you a few inches away for the beginning.”

He pouted but did as she said. “Now what?”

“Now we work on your feet. That’s what will really screw up your rolls, not so much the actual rolling of the body,” she told him.

“Okay,” he said, serious. “I’m ready.”

She took it slow as she showed him the steps, letting him watch her feet and try to copy it with his own. They kicked each other quite a few times and as they picked up speed, he tripped her. Regina felt herself go down, though Robin’s arms tightened around her in an attempt to keep her from crashing to the floor. She had no doubt that if they were to watch the footage, it would look like he was lying her on the ground before laying on top her as both laughed hysterically.

“Not bad,” she said, sitting up after Robin rolled onto his back and off her.

He gave her a pointed look. “We’re on the floor. I’d say that would suggest otherwise.”

She shook her head. “I figured we would end up down here a few times today. It takes time to get the rolls. But you’ve got a good start.”

“Well, that’s because I’ve got a good teacher.” He winked at her before standing, holding out his hand to her. “Milady?”

“Thank you.” She took it and let him help her onto her feet. After dusting herself off, she motioned back to their starting position. “Let’s run through those rolls again.”

“Can you wait a moment? I would like to talk to you,” Nimue said, entering the room. She wore a crisp navy suit and her dark hair was down.

Robin and Regina exchanged looks before nodding, walking toward her. Nimue motioned to the chairs nearby and they sat down. She crossed her legs, looking serious. “I wanted to talk to you about a few things. First, Regina, I want to extend an apology. We were informed that you did not want your mother interviewed or at the taping but apparently Isaac thought that if he orchestrated some grand reunion, it would drive the ratings up. So he went behind my back and invited her.”

“I figured it was Isaac’s fault,” Regina replied, annoyance filling her as she scowled.

Robin nodded. “Why does he still have a job?”

“He won’t after this season,” Nimue said. “After all the messes Gold’s caused that he’s hidden from the network, they want him out. There will be a lot of changes coming.”

“What about Gold?” Regina asked. “You had mentioned he might come back for the finale…”

Nimue nodded. “We’ve decided that he won’t be judging the finale. Ingrid and Merlin will be judging alongside David and Cru. Gold will be on set for Tuesday’s finale so we can do a farewell just to wrap it up but then that’s it. He’s off.”

“Good,” Regina said, feeling relieved. Robin took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Nimue said before shifting in her chair. Her face brightened and her tone was more upbeat. “Now, I’ve also brought you your dance for the trio round. You ready?”

Robin squeezed Regina’s hand as he smiled at Nimue. “Hell yes we are. What is it?”

Nimue chuckled before pulling out the white envelope. She opened it as she announced: “You have the Charleston. Do you know who your third person will be?”

“Oh,” Regina replied, taking the envelope with a frown. “No, I think we need to discuss it now that we know what our dance is.”

“Of course. Just don’t take too long or your favorite may end with someone else,” Nimue advised, standing. “I’ll leave you two to your rehearsals. Good luck.”

They thanked her and Regina placed the envelope on the table. “We can talk about that later. I want to run through the rolls again. Okay?”

Robin stood, nodding. “As always, I’ll follow your lead.”

*****

They ended up selecting Tink after some considerations, though Regina had figured she was their best option the moment Nimue had said they had the Charleston. She was familiar enough with the dance and knew that given some of the tricks, Robin would be shown off better with two female partners rather dancing with another male. Tink also seemed to excel at the dance from what Regina had seen while watching some past videos. She and Regina were also similar in height, which would look good and be better for their choreography.

Regina sat in Robin’s kitchen on her phone, calling Tink to ask her before anyone else did. “Hello?” Tink asked once she picked up.

“Hey, there,” Regina replied, straightening up. “Please tell me no one’s asked you to be their partner yet.”

Tink laughed. “No, they haven’t. Are you and Robin asking me to be your partner?”

“Yes, we are. Please?”

“What dance do you have?”

“The Charleston,” Regina told her, holding her breath as she waited for Tink’s answer.

After a pause, Tink said: “I would love to. I love you and Robin. And the Charleston.”

Relief spread through Regina and she felt her shoulders relax as tension melted away. “Thank you, Tink. We’re excited to dance with you.”

“Call me in the morning and we’ll work out a rehearsal schedule,” Tink said. “Have a good night, Regina.”

They ended the call and Regina set down her phone, looking around at the empty kitchen. She stood and headed to the hallway. “Robin? Where are you?”

“He’s in his studio, dear,” Claire said, poking her head out of the living room. She motioned down the hall with her head.

Regina thanked her and headed down to Robin’s studio. She heard the sound of a guitar and Robin singing lowly before stopping. Frowning, she opened the door to see what had happened.

He was bent over his guitar, writing something down. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled at her. “You looking for me?”

She nodded, coming closer. “Tink said she would be our partner for the Charleston. She’s really excited.”

“Good,” he said, wrapping an arm around her. “I think the three of us are going to have an amazing dance.”

“I agree.” She leaned over, looking at the words he had written on the page before them. “Are you working on a new song?”

He nodded, looking up at her with adoration in his eyes. “It’s inspired by you.”

Warmth flooded her core and she felt as if her cheeks were on fire. “Oh? Is it all about how I was a bitch to you when we were first met?”

“No, I already wrote that one,” he teased her before growing serious. “Do you want to hear it?”

Her excitement grew. “Please?”

Robin nodded to a nearby chair. “Make yourself comfortable.”

As she did that, he fiddled with his guitar and strummed a few chords before clearing his throat. He started to play, his notes and chords loud and confident. After a few measures, he began to sing:

 

_I found a love for me_

_Darling let’s dive right in_

_I’ll follow your lead_

_Well I found a woman beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_At first we fought then we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 

Regina remembered the moment from their picnic after Monday’s show and it brought tears to her eyes. All his feelings about her--how much he loved her, how beautiful he thought she was and how “perfect” she was for him—were in his voice and in his words.

 

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_We’ve shared our dreams, I hope that someday we’ll share a home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

Regina sucked in some air at that line as her heart beat faster. Was Robin really considering having more children with her or was it just for the song? If he was considering it, did she want more children? They had Henry and Roland, both of whom were more than enough. However, a fantasy formed in her mind--their boys holding the hand of a little girl with dark curls and bright eyes with two dimples on either side of her face.

She did want more children--and she wanted them with Robin.

 

_It’s all still new, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

 

The last chord faded into silence before Robin looked up at her, nervousness in his eyes. “Well?” he asked.

She tried to answer but found her mouth had gone dry and a lump had formed in her throat. It had been wonderful, everything she probably never would’ve written about herself but loving it from him. As she blinked away tears, she leaned forward and took his face in her hands. She gave him a soft smile before kissing him.

He broke the kiss, licking his lips. “So it’s alright, then?”

“It’s perfect,” she replied. “Thank you.”

Robin grinned. “Well, I think I need to fine tune it, but I’m glad it got your seal of approval. I’m hoping to pitch it as our first single and I can’t wait to see your mother’s face when I tell her it’s about you.”

“I’m sure she’ll have a snide comment for that,” Regina said, her heart pounding. It was not because of her mother, though. “You want it to be your first single? Wouldn’t you want something...else?”

He tilted his head. “Like what? Love ballads are a pop star’s bread and butter, you know.”

She laughed. “I guess they are. But you really want to relaunch your career with a song about me?”

“Of course I do,” he said, seriously. “You’re special, Regina. My muse.”

Her cheeks heated up again. “Muse? I’ve never been anyone’s muse before.”

“Well, now you’re mine. There are going to be a lot of songs about you.” He winked at her as he placed his guitar in its case. “But that’s for another time.”

She tucked her hair behind her ear as she swore her face was going to crack in two from how hard she was smiling. Regina took Robin’s outstretched hand and let him pull her to her feet. Leaning against him, she hugged him. “How did I luck out in being partnered with you?”

“I ask myself the same question every day,” he told her, holding her close.

“Mom? Robin? You down here?” they heard Henry ask.

Regina pulled away, smiling. “Yes, sweetheart. Is something wrong?”

Henry appeared in the doorway, shaking his head. He smiled at them. “No, but Roland wanted to know where you were and I said I would come look for you.”

“How sweet,” Regina said, kissing his forehead. She then looked to Robin. “You coming or do you need to stay here?”

“I can come.” He rested his guitar case against the wall before grabbing another one. “Henry, want another lesson?”

She watched her son’s hazel eyes light up and he nodded happily. “Yes, please.”

They all headed back to the living room, where Roland ran up to Regina. He took her hand and tugged her toward the couch. “Can you read me a story, Majesty?”

“What do you say?” Robin prompted his son.

Roland looked up at her with his big brown eyes. “Please?”

She had been ready to say yes to begin with but that one word made her melt. Regina nodded and sat down on the couch, letting Roland cuddle up next to her. “Which book do you want me to read to you?” she asked him.

“This one,” he said, picking up one particular book and handing it to her. “It’s my favoritest.”

“If You Give a Mouse a Cookie,” she read, knowing the story well. Still, she pretended she had never seen it before for Roland’s sake. “This seems interesting. Do you think I’ll like it?”

He nodded. “It’s the best story of all time!”

“Well, then, I can’t wait to read it!” She opened the book and cleared her throat. “If you give a mouse a cookie, he’ll want a glass of milk…”

As she read the story of the very demanding mouse, she heard Robin instructing Henry about how to play chords on the guitar. He attempted a few, most of them sounding harsh to her ears as he worked on holding down the strings properly. She glanced up, finding her son looking determined as he worked at the chords as Robin encouraged him softly.

With Claire knitting and Emma on her phone, everything about the scene seemed so domestic to Regina. It also felt right and a strong feeling came over her, one that shook her to her core. It sent warmth coursing through her and joy bubbled inside her as she smiled at everyone.

Robin looked up from his lesson with Henry, his blue eyes meeting hers and he smiled as he tilted his head. No doubt he was trying to figure out why she was so happy. She took a deep breath and told him.

“I love you.”

The confusion melted from him, leaving behind only his brilliant smile. He replied: “I love you too, Regina.”

“And I love you, Majesty!” Roland piped up, snuggling closer to her.

She kissed his head. “I love you too, Roland.”

Robin and Henry ended their guitar lesson as Claire suggested they watch a movie together. The two joined Regina and Roland on the couch. Robin took his son and placed him on his lap while Henry burrowed next to Regina. She held him close as she leaned against Robin, who wrapped his arm around her. They were a little family now and she sighed, content.

*****

They worked out a good rehearsal schedule with Tink. Robin and Regina rehearsed their samba in the morning and then after lunch, Tink would join them for the Charleston. They came up with the story of a man in a speakeasy who catches the eye of two female patrons, causing the women to fight over him.

“Of course, Regina wins in the end,” Tink said, winking at her.

Regina rolled her eyes while Robin chuckled. “Damn right she does.”

The rest of the week flew by as everyone worked hard on the semi-finals, hoping to land a spot in the finals the next week and eventually claim the mirrorball trophy. Emma and Henry were already debating where to place it once she and Robin won, which made Regina roll her eyes and tell them not to count their chickens before they hatch.

(She also decided it would go in her bedroom but she wasn’t going to tell them that just yet).

By the time Sunday’s dress rehearsals came, Regina was both exhausted and excited. “We’re almost there,” she said.

“I know,” Robin replied, lounging next to her. “Then maybe we can all go on vacation together? You, me, Roland and Henry? Oh, and Mum and Emma too.”

“Vacation?” she asked, her heart speeding up as she smiled. “You mean it?”

He nodded. “I just want to spend time with you where we’re not being filmed all the time and don’t have pressure on us.”

“I can’t wait.” She sighed, holding his hand as they watched Ariel and Killian rehearse. Just two more weeks, she reminded herself. She could do it.

*****

Regina parked her car Monday morning and headed toward the studio, a bounce in her step. Their routines for the night’s show had gone well the night before and she really had no concerns heading into the live show. She did want to run through the samba rolls with Robin one more time but she was impressed with how he handled them. Hopefully, the judges would be equally impressed.

“Someone looks a little too pleased with herself,” Gold said, emerging from the shadows formed by two building. He scowled at her.

Her stomach clenched but she held her head high. “You make it sound like I shouldn’t be.”

Gold chuckled, limping toward her. “You think you’ve won the war, don’t you? That I’m off the show and that’s it.”

“Honestly, Gold, I’m not thinking about you,” she said. “I have other things to focus on.”

“Like winning the mirrorball trophy?” he asked, smirking at her.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she answered: “Yes. We’re in the semifinals and I’m pretty confident about our chances of making the final. We could honestly win the whole thing.”

He hummed and she scowled, knowing he was playing one of his mind games with her. Regina sighed and said: “Just threaten me or give me a riddle or whatever you want to do. I have a schedule to keep.”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “I’ll just wish you good luck. You’re going to need it.”

Gold bowed his head to her and then limped off, seeming way too smug for her liking. She watched him leave, eyes narrowed. Regina didn’t know what his game was but she decided she wasn’t going to waste any energy on it.

He wasn’t worth it.

*****

Only a couple hours later, Regina was pressed against shelves as she wrapped her legs around Robin. His lips sucked at her pressure point, his hair brushing against her face. It wasn’t gelled down yet, so she enjoyed the soft strands as she kissed the top of his head. “Best stress relief method ever,” she gasped.

He chuckled as he released her neck, trailing kisses along her jawline. “I thought you would enjoy this.”

“I do,” she replied, kissing him.

They still had to report to wardrobe and then to hair and makeup, but she was willing to delay that for a few more minutes. She fisted his shirt and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He let out a pleased moan.

Someone banged on the door, interrupting them. “I don’t know who is in here but I do know that you’re needed upstairs. The show is soon and you can’t waste anymore time,” the person yelled.

Robin groaned. “Busted.”

“Unfortunately,” she replied with a weary sigh. She ran her fingers through her hair. “I guess we should go.”

He nodded, kissing her again. “I’ll see you backstage, sweetheart.”

“Yes, you will.” She tried to wink at him before groaning. “Can we pretend I didn’t do that?”

“Why? You looked absolutely adorable.” He grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes and stepped into the empty hallway. After making sure no one was lurking around, Regina took a deep breath and headed for the stairs.

It was time for the show to begin.

*****

Regina took her spot for the opening number, sandwiched between Ursula and Ruby at the top of the staircase. Ursula leaned over. “Nervous?”

“A little,” Regina admitted. “But I also feel confident that Robin and I have this.”

“You do,” Ruby replied, taking Regina’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

The lights went down and in the shadows, Regina saw the camera operators moving over the floor as a few people scurried across it. A buzz rose up from the audience as they grew eager for the show to start, knowing it was only seconds away.

“Live from Storybrooke Studios in Hollywood, California,” the announcer said, smooth British accent lilting every word, “this is the semi-finals of Dancing With the Stars!”

Regina didn’t know if the audience applauded or cheered. All she could hear were the drums beating out the rhythm of their opening number. She counted the measures, waiting for their cue to dance down the stairs to the male pros waiting at the bottom for them.

Spotlights hit them and Regina started down the stairs with Ursula and Ruby. She met up with Walsh at the bottom, who twirled her toward the center of the room. They then performed the cha-cha in time to the music as they joined the other dancers on the dance floor.

Pushing away from Walsh, Regina turned to face Killian for the jive part of the dance. He winked at her before they headed into the step on. Killian knelt a bit, flatting his thigh so she could use it like a step. She was careful not to dig her heel into his leg as she pushed herself up and kicked with her other leg. Regina then jumped down as he straightened up so they could perform the flicks in time with the others.

Killian then took her hand and led her toward the back of the group as the other pros pushed forward. Walsh, Jacob and Merida joined them as well as they waited for their celebrity partners to come out for their introductions.

“Ladies and gentlemen, here are your semi-finalists! Clorinda Tremaine and Jacob Butler!” the announcer said.

Clorinda bounded out of the wings, taking Jacob’s hand as they did the cha-cha through the two lines created by the pros. It reminded Regina a bit of the old show Soul Train before she was snapped back to attention by the announcer.

“Scott Campbell and Merida dun Broch!”

Merida took her partner’s hand and they did some weird disco moves down the line until they took their place in front of the cameras.

“Dorothy Gale and Walsh Baum!”

Regina glanced over as Dorothy met up with Walsh. The Olympian looked sick and Regina felt bad for her, wondering if something was bothering her or if it was just nerves. As long as she still was able to dance, should have a fighting chance.

“Robin Locksley and Regina Mills!”

She turned toward the wing and watched as Robin danced out toward her. He took her outstretched hand and pulled her close. They had decided on a tango and so their bodies were pressed together as they headed through the double line. They took their spot next to Dorothy and Walsh, kicking their feet while clapping in time to the beat.

“Ariel Tritoni and Killian Jones!”

Killian appeared in Regina’s peripheral view and she watched as he reached down, pulling Ariel between his legs. She popped up, hitting a cute pose with her hand in the air. They then went into the rest of the choreographed moves, dancing in time with the professionals behind them.

The music ended with large sparklers going off behind them as the audience continued to cheer. August and Belle took their spots on the dance floor, smiling as the camera panned to them. “And that’s how you kick off the semi-finals. Don’t you agree, Belle?” he asked her.

“Absolutely,” she said before turning to face the camera. “Once again, our remaining contestants will be dancing twice tonight. First, they will perform a dance they’ve yet to do so far in the competition and then in the second round, each couple will be joined by an eliminated pro or a member of the troupe for the trio round.”

“Always a crowd favorite,” August said. “I’m going to say goodbye to Belle so she can head up to the skybox as our first couple takes their places. Let’s see how Ariel and Killian prepared for their Viennese waltz.”

The lights dimmed as Belle crossed to the stairs leading to the skybox. Regina gave Robin’s hand a squeeze. “I have to report back to wardrobe but I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be waiting,” he said, walking away with Dorothy and Scott as they headed to the skybox. Regina smiled at his retreating form before joining Walsh, Merida and Jacob as they headed back to wardrobe as well so they could get ready for their individual performances.

*****

Robin and Regina danced last, a common spot for them. “We’ll probably be dancing last for the rest of the competition,” she said with a huff.

“Probably,” he agreed, stretching out as they waited for the show to come back from commercials. “But I guess it’s not too bad.”

She sighed before taking a deep breath. “Smile, Robin. We’re back.”

‘The lights shone on them and they smiled, waving at the camera as August welcomed the audience back from the commercial break. “Robin and Regina return to Latin dances as they worked on the samba this week,” he said.

“Here we go,” Robin muttered as the lights dimmed and their package appeared on the giant screen. They watched as they practiced the samba and Regina found the editors had decided to edit together all their falls while practicing the rolls, setting it to funny music. She rolled her eyes.

The screen went dark and the music started, one of the show singers performing Katy Perry’s words.

 

_Are we crazy?_

_Livin’ our lives through a lens_

_Trapped in our white picket fence_

_Like ornaments_

 

Robin and Regina moved through the steps easily, as if he had been dancing the samba his entire life. She was proud of him, though she knew that the rolls were coming. They no longer tripped over each other but there were still a few issues. She prayed they would handle it well enough to at least get a nine from each judge.

 

_Turn it up, it’s your favorite song_

_Dance, dance, dance to the distortion_

_Turn it up, keep it on repeat_

_Stumbling around like a wasted zombie_

 

They moved into the maypole and Regina took a deep breath. It was time for the rolls--meaning it was now or never. She prayed everything fell into place for her and Robin so that they nailed the moves.

 

_It goes on, and on, and on_

 

Robin pulled Regina back into hold, holding their clasped hands aloft. “Here we go,” she whispered. “Samba rolls.”

 

_Turn it up, it goes on and on and on and on_

 

Regina bent backwards as Robin leaned against her, their feet moving in perfect harmony. They rolled their bodies together, always connected, as the song headed toward the end. It concluded with the two of them separating and walking away from the band and conformity.

The lights came back up as the audience cheered and Regina hugged Robin. “You did it! I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” he said. “You’re the best.”

August greeted them as they approached the judges’ table. “I know you must be sick of hearing this by now but there’s no other way to say it--you two are amazing!”

They laughed, thanking him and then turning to the judges. Cru started and she smiled at them, a light in her eyes that gave Regina hope for a good score. “I think Regina has rubbed off on you, Robin, because you definitely shine in Latin dances! Once again, you had the perfect balance of sexy but not too sexy for this samba. You two just need to bring that for your non-Latin dances and I have no doubt you’ll be holding the mirrorball trophy next week.”

“David?” August prompted, turning to the only male judge on the panel.

“The samba can be tricky,” David started, “but I think you handled it well, Robin. Your bounce just needs to be sustained a bit more but you nailed the rolls, so bravo for that.”

Regina was glad someone highlighted Robin’s great rolls and she flashed David a bright smile as August prompted Ingrid, once again sitting on the judges’ panel, for her comments. “I have to agree with David about the bounce, but I think that’s just stamina. Your rolls were also great for a beginner. I think there was some footwork issues there but the fact I’m questioning that shows how good you were,” she said. “Bravo.”

The audience cheered and August turned to Robin. “We saw that you and Regina fell a lot while learning the rolls. Did you amass a good amount of bruises?”

“Pretty much,” Robin said, laughing. “But they were all worth it in the end.”

“Agreed,” Ingrid replied as David and Cru nodded.

August motioned toward the stairs. “Why don’t you head to the skybox and we’ll get your scores soon enough.”

Robin and Regina waved to the crowd before running over to the stairs, heading up to where Belle was waiting. She greeted them warmly before praising Robin’s rolls as well. “I know I struggled with those when I danced the samba,” she said.

“I struggled too,” Robin said before hugging Regina closer. “Thankfully, I had a very patient instructor.”

Regina bit back her laughter as she suddenly had an image of Graham sitting at home, laughing his ass off at that statement. “I’m certainly not the most patient person in the world,” she said. “I just want to win.”

“Well, keep dancing like that and you two just might be able to do that,” Belle said, chuckling. “Let’s see if your scores will help you in your quest for the mirrorball trophy.”

Robin wrapped his arm around Regina and she held her breath as silence filled the ballroom, waiting for the results. “David Nolan,” the announcer said, sounding louder than usual in the quiet.

“Nine,” he said, holding up the corresponding paddle. It was disappointing but Regina figured they lost a point because of Robin’s bounce.

“Ingrid Winters,” the announcer prompted.

She held up her paddle and said: “Nine. Just watch your footwork.”

Regina held her breath, knowing that both Scott and Clorinda were tied with twenty-sevens while Ariel and Killian had a twenty-eight. They could either end up in a three-way tie for second or tie for first.

“Cru de Vil,” the announcer said.

“Well, while it’s clear my fellow judges found reasons to nitpick, I thought it was flawless,” she said, holding up her panel. “Ten!”

“Twenty-eight out of thirty for Team Outlaw Queen,” Belle announced. “Which means they are tied with Ariel and Killian for first place heading into the trio round. Any other comments?”

She held the microphone up and Robin looked at the camera. “I guess just the usual--remember to call or go online to vote for us! We’d love to be in the finals and to hoist that mirrorball trophy, but we can only do it with your help.”

“Well said,” Belle replied. “So, who will be your partner is the trio round.”

“We’ve asked Tink to join us and we’re excited to dance with her,” Regina said, reaching out as she saw Tink sneak over out of the corner of her eye. She wrapped her arm around Tink’s waist and held her close, noting the smaller dancer was already in her green flapper dress for their routine.

Tink leaned in to speak into the microphone. “It’s been a pleasure to work with Robin and Regina. Both are so welcoming and hard workers. I think everyone will like our routine and should vote for them.”

“We can’t wait to see your routine,” Belle said. “August?”

 Attention shifted to August, who started to throw the show to commercials. Belle wished Robin and Regina luck before Tink gave them a little push. “You need to hit wardrobe to get ready,” she said.

“Yes, ma’am.” Robin saluted her before winking. He took Regina’s hand. “We’ll be right back.”

*****

Regina walked back into the skybox, now dressed in a red flapper dress. Her hair had been pinned to mimic a bobbed hairstyle and she had a sequined headband around her head, a red feather sticking from it. She spotted Robin easily enough, noting how dapper he looked in his black suit with red striping and his fedora.

“Hello, handsome,” she said, sliding up next to him. She leaned against his shoulder, smiling at him.

He grinned as he turned his head toward her. “Hello, doll.”

“Nervous?” she asked.

“A little,” he admitted. “Killian, Ariel and Thomas were really good with their quickstep. They got almost a perfect score--a twenty-nine. They’re now in the lead with fifty-seven points.”

Regina rubbed his back. “Don’t let that get into your head. We’re going to be amazing and get a perfect score. You’ll see.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell him,” Tink said, looking somewhat annoyed. She then patted Regina’s knee. “Come on. Dorothy and Walsh are up. Let’s see how they do.”

They all moved toward the railing and looked over the dancefloor. Ruby was dancing with them and they had the samba. “I’m sure she’ll be fine. She did well with the cha-cha, after all,” Regina whispered.

“She hasn’t been feeling well all night though,” Robin said. “She barely got through her individual dance.”

“Walsh and Ruby will support her,” Tink replied as the music started up.

A day after finding out about their trio dance styles, each remaining pair was informed that the star was going to have to dance a thirty second solo. It was up to each professional to decide when that moment would be in their routine and it seemed Walsh had decided to put Dorothy’s up first. She started to dance the voltas alone, standing in the middle of the dancefloor as she looked ready to die.

“Is this as painful to watch as I think it is?” Tink asked, wincing.

Regina tried not to wince herself. “Yeah…”

“Well, here comes Walsh and Ruby. They’ll be able to save her,” Robin said, pointing to the two other dancers.

Walsh pulled Dorothy into hold while Ruby held her up, almost making her bounce as they continued the dance. It was clear they were carrying her through the routine and Regina frowned. “If she’s sick, she should get check out.”

“Everyone gets a little nuts around this time,” Tink explained. “They push themselves too far.”

Regina was about to respond when she saw Dorothy’s leg give out. She went down as Ruby tried to catch her and Regina gasped, horrified as the Olympian hit the floor. The others all rushed the railing, watching it unfold with wide eyes.

“Come on, get back up, get back up,” Merida murmured under her breath, voicing what they were all thinking.

The music cut off and several people rushed onto the dance floor, including a very concerned David. Ingrid stood up at the judges’ table, her hand covering her mouth while Cru looked like she was going to be sick as well. A stunned August stumbled onto the dance floor, announcing: “We’re going to go to a commercial break while medical professionals examine Dorothy Gale. We’ll be right back.”

“This isn’t good,” Robin said as the lights came back up. “I don’t think she’s going to be able to continue on.”

Regina’s heart hammered as she felt scared for Dorothy, nodding. “She can’t. She’s too weak. Walsh should’ve tried to pull her before this.”

“It would’ve meant an automatic elimination,” Tink said.

“Even though she danced the individual round?” Robin countered, almost musing to himself as well.

Killian shrugged as he joined them at the railing. “The producers are going to have to make that call...unless Dorothy makes it for them.”

Applause drew their attention back to the dance floor. Dorothy had risen to her feet and was waving to the crowd as she leaned against Walsh. She then sat laid down on a gurney brought in by the medics and allowed herself to be wheeled out as Walsh held her hand.

Ruby entered the skybox, pale and shaking. Pushing back from the railing, Regina headed straight for her and gave her a hug. “It’s going to be okay,” she told her.

“I told her not to dance,” Ruby replied, sounding close to tears. “I told her her health wasn’t worth it…”

“Some people are too stubborn for their own good,” Regina said, rubbing her back. “Take it from me. I’m one of them.”

Ruby chuckled, though it was mixed with a few sobs. She pulled back, patting her cheeks with a sigh. “I must look a mess.”

“Nothing that can’t be easily cleaned. Come with me.” Belle took her hand and led her to where someone from makeup was waiting to fix up Ruby before the show got back from commercials.

Regina returned to the railing, looking down to the dance floor below. The judges were sitting at their table again and were staring at the top for some reason. She frowned, leaning toward Tink. “What are they doing?”

“They are watching Dorothy’s dress rehearsal performance,” Killian said, frowning. “They usually do that if the pro suddenly can’t dance.”

Tink shrugged. “I guess this is a special circumstance like you said? Dorothy managed to dance one round. The rules say you have to dance--it doesn’t say how many times.”

“That’s probably going to change,” Regina murmured as the crew cleared the dance floor. Someone counted August back in and a single spotlight shone down on him.

“Welcome back,” he said solemnly. “Before the break, Dorothy Gale collapsed while dancing a samba with partner Walsh Baum and pro Ruby Lucas. Dorothy had been feeling ill most of the day but decided to dance anyway. She was alert and responsive the entire time and has been taken to the hospital for evaluation. We will update you if we hear anything during the broadcast and as always, you can follow Dancing With the Stars on Twitter, Facebook and Instagram for more updates as well.

“Dorothy’s situation is a unique one for us here at Dancing With the Stars. The rules say the star must be able to dance in the live show or it is an automatic withdrawal. Dorothy did dance in the live show but was unable to complete it. Our producers have ruled that the judges could judge the dress rehearsal performance, which we are going to show you now.”

August lowered his microphone as the ballroom went dark, the giant screen flickering to life. Everyone watched as Dorothy danced the samba with Walsh and Ruby. She stumbled a bit in some of her moves and she struggled with the rolls, but overall it wasn’t too bad. Perhaps just not where someone should be if they were in the semi-finals, Regina figured.

The lights came back on and August lifted the microphone. “Because Dorothy is not here, the judges will only present their scores. David?”

“Eight,” he said, holding up the paddle.

“Ingrid Winters,” the announcer said, taking over from August.

She held up her paddle with an apologetic smile. “Eight.”

“Cru de Vil.”

“Eight,” she replied, shrugging as she held up her own paddle.

August nodded. “That is a total of twenty-four. Adding that to their earlier score, Dorothy and Walsh finish the night with forty-five points out of sixty. When we come back, Scott and Merida dance with Anna!”

The audience applauded and the lights came back on. A PA came up, reading her clipboard. “Clorinda and Jacob, we need you to be ready for after Scott and Merida’s performance. Follow me.”

“I’m going to check on Ruby,” Regina told Robin and Tink. They nodded and she headed over to where Ruby was blotting her eyes with a tissue.

Sitting down, Regina took her hand. “Twenty-four out of thirty is a pretty good score--and for a dress rehearsal, nonetheless.”

“It was more than her individual dance,” Ruby said. “She’ll be pleased with the score once she finds out. But she’s still at the bottom of the board.”

Regina had to acknowledge that was true. Given everyone else’s individual round scores, there was no way for Dorothy to climb up the leaderboard. It didn’t give her a strong position for the finals, if she made it. Still, there was one thing that could work in her favor. “There’s always the audience votes,” Regina reminded Ruby.

She nodded. “True. I just hope Dorothy feels better and can dance.”

“Me, too,” Ruby replied. “Me too.”

With a sigh, she stood. “Thank you, Regina. I think I’m going to call Walsh to see how Dorothy is doing.”

Once Ruby walked backstage, Regina went to sit with Tink and Robin on a nearby couch. She curled close to him as he draped his arm along the back of the couch--enough to appear casual but to still be touching her. “What did I miss?” she asked them.

“The jive,” Tink replied. “It was decent but it looked like Scott struggled with having to dance with Merida and Anna. They’re coming up for their scores, but I think they’re probably going to get a twenty-four.”

“Clorinda is down on the dance floor with Jacob and Lance from the troupe,” Robin added. “They have the tango.”

The sky box went silent as Scott’s scores came up. Just as Tink had predicted, they got three eights for a score of twenty-four. Added to their individual round score of 26, they finished the night with fifty points. They had a second place finish at the moment since both Clorinda and Robin hadn’t gotten their second round scores yet. Depending on how Clorinda danced, Regina figured Scott and Merida could finish the week in third place.

A PA appeared next to the couch. “Clorinda and her team are getting into place for their dance. I need you three to follow me so you’re in place. We’re in a crunch for time so everything is going to go a bit faster for these last two numbers.”

“Okay,” Regina said, taking Robin’s hand as they stood. He gave hers a squeeze as they followed the PA downstairs.

It was go time.

*****

Clorinda’s tango with Jacob and Lance got a 27, which was the same as her individual score. She finished the night with a fifty-four, giving her a firm third place finish provided Team Outlaw Queen didn’t completely blow their Charleston with Tink. Regina was confident in their routine and all the practice they had put in, so she was certain the worst they could do was end the night in second place.

“And we’re back with our last dance of the night,” August said as the cameras focused on him. “Team Outlaw Queen welcomed Tink to help them prepare a Charleston for their trio. Let’s take a look.”

The screen dimmed and showed Tink entering their rehearsal room for the first time, carrying in coffee as she greeted them brightly. She then was shown explaining some of the basics of the Charleston and how they could go all out with it. Robin clapped his hands. “ _Let’s do this!_ ” he declared.

“ _I’m so thrilled to be working with Regina and Robin_ ,” Tink said on screen. “ _I’ve admired Regina since I started dancing competitively and the warning that you should never meet your idols definitely doesn’t apply to her. And Robin has been so sweet and fun throughout the competition, so I knew we would do well together._ ”

Regina and Robin hugged her as they watched the three of them laugh and practice the Charleston. There were a few missteps and the standard falling-down-while-practicing-tricks shots before the package ended.

“You’ll be fine,” Regina whispered to Robin before going to hit her mark just as the music started it up. It was some obscure jazz piece called Page 23 but it had a good rhythm and was easy to bop to, which was all Regina and Tink had cared about.

A spotlight came up on Robin, who opened the number with his solo. He stood in the middle of a speakeasy, starting to dance to announce his presence to all the women in the bar. Regina watched his legs as he kicked one behind the other and swung his arms in circles. His lines were clean and he handled the double kicks well enough.

Tink approached him first, starting to mimic him in a move she had called the wind up. Standing side by side, they both kept kicking up their right legs behind their left as they rotated their arms in wide circles, as if they were winding themselves up for something. They finished it with a kick to the side, which was when Robin “fell” back into Regina’s arms.

She gave him a coy smile before pushing him onto his feet again. He turned and they started to kick--her left leg going one way while his right leg went the other--as they touched opposing hands to each other. Robin twirled her around him and she then stood, bowing her head as Tink leaped over her to take over.

Robin caught Tink, holding her in the air as she lifted her legs high in the air, her back perfectly arched. Their faces almost touched before he put her back down, the two moving into the basic Charleston leg moves as they danced along to the beat.

After a few beats, Regina jumped back in. She slid under Robin’s legs and he pulled her up into a standing position. They then locked arms they stood back to back. He bent over, pulling her onto his back as she kicked her feet in time to the music. When her feet were back on the ground, she felt him push off as she bent over so he could mimic the move. She put him back down and Tink joined them in rising on their toes as they flapped their hands about in quick, precise movements.

They transitioned into the lean back, leaning toward the left in unison as they kicked to the right. All three then kicked out as they spun in unison, Robin reaching for Regina to do a bit in hold. It was a bit of the Lindy hop--the Charleston alone didn’t have enough moves to sustain a full two minute dance, so she and Tink had taken moves from the jive and the Lindy hop to pad out the routine--and danced around the ballroom before Tink cut in and stole Robin away.

Regina stood to the side, annoyed, before she jumped on Robin’s back. He stepped away from Tink as his hands went to her hips, supporting her as she did a spread eagle behind him as he spun them around. She swung her legs to the front, her body twisting and following them until she stood in front of Robin again. They danced in hold again before Tink pulled him away once more.

However, Regina wasn’t going to give up so easily. She grabbed Robin’s arm and they played tug-of-war with him for a few tugs. Tink then let go and fell backwards while Robin and Regina finished the dance with a few more moves, ending with her in his arms as he held her up. Their faces got very close and the lights went down, insinuating a kiss.

Robin set her down and Tink ran over so they could share a group hug as the lights came back up. August motioned for them to join him at the judges’ table. “I wish I had time to comment about how amazing that was but we need to get this over with,” he told them. “David?”

“Great energy, great moves, great teamwork, and just a great routine,” David said.

“Succinct,” August praised. “Ingrid?”

She smiled. “I agree with David. I know Cru prefers seeing you two in more sexual situations but you also handle the fun, airy routines well. Well done.”

August sighed. “And Cru?”

“Well, I would’ve like a little more sexy with the fun and airy, but I get to replay the scene of Regina spread-eagle against Robin’s back, so that will have to do. Otherwise, it was a wonderful Charleston and another great routine,” Cru replied. “You chose well when you picked your partner.”

“Okay,” August said. “We’re going to move right on to the scores.”

All three judges raised their glittery ten paddles, giving their Charleston the only perfect score in the semifinals. Robin hugged both Regina and Tink as August leaned closer to them. “Anything to say? Quickly?”

“I just want to thank Tink. She helped us choreograph a great routine and we’ve enjoyed our time with her,” Robin said, smiling at Tink as Regina hugged her.

August nodded. “Well, now we need to say goodbye to Tink as I ask Robin and Regina to join the other semifinalists on the stairs for elimination.”

Robin gave Tink a hug before taking Regina’s hand. They hurried over to the stairs and took their place on top, right in the middle between Scott and Merida and Clorinda and Jacob. Ariel and Killian stood on a lower step but were joined by Walsh, who had returned from the hospital.

Belle joined August as he updated the audience on the missing star’s condition. “Dorothy is stabilized at the hospital and has been admitted for testing. Her family is with her and so Walsh has returned to the studio.”

“Now comes the hardest part of the night,” Belle said. “These couples have worked hard throughout this competition and now one of them will be eliminated so close to the finish line.”

“Ariel and Killian,” August started as the lights turned red. The familiar heartbeat rhythm filled the ballroom as everyone’s eyes turned to the named couple. Killian held Ariel tight as they waited to hear their fate.

August smiled. “You’re safe and will be dancing in the finals next week.”

The audience cheered and Ariel hugged Killian as the lights went down. Regina’s stomach twisted into another knot. One spot filled, three more to go.

“Clorinda and Jacob,” Belle said, shifting attention to the couple to Regina’s right. After a few tense seconds, Belle smiled and finished: “Congratulations, you are finalists!”

Clorinda let out a cry of joy as she crumpled in Jacob’s arms. He held her close and the lights went down on them, leaving three couples who still needed to learn their fate. Regina moved closer to Robin and he wrapped his arms around her as he stood behind her, no doubt as nervous as she was.

“The next couple who will be dancing in the finals are…” August paused as Robin’s grip tightened on her. She held her breath, closing her eyes as they waited to hear whose names would be said next. “Robin and Regina!”

She was lifted off her feet and she turned to wrap her arms around Robin’s neck as he hugged her tightly. The audience cheered even louder and the lights went down as tears trickled down her face. “We’re finalists,” she whispered.

“Yes, we are,” he replied, kissing her cheek. “Thank you.”

“And we’re down to two. Scott and Merida, Dorothy and Walsh, one of you has received the lowest combination of judges’ scores and viewer votes and will not be dancing in the finals next week,” Belle said.

There was a brief pause as the remaining three people bathed in red lights sweated it out. August then said: “On this ninth week of competition, the couple leaving tonight is...Dorothy and Walsh.”

“Aww,” the audience said in unison before applauding as Merida hugged Walsh. He then hurried down to join August and Belle to say Dorothy’s goodbyes.

“I know it must be tough to do this without your partner,” Belle said.

Walsh nodded. “Yes, but I know if Dorothy were here, she’d want to thank the judges, the audience and her fellow contestants for all their support and encouragement. She would want to wish the finalists luck and would tell you that she’s rooting for all of you.”

The audience applauded as August nodded. “Well, now she can focus on getting better and she will still be back to dance in our two-part finale, starting at the usual time on Monday and concluding in a special starting at nine pm eastern, eight pm central on Tuesday. On your screens now should be our leaderboard and the numbers for you to call in order to vote.”

“Phone lines close one hour after the show ends in your time zone but you can continue to vote online until eleven tomorrow morning. Have a good night and we’ll see everyone next week,” Belle said before the band started the show’s theme music. The finalists moved off the steps and surrounded Walsh, congratulating him on a good run.

“You tell Dorothy we’re proud of her and we’re all hoping she gets well soon,” Robin told him, shaking the male pro’s hand.

Walsh smiled. “I will. I know she’s going to be disappointed to get so close and not finish, but I’m hoping this will finally allow her to rest and take care of herself. Her Auntie Em looked ready to make her.”

“Well, give her our best,” Merida emphasized before Walsh walked off. He no doubt was going to call Dorothy with the bad news.

“Before everyone heads off, I want to get a group shot of us finalists. Please?” Ariel asked, practically jumping up and down.

Everybody got together and Regina soon found herself squished between Robin and Clorinda as Eric took several pictures with Ariel’s phone. They then exchanged hugs, wished each other luck and headed back to their trailers to change back into regular clothing. She didn’t know how the others were going to celebrate, but she and Robin definitely knew how they were.

*****

“Now remember, this is just because it’s a special occasion. Don’t expect ice cream for dinner often,” Regina said, placing two small sundaes down--one in front of Roland and one in front of Henry.

Their eyes grew big and they smiled up at her. “We know,” they said in unison.

“Good. Now why don’t you two dig in?” Robin asked, setting down the sundae he was splitting with Regina. Claire followed with a cup of chocolate ice cream while Emma was already licking her mint chocolate chip ice cream cone. They all took seats at the table, enjoying their celebratory treats.

Regina dug her spoon into the sundae, getting a nice amount of Rocky Road mixed with nuts, chocolate syrup and whipped cream. It was decadent but it was a celebration. She and Robin had made the finals. They still had a lot of work ahead of them in their final sprint to the mirrorball but she knew they would make it. Which meant she could indulge in some ice cream for now.

As they all laughed and ate ice cream together, Regina smiled. Her life certainly had changed in almost three months. While she was sad to think that the season was coming to a close, she knew this wasn’t going to go away once the cameras turned off and they didn’t have to report to the dance studio every day. She and Robin were committed to each other and only could go in a positive direction.

With that pleasant thought, she took another large spoonful of ice cream and celebrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Regina are in the finals! It’s going to take a couple chapters to cover the finals, just like it takes a couple nights to wrap up the show. Gold is still lurking around and he’s not going to go away quietly. Both Robin and Regina may find some parts of their pasts they would rather remain hidden being dragged out into the light. 
> 
> To my knowledge, there is no jazz piece called “Page 23” but after glindalovesshoes read the plan for the Charleston, she made a comment that the only thing missing was a Page 23 reference to make it the ultimate Outlaw Queen number. So I don’t want anyone trying to find this non-existent song. And thanks to Eva for the suggestion as well as her awesome beta skills! 
> 
> Thank you all again for your continued support! You all are the best!
> 
> \--Mac


	13. Week 10--Before the Finals

### Week 10—Before the Finals 

Regina watched Henry get on the bus from the living room window before heading upstairs to take her shower. She changed into a tee shirt and her sweatpants, ready for another long day at the studio. There was still time before she needed to report there, though, so she headed down to the kitchen to grab some coffee and some breakfast.

Carrying her coffee and a container of yogurt into the living room, she was unsurprised to find Emma on the couch with a bowl of cereal. Her own mug of coffee sat on the coffee table-though on a coaster, so Regina let it slide. "I see we had the same idea," she said, sitting down next to her friend.

"Well, you know what they say about great minds," Emma said, reaching over for the remote to turn the volume up a bit. "Glinda is about to talk to Dorothy and Walsh. We'll get to see how she's doing."

Regina set her own mug down on a coaster before opening her yogurt as _Good Morning, America_ came back on. The camera focused on Glinda, once again looking perky and bright in a crisp white sleeveless dress. It was almost as white as her teeth as she smiled widely. "Welcome back. Last night was the semi-finals on Dancing With the Stars. The remaining contestants danced two dances, including the crowd favorite trio dances. However, there was a scare when Olympian Dorothy Gale collapsed while performing the cha-cha with Walsh Baum and Ruby Lucas. She had to go to the hospital and the judges scored her rehearsal dance but Dorothy was still eliminated one week before the finals.

"We go live to LA where we are pleased to have Dorothy and Walsh join us via satellite, Glinda said. She turned slightly as a split screen came up, revealing Dorothy and Walsh on the left side of the screen. Dorothy still looked pale but there was a bit more life in her eyes.

Glinda smiled. "I guess I should start with the obvious question. How are you feeling, Dorothy?"

"A lot better than I did last night," she said, her voice hoarse. "I apologize for how I sound but I've been coughing all night long."

"That's okay. Are you willing to share what the doctors told you?" Glinda asked.

Dorothy nodded. "I've been diagnosed with bronchitis. I had a cold the past couple weeks and rather than taking it easy, like my aunt and Walsh here wanted me to do, I continued to push myself. It prevented my body from fighting off the cold and it spiraled from there. I was running a fever last night and my body grew weak, which was why I collapsed."

"But you're feeling better?" Glinda pressed.

"Not really but I'm on my way to recovery," Dorothy said. "While I'm disappointed that I can't compete for the mirrorball trophy, I know I need to focus on my health. So I guess in some ways, America did me a favor. So, thank you, America."

Emma nodded. "She's really taking this well."

"I think she got a scare last night," Regina said. "Collapsing like that can be real wake up call."

Dorothy and Walsh thanked the audience for their support yet again and she said she was working to hopefully be able to dance on the following Tuesday's finale. Glinda wished them well and their half of the screen fell away as Glinda returned to center focus. "In further Dancing news, does Robin Locksley have a secret love child in England?"

"What?" Regina and Emma sat up straighter, their spoons falling into their respective breakfasts as they stared at the TV in shock.

Glinda continued. "There are reports that the frontrunner for the mirrorball trophy and former Outlaw of Pop has been giving money to a family in England, supporting a now fourteen years old boy. Given his reputation, many wouldn't be surprised to learn he fathered a child in his younger days. However, given how close he appears to be with his young son, Roland, one wonders why he doesn't have much of a relationship with this son. And given the rumors surrounding a possible romance brewing between him and pro partner Regina Mills, does she know about this son? Or is he Robin Locksley's dirty little secret?"

"I think we've had enough gossip for now," Emma said, picking up the remote and turning off the TV. "She's going downhill if she's turning to that crap."

Regina's mind was spinning. She knew that Robin's "bad boy" lifestyle was all PR hype created by his former manager to give him an edge in the music industry but it didn't mean that he hadn't had a love life before Marian. It could be possible he had a child who remained in England because the child's mother didn't want to deal with such a public lifestyle. Perhaps it was the reason why he was so secretive with his relationship with Marian. Yet, she was certain he would've mentioned another son to her already. At least, she would've hoped so.

"There must be some explanation," she said out loud, really talking to no one.

"Glinda is giving into gossip rather than legit entertainment stories in a desperate bid for ratings," Emma said scornfully. "Who knows who is really behind those so-called reports? Probably someone who doesn't like Robin and wants to derail his comeback."

Regina hummed as she stood. "I'm going to go finish getting ready. I have to meet Robin soon. Hopefully, he can explain this."

Emma took her hand. "I'm sure it's nothing. So just relax, okay?"

"Yeah," Regina said, softly. However, she couldn't shake the knots in her stomach and believed she wouldn't be able to relax until she heard it straight from Robin himself.

* * *

Regina pulled into the studio parking lot, noticing Robin's car was already there. She took a deep breath as she locked hers, trying not to run into the studio to their rehearsal space. As she reached for the door handle, she felt her phone buzz and she glanced at the screen to see a text from Robin.

_Don't get mic'ed up and head straight to the empty rehearsal space next to the kitchen. I'm there waiting._

His message seemed serious and he didn't put either a heart or a kiss on it. It made her heart beat faster and she hurried into the studio, not caring that she was running up to the second floor. She took the back staircase so no one from the crew would see her. It also let her out closest to the kitchen so she didn't have far to go to get to the empty rehearsal room.

Robin was sitting in a folding chair when she entered and he looked up, giving her a tight smile. "Thank you."

"Are you okay?" she asked, dragging a chair over and sitting close to him. She rested her hand on his arm.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, not really. I'm sure you saw Good Morning, America this morning."

"I did," she confirmed. "I don't think you have a son you've been hiding from me but there's clearly something there if you're this upset about it."

Robin nodded, letting his hand drop from his neck. "You've noticed I've never talked about my father. And that's because as far as I'm concerned, I've never actually had one. I don't even have his name-Locksley is my mother's."

She reached over and took his hand, seeing the pain in his eyes. "You don't have to tell me anything, Robin. It's okay."

"No, I want to. You should know," he told her, pulling his chair closer to her. "My parents were pretty young when they met-my father had been out of school for a few years and was working at some factory. Mum got out of university with her nursing degree and had just gotten her first job. They met through mutual friends and enjoyed spending time each other and thought they fell in love."

Regina thought she knew where this was going and she leaned forward, resting her hand on his arm. "If you're about to tell me that you were born out of wedlock, that's okay. That's not much of a scandal anymore. And if the child you're supporting is really a brother or sister..."

"If only that was it," he sighed, sounding almost angry. "We wouldn't be having this conversation here. I would tell you that I was born to a single mother, dad wasn't around but I reconnected with a sibling I didn't know I had all on camera because you're right-it's not a big deal."

She swallowed, feeling contrite. "I'm sorry to have interrupted you. Please go on."

He shook his head, pulling her up as he stood. "I'm not angry with you, Regina. It's just...talking about my dad makes me upset."

"Robin, we don't…" she started when he pressed his finger to her lips, gently silencing her.

"I know what you're going to say," he said, smiling softly at her. "And thank you for giving me the out. But I really do want you to know."

He led her to the mock staircase and they sat down so he could hold her as he continued talking. "My parents were together a couple years when all their friends started to get married. They started to feel a bit left out and it seemed both their families were pressuring them about their, so they ended up getting married. Mum said at first they were pretty happy, going to work and coming home to each other. She said Dad still went out to the pub at least once away, maybe twice depending on the footy schedule, and that she was aware he liked to gamble, but only small amounts on games and the occasional poker game with the lads.

"However, after their first year of marriage, he started to change. Mum thinks he was starting to chafe under a life he didn't really want-that he would've been happier single, going out most nights and just having fun the way he used to. He didn't really want a wife and responsibilities and limits. So he just went about living the life he wanted to live, regardless of who got hurt in the process."

"Like your Mum," Regina said softly.

He nodded. "Mum didn't understand why he was pulling away but she did know that he was spending more and more time at the pub, often coming home drunk. Since all his friends were married and starting families, he started making new friends...and not with the right sort of people. Soon he started to play poker multiple times a week and began placing bigger bets on games, draining the bank account he shared with Mum.

"Mum confronted him about it but he blew it off, saying he worked hard and could spend his money the way he wanted to," Robin continued. "That's when Mum decided to open her own account at a bank she didn't tell Dad the name of and started to deposit money there so he couldn't touch it."

"Smart," Regina said, proud of Claire. "Was she preparing to leave him?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. I don't think she really knew back then what she was going to do. She just knew she needed to get some of her hard-earned money from the hospital away from him. And she started to work as a visiting nurse to earn extra money as well."

"Did your dad notice your mom was working more?" she asked, interested in his story. It was like a soap opera or a Lifetime movie.

"I don't think Dad was really home to notice," Robin admitted. "Though he did manage to come home long enough for me to be conceived around that time."

She grinned, nudging his shoulder. "Thank goodness for that."

He chuckled before growing serious again. "Mum later told me that when she realized she was pregnant, she knew she had to leave the marriage. She said she knew my father wouldn't really be a father to me and so she thought it best to be on her own."

"Admirable," she said, meaning it. "I had single motherhood thrust on me. She chose it so you could have a better life."

"True. But then things took a dark turn for my father," Robin said. "Mum stopped depositing any of her pay into their joint account and Dad lost his job since he spent his days gambling rather than working. He found himself strapped for cash and desperate."

Regina frowned, her stomach sinking as she started to realize where his story was heading. "He started robbing people, didn't he?"

"He did," Robin confirmed. "It first was small things-he'd break into unlocked cars and steal valuables people left inside. Then he learned that radios could bring in more money. He slowly accelerated until he was breaking into houses and finally, he agreed to rob a bank with some of his gambling buddies."

"Oh no."

Solemnly, Robin nodded. "Oh yes. They stormed a bank like something from the movies, I've been told. They ordered everyone to the ground and Dad ordered a teller to put all the money in a bag. Apparently the plan was to leave without any casualties but Dad had started doing cocaine as well as drinking and he was high during the robbery. He freaked out and shot the teller, killing the man."

He paused and Regina hugged him. She didn't know what to say to him so she just held him, rocking him gently until he was ready to continue with his story.

"The police were waiting for them outside the bank and they arrested them quickly. Mum started divorce proceedings as Dad was convicted of robbery and murder, putting him away for life. She petitioned to have her maiden name restored and it was the name she put on my birth certificate. I don't even think Dad's listed," he said.

Regina nodded before asking the question niggling at the back of her head. "What does this have to do with the story on the news this morning?"

He sighed. "When I was on the verge of making it big, Mum decided to tell me the whole truth about my father. For years, she just gave vague answers as to why he wasn't around but she felt I ought to know in case someone tried to use it against me. And she was right. One of my first interviews included a question about if my father was Joseph Hunter, the bank robber and murderer."

"That had nothing to do with you," Regina replied, angry for the younger version of him who had to answer that question. "You weren't even born yet. And all he did was contribute some of your DNA. That's it."

"You know these shows, they love a good scandal," he said with a shrug. "But that was when I learned that the person my father had killed had left behind a young daughter. I looked her up and found that she was married and expecting her first child."

It all clicked for her. "The boy you're supporting...it's hers. You're making up for your father killing hers."

He nodded. "It seemed the right thing to do."

"You don't have to pay for the sins of your father," she said, "but that is a sweet gesture."

"I just hate that people are now saying I fathered a child and am just paying money without having a relationship with him. I would never do that," he said, fire in his voice and his eyes.

Regina kissed his cheek. "I know. That's how I knew it wasn't true. You love being a father to Roland and put your career on hold for him. And you've easily slipped into the role for Henry. There was no way you wouldn't have a relationship with this child even if it didn't work out with his mother."

He leaned against her, kissing the top of her head. "I love how you know me so well already."

"We've been spending almost every waking hour together for three months," she replied. "That helped."

"True," he replied with a laugh before sighing. "I guess I'm going to have to tell someone else my story, huh?"

She shrugged. "I'm of the opinion you can tell them to go fuck themselves, but that's just me."

He laughed. "Well, I highly doubt my PR team would let me put that out as my official statement but they can put it in polite words that pretty much mean that."

"So is that what you're going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," he admitted with a sigh. "I have to think about it."

"Well, whatever you decide, know you have my support," she told him, lifting his hand to her lips. She pressed a soft kiss to his fingers.

He smiled at her. "Thank you. Now, I think we should head to our studio before they send a search party for us."

* * *

David was waiting for them when they entered the studio. He smiled as the camera crew focused on them. "Congratulations, you two! You're finalists!"

"Thank you," Robin said, shaking the judge's hand. "Are you the one mentoring us this week?"

"I am. And don't tell the other finalists, but there was a big fight over who would mentor you two. Everyone wanted to do it," he told them with a smile. "But I won."

Regina was glad to have him as their mentor. She had already worked with Ingrid and knew that Cru no doubt would've just hit on Robin the entire time. While it would've been interesting to work with Merlin, David was their friend and had a good background to help them with whatever it was they were about to be assigned.

"So what do we have to do?" she asked as Robin wrapped his arm around her.

David grinned. "Well, the first round of the finals is the redemption dance. I'm sure we can all agree that your jive didn't go as well as it could've."

"That wasn't Regina's fault," Robin said, as if ready to defend her against another attack.

She laid a hand on the arm wrapped around her waist. "It's okay. There were other aspects besides my fall that could be improved. We were still very much at odds that week, remember?"

"True," he conceded before turning back to David. "Sorry, I interrupted you."

David waved him off. "That's okay. So, yes, I'm giving you a chance to do the jive again. You will dance to the same song and wear the same costumes…"

"Not the banana outfit again," Robin muttered under his breath as Regina tried to hide her laughter.

"However, your routine will be new. Show us how you've improved over the season and that you can handle the jive just like the other dances," David finished as if Robin had interrupted him. "And I'll be around to give you pointers and tips-though I'm not sure you'll need them."

Regina nodded, smiling. "Thank you, David."

"You're very welcome," he said. "I'm going to get out of your hair for now. Before I go, I'll leave you with this tip: Regina is right that you weren't as connected as you are now the first time you danced this style. That is going to be your strength. Don't be afraid to embrace it."

Robin pulled Regina closer. "I don't think that will be problem."

David nodded. "No, I don't think so either. Good luck, you two."

He left and Regina stepped away from Robin, smiling. "Well, I guess it's time to review the jive. I'm never getting that stupid song out of my head."

* * *

Regina plopped down on the couch that night with a glass of wine in hand. Emma sat in her armchair, sipping from a bottle of beer. "Do you want to watch TV?" she asked, picking up the remote.

"I guess," Regina replied. "Just as long as it's not one of those celebrity gossip shows. I'm not going to listen to them speculate about Robin's so-called love child."

Emma crinkled her nose, knowing the true story. "Ugh. They should just leave them alone."

"I definitely agree." Regina leaned back, sipping her wine as Emma flipped through the channels to find something to watch. A flash of something caught her eye and she sat up. "Wait, go back a channel."

Her friend obliged and Regina's stomach jumped into her throat as she saw a picture of herself as a teenager. She wore a hoodie and no makeup, her hair in a simple ponytail. It wasn't exactly a mugshot but it was clearly taken in a police precinct. "Shit…"

Emma sat up as well. "Is that...? When were you arrested? How old were you?"

"I wasn't arrested," Regina replied, feeling sick. "I was sixteen in that picture."

"Oh, when you and Daniel…?" Emma trailed off as Regina nodded. She let out a low whistle. "Damn."

Regina raked her fingers through her hair. "First Robin and now me? Someone is selling scandals to the news. But why?"

"Probably in an attempt to get the public to turn on you. They don't like you, they don't vote for you," Emma said.

"Gold," Regina snarled. "He must be behind this. I don't know how he found out about Robin's beneficiary but he would definitely know about when Daniel and I ran away."

Emma turned off the TV. "I'm going to find that bastard down and give him a piece of my fist."

Her cell phone began to buzz and Regina picked it up, finding Robin's face staring back at her. She glanced over at her friend. "I'm going to answer this. Please don't do anything I'd have to bail you out of prison for."

"No promises," Emma said.

Regina rolled her eyes as she finally answered Robin's call. "Hello?"

"I think someone is making a concerted effort to impugn our good names," he said, sounding annoyed.

She sighed. "You saw the news too, huh?"

"Will sent me the link to a story he saw online, figuring we would want to get on it," he said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think this might be something we should discuss in person," she replied, feeling tired already.

"I thought so. I'm, uh, I'm actually outside your house. Do you think you can let me in before one of your neighbors call the cops?"

She paused, turning around to head back downstairs. "Why didn't you just ring the doorbell?"

"I wasn't sure who might be watching the house," he admitted. "So I snuck into your backyard and am waiting at your backdoor."

"You what?" She paused before reversing course, heading toward her backdoor. Regina unlocked it and opened it, finding Robin standing on the other side with his phone still pressed to his ear.

She hung up her phone and he did the same thing as he stepped inside her house. "Sorry. I just didn't want to chance anything," he said.

"Understandable," she replied, closing the door. "But you didn't have to come here. It could've waited until the morning."

He pulled her into a hug, cupping the back of her head. "I know but I wanted to be here for you."

She leaned into his embrace, glad he was there. "Thank you."

"Regina? Who was at the do…" Emma's voice trailed off before Regina heard her give a little laugh. "Yeah, probably should've figured this. Hi, Robin."

"Hi, Emma. How are you?" Robin's voice vibrated against Regina's ear, sounding deep and soothing as she closed her eyes.

There was a pause before Emma answered: "I'm fine. I'll leave you two alone. Good night, Regina."

"Night, Emma," she said, not releasing Robin and not raising her head from his chest.

He held her close for a few more minutes before asking: "Do you want to move to the couch?"

She raised her head, giving him a confused look. He chuckled. "I thought we'd be more comfortable cuddling there rather than standing in the middle of your kitchen."

"Oh," she said. "Yeah, let's head to the couch."

He kept his arm around her as they walked from the kitchen into her living room. They collapsed on the couch together and Regina curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. "So what do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me," he answered, rubbing her arm.

She sighed. "Remember how I told you that Daniel tried to propose to me at sixteen but our parents talked us out of it?"

"Yes," he said. "What about it?"

"There was a lot more to the story then that. Daniel and I actually did get engaged when we were sixteen and our parents did talk us out of it...after we tried to run away to get married," she admitted.

His hand paused and he frowned. "So that picture they showed on the news…?"

"Was taken at the police station after we were found. We honestly didn't get very far, mostly thanks to Mary Margaret. She had a tendency to read my diary when we all lived together and when my mother didn't find me in my room one night, Mary Margaret told her that I planned to run away with Daniel. So that gave them a place to look," she answered, still unsure if Mary Margaret had helped or hurt her that night.

"I'm sure your mother wasn't pleased with your decision."

Regina shook her head. "She tried to have Daniel arrested. However, he hadn't kidnapped me or taken me under duress. We were the same age and we had run away together. No matter how much my mother tried to use Leopold's name, she got the same answer-they don't arrest and prosecute teenagers for being foolish and in love."

"Thank goodness for that," he replied. "Did she punish you for running away?"

"She didn't get the chance," Regina said. "Running away to get married at sixteen is admittedly stupid, but it still was the best decision I ever made."

At Robin's confused look, she chuckled as she explained how her father and his lawyer had used it to file a motion for emergency custody with the court. She drifted back to when a social worker interviewed her, Regina confessed one of the reasons why she and Daniel didn't want to wait to get married. They had hoped that if they could get married, Regina would be able to be free from her mother's control and have more freedom. She told the social worker that her life was only school, dancing and Daniel-but they weren't really allowed to date. Her only friends were her fellow competitors and she really had no social life.

The social worker looked very concerned and asked Regina more questions, including about how often she saw her father. Regina told her that Daddy only was allowed to see her at competitions, that Mother had found reasons to keep her from their court-ordered visitations. It made the woman frown as she jotted down notes before asking a few more questions.

"The judge granted Daddy's motion and I went home with him that night and stayed with him for almost a month," she said, remembering those days fondly. Everything was less stressful and she felt like a real teenager-she had even been grounded for a week for running away. But she didn't care because it was the most time she had spent with her father in almost two years.

Robin smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear. "So you were free from your mother?"

"Kinda," she replied. "Daddy had custody but there was nothing saying Mother couldn't see me, so her fuckbuddy Gold let her come to every practice while I was living with my father. They both gave me and Daniel quite the tongue-lashing."

He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe Gold didn't try to replace Daniel at that point given how he feels about people who fall in love."

"We were pretty well established and winning at that point. He knew it would be stupid to try to start all over again. So Daniel got to stay but we had to promise not to run away and try to get married again."

"Was that when you promised to not get married until after college?" Robin asked and she was impressed he remembered that.

She shook her head. "No, that came a bit later...after I was no longer grounded. Before Daniel and I could go out again, his parents and my father sat us down and told us that we were too young to get married. Daddy also told me he was worried that I didn't really know too many other boys so he didn't want me to marry Daniel just because he was the only boy I knew."

"So he didn't want you to date Daniel?"

"No, he was okay with me dating Daniel," Regina said, trying her best to explain it. "He just wanted me to expand my social circle so I met new and different people other than my fellow dancers."

Robin tilted his head with a smile. "Is that how you met Emma?"

She paused, considering her answer. "Kinda. Emma and I met in college and when I needed help after Daniel's death, she came to give it...and then never left."

"She's a good friend," he said.

"Yes, she is," Regina agreed softly.

Robin nodded before frowning. "Did you ever go back to Leopold's? I thought you lived there until you were eighteen?"

"I did go back, but not full time," Regina said. "The court decided that I would split my time between my mother and father but ruled that Daddy had primary custody, so he would make all the important decisions for me until I was eighteen."

"Good. I trust him more than I trust your mother."

She chuckled. "You do remember that we're talking about something that happened almost twenty years ago, right?"

"I know," he replied. "But it's also still brand new to me, so I'm really invested in how this story turns out."

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "Pretty much I shuffled between my father's and Leopold's and Mother controlled a lot of my life since she always around my lessons and competitions. Daddy did whatever he could to get her off my back but her claws were in pretty tightly."

Robin frowned. "Do you think she's the one who told the press about you running away?"

"No," Regina replied. "It's Gold. He had a copy of the picture the police took when they brought Daniel and me in. He probably leaked it."

"Why did he have a copy of the picture?" Robin asked. She gave him a look, telling him wordlessly that he knew the answer. He sighed, nodding. "For blackmail."

She nodded as well. "He initially threatened to release it when I fired him but that's when I met Mal. She sic'ed some lawyers on him and also reminded him that people were just going to see him ganging up on a widowed single mother."

"What's changed? He'll still be seen as that when the truth comes out. Especially given why he's no longer on the show," Robin pointed out.

"He has nothing else to lose?" Regina guessed.

He sighed. "Good point. So, what do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "I figure I'll call Mal in the morning and work out my next steps with her."

"Oh, Regina," he said, reaching over and grabbing her cell phone. He held it out to her. "You should call her now."

"Why?" she asked, confused. She took the phone from him and held it against her chest.

He ran his hand over her arm. "Because news cycles go very fast nowadays. If you don't get ahead of this story, it can get away from you."

"What about you?" she asked, thinking of the news that aired just that morning. Had it gotten away from him already?

"Tuck has arranged for me to speak to Glinda North in the morning to clear it up," he explained. "I already spoke with JoAnn and she's okay with me going public."

Regina nodded, knowing that JoAnn was the daughter of the man Robin's father had killed. "Do you want me to be there?"

He bit his lip. "I would love for you to be there but we need to keep things low-key for another week, love."

"Unless we address both stories at the same time," she said, tapping Mal's contact in her phone. She hoped her friend and agent didn't think it was too late for a phone call.

As she pressed her phone to her ear, Robin smiled. "I wouldn't mind doing that. Ask Mal."

"Ask Mal what?" her agent asked, sounding slightly amused. "What did you and Robin do?"

"I think Gold leaked the picture taken by the police after I ran away to the media," Regina replied, not in the mood for banter.

Mal sobered up immediately. "That bastard did what? How do you know? Have they aired a story?"

"I take it you didn't watch TV tonight," Regina replied.

Her agent sighed. "Of course, the one night I decide to take a break. I'll look it up online and I'll get back to you with a plan of action."

"Robin is going on Good Morning America in the morning to talk about the rumors going around about him," Regina said. "Maybe we could piggyback onto his interview?"

"I'll call Tuck and run it by him. I'll get back to you in a bit," Mal said.

Regina thanked her before hanging up. She laid back down, resting her head on Robin's chest as he kissed her head. "When do you have to go?"

"Soon," he replied. "Or else we may end up in dangerous territory."

"You don't think we'd be able to share a bed without fooling around?" she asked, tracing circles on his shirt.

He shrugged. "Possibly. But I also know that once I get my hands on you, I don't intend on letting you go."

"You always have your hands on me," she replied. "It's part of most ballroom dances."

"True. And do you know how hard I have keeping everything clean for the cameras? I want you all the time, Regina," he said, kissing her neck.

She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his lips against her skin. Yet doubts crept into her mind unbidden. "What will happen when we're not spending so many hours pressed against each other in the dance studio? Will this spark fade?"

He tucked his fingers under her chin and guided her face toward him. "Open your eyes, sweetheart, please."

Regina did as he asked and looked into his blue ones, finding love and adoration in them. "I think this spark is only going to grow into a flame. I love you, Regina. That's not going to change."

"I love you too," she said, kissing him. "And that's not going to change either."

Her phone then rang, causing both of them to jump. She turned it to see the screen, relieved to see Mal's face there, and then answered it. "Hello?"

"Is Robin still with you?" Mal asked.

"Yes," Regina replied. "Why?"

"I spoke with Tuck and the producers of the show. You two will do the interview tomorrow with Good Morning America to explain everything that was put out today. They too believe Gold may be behind this," she explained. "So get plenty of sleep. You have an early morning call."

Regina thanked her and ended the call, smiling down at Robin. "So, it looks like we're going to be on Good Morning America together."

He grinned, biting his lip. "Well, then, I think I should let you go to bed and I should go home to do the same. I want to look my best next to you on morning television."

"Then you better get plenty of sleep," she teased him. He laughed and kissed her, holding her close for a few more moments before having to leave.

* * *

While _Good Morning, America_ was one of the nation's top-rated morning news shows, it was also filmed in New York City. That meant it started three hours before the sun rose in California and so Regina had to rise before the sun. Mal had texted her the night before, telling her that all she had to do was go to the studio and the Dancing With the Stars crew would handle everything. She still changed out of her pajamas into something she would normally wear to rehearsals before stumbling out to her car, driving down the darkened streets to report to the studio.

She walked into the studio and was whisked off to wardrobe. There she was given a nice purple dress to wear. It wasn't anything fancy-just a simple cotton dress with a U-shaped neckline and short sleeves. Paired with her diamond ballet slipper-which she had put on for some reassurance-it would look quite lovely on camera.

Hair and makeup came in next to finish getting her camera-ready. Regina's hair was left down, though the stylist let her natural curl remain. Her makeup was more natural, not as heavy as it usually was for the show. Once they were assured she looked her best, Regina was sent to her rehearsal room.

Robin waiting for her, dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a light purple shirt. He smiled when he saw her and she returned it. "Looks like they decided to make sure we matched," she said.

"Force of habit," he replied. "We always have to match on the show, right?"

She chuckled as she took her seat. "I guess so."

"Here," he said, handing her a cup of coffee. "I picked this up on my way in."

"You had time to stop at Granny's and get coffee? You're putting me to shame, Locksley," she said, sipping at the coffee. She felt the caffeine slid down her throat and couldn't wait for it to fill her veins.

Someone associated with _Good Morning America_ stepped forward holding a clipboard with a headset around his neck. "Okay. We're scheduled to go on in the eight o'clock hour back East, which should be in about twenty minutes. I'll get confirmation about an exact time from New York soon. We're going to get you mic'ed and put earpieces in so you can hear Glinda. Any questions?"

They shook their heads and he nodded. "Good. Your agents and the producer have asked to speak to you. So I'll leave you to them."

He walked away and Nimue approached them first, looking contrite. "I'm sorry you're both in this position."

"Price of fame," Robin replied with a shrug. "It was probably bound to happen for me. I just feel bad for Regina. This probably wasn't what you signed up for."

Regina sighed. "No, it wasn't but maybe I was just too naive to think it wouldn't happen to me."

Nimue shook her head. "It wasn't. I guess we didn't know that Gold would be so controlling over you. Or maybe we were just in too much denial over how much power he assumed he had versus what he really had."

"Well, you said you're bringing changes and I'm sure they'll be very welcome," Robin assured her.

Regina took another sip of coffee. "Am I calling out Gold directly? I have no concrete proof that he sent the picture of me but it really could only be him. It's not a widely known episode in my life and I don't think my mother is going to share it since it would then cast a bad light on her. After all, I ran away from her and custody of me was then given to my father."

"It's up to you," Mal said, appearing behind Nimue. "You can call him out or you can insinuate. Whatever you feel better doing."

"I'll support you whatever you decide," Robin assured her, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Okay, we're live in a few minutes," the PA said. He turned to Nimue and Mal. "Can you clear the area so we can finish getting ready?"

They stepped back, allowing techs to place microphones on Regina and Robin. They then placed earpieces in their right ears before stepping back, taking the coffee cups with them. As he took his place by the camera, the PA gave them thumbs up and motioned for everyone to be silent.

Regina jumped when she heard a sound in the earpiece before she realized it was the feed from New York. She heard someone counting down before Glinda North's perky voice filled her ear.

" _Good morning, I'm Glinda North with your entertainment news. The big story on everyone's minds is Dancing With the Stars' Team Outlaw Queen. Yesterday, we reported on a possible secret love child Robin Locksley might be hiding while TMZ last night aired what appeared to be a mugshot of his partner, Regina Mills. The internet has been buzzing about these two stories and I'm happy to say that we have both of them here with us to talk about these stories._ "

A screen across from Regina flickered to life and she could see Glinda's face on it. It then slid to the left side of the screen and Regina had only a split second to put the smile Mal was indicating her to give on her face before she and Robin appeared on the right side. They were now live across the country.

"Hello, Robin and Regina," Glinda greeted them. "Thank you for waking up so early to join us."

Robin smiled. "Thank you for having us on the show. I just wish it was because we were lifting the mirrorball trophy."

"Well, we may still see you doing that." She turned serious. "Robin, some serious rumors have been bloating around about you and so I must ask you point blank. Do you have a secret love child?"

"No," he said. "Roland is my only child. I'm sorry if I'm shattering this image of me as the bad boy who slept with a different woman in every city, but that is the farthest from the truth. I'm pretty much a one-woman man."

Glinda smiled and nodded. "I see. So you're not paying child support to a child back in England?"

He shook his head before shifting in his seat. Regina placed a comforting hand on his knee as he launched into the story about his father and how he had murdered a man. "When I started to make all this money from my music, I would think about the family left without a family. So I reached out to them and found out the man had a grandson. I offered to set up an educational fund for him and though they were reluctant, the family eventually agreed. I get updates every now and then and have met the young man. He's interested in becoming a doctor and I hope he succeeds."

"That is very admirable," Glinda said. "I'm sure the rest of your fans join me in wishing him the best of luck."

Nimue waved something over the screen, catching both of their attention. Robin smiled and squinted his eyes a bit as he said: "I've just been informed that an invitation has been extended to the family for Dancing With the Stars to fly them out here to LA so they could see the finale. I hope they are able to make it-it would be nice to see them again."

"I hope to meet them as well," Regina said. Mal gave her a thumb's up from behind the camera.

Glinda turned her attention to Regina at that point. "Regina, fans were shocked by what appeared to be a mugshot that was making the rounds last night. Can you explain?"

"That wasn't a mugshot," Regina replied, feeling in control and calm. "I fell in love with my late husband, Daniel, while we were both teenagers and we decided to get married at sixteen. I also was not happy with my home situation and at the time, running away to get married seemed like the best decision. I know otherwise now, but I was young, in love and foolish.

"Our parents discovered what was happening before we could get far and the police came to pick us up. That picture was taken by them for their files but no charges were filed," she ended.

"That sounds romantic but very dangerous," Glinda said.

Regina nodded. "I know now that it was very dangerous and we were very lucky that we were found by the police rather than someone who meant us ill."

"So what happened when you were returned home?" the entertainment anchor asked her.

"Well, my father was granted emergency custody of me and so I went home with him, where I was promptly grounded," she said as Glinda chuckled. "He and Daniel's parents also convinced us to put our marriage plans on hold until we were older, which we did and which I now agree was the right decision."

Glinda nodded. "So you definitely don't advocate for teenagers to run away and get married."

Regina tried not to let her confusion at such a strange question showed. "Of course not."

"And do you know who leaked the photo to the press, Regina?" the blonde pressed.

"I have my suspicions," Regina said, choosing her words carefully. "There are only a few people who knew that I ran away. So all I'm going to tell that person is I know it was them and they will not intimidate me."

Robin squeezed her hand as Nimue, Mal and Tuck nodded. Perhaps she was finally getting the hang of being interviewed.

"Well, I think it's best if we let you two get back to your rehearsals," Glinda said, clearly now wrapping up their interview. "Might our viewers get any hints about what to expect for the finale?"

They exchanged looks before Robin shrugged. "I guess we can share one thing. We are getting a second chance at a dance that didn't go so well for us this season and we're hoping to redeem ourselves."

"And the freestyle?" she asked, excited.

"We're still discussing it," Regina lied. They hadn't even done that yet. "We want to make sure it reflects us as a team and I want to showcase how talent Robin is."

He jumped in. "We know there's a lot to live up to and we feel ready to rise to the challenge."

"I'm sure. Can't wait to see it. Thank you, Robin and Regina," she said before the screen went dark and the audio feed in Regina's ears cut out.

The PA jumped in at that point. "And we're clear. Thanks for everything. You two were great."

"Thank you for setting this up," Robin said, removing the piece from his ear. He handed it to the PA.

Regina followed suit. "I hope it sways public opinion and does enough damage control."

Nimue nodded. "I think you two did very well but our team will continue to monitor everything. We'll be in close contact with your managers and let you know if there's anything else you need to do."

"Thank you," Robin said, standing and stretching.

"Can we just start rehearsing now?" Regina asked. "It seems a waste to go home and come back."

"That's fine. We can get a camera crew up here to film you. If you start to get tired, feel free to go home, okay?" Nimue asked.

They nodded and everyone cleared the room. Mal hugged Regina before she left, promising to do as much damage control as needed. "But I think you both did most of the work today," she told Regina.

"I hope it's enough," Regina said as Robin wrapped his arm around her. "I just want to put this all behind us."

Mal nodded but continued to frown. "If Gold is behind this, he may not let up. You two might be in for more problems from him. Tuck and I will do our best to stay on top of it, though. You should just worry about winning that trophy."

Everyone cleared the room and Robin pulled Regina in for a hug. "Everything will work out in the end. You'll see."

"I know," she said, burying her face in his chest. "I just hate having my personal life splashed across the TV for the world to see without my permission."

He sighed, cupping the back of her head as he held her close. "I know, sweetheart, I know. I hate that I was forced to reveal about Joanna and her family like this. We'll get Gold, though. I promise you that."

"Thank you." She curled her fingers around his shirt, breathing in his familiar woodsy scent to help calm her down.

They parted as the film crew arrived, setting up as another crew member mic'ed up Robin and Regina for the show. One of PAs gave them the thumb's up. "We're ready whenever you are. Just do whatever it is you're going to do."

Regina nodded before turning to Robin. "We should probably discuss the freestyle. From what I understand, it's a BIG deal."

"It is," he replied. "It could make or break a contestant's chances at winning."

"I've seen some past ones. Emma gave me a list to watch-both ones that were very good and ones that weren't. There are a lot of different ways to approach this," she said.

He nodded. "I agree. Can I just say one thing? I am not a fan of the routines who try to do a mash-up of every dance style they were assigned during the show. They often look discombobulated and just aren't as good of a showcase in my opinion."

"I think so as well," she replied. "I think our best bet is to probably show your journey using different types of dance. How do you feel about letting Roland dance for a bit?"

Robin grinned. "I think he would love that. Would Henry want to dance too?"

"He could probably be convinced," Regina replied. "Why?"

"Because if this is about my journey and we're including Roland, then he should be included too. You and Henry have become a big part of my journey and I hope you will continue to be once this show is over," he said, his voice sounding a bit louder as he said.

She then noticed how the boom mic operator leaned it closer to them and she realized he was giving them a sound bite for their package. Regina smiled and nodded. "I hope to continue on your journey as well. Knowing you and Roland has been the best part of this show for me."

He gave her a subtle thumb's up so that the cameras didn't pick it up before continuing: "So you'll check with Henry and we'll put together an awesome freestyle?"

"Absolutely," she said, patting his knee. "Then let's work on our jive some more."

"Sounds like music to my ears," David said, walking in with a cup of coffee in his hands. "I heard you two were having an early morning and so I thought I'd come over to see how you were doing."

Robin smirked at him. "You're just trying to get out of diaper duty. Admit it."

"Do I need to call Mary Margaret?" Regina asked, holding up her phone and shaking it to emphasize her point.

David laughed, shaking his head. "Trust me, I am not getting out of any type of duty. I'm actually up this early because I took Neal's early feeding and couldn't fall back asleep. We all needed me to get out of the house for a bit."

"And he comes to us," Robin stage-whispered to Regina.

"Charming," she replied dryly, scrunching up her nose.

David chuckled, crossing his arms. "You can insult me or you can dance. I advise you dance."

Robin and Regina nodded as she motioned to the CD player. "You start the music and we'll start dancing."

* * *

"Well done," Emma said once Regina got home. "You and Robin changed public opinion about you. Everyone is impressed with your interview and angry at whoever leaked the stories. Many are zeroing in on Gold."

Regina smirked. "He definitely made a mistake coming after us."

"Do you think he'll stop?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Regina replied with a sigh. "I guess we'll just have to see."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "That must drive you nuts. You like to control everything."

"It does," Regina admitted, "but I have to just accept it."

Her friend let out a low whistle. "Robin's mellowed you out. I can't wait to see what you're like when you two finally start having sex."

" _Emma!_ " Regina hissed, glancing up the stairs.

"Relax, he's got the door closed and is probably listening to music," Emma told her. "He can't hear anything."

Regina glared at her friend anyway. "If he says anything about me having sex, I'm putting hot sauce in all your food for a week."

Emma rolled her eyes but continued to smile. "Look, I'll be happy when you finally get some because you deserve it, Regina. It's been a long time."

"It has," Regina agreed.

After she lost Daniel, it took her a few years to start dating again. She went on a few dates with one man, who had been nice and attentive to her. Regina had enjoyed his company but soon realized that he may have been more into her than she was into him. However, she still decided to spend a night with him, hoping it would help. Despite the sex being good, all it did was prove that she wasn't as ready as she tried to convince herself she was. So she ended it with him and moved on. Though she had had a handful of dates here or there, she only came close to having sex with Graham. However, they wisely put the brakes on what would've been an ill-fated showmance and neu, ver went that far, which made the man whose name she no longer could remember her last sexual experience several years later.

She knew she was ready to take that next step with Robin. There had been plenty of times where only the threat of the producers had stopped them from giving into their desire for each other. Regina didn't doubt the depth of his feelings for her nor hers for him. Once the show was over, it was going to be wonderful to finally be completely with him.

Her only concern was how rusty she was going to be once they got to that point. She knew he hadn't slept with anyone since Marian's death, but that was only a couple years ago. The last thing Regina wanted to do was disappoint him.

For now, though, she pushed that thought aside. They had to get through the finals and win the mirrorball trophy. She could worry about pleasing Robin after all of that.

"I have to go ask Henry a question," Regina said, "then I'll come down and make some dinner. How does that sound?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm not cooking? It sounds pretty good. What do you want to ask Henry?"

"If he wants to be in the freestyle with me and Robin," she replied.

Her friend's mouth fell open. "What? What exactly are you planning for this freestyle?"

"You'll just have to wait to find out," Regina answered smugly. "You're not getting any sneak peeks just because you live with me."

She walked past Emma, who groaned. "Not fair."

Regina just laughed as she climbed up the stairs to go talk to her son, feeling like nothing could ruin her good mood now.

* * *

_Music played from somewhere. It wasn't distinct but Regina knew it was something for an Argentine tango. Robin's rehearsal studio materialized around her and she saw herself in the mirror, wearing a tight red dress with thin straps and flowers in her hair. Robin appeared behind her, wearing a red shirt and black pants, and he wrapped a strong arm around her, holding her close to him for a few beats of the song._

_He then spun her so that their fronts were pressed together, leading her around the dance floor. Every spin, dip or trick they executed resulted in one of them losing an article of clothing until they were locked in a sweetheart's embrace completely nude. Robin kissed her and she wrapped her legs around him as her heart sped up. She felt how wet and hot she was, how much she needed him inside her. All she had to do was shift herself just so…_

CRASH!

Regina sat up, her heart now beating wildly for a different reason. Her eyes scanned her dark bedroom as she strained to hear any sounds in the house. Though they were faint, she heard movement downstairs. She reached for the bat she kept by her bed before climbing out of it to investigate.

Emma met her in the hall, holding a can of pepper spray. They nodded at each other, heading toward Henry's room to make sure he was safe and that it wasn't him downstairs for some reason.

His door opened and two scared hazel eyes appeared in the crack. "Mom? Emma? What's going on?"

The sound of slamming cabinets drifted from the floor below and panic filled Regina. She whispered instructions to her son as she tried to stay calm. "Stay in your room and lock the door. Call 911 and tell them there is an intruder in the house. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too," he said before closing the door. She waited to hear it lock before she turned back to her friend.

Emma motioned to the stairs with her head and Regina tightened her grip on the bat. They crept down the staircase, ready to face whoever was inside the house.

When they hit the landing, Emma motioned for Regina to search the living room while she would take the kitchen. Regina nodded and tiptoed into the room, looking around. Nothing seemed disturbed as she checked behind the furniture as well as any other possible hiding spots. As she passed her mantle, she noticed a picture of her in her last competition was missing. She frowned as she wondered why anyone would take it.

After clearing the living room, Regina met Emma in the foyer again. Emma motioned to the kitchen and shook her head. They then headed down the hall. Emma motioned to the utility room and Regina nodded, signaling she would head down to their laundry room. They parted ways and Regina took the remaining few steps to her destination, fearing her beating heart would give her away.

The laundry room was empty and there wasn't any place to hide. She noticed, though, the laundry she had washed, dried and folded but hadn't put away yet which sat on a nearby countertop. Both the pile of Henry's clothes and the one of Emma's were intact but hers was knocked over. It seemed like someone had distinctly dug for her underwear and a chill swept through her. First a picture of her was missing and now her underwear had been rifled through, if not taken as well. All of that told her an obsessed fan had gotten into her house.

And she feared she knew exactly who it was.

Regina hurried out of the laundry room. A tall but spindly figure stood in the hallway now, back to her. Over their shoulder, she saw Emma emerge from the utility room. She paused as the figure lunged at her. Before Regina could cry out, though, Emma sprayed her pepper spray right in their eyes.

The person stumbled backwards and Regina didn't hesitate to bring her bat down over their head. They fell to the floor, laying sprawled out between Emma and Regina. As she panted, her heart still racing as Emma grabbed a flashlight and illuminated the face of the intruder, confirming his identity to Regina.

It was Sidney Glass.

"Shit," Emma gasped. "I thought he was supposed to stay away from you?"

"From what Archie told me about his condition, a restraining order probably means nothing to him," Regina replied, feeling sick to her stomach over the whole situation. What had he been planning to do? Just steal mementos from her or would he have tried to hurt her?

Emma reached out for her, grabbing her arm. "Then we should probably get out of here before he wakes up. Let's go get Henry."

Regina dropped her bat as she stepped over Sidney's prone body. As she hurried up the stairs to get her son, she heard sirens off in the distant. Her heart sped up as relief started to spread through her, knowing the police were almost there. She assured Henry it was safe to come out and she hurried him down the stairs before they left the house with Emma.

The first police car pulled up as they ran down the walk, its blue and red lights casting an eerie glow on their dark street. A uniformed officer got out of the car and approached them, his hand on his gun. "Is the intruder still in the house?"

"He is," Regina told him. "I knocked him unconscious and he's lying by our laundry room toward the back of the house on the first floor."

"Okay. Is there anyone else in the house?" the officer asked, pulling out his gun. When they shook their heads, the officer motioned to his partner. The two ran into the house, ready to arrest Sidney.

Regina wrapped her arm around Henry, holding her son close. She wasn't sure who was shaking-him or her-and then decided it was probably both of them. They hugged each other and she rubbed his back, whispering reassuring words to him to try to soothe him as well as herself. She wanted to kill Sidney for destroying the safety and sanctity of their home and wondered why he chose this night of all nights to break in.

A third officer approached her, a pad open and a pen in hand. "Can you tell me what happened, ma'am?" he asked.

Regina took a deep breath and told him everything, starting with the loud crash that had woken her up. She included the fact that a picture of her was missing and she believed he had at least gone through her underwear if not stolen some of it. After she told him how Emma had pepper sprayed him and she had hit him with the bat, she then said: "I know the man who broke in. His name is Sidney Glass. He's a fan who is obsessed with me. Assaulted me in Disneyland and is supposed to stay away from me. I thought he was in an institution getting help but I guess he got out."

"They don't hold them as long as they should," the officer said as his radio cackled to life.

" _Suspect has regained consciousness and has fled the house. We are in pursuit and requesting backup_ ," one of the other officers said.

Regina's blood turned to ice in her veins at the thought of Sidney running free. She held Henry even closer. "Will you catch him?" she asked the officer.

"We will do our best," he replied. As if realizing that wasn't very comforting, he added: "They usually don't get very far."

He walked away as someone drove down the block, pulling over by their house. The person turned off their headlights and Regina's heart skipped a beat when the driver got out of the car, the streetlight illuminating him.

"Robin!" she exclaimed, both surprised and relieved to see him.

"I called him as well," Henry told her. "I wanted him here."

She was glad he made the call as Robin's strong arms wrapped around them, holding them close to him. He kissed Henry's head and then hers. "Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm shaken," she replied. "It was Sidney."

He tensed up and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I thought that bastard was in an institution? And that he wasn't allowed near you?"

She sighed, repeating the same thing she said to Emma. He nodded, though he scowled. "I wish there was more we could do. Did they at least catch the bastard?"

"Unfortunately, we did not," the officer said, coming over to them with Emma. Robin reached out and rubbed her back as the officer promised that they would keep looking for Sidney. "For now, though, we advise that you stay somewhere else. Somewhere you feel he won't be able to get you."

Robin squeezed Regina as he held her closer. "You can all come stay with me. He won't be able to get past my gate or me."

All the arguments Regina had ever given for staying over at Robin's returned but they were quickly silenced by her overwhelming sense that she would be safe at his house. She knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt her and decided to let him take care of her just this once, the show be damned. It wasn't just her she needed to think about after all-Henry had specifically called Robin to come help them. He had wanted...needed...the man to be there and was still clinging to him, looking for comfort and security.

"Okay," she told him. "We'll stay with you."

The officer nodded. "We'll escort you all inside so you can pack a bag. I would pack for a few days though hopefully it won't take us that long to track this nutjob down."

"I'll be right here, waiting for you," Robin assured her as he hugged Henry, letting go of her. "The officers will keep you safe."

Henry pulled away from Robin and clung to his mother. Emma placed her hand on his back as well and they followed the officer into their house. Regina quickly packed a bag for Henry first before letting him sit on her bed as she packed one for herself.

"Is it okay that I called Robin?" Henry asked her, breaking the silence in the house.

She paused, smiling at him. "Of course it is. I'm glad you called him and I'm glad you feel safe with him."

"I do," he replied, voice firm. "I'm glad we're going to stay with him."

Regina zipped up her overnight bag before picking it up. "Grab your bags and let's head out to Robin's. I think we've had enough excitement for one night."

"Yeah," he said, picking up his bag. He wrapped his arm around his mom. "Just don't blame yourself for it, okay?"

She paused, giving him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

He gave her a pointed look of his own. "I remember how you reacted after the paparazzi hassled me at school and so know you're now going to feel guilty about Sidney breaking into our house for the same reason-you think you somehow caused this by being on the show. But the show has been a great thing for us. I know you've enjoyed doing it and we got to meet Robin. And isn't it just like you're always telling me-to own my own actions and not try to blame others? Well, don't blame yourself for other people's actions, Mom."

A lump formed in Regina's throat as her fingers went lax, causing her bag to fall and hit the floor. She hugged him tightly, running her fingers through his hair as she fought her tears. "When did you get so smart?"

"I guess it comes with growing up," he said, smiling at her.

She bit back a sob as she nodded. "You are growing up, my little prince. You're almost a man."

"But I'm not too grown up to sleep with you once we get to Robin's, right?" he asked, still looking and sounding like a little boy.

"Right," she told him, picking up her bag again. "Come on."

They met Emma out in the hallway and officers escorted them from the house again. Robin ushered them into his car, putting all their bags in his trunk. He then climbed into the car and took Regina's hand. "It'll be okay," he told her.

"I know," she told him, giving his hand a squeeze as she smiled at him. "You're here."

He smiled at her before glancing at Emma and Henry in the backseat. "Okay. Let's go home then."

They all nodded and he started up the car. He pulled a U-turn in the middle of the street and drove back down their block, heading to his house. Regina closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling secure with her family in Robin's care. They were safe.

* * *

Regina woke up in the morning and her body was laden down. She turned her head to see Henry curled against her left side, his head pillowed on her shoulder. He slept on, his mouth open as he snored softly in her ear. Something silky tickled her nose and she glanced down to see a mass of curls there. Roland was sound asleep on her other side, almost completely on top of her.

She raised her head, half expecting to also see Robin in the bed with them. It was definitely big enough to fit all four of them, even if Henry and Roland weren't pressed against her side. But the other side was empty with no signs of ever having been disturbed, so Robin had no doubt slept in his own bed.

The door opened slowly and he peeked in, grimacing when he saw Roland there. "I was wondering where he went. I can move him if you want."

"He's fine," she assured him. "I like cuddling with my boys."

He smiled, biting his lower lip as his eyes lit up. "Then I'll leave you to it. Mum and I are downstairs if you need us."

"Thanks," she said, snuggling closer to her boys as Robin closed the door again. She closed her eyes, deciding to try to get some extra sleep.

* * *

When she next awoke, she found Roland and Henry were awake as well. They both still cuddled with her, though they were whispering to each other about some video game Henry had promised to teach Roland to play that day. "I'm glad Papa didn't send me to school today," Roland whispered as Regina opened her eyes.

"It is fun to play hooky," Henry agreed in a whisper.

"Only once in a while though," she said, interjecting herself into the conversation. "School is important."

Both boys turned their heads to look at her and nodded as they agreed school was important. Roland then snuggled closer to her. "I'm glad you slept over, Majesty."

"Me too," she said, smiling softly though she hated the reason why she had to do it. She sat up, placing Roland onto her lap. "Why don't we go downstairs and get some breakfast?"

Henry grinned as he sat up as well, revealing that his brown hair was sticking up in the back. "You mean lunch, Mom. It's after noon."

She chuckled. "Then I guess I mean brunch."

"Brunch?" Roland's forehead wrinkled as he frowned in confusion. "What's brunch?"

"It's a combination of the words 'breakfast' and 'lunch,' and usually features both types of food," Henry replied.

Roland's eyes widened and he looked back up at her. "Cool. Can we have that then?"

"Of course," Regina replied, pushing the blankets back. "Let's go see what your father has in the house."

The boys scrambled out of bed and followed her down to the kitchen. Robin sat at the table, reading something on his tablet, and he perked up when they entered. He smiled at them. "Ahh, my sleeping beauties awake!"

"Papa! Majesty is going to make us brunch! That's breakfast and lunch combined," Roland explained excitedly, racing over to his father's side.

Robin caught him easily, laughing. "Brunch sounds wonderful. Does she need any help?"

The boy frowned, twisting his body to look at Regina. "Do you need help, Majesty?"

"I think it would be fun for all of us to help prepare brunch," she said, winking at Robin. "What do you say?"

"I say okay!" Roland declared, hopping off his father's lap to approach Regina and Henry again.

She smiled at him and pushed him closer to Henry. "Why don't you two go wash your hands while I see what we have?"

"Okay, Mom." Henry took Roland's hand and led him toward the entrance of the kitchen. They left together and she smiled at their retreating forms.

She turned around and came nose-to-nose with Robin. He rubbed her arms as she leaned closer to him. "How are you?"

"Not as shaken as I was last night," she said, enjoying being so close to him. "I'm still mad that Sidney broke into my house but I feel better being here with you and Roland."

He smiled. "I'm glad. Not that Sidney broke in but that you're happy here."

"I'm always happy here," she replied before glancing at the clock. "So, I guess the studio knows we're not coming in?"

"Nimue called me herself this morning. She heard about Sidney's break in and felt it was best that we practice here rather than the studio, even with all its security," he said.

She nodded, grateful to the producer. "Well, we can work on our freestyle. Especially since we have the boys here."

"Yes," he agreed. "Roland is very excited to dance with his Majesty."

"Henry is excited to dance on the show," she replied. "Which is strange as he usually doesn't like to show off that he can dance."

He tilted his head. "So he can dance?"

"Of course he can dance," she said. "He grew up in the studio with me and learned all the moves. He just never was one for competition and I wasn't going to force him."

"Because you're a good mother," Robin assured her, rubbing her arm.

She smiled as the children returned, holding up their hands. Roland beamed at her. "Look, Majesty, all clean!"

"Good," she praised. "Now, let's get this brunch started!"

* * *

Robin hunched over, resting his hands on his knees as he panted. "I think this might be the toughest routine we've ever done."

"It's the freestyle," she said, slightly winded herself. "I think that's supposed to be the point."

He straightened up, grimacing. "I know. And I know it's pretty much go big or go home at this point. It's just I've never been so sore."

She nodded, rubbing his arms. "I know. But we're almost done and then you can relax all you want."

"Oh, I firmly intend to relax," he said, reaching out for her. He pulled her against his body with a cheeky grin. "With you. On a beach."

"I do remember those plans," she replied, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm looking forward to that."

Someone knocked on the door and they jumped apart, turning to find Claire standing there. She smiled at them. "Sorry to interrupt you, but the police are here and want to talk to Regina."

Regina's stomach clenched and she took Robin's hand as she looked up at him, apprehensive. "Come with me?"

He nodded, giving her hand a squeeze. "You and Emma don't have to do this alone."

They walked to the living room, where Detective Tunioli stood in a suit stood waiting for them. He smiled at her as she approached and Regina was somewhat relieved to see a familiar face handling her case. It didn't last long, not when she spotted the scowl on Mal's face as she glared at the detective. Regina worried that more bad news was coming her way as Emma moved over on the couch so she and Robin would have some place to sit.

"Ms. Mills," Detective Tunioli greeted her. "I'm sorry we're meeting again."

"Me too," she said, shaking his hand. "However, I'm glad it's you and not some other new face."

She took a seat between Robin and Emma as Detective Tunioli remained standing. He pulled out a pad and flipped it open. "I am happy to announce that we've apprehended Sidney Glass."

Relief flooded through her and she leaned against Robin. "Thank God."

"What I don't get is why our alarm system didn't go off," Emma said, annoyed. "I'm going to complain."

Det. Tunioli frowned. "The alarm system didn't go off because it was turned off. We got confirmation from the company and Sidney confessed to knowing the code."

"How did he get the code?" Regina asked, confused.

Mal continued to scowl but a dark look came to her eyes. "Oh, you're going to love this."

"Edgar Gold gave it to him," Tunioli said, pulling a clear evidence envelope from his pocket. "Mr. Glass said he got this from Mr. Gold. It's a list of possible codes you might have used. He circled the one he thought was most likely and it appears he was right."

He handed the envelope to her and Regina frowned as she looked over the list of numbers. They all important dates-including her birthday, Emma's, Daniel's, her anniversary, and her father's birthday. Her father's death was also listed but the one that was circled was her son's birthday. Even years later, Gold still knew her well.

She gritted her teeth as she handed the envelope back to the detective. "I hate him."

"Is he going to be charged with anything?" Robin asked, anger in his voice as he squeezed Regina's hand.

Det. Tunioli nodded. "He's being charged with aiding and abetting but the DA is looking into a few other possible charges. We'll keep you updated on them."

"Thank you," Regina said. "Is there anything else?"

He shook his head, tucking his pad back into his jacket. "Have a good afternoon."

"I'll show you out," Claire said, guiding the detective out of the room while everyone sat there and processed what he had told them.

Robin wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her head. She, though, was too focused on Gold. He had given her security codes to her crazed stalker, allowing Sidney to enter her house. Sidney had proven to be violent, given how he had grabbed her and nearly attacked Robin at Disneyland. What if he had hurt her? Or Emma? Or even worse, Henry? Had he really been willing to put them all at risk due to a stupid dance competition?

"I want to kill him," she said to no one in particular. She just needed to voice it.

"So do I," Robin replied, kissing her head again. "He sent a dangerous man to your house. I shudder to think what he could've done."

She clenched her jaw. "I want to tell the world. Shout it from the rooftops so everyone knows that this man put an innocent child in harm's way for his stupid vendetta."

"Then do that," Mal said, pulling out her phone. "Say the word and I can put out a statement to the press."

Regina glanced at Robin and then Emma. Both blondes nodded and she squared her shoulder as she said: "Do it."

Mal nodded, standing. "I'll go back to my office and write it up. I'll send it to you in a couple hours."

"Thank you," Regina replied. "I just hope we can put this all behind us soon. Just after I ring Gold's neck."

Her agent smirked. "That might be possible to arrange."

"Robin and I can hold him down for you," Emma offered.

"You should get some shots in too," Robin told her, frowning. "You're a victim too."

"Okay, I think that's enough hypothetical violence for one day. Mal, would you like me to show you out?" Claire asked, giving the three on the couch her sternest mom glare.

Mal thanked her and followed her out of the living room after giving Regina a reassuring hug. Emma then stood as well. I'm going to go lie on the beach and soak up some sun. Either of you care to join me?"

Regina shook her head. "We need to continue our freestyle. And remember-no peeking."

She wagged her finger at Emma, who pouted. "No fair. What's the point of constantly being around you two if I have to wait until Monday like everyone else?"

"I live in a mansion by the beach," he reminded her.

She paused, pretending to consider that, before nodding. "Fair enough. Good luck with your dance."

Emma left the room as Robin stood with a groan. He held his hand out to Regina. "Shall we return to the rehearsal room?"

She hesitated, though she knew they did need to finish choreographing his routine. However, she was still angry at Gold and feared she would be no good to Robin in the dance studios. "I need to hit something," she confessed.

He didn't move his hand, nodding. "Okay. I can help you there. Coming?"

"I guess so," she replied, taking his hand at last. He helped her up and led her from the living room, taking her upstairs. They passed the guest room she and Henry had slept in, continuing down a long hall. One door on her right had Roland's name spelled out in green letters attached to it as well as a large drawing of a monkey. Her heart sped up as she realized Robin's bedroom had to be nearby and wondered why he would bring her there.

He opened a door on their left and let Regina step inside first. Several pieces of exercise equipment filled the room, including a rack of weights in the corner closest to them. Opposite of them, positioned by three large windows she believed overlooked the ocean, was three machines—treadmill, cycle and elliptical. It was clearly his person gym, which was no doubt how he stayed so fit and still ate whatever he wanted. She would kill to have such a room in her house.

"This way," he told her, guiding her to the punching bag hanging in the middle of the room. He handed her a set of gloves. "These might be a little big but they'll do."

She put them on, feeling as if she could also fit his hand in there as well. Regina gave him a pointed look. "A _little_ big?"

"They'll do for now," he repeated. "You just want to hit something, right?"

"Yes," she replied.

He nodded, moving to hold the punch bag. "Then have at it."

She hesitated. "Won't I hurt you?"

"Not at all," he assured her. "Now, imagine this bag is Gold. Let him have it."

Regina grinned and swung at the bag. Her fist connected with it, moving it slightly. It felt good and she hit it again, imagining her fist connect with Gold's face. As that image filled her mind's eye, she unleashed her full fury on the bag, right and left fists alternating in quick succession. She clenched her teeth, channeling all her anger at the bag. Though she heard Robin grunt at some point, she still continued.

She poured everything into her jabs. All the monotonous drills Gold used to make her and Daniel do, even after they complained of sore bodies. Every insult and snide comment whenever she struggled with a dance step. All the normal childhood activities she never got to do because they were "distractions from dancing." Every tear she had shed when her best still wasn't good enough and he let her know it. How she felt every time he disregarded her feelings, how he dismissed her relationship with Daniel. When Gold's reaction to her pregnancy was a warning about not letting herself go, when he tried to argue that she shouldn't throw away her career for motherhood. When he wanted her to stop crying, abandon her son and com dance again not even a week after Daniel's death.

Her breathing grew ragged as her lungs and arms began to burn. Regina didn't stop though. There was still so much more-how he chided her on set as if she were still his student, how he wanted to keep her and Robin apart, how she was just a pawn in his little war against the producers, how he threatened them, how he put her in danger…

Regina let out a primal scream as she let loose one last punch to the bag. It swung in wide circles, the chain holding it to the ceiling clanking with every movement. She watched it, sweat rolling down her face as she panted.

"How do you feel?" Robin asked softly, pulling the gloves from her hands.

She smiled. Though she felt tired and her arms were going to hate her in an hour or so, there was only one answer she could give: "Free."

"Good," he replied, handing her a towel. "Why don't you go lay down for a bit? We can continue rehearsals later."

A nap sounded wonderful and she took his hand. "Come with me?"

He hesitated. "You know we can't. I even resisted climbing into bed with you last night. We have to stay apart for another week. Not even."

"It feels like a lifetime," she admitted with a sigh.

"I know," he replied, hugging her. "But you'll see. It'll go by really fast. Then I'll never let go of you again."

It was a promise she was going to hold him to.

* * *

After a family conference, it was decided that Regina, Emma and Henry were going to stay one more night at Robin's. He looked relieved, even if Sidney Glass had been captured. "Who knows who else Gold might's already sent your way?" he asked, hugging her tightly when the meeting was over.

She didn't want to consider those scenarios.

Roland asked her to put him to bed, which she did happily. She changed him into his pajamas and watched as he brushed his teeth. Once he climbed into bed, she tucked him in and read him a story, finishing even though he had already fallen asleep. She sat at the edge of his bed, watching him sleep as she carded her fingers through his curls. He was already a son to her and she loved him as much as she did Henry. Leaning forward, she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before tiptoeing out of his room.

Heading down to Robin's recording studio, she heard soft guitar strumming as Robin instructed Henry. She paused in the doorway, watching as he gently guided her son's fingers into the right position for the chord. "Hear how that sounds?"

"Yeah," Henry replied. "It sounds darker."

Robin nodded. "Minor chords usually do."

"Okay, it's time for bed, Henry," she said, hating to interrupt their male bonding but knowing she must. "You're going back to school in the morning."

"Couldn't I have a long weekend? It's Friday," he argued.

She shook her head. "We're getting too close to finals. And you have a long weekend next week, for Memorial Day."

He groaned but handed Robin the guitar back. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling. "We'll continue another day, okay?"

Henry nodded, walking over to his mother. She kissed his forehead. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Okay." He hesitated before asking: "Can we share a bed one more night? Please?"

She smiled, nodding. "Of course we can."

He left the room and she turned to watch him. She felt Robin's hand on her back and she leaned against him. "Thank you."

"He's a good student," Robin replied. "I enjoy teaching him."

She turned to look him in the eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "No, I mean thank you for being a father figure to him. I'm glad he has a good man like you in his life, one he can look up to and who can guide him in some of the ways I can't. He admires you and trusts you. I only told him to call the police-he called you on his own because he wanted you there. I don't know if you understand how much that means to me."

"I think I do," he replied, voice thick with emotion. "It hasn't been easy for Roland to lose his mother, especially so young. He adores you, Majesty, and looks at you as his mother. He hangs on your every word, does what you say and trust you not to do anything to hurt him. When I signed up for this show, I never expected I'd get all of this."

"Me neither," she admitted, trying to blink away the tears blurring her vision. She rose up on her toes, closing the gap between them to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

It was a quick kiss, though. "I need to go check on Henry and then say goodnight," she told Robin.

"Meet me in the living room," he told her. "We can have some alone time before we turn in as well."

She grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Regina left the room, heading back up to the guest room she shared with Henry. Her son was climbing into bed when she got there, so she tucked him in before kissing his forehead. "I'm going to stay with Robin for a bit longer. Will you be okay?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah. Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight," she replied, flipping off the lights as she backed out of the room.

She returned downstairs to find Robin had dimmed the lights in the living room. Two glasses of red wine sat on the coffee table and soft music filled the room. He sat curled up on the couch, holding open a blanket so she could crawl right next to him and cuddle against his side. Robin wrapped the blanket around her, kissing the side of her head. "I've enjoyed having you, Henry and Emma here."

"We've enjoyed being here," she replied with a smile. It then faltered. "I just wish it were under different circumstances."

He sighed, holding her closer. "Me too. Did Mal ever send out that statement?"

"She wrote it and sent it to me for approval. It sounds good but I don't think it conveys the full extent of how angry and betrayed I feel," she answered.

"Did you tell her that?" he asked, now rubbing her arm.

She sighed. "No. Because I don't know where the balance between being truthful and being professional lies, so I'm going to trust Mal."

Robin was quiet for a bit before saying: "Gold's the one who was unprofessional. You get to be truthful in your condemnation of him. People like the genuine, even if these emotions aren't pretty. But you're a victim, Regina, so you get to be angry and feel betrayed."

"I know," she replied before shaking her head, rolling over to face him. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we change the subject? Or just not talk? Please?"

He nodded, kissing her forehead. "We can just lie here and I'll hold you, okay?"

Relief spread through her as she rested her head on his chest. His heart beat under her ear, its rhythm soothing to her. It was music-a song just for her. She smiled as she toyed with his t-shirt, certain all would be right in her world.

After all, she had Robin on her side.

* * *

The next day, she called Mal and revised the statement she wanted to release to the public regarding the incident. Mal shared it with the show before releasing it and Regina held her breath in the rehearsal room as it went live, waiting for the reaction-good or bad.

" _Edgar Gold was my coach and my tormentor from childhood. While I thank him for the start he gave me and for introducing me to my late husband and the father of my son, there was a reason I cut him out of my life. He tried to control my life and how I felt, ridiculing my emotions as if they made me less of a person. I thought things would be different on the show but he proved that a leopard can't change his spots. He once again tried to control me and tried to punish me for once again forming a special bond with my partner._

" _Gold, though, kept going too far. First, he tried to blackmail me and then tried to use his power as a judge to get my partner and I kicked off. I have no doubt that he was the one who released the picture taken by the police when I ran away to the media. The day after that, he gave my address to a dangerous man who is obsessed with me as well as a way to disable my home security system. He put my family in danger and I cannot forgive that. I hope he gets the punishment he deserves and stays far away from me and the people I love for good."_

"I like it," Robin said, reading the statement on his phone. "It's honest. It's you."

She nodded. "That's what Mal said. I just hope the public feels the same way."

"Looks like it," he replied, holding out his phone. "Check out what Twitter has to say."

Regina took the phone and started to scroll through the tweets in response to her statement. Warmth filled her and she felt like she was turning to goo to see everyone support her and condemn Gold. Most called on the show not to go through with the planned send off for Gold, to not put Regina in the same room as her tormentor and bully. Several called her a strong woman and a role model for overcoming such abuse to have a healthy and successful life.

"See?" Robin asked, wrapping his arm around her waist. "People love genuine statements and emotions."

She held the phone against her chest, as if she were hugging all the people who were supporting her. "Fans are the best, aren't they?"

"Usually," he replied. "The Sidney Glasses are generally the exceptions, not the rule."

"Yeah," she said, handing his phone back him. She then cleared her throat. "Come on. The clock keeps ticking closer to the finale so we need to practice every chance we get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your patience! This chapter certainly took its time—mostly because I've been a bit busy with a few other projects, but this one still remains important to me. We're getting closer to the end and I can't wait to complete the journey with all of you…at least on this story. I definitely have plenty more planned for my other stories.
> 
> There is approximately three chapters left in this story—the finals' first night, the finals' second night, and then after the show. And I may do an epilogue. I have to see.
> 
> Once Upon a Time is now over. We got one last Outlaw Queen scene on Friday. While I would've loved for them to have undone Robin's death, the scene we got was still more than I ever thought we would get. Robin is alive in Regina's heart, still exists because of her love and is still her biggest supporter. Through the dialogue, Adam and Eddy admitted that Outlaw Queen was an epic love story. And we got one last kiss.
> 
> Adam and Eddy have said the stories and characters now belong to the fans. We Outlaw Queen fans have known that for a while but it's official. Robin, Regina, Henry and Roland are ours. It's time to give them the happy ending they never got on the show a thousand-fold.
> 
> Thank you, Lana and Sean, for giving us this amazing couple. I promise to take good care of them.
> 
> And thank you to everyone who has read my stories over the years. I'm thankful to all of you and your support. There are still more stories to tell, so I hope you stay around. I know I will!
> 
> -Mac


	14. Week 10--The Finals (Night One)

### Week 10-The Finals (Night One) 

Regina left her trailer, wearing the purplish-blue sequined outfit designed for the opening number. Her silver heels clicked on the pavement as she crossed the lot to head to the studio, her curls bouncing against her shoulder with every step. After three months, it was the finally the night of the finals. The show was almost over and she could walk away with the mirrorball trophy after her first season on the show, which she understood was quite a feat.

Most importantly, though, she was walking away with Robin. In a few days, they could finally go public with their relationship and stop sneaking around.

She couldn't wait.

Regina opened the doors to the studio and headed backstage. Merida smiled at her as she stretched out. "Ready for your first finals?"

"I am," she replied, stretching herself. "I just can't believe the season is pretty much over."

"I know. Sometimes it seems like it will never end but then we get here and it's like you just blinked your eye," Jacob agreed.

Killian approached their small group, smiling. "It is an honor to be a finalist with you three. I wish you all the best of luck."

"That was actually sweet, Killian," Regina said, touched by his words.

Narrowing her eyes, Merida held up her hand. "Wait for it…"

"You're going to need it to beat Ariel and me," Killian finished with a shit-eating grin.

Jacob groaned as Merida punched Killian's arm while Regina rolled her eyes. "Ass."

A PA motioned for them to be quiet, indicating that filming was about to start. Regina's heart started to beat rapidly as the lights went down in the ballroom and a hush fell over the crowd out there.

"Live from Storybrooke Studios in Hollywood California, this is Dancing With the Stars-the finale!" the announcer announced, his voice booming throughout the ballroom as the crowd began to cheer.

The music started up and Killian grinned at Regina. "Here we go!"

He took her hand and doors opened up, letting the four dancers join the rest in the ballroom. Killian and Jacob jumped off the stage before Regina and Merida fell into their arms, letting them swing them around before setting them on the ground. They hit their marks amongst the other dancers, moving into a salsa move as they continued with the opening number.

Everyone in the ballroom clapped along with the upbeat song as Regina moved toward one of the staircases by the stage. She saw Robin start to descend from it, dressed in the "banana" outfit for their redemption dance. He smiled at her as he met up with her as all the finalists were introduced. "Robin Locksley and Regina Mills!" the announcer said, drawing the largest cheers from the crowd.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed out onto the dancefloor. Robin spun her a few times before they hit their mark, joining the rest of the finalists as the dancers posed behind them.

August and Belle took their spots as the cameras focused on them. They both smiled and August welcomed everyone to the finals. "It's been ten long weeks and by tomorrow night, one of our four finalists will be hoisting the mirrorball trophy as our newest winners."

"That's right," Belle said, taking over. "Will it be actress Ariel Tritoni, model Clorinda Tremaine, athlete Scott Campbell or musician Robin Locksley? Tonight, they dance two more times in hopes of getting good scores from our judges as well as your votes in order to win the mirrorball."

"In our first round, each couple will get a chance to redo a dance they performed earlier in the season but didn't do so well on. Each was mentored by one of our judges, starting with Merlin as he helped Ariel and Killian with their second chance at a samba," August finished, introducing the first package.

Regina walked off backstage with Robin's arm still around her waist. She patted his chest. "I need to go to wardrobe and change. I'll see you in a bit."

"I could come with you," he offered, smiling at her though even in the dim lighting she could tell it didn't reach his eyes. "I can keep you company."

She paused, tilting her head to study him. Usually Robin was very keen to watch the other couples dance, studying them and trying to size them up as competition. Even if this was the last week of competition, it meant that every dance mattered in the race to win the mirrorball. So why wasn't he watching the others like a hawk?

Only one answer came to mind and she frowned. "I'm fine, Robin. Sidney is back in the hospital and Gold isn't allowed anywhere near the studio. Nothing is going to happen to me while I go change into my costume."

"I know," he said but she wasn't convinced. At her pointed look, he sighed. "Okay, so I'm a bit nervous. Do you blame me? We had a very stressful week."

She smiled, resting her hand against his cheek. "I know. But we'll be fine here. I'll be fine going to wardrobe. Okay?"

He nodded, hugging her. "I wish I could kiss you right now," he whispered.

"Soon," she whispered back before pulling away. She gave him a little push. "Now go. I'll be right back."

Robin reluctantly walked away and she took a deep breath, hurrying off to the wardrobe room so she could get ready for their jive.

* * *

Just as she thought, she was out of wardrobe and heading to hair and makeup in no time at all. Merida was also there, getting her hair done for her dance with Scott. "How did Ariel and Killian do?" Regina asked, sliding into the seat next to her.

"Perfect scores," Merida said, sounding nervous. "It's not uncommon for the finale-the judges tend to go soft at the end."

"You still sound nervous," Regina pointed out.

The other dancer sighed. "Scott hasn't really grasped the tango. He still gets really nervous while doing it and I'm not sure why."

"Is it the steps or the intimacy of the dance?" Regina asked, curious now. "Robin struggled with the steps himself."

"The intimacy. I mean, I know we're not you and Robin, but I just want Scott to not look like he wants to jump out of my arms when we're in hold," Merida replied, sounding annoyed.

Regina closed her eyes as the makeup artist worked on her as she thought of some advice to pass on. "I wish I knew what to say. I've never really had that problem but Robin's my first non-professional partner."

Merida nodded. "You lucked out that you two bonded so well and are so close."

"Yeah, I'll probably never have a partner like him again," Regina said, smiling fondly. "He's certainly one of a kind."

"That still doesn't help me with my problem," Merida pointed out.

Regina nodded, feeling guilty. "True. Sorry. I wish I could help but if you couldn't get Scott comfortable in a week, you're not going to do it in five minutes."

Merida sighed. "True."

"Merida? We need you for the outro," a PA said, entering the room. "Regina, you need to be ready with Robin. We're trying to move this along."

Regina nodded. "Understood. I'm almost ready."

"She just needs to get her hair done but it won't take too long," the stylist assured the PA.

Satisfied, the PA left the room with Merida following behind her. The stylist turned back to Regina, grinning. "Alright, let's get you ready. Time to put those curls on full display."

"Did we have the curls when I first danced this?" she asked, frowning. "Doesn't everything have to be the same but the routine?"

The stylist shrugged, gathering up Regina's hair. "I can take a few liberties with your hair. But I think it's time we stop hiding these curls. They're gorgeous."

Regina blushed. "Thank you. Everyone else usually tries to hide them."

"Absolutely criminal," the stylist said, wrapping a piece of hair to hide the ponytail holder she used. She then picked up a few styling tools. "Just sit still and I'll do all the work."

* * *

Regina's curls bounced against her neck as she headed into the skybox. She spotted Robin leaning against a railing, watching the performance below. Grinning, she slid up next to him and placed her hand on top of one of his. "Hey. How's it going?"

"Pretty predictable," he replied. "Ariel and Killian got a perfect score."

She nodded. "I heard. How did Clorinda and Jacob do?"

"Three tens and one nine. That one was from Ingrid, who coached them. So they have a thirty-nine out of forty," Robin said.

"Okay, so right behind Ariel and Killian," Regina said, turning her attention to the dancefloor. She watched Merida and Scott struggle with their tango. Though it was technically proficient, it lacked the fire that could electrify the dance and it was clear that Scott wanted nothing more than to run away-just like Merida feared.

Regina shook her head. "Scott's fear of cooties is going to cost them."

She waited for Robin's response but it never came. Instead, she felt him bounce her curls and she turned her head to find him transfixed by them. She frowned. "Robin?"

"This isn't fair," he said, voice breathy. "I'm so weak for your curls."

That surprised her and she felt her eyes widen. "Really?"

He nodded, leaning closer to her. "They're bloody gorgeous. I don't know why you and everyone else insists on straightening them out."

"Habit," she said, reaching up to touch them. "Everyone said they couldn't work with them."

"They weren't creative enough," he replied, placing his hand on her back as he leaned closer. "Promise me that you'll let me see those curls more often once the show is over."

She blushed but nodded. "Promise."

"Robin? Regina? We're going to need you down on the stairs for your outro shots. Follow me," the PA said, barely looking up from her clipboard.

They jumped apart and headed down the stairs. She stopped them and smiled. "Just be fun and cute. You know. The usual."

"We got it," Robin said, giving her a thumb's up. "Right, Regina?"

Regina nodded. "We do. Go on. I'm sure you have a lot more to do."

Thanking them, the PA headed off to her next task. Regina glanced over and smiled when she saw Roland sitting on Henry's lap in the audience. They were between Claire and Little John, with the rest of Robin's band behind them and Emma sitting next to Claire. Everyone waved to them when they noticed Robin and Regina, who happily waved back.

Up in the skybox, Belle threw the attention to the judges t get their scores for Scott and Merida's routine. The announcer called out each judge's name and three of them-David, Merlin and Cru-gave them 9's while Ingrid gave them an 8. Regina felt the other three judges did over score and that Ingrid's was probably fairer but it seemed that at the finale, high scores were the rule not the exception.

"When we return, Team Outlaw Queen closes out our redemption dance round with another chance to get Happy!" August announced as a camera circled around to face Robin and Regina. They met each other's eyes and started to do the Twist, moving opposite each other on the stairs as the band started to play the song to accompany them. August chuckled as he said: "We'll see you after the break."

The music died down and the camera swung off Regina and Robin. Both stopped dancing as they were directed to go onto the dancefloor. She led the way down the stairs and the Royal Court started cheering for her, waving signs and waving. Regina happily waved back, as did Robin.

"I'm going to miss the fanfare," she said.

"You can get it again next season," he told her with a smile. "I doubt your Royal Court is going anywhere. Or you can make Emma clap and cheer whenever you come down the stairs at home."

Regina glanced up at her friend before shaking her head. "She would give me the finger and walk slowly backwards into the kitchen if I asked her to do that."

He laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I can see her doing that. Well, you can always come to my house. Roland would happily cheer for his Majesty."

The thought made her grin as someone in the wings counted them back in, music starting up again. It was a quick fanfare that died down as the spotlight focused on August. "Welcome back! This week, Team Outlaw Queen was coached by David Nolan as they were tasked to recreate a dance that didn't stick the landing the first time they performed it."

Robin made a face. "Did he make light of your fall?"

"I think the writers did," Regina replied, motioning to the teleprompter. "And I wasn't hurt, so it's fine to joke about."

"It shouldn't be," he muttered as their package played. It was all about David coaching them and helping them improve their jive, so there wasn't much for them to watch.

She ran her hands up and down Robin's arms. "Don't focus on that. Focus on the song instead. Okay?"

He nodded as the package ended. She squeezed his biceps. "Here we go."

The music started and they began with the basic jive move, the two in hold as they kicked their feet to the rhythm of the music. Robin then guided her into the Farraway throw, moving them forward as they dipped their arms down before he swung Regina away from him. They then swung their hips in time before Robin pulled her back toward him, and they tapped their hips and shoulders together.

They then performed a move called "the mooch," which had amused Robin to no end. They had their arms wrapped around each other but kicked in time together as they faced the audience, smiling the whole time. After all, they were supposed to be "happy."

After knocking hips again, Regina slid away from Robin. They danced back together until they were in hold. After a few more jive steps as he led her around the floor, they then went into the whip throwaway, where he spun her away from him. She then took his other hand and he raised one of her arms over her head as she twisted away from him in what was known as the Spanish arms. He then twisted her back toward him before they launched into one of Robin's personal favorite moves, just because of the name-the chicken walk. It was so named as she placed her free hand on her hip and walked like a chicken as he moved backwards, leading her across the floor.

She took his other hand again as they moved into the toe swivels, kicking in time to the music as they swiveled their bodies to the beat. Robin then took her right hand in his left as he guided her into the shoulder spin, spinning her under his arm before she danced behind him and their shoulders then bumped together once she was on the other side of him. They then moved into the flicks, mirroring each other as they kicked out their legs. Once again, Robin's toes were pointed and she was pleased to see how much faster he was now almost two months later.

They performed a few tricks, including one where Regina stood still and lowered her head as Robin jumped over her. She felt his pants brush the top of her head, but otherwise he cleared her and landed like a cat in front of her. And then it was time for their moment of truth-recreating the humpback lean that had doomed them the first time. Regina kept herself focused on the move as Robin leaned forward. She launched herself across his back, hers gliding smoothly against his, before landing gracefully as they returned to hold. Triumph filled her though she tried not to get too caught up with it as they finished their routine with a few more moves.

As the music died down, the audience roared for them. Robin pulled her in for a hug. "Good job, sweetheart," he murmured.

"You too," she replied, pulling away to take their hand as they approached the judges' table.

"Even my toes were tapping along with you two," August said, smiling at them. "And I'm not much of a dancer. David, you mentored these two, were you happy with their performance?"

David grinned, leaning forward. "Very happy. It truly was an honor to work with you two this week and I'm so proud of the progress you made. I can't wait to see what your freestyle holds."

"Merlin?" August prompted.

"I must say that you two have shown incredible growth from when you first performed that jive to now," the guest judge said. "Not necessarily in talent-you both have always had it in spades. But when you first performed that, there was no way you could pull off the move where you, Robin, jumped over her head. Neither of you had the trust level for that but now you do, allowing you to take more risks in your routine-all of which paid off."

Robin squeezed her as she sighed in relief. So far, so good. They just needed to hear from Ingrid and Cru.

"That routine definitely made me happy," Ingrid said, giving Merlin the side eye. It confused Regina until the guest judge raised his arms in triumphant and turned to David.

"I got her to say it!" he crowed. "Pay up."

David looked annoyed. "Damn it, Ingrid. And you know there's no place for my wallet in this tux, Merlin. I'll give it to you later."

"I hope you're giving half to Ingrid," Robin said, motioning to the choreographer. "She looked physically pained to say that."

Ingrid grinned. "I was. Thank you for realizing that, Robin."

"As fun as this is, I'm going to have to ask you to speed it up. We are on a schedule," August reminded her.

She nodded. "Right. But, really, Robin and Regina-that performance was excellent. You two have been the couple to beat since the beginning and that has not changed. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Robin said, grinning like a madman.

"And Cru? August prompted.

Regina held her breath, unsure if their routine had enough sexual content for the judge's liking. If not, she could sink their chances of topping the leaderboard and could put the mirrorball trophy out of their reach.

Cru smiled. "That definitely was an improvement over your first jive. You were dinged back then more for your lack of chemistry than Regina's little mishap. This time, you both had that chemistry in spades. It wasn't choreographed in a way that I would call sensual, but you two had such a connection that it elevated the routine and added a sexual undertone that you know I loved. Bravo, darlings."

"Thank you," Robin said as Regina let out her breath.

August motioned for them to stay where they were. "We're pressed for time, so we're going to get your scores right now."

One by one, each judge held up their glittery ten paddle. Regina's heart soared with each one and she felt Robin give her a squeeze every time as well. August grinned at them as he announced: "It's a perfect score Forty out of forty! Congratulations, you two."

"I want to thank David for all his help this week," Robin said, motioning to the judge, "and, of course, to Regina. I couldn't have done any of this without her."

She hugged him, telling August: "I've been honored to work with him. He's an amazing talent and already a winner as far as I'm concerned."

Cru snickered. "I'm sure he is."

August rolled his eyes and powered on. "So, I heard your freestyle will feature some special guests. Any other hints?"

"Just that I think it really shows Robin's life journey and I hope everyone likes it," Regina answered.

Robin nodded. "What she said."

"Well, we're going to go to commercials," August said into the camera. "And when we return, we start everyone's favorite part of the night-freestyles! Stick around."

The lights died down as the troupe came out to perform. August shook their hands. "I really can't wait to see your freestyle. So why don't you two head to wardrobe?"

Robin took Regina's hand and they headed backstage. As they walked, she smiled up at him. "You were amazing."

"So were you," he said, squeezing her hand. "We're in a good position. Hopefully we can keep our lead with our freestyle."

She grinned. "I think we will. Don't worry."

"Mr. Locksley?" A dark-skinned teenage boy with bright brown eyes approached them. He was dressed in a nice white button-down shirt and black slacks with a pass on lanyard around his neck. Awe filled his eyes as he looked at the two of them.

After Robin nodded, the boy stuck out his hand. "I'm Drew Young. I want to thank you for all the help you've given me over the years. I really appreciate it."

"Drew!" Robin exclaimed, shaking the teen's hand. "It's so good to meet you. Did you and your family have a good flight?"

"We did," he replied. "Thank you."

Regina held out her hand as well. "It's nice to meet you, Drew."

"You too," he said, shaking her hand as his cheeks turned pink. "You look even more beautiful up close."

She chuckled, finding him adorable. "Thank you."

"Are your parents here too?" Robin asked Drew.

The teenager nodded. "They're sitting in the audience but I needed to use the bathroom. And then someone said I could try to meet you if there was time."

"Looks like there was," Robin replied, shaking his hand again. "I hope to speak to all three of you once the show is over."

"They would love it. Mum and Dad really want to thank you in person," he said, grinning. "I'll see you then!"

He jogged away as a PA came to bring him back to his seat. Another shooed Robin and Regina toward wardrobe, saying they were on a tight schedule that night. Robin took her hand again and they walked off, chuckling to themselves.

Regina squeezed Robin's hand. "Drew seems like a good kid."

"Yeah, he does," he replied. "I'm so glad to finally meet him."

"I'm sure they interviewed him for your package," she mused.

He paused, frowning. "I forgot about that. I might be an emotional wreck before our freestyle."

"Don't worry," she assured him, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a quick squeeze. "I'll keep you focused. You're going to rock this freestyle."

One of the stylists stuck her head out of the wardrobe room, frowning. "You two coming? We don't have all day."

"Sorry," they said, sheepishly. They hurried toward the wardrobe, where they were separated to get fitted for their respective costumes.

Regina stepped into one part of the room and smiled when she saw Claire standing in front of the mirror. She wore a beautiful silver gown with short sleeves that had little rhinestones sewn into the bodice to catch and reflect the lights on set. Her graying blonde hair was swept up in an elegant French twist and her makeup was already done as well. Claire gazed at herself with awe as a seamstress made some final adjustments to her dress.

"You look beautiful," Regina told her, admiring her.

She smiled, turning her head to look at Regina. "I feel like a queen. This dress is even grander than my wedding dress and I think that was the fanciest thing I ever wore."

"You're done but you can stay while we get Regina ready if you want," the seamstress said, standing up.

Regina smiled. "I would love for you to stay."

"Then I'll stay," Claire assured her, stepping down from the little stool so Regina could step up on it once her dress was on.

Heading behind a changing curtain, Regina continued to talk with Claire. "Are you nervous?"

"A bit," the woman admitted. "I'm about to dance live on national TV. I also don't want to mess this up for you and Robin."

"You won't. We've rehearsed it enough and you were amazing yesterday at dress rehearsal. You're only going to make our routine better, not worse," Regina assured her as the seamstress cinched her into the pale blue dress she had selected for the routine. It appeared to be strapless but there was skin colored mesh covering her cleavage and held up by a clasp at her neck so she didn't have to worry about any nip-slips while dancing.

She emerged from behind the curtain and stepped up onto the stool, looking at Claire in the mirror. "Remember to breathe, keep your eyes on Robin and smile. Everything else will fall into place."

"That sounds like excellent advice," Claire replied. "Is that what you do?"

Regina smiled as she thought of the man she loved and nodded. "I suppose so."

"Well, it's yet to steer you wrong so I guess it will work for me," she said, smiling at Regina.

"Everything is going to be perfect," Regina predicted, winking at Robin's mother. She felt really confident heading into the freestyle and just knew in her gut that no matter what, she had already won.

* * *

Watching freestyles on YouTube was nothing compared to watching them live. Regina made it out just in time to see Ariel and Killian's, which once again had taken on an aquatic theme. Troupe members and eliminated pros donned costumes as various ocean life as they danced around mermaid Ariel and merman Killian, who leaned heavily on the contemporary dance style to help create the whimsical feel of the dance. It also helped him show off how aerobatic Ariel was as well as the ballet skills she had once talked about in a package.

"That was amazing," she said, leaning against the railing next to Robin as the routine ended.

He nodded. "They're going to be the ones to beat. Hopefully we can pull ahead of them."

"I'm sure we will," she assured him, taking his hand. "We have three secret weapons in our arsenal."

Robin chuckled. "I saw Henry and Roland in wardrobe. They are very cute in their costumes, though very nervous."

"Your mother looks beautiful," she told him. "And she's very nervous as well. But I gave her some advice and I think she's a bit calmer now."

"I hope so," he replied before squeezing her hand. "They're giving out Ariel and Killian's scores."

Everyone in the skybox fell silent as all four judges awarded them a ten. Robin sighed. "Now they are in the lead."

"But we still have a chance to tie them. We just need to stay focused and deliver the best freestyle we can. Okay?" she told him.

He nodded before smiling, telling her through clenched teeth: "They're sweeping the skybox for the outro."

She caught sight of the camera soaring past the skybox and she managed to smile just in time. Merida and Scott were next to them and they all started to dance to the music being played as the show went to commercial break, hoping they didn't look as nervous as they all felt ahead of the freestyles.

The lights dimmed and Regina dropped her smile with a relieved sigh. She massaged her cheeks. "I swear I'm not going to smile for a month after tomorrow night. My cheek muscles need a break."

Robin laughed. "You know they say it takes more muscles to frown than to smile."

"Doesn't feel like it," she argued. "It never hurts after frowning for a long period of time."

"And you've done that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow out of concern.

She raised her own in response. "I used to spend _hours_ with Gold. What do you think?"

He nodded, lowering his eyebrow. "Fair point."

"They're coming back from commercials soon," Merida said, turning back to the railing. "Time to smile again."

"Are they doing another sweep?" Regina asked, moving toward the railing herself.

"Looks like it," Merida replied, motioning to the camera now focused on them. She and Scott were called down to the floor, though, leaving Robin and Regina with Ariel and Killian as a PA counted the show back in. Killian started dancing with Robin, placing a hand on his back and holding the other as they swayed in time to a ballad playing in their minds. The two women stood behind them, arms crossed as they pretended to be put out.

The camera passed by them and Belle was given the signal to start her interview. Killian stepped back from Robin, grinning at him. "Thanks, mate. I thought we'd have some fun."

"I'm always up for some of that," Robin replied with the same grin on his face. "And I'm sure the audience enjoyed that. Thanks for playing along, Regina, Ariel."

Ariel laughed. "We only have a few more commercial breaks and we won't really be out tomorrow, so we should enjoy it while it lasts."

Regina frowned as the ballroom lights dimmed for Clorinda's package. She moved closer to Robin, keeping him from going to the railing just yet. "What did she mean by that?" she asked. "Why won't we really be out here tomorrow?"

He glanced toward the dancefloor before leaning closer to her, whispering: "I'll tell you at the next commercial break. Let's go watch Clorinda and Jacob's freestyle, okay?"

She nodded, walking over to the railing as the package ended. The lights came back on to reveal the dancefloor had been turned into a giant runway as the music started up. Clorinda's freestyle ended up being a tribute to the fashion world, models in particular, as she and Jacob danced with troupe members on the runway. There were several costume changes, which she handled deftly though each one threw her off for at least a count before she got back on the beat. While her routine was fun and well done over all, Regina knew the judges would take off for all the times she fell behind.

"Well, that was a fun and quirky routine," Robin said, clapping once the routine was over. "It seems to be a theme tonight. We'll be the odd ones out if Scott and Merida's freestyle is the same."

Regina shrugged. "Then we'll stand out and be more memorable. Don't worry about it."

He nodded and they turned back, listening as the judges questioned the use of so many costume changes since they threw Clorinda off. It was just as Regina predicted-the judges were going to take off at least a point for that.

Clorinda and Jacob were sent up to the skybox and Belle interviewed them before their scores were announced. It was four nines, for a total score of thirty-six. "They'll probably finish in second," Regina whispered to Robin.

"Not bad," he whispered back as August threw the show to another commercial break.

Robin turned to her, speaking normally. "Okay. So we'll have one more dance tomorrow night, if we make it."

"What?" Panic gripped her. Had she missed a meeting or a memo? She wasn't prepared for a third dance. "We haven't choreographed anything!"

"No one has. It's called the twenty-four hour fusion challenge. We'll get two dance styles after the show tonight and then you have to choreograph a routine that combines them and we'll perform them twenty-four hours later at the live show," he told her, gently gripping her arms.

That still wasn't comforting to her. "That sounds like a nightmare. And it works?"

"It does," he assured her.

"Pardon my interruption but I couldn't help overhearing this conversation," Killian said, sidling up to them. "Don't worry, Regina. The twenty-four hour fusion challenge isn't as bad as it sounds. We've all pulled off pretty great routines in such a short amount of time. Even Greg."

Greg frowned from where he stood with the troupe. "Hey!"

Robin rubbed her back. "I believe in you, Regina. I know together we'll come up with something amazing."

"Yeah. If I remember your Latin Night package correctly, you two can improvise very well together," Killian said.

She blushed as she recalled their sensual dance. "Yeah, we can."

"That tango was amazing," Ariel added. "You two could've gotten great scores with it as well. So I'll be interested to see what you do with the fusion challenge."

Robin smiled at her. "I'd be interested to see what you two do."

"Robin, Regina? We need you two to head down to the floor so you're ready to close out the freestyle round," a PA said, entering the skybox.

Ariel gave them thumbs' up. "Knock 'em dead!"

Robin took Regina's hand and they followed the PA down to the wings. She motioned for them to stay there as she hurried off, the show coming back from commercials as the cameras focused on August.

"Welcome back," he said. "Our freestyle continues with Scott and Merida. For his freestyle, they've chosen to celebrate their shared Scottish heritage which has definitely shaped Scott. Take a look."

Their package played as Claire approached them, smiling widely. "You look so handsome, Robin," she told him.

He did look handsome in his white shirt and light blue pants. Robin's smile brightened as he approached his mother. "Regina was right. You look beautiful."

"Did you doubt her?" Claire asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Of course not," he said, slightly panicked as his eyes darted between her and Regina. "I was just agreeing with her."

She laughed, straightening his shirt. "I am only teasing you, Robin. Relax."

"The package is over," Regina said, coming to his rescue. "Let's watch Scott and Merida's routine."

Robin stood between her and his mother as two bagpipers entered from opposite sides of the stage, playing loudly as they marched in step. They met in the middle and walked down the stairs, disappearing off camera as it focused on the forms of Scott and Merida in the shadows. Spotlights illuminated them, showing Scott in his Campbell Black Watch tartan-four squares of various shades of blue lined by different shades of green. Beside him, Merida wore the dun Broch tartan-light blue alternating with scarlet with lines of green, navy blue and gray between them.

Whistles, fiddles and drums joined the pipers as Scott and Merida started with some traditional step-dancing, kicking and stomping in time together as they moved around the floor. They easily tracked the other, never colliding and only crossing paths when the intricate pattern called for it. The audience started to clap along and Regina found herself doing the same as they continued.

The drums dropped out as two other pros-Thomas and Tink-joined them. Regina noticed the dancing went from a lot of stomping and kicks to something more balletic and it intrigued her. Especially when they started to move in patterns that looked like something from a movie adaptation of a Jane Austen novel.

"That's Scottish country dancing," Claire whispered. "It's been years since I've seen it. It's very beautiful."

Regina nodded. "I think they made a good choice to go this route for their freestyle."

The routine finished with a bit from The Proclaimers' "500 Miles" as everyone clapped along again. When the music ended, their rhythmic clapping turned into a thunderous applause-with Regina, Claire and Robin joining in as well.

"They are going to get a near perfect score if not one for that," Robin said. "It's going to be one of the great freestyles other contestants try to emulate in future seasons."

Indeed, the judges praised their routine and Scott's talent. August sent them up to the skybox for a brief interview before their scores were revealed. They got four tens for a perfect score, which bolstered them up over Clorinda and Jacob but Regina didn't know if it would help them in the end.

"When we come back, we learn more about our final finalist, Robin Locksley, and he and Regina are joined by some special guests for their freestyle. Stick around to see it," August said as the show prepared to go to commercials.

"Quick, Mum, get behind us," Robin told Claire. She did as he said as the cameras focused on them. Regina held up her finger to her lips as if shushing someone and Robin shrugged, playing up the mystery aspect of their routine.

The lights came on as the crew set up for their freestyle. Regina turned to Robin and took his hands. "You ready?"

"I think so," he replied, taking a deep breath. A determined look came to his eyes as he nodded. "Let's do this."

She nodded, kissing his cheek. "You and your mother need to get into places. I'll be watching from the wings until it's my cue to enter. Okay?"

He nodded, squeezing her hands before holding out his arm for his mother to take. "You ready, Mum?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said, taking his arm. He led her to the center of the ballroom as the audience applauded. Both waved and Regina smiled, taking a deep breath. Everything was going to be fine and they were going to have a great freestyle.

And then they would win it all.

* * *

"Welcome back," August said as the show returned from commercials. "We finish our freestyle round with our resident pop star. Before we see Robin and Regina's freestyle, though, let's find out a bit more about this former outlaw."

Regina turned to face the screen as the lights dimmed, eager to see how the package turned out. She smiled as Robin appeared on the screen, sitting in the room where they conducted the interviews-one with a comfy chair and a blue background with "DWTS" written in white on it.

_"I owe my mother everything," he said. "She raised me by myself and supported me every step of the way. She really is my number one fan."_

Pictures of Claire and Robin filled the screen, showing him at different ages. Regina's heart melted when she saw him as a baby as well as when she saw him around Henry's age holding a guitar with a proud smile. She had no doubt that Claire had scrimped and saved to get him that instrument and that he knew it, even at that young age.

_"Robin has been my number one priority since I found out I was pregnant," Claire said, now appearing on screen. "His father had succumbed to a lot of vices, including gambling and drugs, so I knew I had to leave him to give Robin his best life._

_"My husband continued to make poor decisions, including the one to rob a bank to support his habits. He killed a guard and was sentenced to serve life in prison," she continued._

The screen switched to Robin and he looked somber, staring off into the distance. _"Mum always danced around the dad question. She just told me that he couldn't be a dad and so he wasn't around. It wasn't until I hit it big that she told me the truth."_

_"I knew that even though I gave Robin my maiden name, people would figure out who his father was," Claire explained. "I wanted him to be prepared."_

_"I learned a lot about my father's victim," Robin continued. "And I learned he had had a family. I reached out to them and I started to support his grandson, putting money toward his education. So no, I'm not supporting a secret son, like I know was reported this week."_

_"I knew about my grandfather and what happened to him,"_ Drew Young said, now appearing on the screen. _"And I knew that I went to schools my family probably shouldn't have been able to afford. Now I know why and I want to thank Mr. Locksley for all his support. He didn't have to do it but…I'm glad he did. I hope to be a doctor one day and I know he's the reason I got ahead start at achieving that dream."_

Will appeared on the screen. _"Robin is probably the most generous person I know. He was always willing to lend a helping hand when we were in school and he is the one who taught me to play the guitar so we could start a band."_

Pictures of Will and Robin when they were younger filled the screen and soon the other members of the band started to appear in them. _"We all knew Robin had amazing talent, not just for playing and singing but for writing songs. It took a long time for our fans to hear his songs but they have proven just as popular as our earlier ones."_

_"I am quite fortunate-we all are-to be in the Merry Men with Robin," Mulan said. "He doesn't have an ego, he's willing to let us all shine and makes it collaborative. He believes we all should have a say in the direction of the band and he respects everyone's opinion. He is a true leader."_

_"I always consider myself lucky to have found such amazing bandmates. We've always just gelled together,"_ Robin said, appearing on screen again as he smiled. A picture of them then filled the screen. _"They are my best friends."_

A picture of Marian next filled the screen as Claire's voice narrated over it. _"Robin had had relationships over the years but I never saw him truly in love until he met Marian. I could hear it in his voice every time he talked about her."_

_"Meeting Marian changed my world," Robin said. "Everything shifted and I started to change my priorities. She made me a better person and then a husband and a father._ "

Footage of Robin and Roland played and Regina smiled as she watched father and son run around the rehearsal room. _"After Roland was born, I had a whole new appreciation for my mother. I understood why she walked away from my father and everything she did to give me the life I had. I doubt I'll ever be able to repay her for that."_

_"Papa is the best,"_ Roland said, appearing on the screen as he sat in a chair that was nearly twice his size. _"He's the greatest Papa ever!"_

_"Robin is a natural father. He's so great with Roland and it's clear he loves him more than anything else," Will said._

Regina saw herself appear on the screen, smiling. _"I really connected with Robin as a parent. Roland is a smart, happy, well-behaved child and a lot of that is because of his father. And then I watch him with my own son, how fatherly he already is toward Henry and it just reinforces what an incredible man Robin is."_

Footage of Robin and Henry interacting appeared before Henry's interview followed. He smiled at the camera. _"I don't have many memories of my dad but I think he would be a lot like Robin. While my mom is the greatest, it's nice to have a father figure again."_

_"Having Regina and Henry in my life has greatly improved it," Robin said. "Like Marian and Roland, they've both helped me continue my journey to becoming my best self. I'm so blessed to have them in my life."_

_"Robin credits so many people in helping him become the man he is," Regina said. "We hope to honor them with this freestyle."_

The screen went black, plunging the ballroom into darkness. Seconds later, a spotlight shone on Robin and Claire as they stood facing each other. Bon Jovi's "Thank You For Loving Me" started and he held out his hand for his mother to take as he guided her through an elegant foxtrot.

Regina covered her mouth with her hands as tears filled her eyes watching father and mother dance. Claire executed the foxtrot perfectly, just as Regina knew she would. Robin gazed at his mother with such love, it made Regina fall even more in love with him. She pressed her hands to her heart over how beautiful the scene was.

Claire and Robin opened up, extending their arms in opposite directions before she let go of his hand and faded into the shadows. Regina stepped from the wings as a spotlight hit her. She tapped into some of her ballet training as she danced toward Robin, representing Marian and the change she brought to his life.

She ran toward him and leaped, letting him catch her. He held her aloft before slowly lowering her, their bodies pressed together. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed to the music for a few beats.

They then pulled apart, dancing side by side. Regina wasn't a fan of contemporary dance and didn't consider it a strong suit of hers (she was stronger in jazz than contemporary) but she knew that it was their best chance to wow everyone. After excelling at all the ballroom dances they had been assigned, Regina believed Robin would do the same with contemporary and would really express himself best with it. So far, she had been proven right.

Mirroring each other, they rolled onto the floor and continued to perform a few moves there. Robin reached out for her and she took his hand, letting him pull her in before they flipped into handstands. They held themselves there for a moment before vaulting themselves to their feet, taking each other's hands as they smiled at each other.

Troupe members then surrounded them. One pulled Regina away as others held Robin back. He reached out for her, looking panicked, but she was lifted high by more dancers and carried away from him. The troupe members holding him back let him go and he fell to the ground, looking broken and defeated.

Regina was placed down on the side of the floor and she reached out to where Roland stood, wearing a white outfit like his father's. He looked up apprehensively at her and she nodded, smiling reassuringly before gently pushing him onto the dancefloor.

A spotlight shone on him and he crossed to his father, who was kneeling and waiting for him. He leaped into Robin's arms before being tossed in the air. Robin caught him easily as they went through a few easy dance moves, the audience applauding as Roland then ran off to join his grandmother in the wings.

Regina danced back out to Robin, now representing herself. They had some push and pull with each other, representing their rocky start, before he pulled her into his arms. He tossed her in the air, catching her before flipping her over his arm. She took his hand, letting him twirl her around before she rose up on her toes, holding the pose as he slowly spun her.

She extended her arm and felt Henry slide his hand into hers. A spotlight shone on him and she gave him a reassuring smile as she pulled him into hold. He took the lead easily, moving into some basic foxtrot moves. They danced around Robin before she twirled away, leaving the two alone in the middle of the dancefloor. Robin began to "teach" Henry some contemporary moves and the boy mirrored them before they moved in unison for a few measures of the song.

As the music swelled, Regina ran up to Robin. She leapt in the air and he caught her, holding her in the Dirty Dancing pose. Everyone applauded as he then let her fall into his arms and cradle her. He then placed her on her feet and they finished with a foxtrot of their own, ending in a hug.

Lights flooded the floor as Robin held her tighter. She smoothed down his hair. "You were amazing," she whispered.

"Robin? Regina? We need you to come over," they heard August say, almost shouting over the applause.

Breaking apart, they walked over to the judges' table. Claire and the boys were waiting for them there. Robin picked up Roland and held him close as Henry ran into his mother's waiting arms. She held him tightly as they faced the judges'.

"I must say, I think this is the first time we had a freestyle be a family affair," August said, smiling. "You are all very talented."

"Well, my dream just came true," Claire said, "and I want to thank Regina and Robin for giving me a chance to say I danced on Dancing With the Stars."

"It's the least I can do to repay you for everything you've done for me," Robin said, choking up as he hugged his mother.

The audience awwed as August nodded. He turned to the judges. "David?"

"Are you crying?" Regina asked, noticing tears running down his cheeks.

He nodded, unashamed. "We had a lot of fun routines tonight but you reminded us of the power of dance, of using dance as a way to tell a story. Bravo."

"Merlin?" August prompted.

Merlin grinned. "I have to agree with everything David said. You two expertly used the song and your choreography to tell Robin's story. Well done."

"Ingrid?" August asked.

She smiled, nodding. "I don't think I can add anything. I just want to praise Roland and Henry for being amazing. You two are really talented and could have a future in dance if you both wanted."

Both boys curled closer to their parents but managed to murmur _thank you_ to Ingrid as August turned to Cru to finish up the judging. She smiled, leaning back. "I know I'm generally tough on routines that are sentimental but I must say, even that routine touched me. And there were a few moments were Robin and Regina were rolling around on the floor, so I have that."

"Uh, thank you," August said, giving her a side-eye. He then turned back to the small group. "We're going to have to say goodbye to Mom, Roland and Henry for now. Once again, well done."

Claire thanked him, taking Roland and Henry from their parents. Robin kissed her cheek before she walked off to the wings. He then held Regina close as the judges gave their scores-all held up their sparkly ten paddles, giving them a perfect score. They finished the first night of the finale tied with Ariel and Killian for first place.

"We're running out of time so I'm going to ask you two to join the other finalists on the steps," August said, motioning behind him.

Robin and Regina crossed over to the steps, taking the place saved for them between Clorinda and Jacob and Scott and Merida. They all stood there as Belle joined August on the ballroom floor.

"As night one of our two-night finale, we will now bid one of our couples adieu. The remaining three will continue on to tomorrow night and participate in our twenty-four-hour fusion challenge," August said. "And the first couple going on to tomorrow is…"

The tense music played and Robin held her closer, his lips in her hair as they waited for the name to be called. Beside them, Scott was bouncing from nervous energy as Merida looked ready to throw up. Clorinda was holding onto Jacob as tightly as possible as he also kissed the top of her head. And at the other end, Ariel looked ready to collapse as Killian supported her.

"Ariel and Killian!" August finally announced. Ariel's legs finally gave out as the lights turned off on them.

Belle took over. "The next couple going on to tomorrow is...Robin and Regina!"

The crowd cheered as Robin hugged her, the lights going out on them. She let out a sigh of relief, knowing they were one step closer to the mirrorball trophy. It was almost in their grasp.

"Scott and Merida, Clorinda and Jacob, there is only one more spot in tomorrow night's show," August announced. "One of you have received the lowest amount of votes in combination with the judges' score. The couple coming in fourth place and leaving tonight is..."

He paused, creating some tension again as Regina looked between the couples flanking her. Each looked ready to throw up and she knew it would hurt whoever lost. She would've been mad if they had managed to come this far and yet been denied so close to the finale.

"Scott and Merida," August finally announced as the audience reacted. Clorinda gasped as she hugged Jacob, the two relieved to be continuing on to the next show.

On the other side of them, Scott hugged Merida and whispered something to her. She nodded and whispered something back before they went to say their goodbyes to August, Belle and the viewers.

"I'm glad I got to show off some of our traditional Scottish dances and I want to thank my fellow Scot, Merida, for giving me that opportunity," Scott said, giving his partner a squeeze. "And I want to thank her for putting up with me."

"It was a pleasure dancing with you. I just wish I could've taken you all the way," she said sadly.

He gave her a hug as Belle said: "Well, we'll still see you two tomorrow night so you do get to dance together once more time."

"That's right," Scott said, nudging his partner. "You're not rid of me just yet."

August turned back to the camera. "All our eliminated stars will return tomorrow night in our grand finale, starting at nine pm eastern time. So tune in to see them dance one last time and find out who will be our champion-Ariel, Robin or Clorinda."

"Have a good night, everybody," Belle finished.

The lights dimmed and the stage manager announced that they were off the air. All the finalists went to console Scott while Regina took a deep breath and faced her fellow pros. "So the twenty-four hour fusion challenge," she started.

Killian nodded, squeezing her shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"We're going to get our styles now," Jacob added. "You can start tonight if it makes you feel better."

Regina bit her lip, looking over at Robin as he talked with Scott. Part of her wanted to get him into the rehearsal room as soon as they learned their styles but the other part knew he needed to get plenty of rest ahead of the finale. She would have to talk it over with him. "I'll see," she said.

"Okay, we need the finalists upstairs so we can pick the fusion styles," a stage manager said. "I'm sure you all either want to get started or go home."

"We'll go get our stars," Jacob said and the three headed toward the group standing in the middle of the dancefloor.

Regina took Robin's hand and he smiled at her. "Is it time for the twenty-four-hour fusion challenge?" he asked.

She nodded. "We need to head up to the skybox. Then we can figure out our next steps."

"Okay," he said. "Lead the way."

The three remaining couples headed upstairs, where Nimue was waiting for them with Belle. A cameraman filmed as Belle explained the rules of the twenty-four-hour fusion challenge. "Each star will pick one style from the bowl and then the pro will pick another. Songs will then be assigned to you when you get to your rehearsal room tonight and you will create a routine to be performed on tomorrow night's show. Any questions?" she asked.

Everyone shook their heads and Belle nodded. "Clorinda and Jacob, since you are at the bottom of the leaderboard, you get to pick first."

Clorinda stepped forward, picking out a piece of paper from the bowl. She opened it and showed it to Nimue and the camera. Belle announced her pick: "The jive."

Jacob then pulled out his piece of paper, also showing it to Nimue and the camera before Belle announced it. "The cha-cha."

"So those two styles are out," Regina whispered to Robin.

"That's not how it works," he whispered back. "There's only a few styles we have to choose from so there are repeats."

She frowned. "So we could get the jive and cha-cha too?"

"Theoretically," he replied before he stepped up to the bowl to pick their first dance style.

Regina watched as he reached into the bowl to pull out a piece of paper. He showed it to Nimue and the camera before Belle said: "The rhumba."

"Thank goodness," Regina muttered, relieved. She and Robin had done well with that dance and she looked forward to dancing it again. However, she still needed to pick their second dance style. She reached into the bowl and prayed that it would gel with the rhumba.

Pulling out a piece of paper, she was glad to see that it said the foxtrot. It would go well with the rhumba and she already started to imagine a routine they could do as she showed the paper to Nimue and the camera. As Belle announced her pick, Regina took Robin's hand again and fell back.

Ariel and Killian chose salsa and quickstep. Regina was intrigued and couldn't wait to see their routine. She prayed Nimue would hurry up and let them go home so they could all get ready for the next day.

"Alright," Nimue said, clapping her hands. "Congrats on making the finals and good luck with your fusion dances. The rehearsal rooms will be open late into the night for you all to use and will open early in the morning as well. We'll see you all tomorrow for the finale!"

Regina sighed, turning to Robin. "We should probably head to the rehearsal room."

"Yeah," he agreed, sighing. "Let's just go say goodbye to our sons. I have a feeling we won't be tucking them in tonight."

She rubbed his arms. "It's not that late. We can get started here in the rehearsal rooms, let them get some footage, and then we'll do some more at your house so you tuck in your son. How does that sound?"

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "You always have good ideas. Where would I be without you?"

"Not hours away from winning the mirrorball trophy," she teased him.

Robin laughed, nodding. "True."

"Come on," she said, tugging at his hand. "Let's go so we can get home sooner."

* * *

Hours later, Regina followed Robin into his house feeling sorer than she ever had before. She had just danced through two major routines, not including the opening number, and then had to choreograph a whole new one. It was coming together well enough but she was looking forward to when it was all over. Then she was going to crawl into bed with Robin at last and sleep for a week.

"You look like crap," Claire said, frowning as she sat at the table with a mug of tea. "What did they do to you?"

"The twenty-four-hour fusion challenge," Robin answered, handing Regina a bottle of water and taking one out for himself as well. He twisted off the cap and downed half the water in one gulp.

Claire nodded sympathetically. "Right, your final challenge. How's it going?"

"We have the basic outline of a routine," Regina said, sipping her water. "It's a bit more difficult that I thought to combine our two styles but it's coming along. We want to flesh it out a bit more before we get some rest and report back to the studio in the morning."

"But I want to tuck in Roland. Is he in his room?" Robin asked his mother.

She nodded. "He's waiting for you, so I'm sure he's still awake."

"Good." He turned to Regina. "I'll meet you in the rehearsal room?"

"Yep," she replied, giving him a quick kiss. "Tell Roland I said he did an amazing job tonight and that I hope he has pleasant dreams."

Robin nodded before leaving the room. Claire craned her neck to be sure he was out of earshot before saying: "I'm sure he hasn't told you, but Robin's birthday is Friday."

Surprise filled her before annoyance. "No, he didn't tell me. What should we do?"

"Well, you know that after the show all the finalists go to New York to appear on Good Morning, America, right?" Claire asked.

Regina nodded. "Robin and I have talked about having the boys come out and spending Memorial Day in the city. Perhaps we can do something there for him?"

"That's what I was thinking. But I didn't want to step on your toes," Claire said.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked with a frown. "He's your son. You can plan whatever you want for him and I'll happily go along."

Claire smiled. "I know that. I also know that after tomorrow night, you and Robin will no longer have to sneak around to be together. So I didn't want to interrupt if you two have some romantic outing planned in New York. You two deserve it."

"Oh," Regina said, smiling now. "Thank you, but Robin and I honestly haven't even talked about New York. We're just focused on getting through tomorrow night."

"Fair enough. Well, I'm sure we'll figure out something by Friday," Claire said. "You and Robin focus on winning that mirrorball trophy, okay?"

Laughing, Regina nodded. She started to head toward the door. "I should go to the rehearsal room. See you later?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But don't stay up too late. You both need your rest," Claire told her.

Regina promised that they wouldn't work for much longer before heading down to the rehearsal room. She set up their assigned music selection and was just heading to the center of the room when Robin entered.

"Roland asleep?" she asked. When he nodded, she then asked: "So you want to pick up where we left off?"

"Not just yet," he said. "I have another idea."

Before she could ask what he meant, he pulled her in for a kiss. She sighed into it, letting him deepen the kiss as she wound her arms around his neck. He held her close, their bodies pressed together, as they continue to kiss. They would still need to practice their fusion dance, but for now, she was content just to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience! I know you're all probably eager to find out what happens to our couple and I hope I can get the next part up sooner than I did this—but there are a lot of themed weeks coming up and I have come to terms with my addiction to Outlaw Queen buttons.
> 
> Speaking of themed weeks, I wrote about Robin and Regina's wedding for Outlaw Queen Happy Ending Week. If you haven't gotten a chance, go check it out! I was a bit pressed for time, so I think I'll go back sometime in the future and expand on the wedding ceremony as well as write their reception. But there's some cute Dimples Queen action in the one that's up, so there's that.
> 
> I hope everyone has a great week! And I hope to have another update for another story—Once Upon a Time—this week. Also, if you haven't checked it out, I have another story up—Reunited at Last. Regina Mills lives a mediocre life in the small town of Storybrooke until a young girl knocks on her daughter claiming to be her daughter. She's then plunged into a world where fairy tales are real and a curse has taken her family away from her. Can she find her husband and break the curse—even if it means going up against Storybrooke's powerful mayor?
> 
> -Mac


	15. Week 10--The Finals (Night Two)

### Week 10-The Finals (Night Two)

The rehearsal studio buzzed with an energy Regina hadn't felt in weeks. It almost felt like the day of the premiere, especially with everyone back to dance one more time on the show before the winners were crowned and the season ended. Nemo greeted her warmly as she entered the building and she hugged Dorothy, glad the Olympian was feeling better. Both Whale and John Darling stopped to say hi to her and she even waved at Tamara before ducking into her rehearsal room.

She barely took a few steps in when the camera crew was on top of her. "How does it feel knowing this is your last time in this room?" the PA asked.

"Bittersweet," she replied, setting down her bag. "It's sad to know that Robin and I won't be back here in the morning to create a whole new routine but I'm looking forward to getting lots and lots of sleep after tonight."

The crew chuckled and she then continued: "Besides, I know Robin and I have built a relationship that's going to keep going even after the cameras turn off, so this isn't a goodbye at all."

"I second that," Robin said, striding into the room. He grinned at the camera as he set down his own bag. "Regina and I are going to be friends for a long, long time."

Regina hugged him and she heard the camera crew retreat. "You think we gave them everything they need?" she whispered.

"We gave them final package gold," he whispered back.

She nodded before pulling back. "Are you ready to perfect this rumba-foxtrot fusion?"

"I am," he said, laughing. "And then I'm ready to win the mirrorball."

"Okay, slow down. Let's not get ahead of ourselves," she said, walking further into the room.

She then paused as she took in the wall opposite the wall of mirrors, her eyes widening at the large pictures now mounted there. "Is...Is that us?"

"Yes, it is," Robin said, standing next to her. "They always put up some pictures of the finalists in their rehearsal rooms on the last day."

"We look amazing," she said, awed by the life-sized pictures of them dancing in the competition. She stepped closer to admire them.

Her fingers brushed over a picture of them in the middle of their quickstep, him dressed as the bandit and her as the queen. They looked like something from a movie or even a magazine. "I loved this routine," she said.

"It was a good one," Robin agreed before walking a bit down the wall. He pointed to another picture. "I loved this one."

She joined him, almost rolling her eyes when she saw them wrapped around each other, both looking like they were seconds away from kissing. "Of course you liked our tango."

"I also liked our cha-cha," he replied, pointing to another picture. They were frozen mid-Turkish towel as they smiled at the camera.

"We had a lot of great numbers," she said, eyeing the paso set to the song Robin had chosen to reflect her.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "I really enjoyed my time on this show. Thank you."

She smiled, leaning against him. "You made my first season really fun and memorable. Thank you."

"Can you hold that pose for a few more moments?" the PA asked, breaking their mood. Both looked over at her but she motioned to the pictures. "No, no, keep studying them. We just need some B-roll footage."

Regina sighed, trying not to look annoyed. "I won't miss that."

"Neither will I," he replied. "It'll be nice to go about my life without my every move being filmed again."

"You'll miss us!" the cameraman called out.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Regina asked: "Did you get enough footage? We do have a dance to rehearse."

The PA nodded. "Right, sorry. Go ahead. We'll just be here in the corner, filming. Like always."

"Great," she replied, tugging on Robin's hand. "Come on. Let's see if we can nail this rumba and foxtrot fusion."

* * *

Regina gave Robin a break around noon, sending him to the kitchen. "Get some lunch and I'll see you soon."

He frowned, though. "What about you? Are you going to eat?"

"Later," she replied. "I have to go to a rehearsal with the other pros and then I'll get something to eat."

"Promise?" he asked, giving her a pointed look.

She nodded. "I promise. I don't want to pass out in the middle of our fusion after all."

"I just want you to take care of yourself." He looked around, making sure they were alone before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Regina stepped away, hurrying down to the rehearsal room where all the pros were waiting. Greg stood in the front, grinning like a madman. "Our last rehearsal! It feels like the last day of school."

"It does," Ruby agreed. "Now sit down and shut up."

Everyone chuckled but Greg stayed where he was, though his smile dimmed a bit. "Spoilsport. Not everyone may be coming back in September."

Ursula rolled her eyes. "That's always the case. People get other projects or the producers decide to shake things up. It's okay."

"Are you not returning?" Tink asked, sounding hopeful.

Greg glared at her. "Very funny."

"I doubt they are going to make changes to the dancer lineup," Killian replied. "Not in the same season they have to make a change to the judges' lineup. They'll want something familiar for the audience."

"So see everyone in September," Ruby said, waving at them with a cheeky grin.

Ingrid clapped her hands. "Okay, enough sitting around. We have only six hours until the live show and some of you still have fusion challenges to ready. Let's make this quick and painless."

Everyone jumped up and headed to their places. Ursula fell into step with Regina. "Are you going to come back next season? A lot happened to you this one, I wouldn't blame you for walking away."

"I have considered it," Regina admitted, glad they were placed near each other so they could talk. "But Emma convinced me not to make any decisions until after the show."

Ursula nodded. "Sounds like good advice."

"It was. I do have a lot to think about, but it'll be better if I do with plenty of sleep and a clear mind," Regina said.

"Well, I hope you stay. I've loved having you on the show," Ursula said, smiling.

Regina smiled back at her. "I've loved being on the show too. It's certainly changed my life."

"Oh, we all know that." Ursula winked at her before Ingrid started the music and they ran through the night's opening routine.

Regina went through the movements easily, though her body was still sore after the intense performances she gave the night before. All she wanted was for the show to be over so she could get plenty of rest and finally take her relationship to the next level with Robin. Then he would whisk her off to a tropical vacation, where they would continue to unwind and bond.

Once she was back, then she would figure out what her next steps were. She had no doubt that by then, her mind would clear and she would be in a much better place to make decisions.

* * *

A few hours later, Regina and Robin reported to wardrobe. There was no time to design whole new outfits for them, so they had to go through the racks to find something that would fit them and their dance. "Think elegant," Regina told Robin. "Foxtrot and rumba are slower and have flowy moves."

"Got it," he said, heading off to the men's racks. "Any particular color?"

"Go for blue. It'll bring out your eyes," she replied.

He peeked over a rack. "But you look amazing in red."

"We're supposed to be showing you off, not me," she reminded him. "You're the star."

She looked through the dresses the stylists said would fit her and she gasped as she pulled out a gorgeous light blue evening gown that felt like water. It had an appearance of being strapless but there was mesh that would hold up the dress, connected to a bejeweled neckline that would look like a choker. "This is perfect," she said.

"You're going to look gorgeous in that," the stylist agreed, looking at the dress over Regina's shoulder.

"Can I see it?" Robin asked, coming around the rack. He looked over the dress and nodded. "Absolutely gorgeous."

The stylist started to walk away. "I know the perfect outfit for Robin to wear then. Wait here."

They stood there as one of her assistants came up to study the dress. "We should be able to alter this easily. A few pins here or there to take it in," she said.

"Good," Regina replied. "I know we don't have much time."

"It's almost over," the assistant said, taking the dress from her. "When you're ready, come on over and I'll start pinning."

The stylist returned, carrying a blue satin shirt and black pants. She held the shirt up to Robin, grinning. "Perfect. It definitely makes your eyes pop."

It did make Robin's eyes appear bluer and Regina's stomach felt funny, like it was full of flying butterflies. "It is perfect."

"Good," the stylist said, taking Robin's arm. "You come with me so we can make sure everything fits perfectly."

He flashed Regina a contrite grin before he disappeared behind a changing curtain. She chuckled, heading over to where the assistant was waiting. "You want me to try the dress on now?"

"Yes, please," the assistant said, handing her the gown. She motioned to a changing curtain. "Let me know if you need any help."

Regina nodded, heading back there. She quickly shed her workout clothes and changed into the gown. It felt like she was wearing a cloud and when it moved, it was like flowing water. She ran her hands over the skirt, wondering if she could have the gown set aside for her to take home. Regina didn't know when she would wear it again but she would find some reason.

Maybe she could wear it when they celebrated Robin's birthday in New York…

"How are you doing?" the assistant asked. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I think I got it." Regina pulled the curtain back and showed it off to the other woman.

The assistant nodded, looking impressed. "Definitely suits you."

"I love it," Regina replied. "But I think it just needs to be taken in at the waist a bit. Do you?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Hop up and we can get this done quickly." The assistant motioned to a small stool. Regina climbed on it and stayed still as the woman did what she had to do.

Soon, she was out of the dress so wardrobe could get started on the alterations. Once she changed back into her workout clothes, she met back up with Robin in the hallway. He was reading something on his phone and she frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he replied, looking up from his phone. "Joanna was texting me. She and her family just arrived and she was hoping to talk to us."

'Us?" Regina asked, surprised. She figured Joanna would just want to talk to Robin, the one who was helping her family, not her, his pro partner.

He nodded, tucking his phone into his pockets. "Yes. I think Drew has something of a crush on you. And I don't blame him."

"Oh," she replied, blushing. "That's sweet."

Robin took her hand. "Come on, let's go see them and then we can hopefully squeeze in some more rehearsal time."

"Hey, that's my line," she teased as they walked away.

They approached the lobby of the rehearsal space and Regina spotted Drew right away. Once again, he was in a button-down shirt-this one blue-and dark pants. He waved when he spotted them and they waved back.

"You two were amazing last night!" he gushed once they got closer. "That routine was so beautiful."

"That was all Regina," Robin praised, rubbing her back. "She's a bloody brilliant choreographer."

She felt her cheeks heat up as she tried to tuck her hair behind her ear, remembering it was up in a ponytail. "Don't sell yourself short. I was only able to do that because I knew you could handle it," she told him.

Drew's father chuckled, looking at his wife. "I told you they're a couple."

"What?" Robin asked, his voice pitching higher than usual. They weren't used to being figured out so quickly...or for someone to call them out like that.

Joanna hit him. "Phil, leave them alone."

"I think they're sweet," her husband protested, defending himself as he rubbed the spot she hit.

"Mum, Dad," Drew whined, cheeks turning pink from embarrassment.

Joanna grew sheepish. "Sorry, honey. And sorry, Robin, Regina."

"No problems," Regina said, eager to change the subject. "I'm glad you enjoyed last night's show. Tonight's should be just as good."

"Do you think you're going to win?" Drew asked, excited.

Robin shrugged. "We're doing everything we can to do so but the other two couples are also very good."

"Oh, you don't have to give those diplomatic answers to us," Phil said. "We're not the show. You can tell us the truth."

"He is. That's just how he is all the time, cameras or not," Regina told him, teasing Robin as well.

"We won't keep you," Joanna said, wrapping her arm around her son. "We just wanted to thank you so much for all you've done for Drew, Robin. We really appreciate it."

Drew nodded. "Yes, thank you, Mr. Locksley. I promise to make you proud."

Robin shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Just live your life the way you want and be happy. That's all I want."

"I will," Drew promised, shaking his hand. "Thanks to the great start you were able to give me."

"Break a leg tonight," Joanna said, hugging her son. "We're all rooting for you."

Robin smiled. "Well, I'm rooting for you."

"We both are," Regina said, gently pushing him away. "We really do hope you enjoy the show and hope we can talk to you after it's all over."

"Yes. I definitely want you to meet my mother and son," Robin added.

Joanna smiled. "We will. I promise."

"Great," he said, giving them a wave as Regina headed toward the staircase. "See you then!"

* * *

Regina wore a gold sequined dress as she walked through the hallways leading backstage. The finale went live in only fifteen minutes and she could hear the audience's excited hum from where she was. She felt the same energy she had felt in the rehearsal rooms and there was a bounce in her step as she approached Henry and Roland.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pleased to see them.

"Majesty!" Roland run up to her and hugged her. "They said we could come wish you and Papa good luck."

Henry nodded, also hugging her. "But we have to be quick about it."

"Ahh, three of my favorite people!" Robin said, walking up to them. He reached out and cupped the back of Henry's head. "It's great to see you."

Roland hugged his father. "Good luck, Papa. I hope you and Majesty win."

"Thank you," he said, picking up his son. "I hope we win too."

A PA came up to them, giving them a sad smile. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need the boys to return to their seats. I'll take them."

They nodded and Robin kissed Roland's cheek. "Be a good boy for your grandmother."

"I will, Papa," he said, leaning over to kiss Regina's cheek. "I love you, Majesty."

She smiled. "I love you too. And I love you, Henry."

He wriggled away from her as she tried to kiss his head but smiled at her. "I love you too, Mom."

Robin hugged Henry and then told Roland to hold the older boy's hand. The younger boy did as his father said and he waved as they followed the PA toward the audience.

Once they were gone, Robin hugged Regina. "I'll see you in a few minutes, sweetheart. We're almost there."

"Yeah, we are," she told him, squeezing his hand before he walked away. She took a deep breath and went to join the others.

Killian squeezed her shoulder. "Break a leg."

She looked up at him suspiciously. "I hope you mean that figuratively rather than literally."

"Don't worry, I do," he assured her. "I do like to win fair and square."

"Ahh, I think I finally see why Robin befriended you," she teased him.

Killian grew serious. "I honestly don't know why he decided to be my friend. But I do know he makes me a better person."

"He's got a funny way of doing that," she agreed, smiling fondly in the direction Robin had gone.

One of Ingrid's assistant choreographers walked over to them. "The show is starting in a minute. Remember to keep your lines clean and smile. Have a good show!"

The dancers nodded and they heard the stage managers quiet down the audience. August's voice soon boomed through the speakers: "After ten weeks of competition, we have whittled our stars from twelve down to three. Tonight, we will crown the winner of Dancing With the Stars. Will it be Ariel Tritoni, soap opera star? Or Clorinda Tremaine, model and reality TV star? Or Robin Locksley, pop star? Find out now!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Dancing With the Stars-the finale!" the announcer's voice took over, echoing around the auditorium for a few seconds before the music started up.

Killian took her hand and winked at her. "Here we go, one more time."

They joined the others out on the dancefloor as Killian twirled her. She bent over as he held her by her neck, doing a few moves in sync with the other men before they lifted the female pros up again. They went into hold and performed some samba moves before the music changed and they broke up their pairings.

Regina moved effortlessly through the choreography, which required her to head toward the back of the stage with Killian and Thomas. They met up with their partners as all the eliminated stars returned to the dancefloor one last time, joining up with their former partners as August and Belle announced each one.

"And now, your finalists!" August announced. "Ariel Tritoni and Killian Jones!"

Killian took Ariel's hand and they ran out together, stopping to wave to the crowd before hurrying down the steps to join the others.

"Clorinda Tremaine and Jacob Butler!" Belle called out. Clorinda hurried out with Jacob, the two doing a little dance before heading down the stairs.

Robin took Regina's hand and winked at her. "Here we go!"

"Robin Locksley and Regina Mills!" August announced, giving them their cue to enter. She and Robin ran out together, pausing to wave at the crowd as he wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her close. They then headed down the stairs and joined the others for the end of the opening routine.

Dancing together through a line of eliminated pros, she and Robin reached the end where they hit a final pose. The music ended and everyone applauded as the group shared another hug together.

August and Belle walked over together. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie while she wore a beautiful white gown that sparkled under the stage lights. Her brown hair was put in a high ponytail and curled to create a lovely cascade. They both smiled at the camera as August continued: "Tonight we crown our winner, but first we're going to take a trip down memory lane and look back on what an incredible season this was."

"That's right," Belle said, taking over. "Our eliminated stars will take to the dance floor one last time and we have a few special performances before our three finalists show off their routines for the twenty-four hour fusion challenge."

"We're going to send our finalists back to their little rehearsal pods so they can get some more practice in and we'll see them soon," August said, turning to wave to the three couples. As he then sent Belle up to the skybox, Regina left the stage with Robin and the others.

A PA met them in the wings. "We're going to take you to wardrobe first and then to your pods. Follow me."

She led them to wardrobe as Regina leaned closer to Robin. "We won't get to watch any of the show?"

"There will be monitors near your rehearsal pods," the PA answered. "And you may be brought out to the skybox from time to time. Or you can skip the last minute rehearsal. The call is yours."

"Well, we're not doing that," she said. While she and Robin had a good routine they felt comfortable performing, she wanted to get as much rehearsal time in as possible.

The PA left them at wardrobe, telling them to wait until she came back to bring them to their pods. Robin squeezed Regina's hand and smiled. "See you in a few moments."

* * *

Regina exited wardrobe, finding Robin waiting for her. He wore the blue shirt and black pants, making his eyes look even bluer. She smiled, stepping closer to him. "You look amazing," she told him.

"So do you," he replied. "I got to watch a bit of the show. Ursula and Nemo danced again."

Disappointment flooded her. "I missed Ursula? Aww."

"Don't worry," he said, rubbing her. "We can always watch it on the flight to New York."

She scrunched up her nose. "I can't even let myself think about that just yet. I'm just focused on our last dance and the end of the show."

"I think we all are," Ariel said, approaching them. She wore a purple halter-style dress with matching heels. "It's going to be surreal when this is all over."

"I still can't believe we won't be coming back tomorrow," Clorinda said, walking up to them. She wore a bright pink dress and had she been blonde, Regina probably would've made some sort of Barbie joke.

The PA came back, tilting her head. "Where are the rest of the pros?"

"Still getting ready, I guess," Ariel replied as Clorinda shrugged.

"Okay," the PA said, motioning to Robin and Regina. "I'll escort you to your pod and come back for the others. Follow me."

Regina took Robin's hand as they followed her down another hallway. She motioned to a big room that looked like their rehearsal space, though this one has their names written on the wall. A screen was mounted overhead as well, playing the show so they could watch as they rehearsed.

"I guess this will have to do for now," she said before turning to Robin. "Okay, let's take it from the top."

* * *

Robin and Regina took a break as they watched the show. August recapped the past few weeks, though he left out their issue with Gold, before showing how Dorothy had collapsed during her trio performance. When the attention returned to him, August smiled. "Since she didn't get to perform her trio samba live, we are giving her a chance to do so now. Please welcome back to the dancefloor Dorothy Gale and her partners Walsh Baum and Ruby Lucas."

"She definitely looks better tonight," Robin said, watching as Dorothy hit a confident pose. The music started and she started to dance with Walsh.

Regina nodded. "It's amazing what some rest and a lot of antibiotics can do."

He chuckled. "And removing the stress of getting scores and votes."

"That does do wonders for improving one's dancing," she agreed, watching as Dorothy and Ruby danced together. "They are adorable."

"I'm sure that is also another thing inspiring Dorothy to do her best," he replied. He wrapped his arm around Regina. "Never underestimate how motivating wanting to please someone you like is."

She smiled, pressing her forehead against his. "I never do."

They sat there for a bit and she wished she could kiss him. While the cameras weren't on them in this part of the studio, she knew they were still mic'ed. So she resisted the urge and pulled away, standing up. "Come on. Let's go over it one more time and then we'll rest until we have to perform it live."

"Okay," he said with a sigh, stretching out as she started up the music. "This is our last dance after all."

"Well, at least on the show," she replied, getting in hold with him. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of dances together in the future."

He smiled at her. "I hope so."

The door opened and a camera crew came in, along with a PA. "Okay, August is about to cut to you all to show you rehearsing. So...dance, I guess?"

"Okay," Regina said, counting them in as she tried not to roll her eyes. They moved around the space, mindful of the cameras. From the corner of her eye, she saw them on the screen dancing as well. It was a surreal experience.

Halfway through the routine, the PA stopped them. "Great! Thanks! We'll see you out there soon."

She led the camera crew out and Regina walked over to Robin. "Okay, how about we start over again, without the interruption?"

* * *

Robin and Regina joined the others in the skybox. She noticed Killian and Ariel were up there as well and she went over to the other pro. "You've decided you've had enough rehearsing too?" she asked.

He nodded. "They need some rest before the performance. We can't go straight from rehearsing to performing."

"Agreed," she said, looking around with a frown. "Where are Clorinda and Jacob?"

Tink leaned against the back of the couch. "I heard they are doing a special dance."

Regina frowned, crossing her arms. "Is that allowed? Is that even fair?"

"They're not going to be judged for it," Tink assured her. "I saw Ashley earlier and she's out of the casts and everything. So I think they might be dancing together."

"Oh," she replied, feeling foolish for thinking that the show was giving someone an unfair advantage.

Killian frowned. "In fact, that might put them at a disadvantage."

"They'll be tired," Regina replied as the realization hit her. "And may not have as much energy for their fusion."

"The fusion doesn't really make too much of a difference," Ruby said, joining them by the couch. "Honestly, the final rankings were set right before the show ended."

Regina frowned. "But voting is still open. At least that's what Emma and Henry told me."

"It is," Killian confirmed, "but the fusion isn't going to change anyone's minds. They're voting for who they want to win. It's very likely Clorinda is already in third so this special dance won't affect her in anyway."

"So why make us dance one last time?" Regina asked, slightly annoyed about all the work she was doing.

"Because they can," Ruby replied, plopping down on the couch.

Killian moved closer to Regina. "It will make a difference between us. Clorinda's place is most likely set but it's going to come down to all the votes to determine which of us gets second and who wins."

Regina nodded. "So it matters for us. Got it. Good thing Robin and I are ready to kick your ass."

"You wish," he replied, smirking.

"Hey," Robin said, interrupting them. "Clorinda and Jacob are going to dance. You want to watch?"

They nodded and joined the others at the skybox railing as a spotlight shone on August. He lifted the microphone and began to talk. "Back in Week Three, Ashley Boyd was injured in rehearsals and had to leave the competition. We are pleased to announce that she has made a full recovery and we here at Dancing With the Stars would like to give her one more chance to dance. She's joined by her stepsister and one of our finalists, Clorinda Tremaine. Please welcome Ashley, Thomas, Clorinda and Jacob!"

Applause filled the room as the lights went down. Clorinda and Ashley were backlit, the shadows obscuring their faces. They held one arm high-Clorinda's right and Ashley's left-while the other hand was on their hips. Music began to play and they bounced in time to the beat before the lights went up, revealing the two of them in matching blue dresses.

Thomas and Jacob danced up to them, spinning them around before they started a cha-cha. Each pair mirrored the other and both danced very well. Regina watched Ashley, interested to see her dance. She had had to bow out so early, Regina never really got to see her technique or skill. It was clear from this routine that had she remained in the competition, it was likely she'd be a finalist rather than her stepsister.

"They look like they're having a lot of fun," Robin said, watching as Ashley and Clorinda pushed aside their partners to cha-cha together. They performed the Turkish towel, with Clorinda in back as Ashley stood in front.

"If Tremaine was smart, she'd let them be this friendly on the show," Regina said. "There's only so much drama one can take. Seeing them be actual sisters would be nice."

He shrugged. "You know reality shows run on drama."

She sighed. "I know. It's a shame though."

"Agreed," he said as the routine came to an end.

A PA appeared in the skybox, approaching the group. "Robin, Regina, we're going to need you next."

Robin frowned as he leaned back from the railing. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No," she told him. "The producers are doing something special and need you two."

They glanced at each other before following the PA. Questions raced through Regina's mind-what did the producers want to do? Did it have to do with Gold? Or was it about their relationship? Was Nimue part of this or was Isaac playing God one last time?

"Wait here," the PA told them once they were in the wings. "You'll be on right after the commercial break."

She walked off as the show went to commercials. Ashley and Clorinda left the stage, arms wrapped around each other. Robin stopped them, smiling widely. "Good job, you two."

"Thank you," Ashley said, beaming at him. "We had a lot of fun dancing together. I wish we could've done it more."

"Are you and Regina dancing as well?" Clorinda asked, looking between the two of them.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure what they are going to do. They just said it's something special."

"Well, we'll be watching from the skybox," Ashley said, giving them both a thumb's up. She and her stepsister walked away, once again followed by their pro partners.

August approached them with a smile. "Hey, guys, follow me. We're going to open with you two next to me."

"What's going on?" Robin asked him.

"A surprise," August replied with a smile.

Regina frowned though. "A good surprise?"

"Yes," the host assured him. "Don't worry, you don't have to dance or deal with Gold. This is about something the fans did. Something good."

They glanced at each other, still unsure about what was going on. However, Regina did relax a bit, knowing they weren't going to spring either Gold or her mother on her. Everything else, she could handle.

"And we're back in three...two…" a stage manager motioned to August as the band played the stinger to welcome everyone back from commercial break.

August smiled as he greeted everyone. "I'm joined by Robin and Regina. Last night in his package, Robin talked about supporting the young grandson of the man his father killed. That young man and his family are in our audience and I'd like to bring them up."

Drew and his parents walked out as the audience applauded. Robin shook his hand before Regina hugged him. The small ground stood together, waiting to hear the reason why they were all in the spotlight.

"Your story touched our fans," August continued, looking at Robin and Drew. "We found out that Team Outlaw Queen, as Robin and Regina's fans call themselves, have started an online fundraiser to raise money for Drew's education fund as well. In only one day, they've raised almost half a million dollars."

Surprise flooded through Regina and she felt her mouth drop. Glancing up at Robin, he looked just as amazed as her.

"Wow," Drew said, sounding as dazed as he and his parents looked. They then prodded him and he recovered himself. "I want to thank the fans. That's...That's amazing."

"We are really grateful," Joanna added.

Robin nodded. "Regina and I always knew we have the best fans but you all proved it once again."

"Yes indeed," Regina agreed, pressing her hands to her heart. "We are proud of all of you."

"And that's not all," August continued. "Our producers have pledged to match all the donations made, making it a total of one million dollars."

Surprise hit Regina again and she knew her mouth fell open more. Robin seemed to waver on his feet and she supported him. "I can't believe...That's amazing. Thank you."

"Yeah," Drew echoed, sounding just as surprised as them. "I can't express how grateful I am for all this support."

"If I remember correctly, you want to be a doctor, right?" August asked, holding the microphone back out to Drew.

He nodded. "Yeah, I love science and I want to help people."

"We're very proud of him," his father said.

Joanna jumped in as she hugged her son. "We're proud of him no matter what he wants to do with his life. But he seems pretty set on being a doctor."

"Well, we here at Dancing With the Stars wish you nothing but the best," August told him. He then faced the camera, announcing a performance from some band after the commercial break and then promised the fusion dances would be after that.

Robin hugged Joanna and shook Phil's hand as Regina hugged Drew. "Study hard but don't forget to have fun, okay?" she told him.

Drew nodded, his cheeks a bright red color now. "I won't."

"Thank all your fans for us," Joanna told Robin and Regina. "We are so grateful for them."

"After the show, we can film a thank you with Drew," Robin promised. "Then we can all thank them."

She hugged her son, nodding as it looked like she was about to cry. "Thank you. We'll see you then."

"Break a leg," Phil added, giving them a thumb's up before following his son and wife back to their seats.

Robin and Regina hurried off into the wings. They paused before heading up to the skybox and she took his hands. "This is it. Our last dance."

"It's so surreal," he replied, hugging her. "I can't believe it and yet I can't wait for it to be done."

She nodded as she pulled back. Rubbing his arms, she told him: "No matter what happens next, I'm very proud of you."

He smiled at her. "I'm proud of you. What we've accomplished is amazing, even if we don't win the mirrorball trophy. But while I'm Killian's friend, I would really like to kick his ass."

Regina laughed, nodding. "Then why don't we go and do just that?"

* * *

"Welcome back to the second hour of our live finale!" August announced as Belle stood next to him, smiling. "We've had a fun time looking back at the past season but now it's back to business."

Belle nodded. "Our three remaining couples will perform the fusion dances they've spent the last twenty-four hours putting together to receive one last set of scores from the judges. You can also vote starting now, either by calling in or voting online. Voting will close once the last score has been given. We will then add the new scores and votes to the ones received yesterday to determine this season's winner."

"At this point, I'm going to say goodbye to my lovely cohost and send her back up the skybox," August said, turning to her. "I'll see you when we crown the winner."

"Can't wait." Belle waved to the crowd before heading up to the skybox.

August turned back to the cameras. "We start with the couple that's currently in second place on the leaderboard, Ariel and Killian. Let's see how they handled their last rehearsal together."

The lights dimmed and Regina leaned against the railing, eager for Ariel's tearful package to end so she could see a fusion dance in action. She prayed that she had choreographed Robin's well enough.

" _I am so thankful to Killian for all his support and guidance_ ," Ariel said, crying in her package. " _I am so glad I got to meet him and I'm going to miss dancing with him._ "

The package showed her hugging Killian as she continued to cry. " _I love you_ ," she whispered, though her microphone picked it up.

He rocked her. " _I love you too. And I'm going to miss you too. You've definitely been one of my favorite partners._ "

The audience _aww_ ed as did most people in the skybox. "It's easy to forget that Killian does have a soft side," Tink said.

"He does care about his partners," Robin said. He paused before clarifying: "Well, I know he cares about Ariel. I assumed he cared about the others."

Music started up as the lights went up and Regina's focus returned to the couple dancing on the ballroom floor. Killian had them start in hold, dancing around the room in some familiar quickstep moves. They stopped by the judges' table, swinging from foot to foot before he twirled Ariel away from him. Both moved effortlessly into some salsa moves and Regina was impressed with how seamless their transition was between the two styles.

"What do you think?" Ruby asked, standing next to her.

"Well, while I wouldn't advise the twenty-four notice," Regina replied, "I think fusion styles would be a great way to spice up competitions."

Ruby chuckled. "I think so as well. It definitely forces us to be more creative."

"I know it certainly tested me the past twenty-four hours," Regina said, thinking of her almost sleepless night as she choreographed as she laid in bed.

She watched as Killian and Ariel finished their routine with another quickstep part, standing hand-in-hand as they held their free hands high in the air. They almost looked like they had just won the Olympics-all that was missing were the medals around their necks.

They headed over to the judges' table. It seemed to be just a formality as the judges just praised Ariel's progress overall and then awarded them a perfect score.

"That's to be expected," Ruby said. She turned to Regina. "I can't wait to see yours and Robin's."

"It's great. Regina did a great job with it," Robin praised her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She frowned, though. "I'm nervous. Were we supposed to have distinct sections for each style? Because I mixed the styles."

"That's fine," Tink assured her. "Everyone handles the fusion differently based on their partner and the two styles. If you could easily mix them, that's great. If not, that's okay too."

A PA came up to the skybox. "Robin, Regina, we need you waiting in the wings. We're trying to keep this moving."

"Like usual," Robin replied, placing his hand on Regina's lower back as they headed down to the dance floor.

They stood there, waiting for Clorinda and Jacob to go through their routine. Robin wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. As she rested her head on his shoulder, she thought she saw movement from the corner of her eye. She looked up but spotted nobody there. Regina brushed it aside, figuring it was probably a crew member scurrying past to do some task. She felt herself relax as the show came back from commercial break.

It would all be over soon and they would know if they won or not. Otherwise, there was nothing else to worry about.

* * *

Clorinda and Jacob's fusion dance was very similar to Ariel and Killian's-they had distinct jive and cha-cha sections. Regina stood to the side watching them, still nervous that she had choreographed their fusion wrong but replaying Ruby's and Tink's reassurances that her method was fine. She took a calming breath as Clorinda and Jacob got a perfect score from the judges and yielded the floor to Regina and Robin.

It was now or never.

She took Robin's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Here we go."

They took their place on the stairs as everyone prepared for the show to come back from commercials. Once again, Regina thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye but dismissed it as the music blared, welcoming everyone back to the show.

August smiled at the camera. "We finish our fusion round with Regina and Robin. They have two romantic styles to end their time on the show. Let's take a look."

"Did they have to call them romantic?" she said through clenched teeth as the lights dimmed.

Robin shrugged. "They could've called them sexy."

"Ugh," she commented as she crinkled her nose. "That might've been worse."

They looked up as their package began to play. Regina watched as they both said they would be friends for a long time to come. Had it only been that morning? It felt like ages ago. She leaned against him, surprised when another shot of him appeared.

" _Is there anything you want to tell Regina?_ " an unseen producer asked him.

Robin smiled. " _I just want to thank her for everything she's taught me, both on the dance floor and off it. I want to thank her for opening her heart up to my son. He absolutely adores her and it has been so good to see him have a maternal figure again. And I want to thank her for trusting me with her own son. Getting to know Henry has been a wonderful bonus to my time here. She will always be an important part of my journey._ "

She leaned against him and he kissed the side of her head. Regina smiled. "You will always be an important part of my journey," she told him.

The package ended and they broke apart, going into hold to start the routine with some foxtrot moves. Robin led her through feather steps, their bodies pressed together as they moved their legs together. He then turned them as she made sure their legs didn't get entangled. They opened up, pulling away from each other as they moved into a rumba move. Next was to move into the sliding doors and Regina started to reach for Robin's hand.

Something hard and narrow came down on their hands, breaking them apart. Regina recoiled, clutching her hand to her chest as it throbbed. She looked up to find out who had interrupted their routine before tearing off their heads and her heart stopped.

It was Gold.

The music cut out as everyone looked around, confused. Regina looked up at Robin, who glared at the former judge. "What are you doing here?" he asked Gold.

"I'm taking back my show," he said, stepping forward. "You and your partner cruelly took it from me with your lies but I am making my triumphant return to this stage!"

He walked out, the sound of his cane echoing around them as everything had gone silent. The band had stopped playing and the audience seemed too stunned to react. Gold stood in a spotlight meant for Robin and Regina, grinning like a madman before raising his arms up as if the champion. "Rejoice! I have returned to the ballroom!"

A moment passed before the audience recovered. They booed him and started to chant together. "Gold go home! Gold go home! Gold go home!"

Stunned, Gold reeled back for a moment. Regina held her breath as Robin gathered her into his arms, ready to protect her if it came to that. She hoped her former coach would realize he had lost, that he was unwanted, and would just leave quietly. That he would go somewhere else to tend to his bruised ego and leave the rest of them alone. It was the best-case scenario for all of them.

When he turned to look at her, she knew it would not happen. The hatred burning in his eyes froze her blood and she felt Robin's arms tighten around her, meaning he saw it too. Gold snarled at the two of them before looking back at the audience.

"You're all imbeciles!" he shouted. "Mindless fools who don't appreciate true art or skill! You like routines that are all flash but lack substance or true style. Routines like the ones Killian Jones gives you. That man wouldn't know true art if it danced naked in front of him!"

"That's harsh," Robin said as the booing got louder. "Just because it may not be your style of dancing, doesn't mean it's rubbish."

Regina nodded, stepping closer to Gold though Robin tried to hold her back. "There's a lot substance in some of these more non-traditional dances. Contemporary can get across a lot more emotion than the foxtrot, I'll tell you that."

"And you!" Gold shouted, whirling on her with his cane pointing at her. "You little traitor! I made you and this is how you repay me? By getting me kicked off my show? By getting me arrested? By putting out that statement accusing me of ruining your life? I GAVE YOU A LIFE! If it weren't for me, you'd be turning tricks on some corner."

She stopped, frowning. "My only option would be prostitution? Really? You think I would know how egotistical you can get but you still always surprise me."

"How egotistical I am?" He let out a cold laugh as he stepped closer. "If you and that pop star win, dearie, do you think it'll be because you had great routines rather than because everyone thinks you two are sleeping together?"

Regina held her head high, trying not to let him get to her. "I know it will be because Robin has danced well this season and has proven himself to be a winner."

"Your even stupider than I ever thought possible," he hissed. "You are nothing without me! I could've made you both great but instead, you chose to pander to the lowest common denominator and play up a relationship to tease them."

Robin stepped closer. "We haven't done that at all. Regina has worked hard and worked me hard…"

"I can imagine," Gold snickered. It made her even more annoyed-here he was accusing her of appealing to the lowest common denominator and his own mind went straight to the gutter.

Her annoyance morphed into anger and she decided she was done with him, just like she had said in her statement. "You don't get to insult me or mock all of Robin's hard work. Because he has worked his ass off to get to this point. That's what people have been rewarding."

"They aren't rewarding anything," Gold hissed. "They just want more of your little soap opera. This is why I always wanted you to only focus on your dancing. Everything else gets in the way, muddies things up and it's never purely about the dance."

Everything made sense to her at that moment and she took a step back, shaking her head. "I thought you were an expert on dance but if you think feelings and experiences and life in general don't influence dance or play a big part in it, then you don't know anything at all. Daniel's and my connection, our relationship, our love, made our dances so much more special and real-it was our strength, not our weakness. Marco always told me it my greatest asset was my heart. I thought he meant how I gave all to dancing but now I realize, he meant how much I love and care and bring passion to my work.

"You, though, wanted to remove all that. You didn't understand it. That's what kept you from being the best, not your injured leg. You may have been technically proficient but you never understood the heart of the dance. So you hoped you could use this show to change everything to fit your understanding but people recognized that it was wrong. You were wrong," she said, feeling lighter and lighter as the words poured out of her.

Gold, though, turned redder and redder as she spoke. He raised his cane in the air, shaking it as he glared at her. "You ungrateful whore! I made you and I can end you!"

He swung the cane toward her and she tried to duck, feeling it skim the top of her head. She rubbed it as she tried to scurry back, but the skirt tripped her up. Regina landed on the floor as Robin called out her name. Gold stood over her, bringing the cane down toward her leg. One good blow could end everything for her and terror gripped her as she felt unable to move, to save herself.

"NO!" Robin jumped in, grabbing the cane. He pushed back, moving Gold away from Regina. "Stop this!"

"Trying to play the knight in shining armor? Hope to get into her pants by saving her?" Gold taunted him.

Robin pushed back against him, doing his best to keep Gold away from Regina. Gold yanked his cane from Robin's grasp but Robin only tightened his hold, pulling on the polished metal stick as well. He was stronger than the older man, forcing Gold to let go right before security tackled him to the ground.

Gathering up her skirt, Regina finally stood. Her legs shook as she approached Robin, who pulled her into a one-armed hug as he continued to hold Gold's cane. He pressed a kiss to her hair. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine once he's gone," she said before looking up at him. There was a hard look in his eyes as he glared at the former judge. She reached up and brought his attention back to her. "How are you?"

His gaze softened and he rubbed her back. "Better now that I know you're safe."

Security kept Gold down as Regina dimly realized that August was throwing the show to commercials and then the lights came up again. She had to close her eyes from the onslaught and waited for them to adjust before she slowly opened them again.

This time, a security guard hauled Gold to his feet. "How did you get in?" he asked the former judge.

"I know this studio like the back of my hand, you dolt," Gold told him. "That includes the places your pathetic force doesn't patrol."

"Well, you're going to get a private tour of our offices until the police can come to show you their precinct," the guard replied, scowling.

He started to drag Gold off but the older man dug in his heels. "I will not be taken out of here like a common criminal! I am Edgar Gold!"

Regina didn't want to feel anything but anger or disgust toward him, but some sympathy crept up on her. She realized he was just a lonely man who was latching onto the only thing he felt made him relevant, made him feel wanted. At least she had Henry as well as Emma and now had Robin, Roland and Claire to make her feel wanted. If Gold had realized he could be ambitious and maintain personal relationships, maybe he wouldn't be melting down in the middle of a ballroom dancing game show.

Still, she wasn't going to waste any more energy on him. He wasn't worth it.

Archie approached them, looking concerned. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm a bit shaken," Robin admitted. He turned to her. "Regina?"

She glared in the direction of Gold. "I'm angry. He had no right to do that or to ruin your final dance."

"Archie, we're coming back from commercials. Robin, Regina, we need you by August," Nimue said, jogging up to them. She looked contrite as she said: "I am so sorry about that. Security is definitely getting a rigorous retraining over the hiatus."

"Good," Regina replied, following the producer over to August. "What about Gold?"

"The police will deal with him." She positioned them right next to the host before giving them the thumb's up. Nimue dashed off as the show returned from commercials.

August took on a serious tone as he welcomed the audience back. "We apologize for the interruption, especially to Robin and Regina. Security has handled Gold and we don't anticipate any other surprises.

"Since Robin and Regina's fusion was interrupted, the producers have ruled that they can start over and complete their dance," he continued, turning to them. "Are you ready to dance?"

Regina glanced up at Robin, who looked resolved as he nodded. He then smiled. "That's what I'm here for-to dance! It's going to take more than Gold to make me give up my last chance to dance with Regina."

The audience applauded and cheered as August nodded. "Then take your places and we'll try to do this again."

Robin took Regina's hand and they headed to the middle of the dancefloor. Before going into hold, she took his face in her hands. "Your head in the right place?" she asked him.

"Yes," he assured her. "You?"

She nodded, confident that they were both focused on the dance and that Gold hadn't rattled either of them too much. "Let's do this."

They went into hold and the band started up the music again as they started the feather steps. Each move went well and they quickly reached the part where Gold had interrupted, the rumba part.

Robin easily started to sway his hips in time to the music, just like she did as they moved into the sliding doors-where she danced in front of him, back and forth as if she were a door that was sliding open and closed. She then pressed her back to his front as they moved backwards into another foxtrot move, ending up in hold again. They then danced the weave, careful to keep their bodies together without tripping each other up as they crossed the ballroom floor.

She then spun behind Robin, their backs pressed together, before they opened up into the New York move. Her hand hung in the air for a moment before they moved into the next part of her choreography. It was the hockey stick, requiring her to cross under Robin's arm before dancing in front of him. He spun her to face him and they went back into hold for another foxtrot move.

As they danced down the ballroom floor, it hit Regina that this was it. This was really their last time on the dance floor. If she shared a dance with Robin after this...no, when she shared another dance with Robin after this, it would be elsewhere and without anyone watching. She didn't mind that-their best dances were done when they were alone.

Regina cherished every last move they made together, enjoying their last outing as Team Outlaw Queen. She didn't know if she would continue with the show in September, but she knew that if she did, she would never have another partner like Robin. He was special and she couldn't help but wonder if they were meant to meet, to help each other finally love again. She wasn't such a romantic but he brought it out in her and she loved him all the more for that.

They finished with Regina spinning away from Robin. He then pulled her closer and she leaped into his arms, letting him hold her as the lights went down and the music faded away. The audience rose to its feet as they applauded them and Robin set her down on her feet, hugging her. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered back. "You'll always be my favorite partner."

They approached the judges' table, noticing all four were giving them a standing ovation. August grinned as he greeted them, motioning toward all the judges. "This doesn't happen very often. Enjoy it."

"It's well deserved," David said. "You showed amazing resilience being able to turn out such a performance after such an interruption. And of course, your talent just continued to shine through."

Merlin nodded. "That was a seamless routine. I loved how you flowed between foxtrot and rumba, almost as if creating a new dance style—a foxrumba. Well done!"

"I don't have much to add except that it has been an honor to watch you both dance this season," Ingrid said, pressing her hand to her heart. "This is a tight competition because of the level of talent we have. You should all be proud of yourselves."

Cru grinned. "I think that dance perfectly encapsulated your style on this show. It was romantic and elegant and classy but there was a sexy undercurrent. A great way to finish your run, bravo."

August jumped back in. "Due to our little incident, we're getting hard pressed for time. We're going to ask the judges to give their scores now."

The judges all sat back down, ready to pull out their paddles. As the announcer called out their name, each held up their sparkly "10" paddle. Robin and Regina finished with a perfect score of 40, giving them a perfect total of 120 over the course two nights. They hugged each other as August addressed the cameras.

"All our finalists have danced for the last time," he said. "You have through this commercial break to vote for the last time. So log on to Facebook or call the numbers appearing on your screen. We'll be right back."

The band played the show out as the lights came back on. August turned to Robin and Regina. "Well done, you two. Why don't you head up and take your place on the stairs? We're speeding through this."

"Thank you," Robin said, taking Regina's hand as he led her to the stairs. They took their spot next to Clorinda and Jacob, who stood in the middle with Ariel and Killian on the other side. Everyone looked nervous.

"I can't believe Gold interrupted your performance like that," Clorinda said. "I don't think I could've danced after that. You two are so amazing."

Ariel shook her head. "Do you think he purposely targeted you two or was he just going to interrupt any of us?"

Killian squeezed her arm. "Given their history, I think he targeted Robin and Regina. One last wrong to them I guess."

"And we're coming back," a PA said, starting to count them in as the music played the stinger to welcome everyone back from commercial breaks.

Belle stood with August and they welcomed the audience back. "Voting is now closed," she said. "Thank you for all your votes throughout the season."

"While we tabulated all the votes and add them to last night's votes as well as the judges' scores, we got a bunch of people to say a bunch of nice stuff about our finalists. Let's take a look," August said, motioning to the screen over the dais.

All the finalists turned around as the ballroom grew dark. The screen flickered to life and Ariel and Killian appeared on it. Her family, friends and coworkers all appeared in rapid succession, praising her and wishing her luck. Even Robin appeared, talking about how talented and how kind she was.

Clorinda was next and then they got to Robin. It started with some taped messages from a few of his fellow musicians, all wishing him well and telling him how great it was to see him back in the spotlight. His arms tightened around her as he swayed her gently and she knew he had the goofy grin she loved on his face.

His bandmates then appeared, starting with Mulan. " _It's been an honor to see how you've grown throughout the competition. As always, I'm so grateful I get to call you a friend and bandmate._ "

Alan was next, grinning at the camera. " _You've done great work though I do hope you realize you can't get out of dancing in our music videos now. No one is going to believe your 'I can't dance' lie anymore._ "

She felt Robin chuckle and she reached up to give the arm wrapped around her a squeeze as John appeared on the screen.

" _You have blown my mind each time you've danced_ ," Little John said. " _If anyone can win this, it's you. And even if you don't, you'll always be a winner to us._ "

" _Watching you re-emerge and heal from Marian's loss has been a blessing,_ " Will said next. He then grinned cheekily. " _But I'm still going to tease you mercilessly for this._ "

"Oh, I have no doubt," Robin whispered as Tuck's message of support played on. He was followed by a few contestants before Claire appeared on the screen, dressed in the silver gown she wore the night before so it must've been taped some time during last night's show.

She smiled. " _Robin, my beautiful baby boy, you have made me happier than I ever thought possible. No matter what happens tonight, I will always be proud to be your mother. I love you._ "

Regina raised her hand to her eye, wiping away a tear. She blinked and was surprised to see her own son on the screen, still dressed in his silver outfit from the night before. He had his hands on Roland's shoulder, keeping the boy from bouncing all over the place. They almost looked like brothers, she realized with a fond smile.

" _Robin, I'm so glad my mother has been paired with you and I know you're going to win_ ," Henry said, smiling. " _And Mom, I love you_."

" _I love you, Majesty and Papa!_ " Roland exclaimed. He then blew them a kiss, which ended the package as the audience aww'ed.

They all turned around, most of them fighting back tears. August and Belle stood closer to them now, still smiling for the cameras. "Can we keep Roland Locksley when this is all done? He's so adorable," Belle commented.

Everyone chuckled and August then quipped: "Well, I think Robin would like to have his son come home with him but maybe we can persuade him to visit all the time next season."

"I'd like that," she replied before turning serious. "Unfortunately, we've come to our final elimination. We're about to reveal which of our finalists will fall short of the mirrorball."

August nodded, accepting a card from offscreen. "Robin and Regina, Clorinda and Jacob, Ariel and Killian, you have all performed admirably this season and have given us dances to remember throughout this finale. However, one of you has received the least amount of judges' scores and votes. Coming in third place is…"

He paused as the audience yelled, a cacophony of names. Robin's arms tightened around Regina as she prayed they hadn't come so far to fall so short of their goal. Now that they stood at the finals, it was mirrorball or bust as far as she was concerned.

"Clorinda and Jacob," August announced, putting Regina out of her misery. They still had a chance to win.

Her relief lasted a moment before she turned to comfort Clorinda and Jacob. Robin hugged his fellow contestant while Regina hugged Jacob. "You did a good job. You should be proud," she told both partners.

"It's been wonderful dancing alongside you two," Ariel said as she hugged Clorinda.

August called the two down and they joined him as well as Belle. She hugged the two of them. "It's always heartbreaking to have to announce the third-place couple but you should be proud of yourselves for making it this far."

"I am," Clorinda said, her voice wavering. "And I'm very grateful for the chance to compete, the chances to expand my horizons, to push myself, to get to know Jacob and to share such a special memory with my sister. Thank you."

The audience rose to their feet and applauded for her as she and Jacob took their final bows. As they walked over to join the other eliminated contestants, the focus returned to August and Belle. He smiled. "Well, it comes down to this. When we come back from this commercial break we will reveal who is going home with the coveted mirrorball trophy. Stick around and we'll be right back."

"Alright, everyone, let's get ready! We don't have much time!" a stage manager yelled once they went to commercial break. Stagehands flooded the stage and Regina felt caught in a flurry of activity.

A hush fell over the studio as two men carried in a silver podium. Behind them was Nimue, who held the silver mirrorball trophy. Its different panels caught the lights, casting tiny beads of light around the room that danced with her every move. Everyone watched as she placed the trophy on the podium. She turned to the finalists with a smile. "Good luck. We're proud of all of you."

"Thank you," Robin said and Ariel echoed the sentiment. Nimue nodded and walked off as Belle and August approached.

"The stars should be next to us, so Regina and Killian should be on the outside," August explained as he and Belle flanked the mirrorball trophy.

They adjusted their positions and Regina was pressed to Robin's right side as the stage hands quickly ran off to clear the cameras. As the musicians began to play again, the strange manager counted them back in from commercials as the audience cheered loudly.

"Welcome back," August said. "This is it. In a few minutes, we will know the newest champion of Dancing With the Stars."

Belle nodded. "It's been a great season and we have two wonderful and talented stars standing by our sides-Robin and Ariel. Congratulations, you two, on making it to the final two."

"After ten weeks of competition, countless hours of dancing and a boatload of sequins, our competition is coming to an end," August said. "It's time to reveal the winners of Dancing With the Stars."

"Robin and Ariel, you have both been at the top of the leaderboard during this competition. It now comes down to the soap opera star who had excellent technique and was able to rise to every challenge her partner presented her with," Belle said, looking at Ariel. She then turned to Robin. "And the popstar with natural talent who shared such amazing chemistry with his partner, it elevated every routine."

"Robin and Regina, Ariel and Killian," August said. "The winners of Dancing With the Stars are…"

Robin held her tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. This was it-the moment of truth. Her stomach was twisted up in knots and her heart was pounding in time to the music playing behind them. She closed her eyes and repeated the mantra Marco taught her when he needed to undo all of Gold's problematic training.

_There is no shame in second place. There is no shame in second place. There is no shame in second place. There is no shame in second place. There is no shame…_

" _ **ROBIN AND REGINA!"**_

A roar rose up from the audience, almost drowning out the booms as the confetti cannons went off. Multicolored pieces of paper rained down on her and Robin as she processed what August had said. They had won. She and Robin had actually done it. Amazed she turned to him, reaching for him to give him a celebratory hug.

Robin gathered her up and claimed her lips with his. Everything faded away as she kissed him back, feeling him lift her off the floor. She bent her legs, pressing herself against him as they continued to kiss. It was a perfect moment-they had won and they had each other, just like she promised him after Disney Week.

She heard someone clearing their throat and Robin pulled away, breaking their kiss. August stood there, his hand on Robin's shoulder as he grinned. "Sorry to break up the celebration but we're running out of time and we'd like to hear from our victors as well as see you two hoist the mirrorball trophy," he said.

"Right," Robin replied, sheepishly. "Go ahead."

"Any final words?" August asked, holding out the microphone to Robin.

He smiled. "I just want to congratulate Ariel. You and Killian did a great job and it was an honor competing against you. I think everyone should give them some cheers and applause too."

Regina stepped back and made a show of clapping, the audience joining in as Killian and Ariel took their final bow. Ariel blew a kiss to Robin and Regina while Killian gave a little bow to them, conceding that she beat him. She gave a curtsy, being gracious though she felt really proud of herself and Robin.

"I also want to thank the show for giving me a second chance. While the decision to walk away to be a father to my son was the right one, it was scary. And it was just as scary to come back again after such an absence. I want to thank everyone for welcoming me back and for giving me a chance to show my fans who I really am," Robin continued.

"I want to thank the show most of all for introducing me to Regina," he said, wrapping his arm around her to hold her close. He smiled at her. "She taught me how to dance and has been supportive of me every step of this journey. It has been a privilege to go on it with her, to get to know her, to be able to call her a friend and so much more. Leaving with the mirrorball and her in my life is more than I ever expected when I joined this show. So thank you for that and thank you, Regina, for being your amazing self."

She felt tears prick her eyes and, unable to help herself, she rose up on her toes to press a soft kiss to his lips. He pressed his forehead against hers and they shared a private smile. "Thank _you_ for being _your_ amazing self," she whispered, though the microphone picked it up. "It's been a privilege getting to know you too. We both got a second chance in so many ways."

"Well, we'll let you two be romantic in a few minutes," August teased. "For now, though, it's time for you to lift the mirrorball trophy high as our champions!"

Grinning like fools, they watched as August handed Belle his microphone. He picked up the mirrorball trophy and stepped between them, holding the trophy so they could grab it. She and Robin held it by the base, lifting it high in the air as everyone cheered. It was lighter than she expected and straightened out her arm to match Robin. All the other contestants and pros rushed the stage, surrounding them as they cheered.

Killian and Thomas appeared on either side of her. "We're going to hoist you onto your shoulders. Robin's going up too," Killian told her.

She nodded and gave a little hop to help them get her off the ground. Regina settled on their shoulders, her grip still firm on the trophy. Looking over, she smiled when she saw some pros and stars carrying Robin on their shoulders. He held his free hand in the air, waving it around as let out triumphant shouts, looking almost like a boy again. She wished she had her phone to take a picture of it and instead did her best to burn it into her memory.

The judges joined the huddle gathered around them. Regina caught David's eye and he gave her a thumb's up. She returned it before glancing over to where August and Belle were signing off for the summer. They waved to the camera as the music grew louder, almost drowning out the boom of the confetti cannons. Confetti showered the cheering audience as it rained down on her and Robin once more.

And then it was over.

Robin and Regina were set down on their feet again, though their fellow competitors continued to congratulate them. The cameras went black and the microphones were off for the first time in weeks. Members of the janitorial staff showed up, brushing away the confetti covering everything. Three months, ten weeks, sixteen dances, a crazed stalker, a blackmailing judge, new friends, tears and laughter. It had been a long journey but an amazing one. Regina felt sad it was ending, knowing this had been an experience she would never replicate.

Yet a new journey had just begun, she reminded herself. Robin engulfed her in a bear hug, the mirrorball trophy pressing into her back. She cuddled against him, happy to go public with their feelings at last. They could now love each other freely, though there would always be concerns about cameras following them. She and Robin would figure all that out once they could hear themselves think again.

For now, all that mattered was each other and their win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! The show is over and your Dancing With the Stars champions are Robin and Regina! Now, they can relax and enjoy their relationship without camera following their every move.
> 
> In the next chapter, Robin and Regina go to New York to be interviewed on Good Morning, America. They also get to enjoy a nice hotel suite and some alone time before the rest of their family joins them. Which means here comes the smut! Then there will be an epilogue and the story will be over. I can't believe this is coming to a close!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading and I want to thank everyone who was inspired by this story during Inspired by OQ Week. I loved the manip by caskettoholicer (on Twitter) and I edited this while listening to the playlist created by EmeraldHardy8 (on Twitter). Go check them out if you haven't!
> 
> And, as always, thanks to Eva (glindalovesshoes) for beta'ing the chapter for me!
> 
> I hope everyone has a good weekend!
> 
> -Mac


End file.
